XYZ & THE HALL OF FAME
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Pasé los últimos cuatro años de mi vida esforzándome al máximo por conseguir mi meta y finalmente lo logré... Ahora vuelvo a encontrarte pero quizás... mi amor pueda llegar a lastimarte, aunque te ame con todo mi ser. El regreso de Ash, la decisión de Serena, el viaje de Bonnie, la novia de Clemont.
1. Fennekin Shiny

**POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 1 "Fennekin Shiny"**

"Una aventura esperando a ser conquistada, un viaje emprendido en la búsqueda de la verdad y la superación de un reto autoimpuesto. Sin duda alguna el mundo que nos rodea nos alienta a llevar acabo esos planes día con día, con cada nuevo amanecer, la claridad del sol, despeja los pensamientos y empuja a los pulmones el aliento necesario para levantarte de la parte del camino en que te quedaste, tomar la mochila en la que cargas solo algunas bayas y pociones y continuar, por aquel sendero desconocido, en la compañía de aquellos a quienes tu reto era atrapar, pero una vez contigo, se convierten en los mejores amigos, que enfrentarán a tu lado, a quien sea, con tal de alcanzar la maestría junto a ti".

-¡AHH! Leer esta clase de cosas siempre me da muchos ánimos, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana ya Dedenne. –Cierra el libro la joven de cabellos rubios sueltos y lacios hasta un tanto debajo de los hombros, entonces lo coloca sobre la mesa que se encuentra al lado de su cama. Pero al notar que no obtuvo la respuesta esperada por la conocida voz de su pequeño amigo, empezó a buscarlo por todas partes con la mirada, para luego moverse entre los recovecos de su estancia, llegando a observar el enchufe eléctrico donde suele meter su pequeña cola para recargarse, vacío, se agachó entonces y levantó la funda del colchón de su cama y tampoco estaba bajo ella. -¡Oii Dedenne!

-¡Nenené! –escuchó entonces la feliz voz en el pasillo afuera de su habitación, por lo que colocándose las pantuflas de Pikachu, salió corriendo a su encuentro, encontrando a su hermano, junto al Pokémon, quien le había colocado un dispositivo en forma de chaleco.

-¡No, no, no! –corrió rápido hasta alcanzarlos.

-¡Oh!¡ Bonnie –la saludó con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba las gafas nubladas. -¡He diseñado el dispositivo perfecto para la protección Pokémon! Con esto no cabe duda que ningún ataque logrará ser súperefectivo sobre él, de esa manera estaré seguro que tú y tus Pokémon estarán a salvo durante su viaje, ¡Con esto se comprueba una vez más que ahora el futuro es gracias a la ciencia!

-La… verdad… -le sonríe nerviosamente. –No creo que necesitemos un chaleco de súper protección. –Termina mostrándole los dientes en medio de la sonrisa no controlada.

-¿Chaleco de protección?.. Hmm… -se lleva una mano al mentón mientras se yergue, recobrando la habitual postura de pensador y científico que con el paso del tiempo y su crecimiento lo fue caracterizando. Las facciones aniñadas dejadas atrás por la complexión juvenil pero serena. –Yo…

-¿mm? ¿Qué sucede?

-Pensaba nombrarlo ¡SÚPER CHALECO DE CONTRAATAQUE ESPECIAL BLINDADO DE CUIDADO PECULIAR! –Le respondió heroico.

-¿De contraataque… blindado…?... Espera un momento. ¿Qué significa eso de contraataque? –lo miró asustada, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho nerviosa.

-Pues… que cuando se sienta amenazado, los misiles GPS que contiene se liberarán para alejar a cualquier malhechor, -responde alzando el dedo índice con una sonrisa. A lo que ambos se miraron con grandes ojos abiertos, para luego voltear despacio hacia el pequeño eléctrico y terminar exhalando alivio al ver que los mira curioso pero habitualmente sonriente.

-Gracias al cielo… por un momento pensé que terminaríamos envueltos en una explosión… justo la noche antes de iniciar mi viaje… -menciona mientras le quita el artefacto del cuello a Dedenne.

-A decir verdad… eso era… la razón principal para probar mi invento precisamente hoy. –Le dijo serio de repente, por lo que su hermana, sonriendo por lo bajo sin mostrarle el rostro, ya que se encontraba tras ella, colocó el artefacto sobre la mesa y acarició la cabeza del Pokémon.

-Muchas gracias Clemont… Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. –Se volteó finalmente mostrándole una gran sonrisa segura. –Recuerda que no hace muchos años yo emprendí un viaje junto a ti… aunque para ese entonces era muy pequeña… comprendí desde ese momento los riesgos que existen afuera, pero también aprendí que la compañía de mis Pokémon, me dará seguridad y con el recorrido podré conocer muchas personas, ¡Siempre quise que este día llegara! ¡Voy a convertirme en entrenadora Pokémon! –terminó emocionada.

El joven rubio no pudo evitar ver en aquella chica, a la pequeña hermanita que jugueteaba con Dedenne y se escondía a sus espaldas cuando la situación parecía peligrosa, a veces vestida con diferentes pijamas y trajes de Pokémon…

-Es verdad… lo lograrás… ¡Y Serás grandiosa! –terminó animándola.

-¡Gracias! ¡No sabes lo que significa para mí tu apoyo! Cuando llegue el momento en que por fin… sea capaz de retarte en el Gimnasio… ¡Entonces verás lo fuerte y genial que seré!

-¡Sí!

-En el camino aprovecharé también para seguir con la búsqueda de tu esposa… sé que en el pasado cometí muchos errores con las candidatas… pero… -le dice suave, lo que lo sonroja.

-¡No por favor!

-Jajajjaj… estoy bromeando… sé muy bien que cuando llegue la indicada serás tú mismo quien la reconozca. –Le sonríe y tomando a Dedenne en brazos camina hacia su habitación.

-¡Bonnie! –la llama de nuevo, por lo que ella voltea, sorprendiéndose, al ver volar una pokebola hacia ella y atraparla.

-¿Y esto?...

-Es la pokebola de Dedenne… -le sonrió, mientras ella sólo la juntó contra su pecho y con las emociones juntas en su corazón, corrió hacia dentro donde se dirigía.

 **El tiempo pasa y con él las aventuras que cada uno emprende, culminan, inician, siguen, dándole a cada quien las experiencias únicas que sólo un mundo como este puede brindar. Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que el evento de INICIALIZACIÓN POKEMON se ha llevado a cabo en la región de Kalos. El acto donde hace aparición el Campeón Pokémon, para dar la bienvenida a todos los nuevos entrenadores que recibirán su Pokémon de inicio en ese día.**

 **Bonnie está muy emocionada porque ella será uno de los entrenadores inicializados en el camino de la aventura, pero más que eso, porque ese día logrará ver a sus amigos que tanto recuerda y anhela, aunque no está segura de quiera poder acercarse a uno de ellos… porque se trata nada menos que el Campeón y la otra, la estrella más brillante de la farándula Pokémon. Sí… sus amigos eran todos unos íconos del momento.**

 **Mientras para los futuros entrenadores, la noche acababa, en busca del último día de descanso en las camas de sus hogares, otros entrenadores yacían en plena batalla.**

-¡No te me escaparás!- Sentenció la voz del joven que vestía una chaqueta azulada, -Oye… eso no sonó muy cautivador lo sé, pero te prometo que todo estará bien, es sólo que no puedo dejarte ir… ¡Cuando Serena te vea se volverá loca! –apretó fuerte los puños y tras sacudir un poco sus mechones lacios y oscuros, apretó la pokebola que sostenía entre sus dedos, haciéndola recobrar su tamaño original, para aventarla y tras una pequeña y radiante luz, dejar salir al pokémon que hace segundos yacía dentro. -¡Vamos Altaria!

Al ver al dragón de algodón aparecer, el pequeño zorro plateado, emprendió camino rápido y ágil de regreso al bosque.

-¡No lo pierdas de vista! ¡Y dale un toque con rayo de hielo!

Obedeciendo al instante al mando de su entrenador, voló entre las ramas y lo impactó, haciéndolo detenerse en medio del congelamiento.

-¡Eso es! –festejó levantando su brazo y cerrando fuerte su puño. –No te preocupes, pronto todo estará bien. -¡Pokebola! ¡Ve! –lanzó la mencionada

Sus ojos no se despegaban de la misma, que se movía en señal de captura, hasta que luego de varios intentos de apresar, finalmente se dio por cerrada.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¡aaa! –festejó con él su amigo.

-Muy bien, lo que debemos hacer ahora es regresar a casa para mostrarle esto a Serena… ella dijo que estaría unos días en pueblo Boceto, aunque como mañana es el evento ese… -sus ojos grises perdieron un tanto el entusiasmo al recordarlo. –Tal vez cuando vuelva a casa ella ya esté en ciudad Luminalia esperando por él…

-¡Kalm! –se escuchó entonces el llamado de una chica a unos cuantos metros de él. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Ya vamos a comer!

-Enseguida voy Xana –le sonrió y levantó la mano, para entonces llamar de vuelta a Altaria. –Gracias. –le habló a la Pokebola antes de guardarla.

 **Todas las personas de la región de Kalos estaban expectantes sobre el gran evento que a horas estaba de dar inicio. Se llevaría a cabo en el recién inaugurado estadio de camuflaje Pokémon, una nueva instalación de entrenamiento, donde los entrenadores Pokémon, podrían reunirse para librar batallas en zonas adaptadas por el sistema o realizar batallas de prueba en contra de Pokémon pre programados para las mismas.**

En las instalaciones de un hotel cercano al mismo, las estrellas invitadas habían sido alojadas para su protección y comodidad previa ceremonia.

Las luces apagadas de una habitación, daban a entender al exterior que no debía de molestarse más porque había decidido descansar la persona ocupante, sin embargo, asomado a la ventana, tras pasar por las cortinas extendidas, logró llegar al balcón que se elongaba más allá de la estructura principal del edificio.

Un joven descalzo, caminó por el frío suelo de mármol, hasta llegar a apoyarse en el barandal, seguido rápidamente de un pokémon eléctrico amarillo, que trepando con agilidad por su ropa, llegó a apoyarse sobre su hombro derecho.

-Mañana es el gran día Pikachu… -volteó a verlo, la luz de la luna pegaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de ambos, aclarando sus faces.

-¡Pika Pika!

Al mismo tiempo, ya descansando, pero aún sin poder conciliar el sueño, los ojos azules yacían mirando fervientes al techo. No podía tener insomnio… no esa noche, por lo que con todas las almohadas que tenía bajo su cabeza, construyó una muralla en la que se enterró, pero que rápidamente se derrumbó, cayendo todos los cojines al suelo, dejando como inició, con el sentimiento de desesperación en el pecho.

-…Ash… -se repitió a sí misma, como si no fuera suficiente el nerviosismo que sentía, él volvería a Kalos, luego de no verlo durante cuatro años… -se reincorporó hasta sentarse sobre la cama. –La presentación de mañana debe ser la mejor que hayas hecho jamás… -volvió a hablar consigo misma. –Porque él vendrá… -sonrió.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

Bueno… después de mirar el capítulo de esta semana… he quedado con los sentimientos revueltos, la verdad que creo que como muchos no nos esperábamos esta derrota xD. ¡Greninja!

He tenido la idea de escribir un fanfic de Pokémon desde hace algunas semanas, y finalmente la inspiración me atrapó para concretar esta idea que irá desarrollándose poco a poco.

Sólo quiero hacer énfasis en que podrán notar que algunos nombres de ciudades y personajes varían, eso es porque se me hace más fácil referirme a ellos por los nombres que tienen en el juego de X y Y.

Para quienes no lo conocen Kalm, es el personaje masculino principal del juego, me gusta mucho, por lo que decidí que le daría su espacio aquí.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	2. Pikachu

Era como estar parada en medio de la niebla, en un sueño que jamás pensó que llegaría, bajando aún más su temperatura corporal y aumentando la velocidad de su respiración, tornándola aún más nerviosa que aquellos días donde iniciaba su carrera en el mundo del espectáculo. Los sentimientos se hicieron nudo dentro de su pecho, impidiéndole pronunciar una sola palabra, obligándola a darle la espalda, aún a la distancia, por lo que en tal posición se dificultaba que él lograra distinguirla entre la multitud.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 2 "Pikachu"**

 **KALOS – CIUDAD LUMINALIA – 9:24 A.M**

 **-** ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Y ni tú ni yo debemos retrasarnos hoy! –Prácticamente corren sin importar nada más que el pensamiento de no quedar fuera del recinto más importante. El día más esperado había llegado y el DESPERTADOR SIN FALLA CON ALARMA DE CANCIÓN que había elaborado el mismo Clemont y colocado en la repisa de Bonnie la noche anterior no había funcionado.

Como un extraño acto de costumbre el joven rubio, corría despacio tras su hermana, pero al notar por el mismo la hora en su reloj, notó que de no acelerar el paso, lo temido se convertiría en realidad, por lo que acomodándose los lentes al empujarlos con su dedo medio hacia su frente, la tomó de la mano y aceleró, siendo él quien la llevara a cuestas ahora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Podemos lograrlo!

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprende por el cambio de roles. -¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡¿Desde cuándo corres más rápido que yo?!

-Jajajaja Bonnie… -le dedicó solamente una sonrisa rápida para luego voltear al frente y seguir con el camino.

 _-Clemont…_ -pensó mientras le sonreía a sus espaldas, al darse cuenta que el tiempo había pasado no solo para ella, entonces abrió grandes los ojos asustada. - _¡Tengo que encontrarle una esposa pronto!_

Al poco tiempo, se encontraban afuera de la entrada del Estadio de Camuflaje, donde se perdieron entre la multitud que intentaba ingresar a la vez.

-Sí que han venido muchísimas personas… -comenta con la expresión de asombro, los iris castaños del entrenador de leyenda enfocaban a todas las personas que tras hacer las enormes filas, entraban al estadio y empezaban a coger puesto entre las banquetas.

-¡Piiiika!... –responde asombrado también su inseparable amigo.

Se encontraban parados en uno de los balcones reservados para su estadía, en donde tenían una vista entera del panorama.

-Con que aquí estaban… Nos hubieran dicho que iban a venir directo al estadio, los guardaespaldas están como locos buscándolos en el hotel. –La voz masculina que se infiltró en el ambiente, los hizo voltear de inmediato.

-¡Profesor Sycamore!

-Buenos días, -le extendió la mano, misma que el Maestro Pokemón agarró y apretó como saludo con la suya.

–Perdón… creo que no estamos acostumbrados a que nos estén cuidando todo el tiempo, -se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza. -¿Verdad Pikachu?

-¡Pikaachu!

-Jaja… sí… supongo que es difícil acostumbrarse a tanta atención, cuando eres un entrenador que ha viajado tanto y ha pasado por aún más. Descuida, en seguida avisaré. Por el momento quiero que vengas conmigo, todos los invitados especiales deberán presentarse primero en la plataforma del estadio, es ahí donde darás tus palabras hacia los entrenadores que inician su viaje hoy.

-Muy bien, ¿Invitados especiales? ¿Son muchas personas?

-Pues… los líderes de gimnasio, el campeón Pokémon… La reina de Kalos… jaja sólo figuras emblemáticas. –le sonrió. -Démonos prisa. –Con las palabras del profesor, ambos protagonistas caminaron tras él, hasta llegar a la parte más baja del estadio de camuflaje, la plataforma principal.

Aún habían muchas personas circulando por los alrededores, pero todo parecía iba a dar inicio en pocos minutos. Frente a él una hilera de Froakies, Fennekins y Chespins, pasaron corriendo.

-¡Pikapi! –se los señaló su más cercano Pokémon.

-¡Sí! Seguramente son los Pokemón de inicio que deberán escoger los nuevos entrenadores.

-¿Pika?... –siguió el recorrido otro más con la mirada. -¡Pikapi!

-¿Sucede algo Pikachu? –regresó la mirada hacia él, la cual había desviado para tratar de reconocer a alguien más en medio de la multitud. –Jaja no veo a nadie conocido. -¿Será que han cambiado los Líderes de Gimnasio? No creo…

Mientras le comentaba lo sucedido, el Pokémon amarillo corrió en busca de lo que vio, al percatarse, Ash fue tras él. -¡Espera Pikachu!

-¡Pancham! ¡Pancham! ¡¿Pancham dónde estás?! –Gritaba con las manos formando un cono sobre sus labios, una joven castaña clara que mirando hacia el suelo, caminó cada vez más rápido sin notar el camino por el que iba, directo a chocar contra la espalda del joven que clamaba por su Pikachu.

-¡AGH! –profirieron ambos luego del impacto. –Lo lamento yo no... –dijeron al unísono, mientras ella levantaba el rostro para disculparse y él bajaba el mismo tras voltearse. Las miradas azul y castaña, se abrieron sorprendidas al instante.

-Lo lamento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien? Lo lamento estaba distraído, busco a mi amigo que… -no pudo seguir con su improvisada narración de los hechos, al ver los ojos de ella inundarse en lágrimas. -¿Se hizo daño?

-¿Es en serio?... –ladeó la cabeza y frunció el seño, mientras llevaba las manos a la cintura, para enseguida despejarse las lágrimas que apenas se asomaban.

-Jajajajja por supuesto que no… -sin pensarlo siquiera abrió los brazos en su dirección, sonrojándola al no poder creer el gesto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿En verdad era él o se había equivocado de persona?

-¡Ash! –lo abrazó entonces.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mírate ¡La reina de Kalos! –la separó de él casi al instante. Su bienvenida era la de un amigo al que no veía desde hace mucho, pero hacerlo le llena de alegría y confianza.

-Jeje sí… ¿No lo sabías?

-Perdona… es que he estado… muy ocupado últimamente y mi viaje me ha llevado a sitios donde no tenía noticias de nada más.

-Ya veo… -le respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole. No podía creer que realmente estuviera junto a él, hablándole tan naturalmente, como lo hizo alguna vez. Sin embargo, la emoción de volver a verlo apenas y podía ser controlada, respiraba profundo tratando de no sobresalir con algún arranque. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto más alto que ella?...

-¡Serenaa! ¡Serenaa! ¡Ashhh!

Aquella voz se les hizo conocida a ambos, por lo que voltearon ante el llamado, entonces notaron que entre los entrenadores que estaban siendo colocados en las sillas frontales para su inicialización, estaba una Bonnie más jovial, mucho más alta de cómo la recordaban, pero igual de enérgica, movía la mano con gran algarabía al verlos.

-¿Bonnie?... ¡Hola!

-¡Nenené! –saltó sobre su cabeza el pequeño ratón eléctrico.

-Jaja ¡Qué bien! ¡Hasta Dedenne apareció! –celebra Ash elevando ambos brazos con los puños cerrados.

-Por supuesto, si iba a emprender un viaje, mejor con un Pokémon de mi entera confianza. –La voz del hermano mayor, los sorprendió por la espalda.

-¡Clemont! –lo reconocen ambos.

-Por un momento pensé que Clembot había vuelto a tomar las riendas de tu Gimnasio… jajaja es que no te veía por ninguna parte. –Le coloca la mano en el hombro al rubio, el joven de gorra.

-Eso fue porque… pasaron algunos inconvenientes esta mañana, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza, -recién llegamos.

-No me digas que tú despertador no sonó, -lo mira risueña Serena y una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza, al ver que la reacción del líder de Luminalia fue una total aceptación.

Tras algunos minutos de departir entre los tres, el joven de gafas, mira en todas direcciones en cuanto a la silueta de Ash. –Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Pikachu?

-¡Es verdad! Cuando estaba siguiéndolo me encontré con Serena y luego saludamos a Bonnie y llegaste tú; se fue persiguiendo a un grupo de Pokémon iniciales que pasaron frente a nosotros.

-Mi Pancham también se había ido. –les informa la reina de Kalos.

-Lo mejor será dar una vuelta antes que el acto de inicio porque sería muy extraño que ustedes aparezcan sin sus Pokémon. –Se acomoda los lentes el ojiazul.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que está justo ahí! –los gritos de un joven llegan a los oídos del Campeón Pokémon, quien se detiene en seco, haciendo chocar a Serena, nuevamente con su espalda.

-¡Ouch! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Ó es que ya te gustó que me esté dando de golpes contra tu espalda?... –lo miró seria, pero al pensar en lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, a lo que Ash sonrió.

-No es eso, hay un chico en la puerta de la entrada VIP que grita insistente viendo hacia acá. –Lo señala levantando el brazo en la dirección.

-¿Cómo? –Voltea ella también y al reconocerlo abre grandes los ojos. -¡Kalm!

-Pues… Pancham y Pikachu también están ahí… -los señala Clemont obvio, haciéndoles notar que sus objetivos de búsqueda habían aparecido.

Al ver que Serena emprendió camino en la dirección de la entrada VIP, los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y la siguieron.

-¡Serena! –la reconoce Kalm al verla llegar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Oficial Jenny? –pregunta intrigada, mientras sus acompañantes llegan a pararse a su lado.

-¡Serena-san! –la mira sorpresivamente con corazones en los ojos la oficial. –Perdón, perdón, es que soy una gran admiradora suya. –Vuelve a pararse seria. –Este joven quería infiltrarse al estadio por la entrada de celebridades, yo le digo que tiene que hacer las filas de afuera como todo el mundo.

-¡Lo único que yo quiero es darle un regalo a Serena antes de su acto! –le responde ya molesto y al ver que los dos chicos al lado de la persona que busca, lo miran y parpadean, como objeto de pruebas. No puede evitar reconocer a Ash al instante, sabía quién era y lo que representaba en la vida de Serena por lo que suspiró. -¿Va a dejarme entrar?

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Por favor Oficial Jenny… sólo por esta vez… -la tomó de las manos la reina de Kalos, lo que volvió a encender las estrellas en los ojos de la oficial.

-Muy bien… -sólo porque es un favor para usted. –Dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos, Kalm había cruzado la línea divisora y suspiró nuevamente aliviado.

-Gracias por rescatarme.

-Jajajaja suenas como una princesa, no digas esas cosas, -le dijo en broma el joven Ketchum. Pero Serena pudo sentir como la tensión que proveniente de Kalm iba creciendo con ese comentario, por lo que se aclaró la garganta.

-Déjenme presentarlos, él es Kalm, es mi vecino. –dijo solamente, por lo que el joven de ojos grises la miró extrañado unos segundos, para luego reaccionar y darle la mano con firmeza a Ash y luego a Clemont. –Ellos son Ash y Clemont.

-Mucho gusto, Serena me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. –Habla en plural, aunque por alguna razón no despega sus ojos del entrenador extranjero.

-Así que por eso Pancham salió corriendo… te había reconocido desde la distancia, -se agachó hacia el pequeño panda la entrenadora y le acarició la cabeza. –Ya te dije que no debes correr así.

-Pan-¡cham-cham!

-Jaja, te perdono sólo porque sé que te encantan los pokelitos que hago con las bayas de la granja de Kalm. –le sonrió al Pokémon.

-¿Una granja? –pregunta interesado Clemont.

-Jajajaja pues… digamos que cultivamos diferentes especies de bayas en las afueras del pueblo Vanitas. –le sonrió sincero.

-¿Diferentes bayas? No seas modesto. ¡Tienen un gran vivero y hermoso cultivos! Con bayas Meloc, Pabaya, Ziruela, Aranja, Drasi, Pomaro, Rimoya, Caquic, Zamara… -las cuenta con los dedos de la mano la reina. -¿Cuál me falta? –le pregunta entusiasmada al dueño.

-Perasi. –le sonríe auténtico.

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ir cuando salgamos de aquí Ash! –lo miró entusiasmada la castaña.

-…¡Claro! –demoró un poco en responder al ver la manera tan natural y alegre con la que se trataban los vecinos.

-Aunque no estoy seguro que el Campeón Pokémon sea capaz de ensuciarse las manos recogiendo Bayas… ¿Aún recuerdas como es tocar la tierra? ¿Caminar sin escolta? –lo miró desafiante y divertido por sus propias palabras.

-A decir verdad no soy del tipo de persona que espera sentado. –Le dijo simplemente. –Será un gusto acompañarlos.

-¡Pikapika! –sube hasta su hombro su fiel amigo.

-Por cierto Kalm, ¿venias a darme algo? –le dirigió nuevamente la palabra la castaña.

-Ahhh… si… -bajó la mochila de su espalda. -Pero ya casi da inicio… lo que te daré… lo haré al rato –volvió a colocársela y elevando la mano hacia los chicos, les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el público.

-Tu novio sí que es una persona interesante. –La felicitó Clemont.

-¿Su qué? –preguntó asombrado.

-¡¿Mi qué?! –se le pusieron los cabellos en punta.

La pregunta de los dos sonó traslapada, a lo que el joven de anteojos solo levantó las manos en señal de paz. –No lo sé, esa impresión me dio.

-Vaya… no lo sabía, en verdad que has crecido Serena, tienes edad para eso… -le dijo en broma, mientras ladeaba la cabeza el joven Ketchum.

-¡No! ¡No! Digo… no… Kalm es un amigo del pueblo… -terminó por bajar la voz, para luego elevar la mirada hacia el chico que ahora entre el público la observa con una mirada indescifrable. _–Perdóname Kalm…_

 _Hace apenas algunos días, se encontraba acostada junto a él en el jardín trasero de su casa, las estrellas brillaban intensas, dándole al cielo la apariencia de purpurina sobre un enorme satín negro._

 _-Gracias por haber venido. –lo miró con aquellos ojos temblorosos, que él no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que contestó con algo más que le vino a la mente._

 _-Descuida, ya sea por la prensa o por los Rhyhorn de tu mamá que siempre quieren echarme, yo no me daré por vencido y encontraré la manera de verte. –Le sonrió. -¿Y sobre qué querías hablarme?_

 _-Él… regresará a Kalos…_

 _Las palabras departidas entre ambos, se volvieron inaudibles, entre las expresiones de tristeza de ella y la molestia que se apoderó de él._

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 3 "Froakie"**

Jajajaja comienza la historia dramática escondida tras estos cuatro años.

Dejo saludos especiales a: **TheAmourshipper18** **,** **Roylando**

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	3. Froakie

Los pasos… dolían tanto… apoyar su peso en el pie derecho, para tomar aire y apretando los dientes para buscar el valor que anidaba en su interior, mientras las lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro sin intenciones de secarse, gota a gota… mientras aquel eléctrico entre sus brazos dependía de su auxilio para salvarse.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 3 "Froakie"**

 **Han pasado cuatro largos años desde la separación de nuestros héroes, pero el destino se esforzó en unirlos en una nueva aventura que está por comenzar.**

 **Tras el regreso de Ash convertido en el Campeón Pokémon a la región de Kalos, la amistad que los unía a él, a Píkachu y a los demás Pokémon que viajaron con él en aquellos días, había despertado a una nueva era, donde la pequeña Bonnie que conoció, sería investida por él mismo como entrenadora Pokémon, Clemont seguía al pie de Ciudad Luminalia como el Lider de Gimnasio de Pokémon tipo eléctrico más temido y Serena, quien habiendo cumplido su sueño expresado alguna vez y por el que trabajó tan duro, había sido coronada como la Reina de Kalos.**

-¡Y es por eso! ¡Que aunque las guías de los libros estén para ser seguidas! ¡Nunca deben dejar de creer en ustedes mismos! ¡Y si creen que lo que ustedes piensan es mejor para la situación que lo que dice la guía! ¡Entonces escuchen a su corazón! ¡Y olvídense de las páginas! ¡Son ustedes contra el mundo! –gritaba animado el Campeón Pokémon en la tarima.

-Siiiiiii –la respuesta de todos los niños, nuevos entrenadores, sacudió el escenario, menos una que lo miró con una sonrisa de lado. – _Menos mal que la guía la escribiste tú mismo_ , -pensó Bonnie, y se recordó a si misma leerla cual libro de máximas inquebrantables, las palabras de Ash la animaban demasiado, pero también tenía razón, todo aquello que decía en su libro, eran sus vivencias, sus decisiones, con respecto a su estilo único de combate Pokémon.

-¡Siiii! –terminó por levantarse del asiento y gritar también, uniéndose a la Euforia.

La entrega de los Pokémon iniciales, empezó entonces, al poco tiempo, todos los nuevos entrenadores, sonreían ante la cámara, mientras posaban para una fotografía de grupo, en la que al centro, sentados entre todos ellos, yacían el Campeón Pokémon, la reina de Kalos y el Profesor Sycamore.

-¡Todos digan Patata! –les indicó el fotógrafo.

Y Así la fotografía que enmarcaría el inicio de su camino, mostraba a una sonriente Bonnie, sosteniendo en brazos a un Froakie.

-¿Un... un Froakie? –se acomodó los anteojos Clemont, quien junto a los líderes de Gimnacio, había tomado asiento entre el público.

-Sí… yo también me pregunto por qué escoger esa rana… -miraba hacia la tarima Kalm, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-No… no digo que esté mal… -lo apoyó al otro lado de los asientos el héroe de Kalos.

-¡Blaziken Mask! –se sorprendió al verlo su hijo.

-¡Ha crecido tanto y ahora tiene un Froakie! –las lágrimas se le escurrían a mil por hora bajo la máscara.

-Lo que yo digo es que… podría haber escogido a Chespin…

 **Todo parecía ir por buen camino, la ceremonia había finalizado y todos los que se reunieron en aquel lugar estaban por empezar a desalojarlo, sin embargo… nadie notó que había una persona más en aquel estadio, observando todo desde las alturas del palco más elevado.**

 **-** Debe ser ahora… -la voz masculina se escuchó profunda, imperante e inmediata bajo aquella capucha oscura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, asomó la mano para sujetarse del barandal del palco, notándose enseguida las cicatrices de las quemaduras que poseía.

-Ray…ray… -contestó de mala gana el Pokémon a su lado. Un Raichu con la cola partida por el centro, pero sin perder por completo la longitud de la misma y una cicatriz vertical atravesándole el ojo derecho que apenas y abría.

-Tal como pensé… corrió directo hacia ella… -apretó la barra entre su mano, mientras su mirada enfocaba una luz brillante, cual aurora que se posó sobre la plataforma en un segundo.

-¡AHHHHHHH! –el grito de todos los entrenadores cubriéndose los ojos del destello, se mezcló con el producido por el Pokémon eléctrico.

-¡RAAAYYY…CHUUU! –el estruendo eléctrico de los 100,000 volteos sacudió la estancia, doblegándolos a todos al instante, cayendo derribados al suelo, el público se espantó y levantó al instante, después de todos las madres, padres y demás familiares de los nuevos entrenadores estaban en el lugar.

Por el instinto de protección que se despertó en segundos en Ash, tomó a Pikachu y a Serena en un abrazo al ver la luz, por lo que al pasar la misma se separaron mirando a los alrededores. Serena abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida al ver a su lado.

-¡Bonnie! –llegó corriendo a su lado Clemont y agachándose frente a ella la miró preocupado. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… ¿Pero qué fue eso? –abrazó con fuerza a Froakie contra su pecho, mientras Dedenne asomaba la cabeza dentro de su pequeña cartera que con los años había cambiado en modelo y color a una celeste. –Denené –preguntó igual el pequeño Pokémon.

-No tengo idea… -la ayudó a reincorporarse, -Desde afuera se vio solamente un resplandor increíble y luego… el manto estático que se siente… sin duda es el ataque de un Pokémon eléctrico. –respondió analítico.

-¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! –la voz de Ash llamándolos, los hizo voltear y enseguida encaminarse en su dirección.

Mientras tanto, una vez pudo escabullirse en medio de toda la gente que corría despavorida de un lado hacia otro, Kalm logró llegar al lado de Serena, pero se quedó estático al ver la razón por la que no se movía de lugar, pero enseguida reaccionó y llegó a arrodillarse frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es ella?... –la miró preocupado.

-No lo sé… pero lo ocurrido debió afectarla demasiado porque no despierta. –Le explicó mientras pasaba su mano sobre la frente de la joven que yace desmayada sobre su regazo. Los cabellos lacios y largos de color blanco casi plata, cubrían las pestañas y cejas del mismo tono, al caer sobre su rostro.

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta ella estaba aquí junto a Serena. –Le explicó Ash, agregando información al asunto, acurrucándose al lado de la reina de Kalos también.

-Me preocupé mucho… ¿Estás segura que estás bien? –sin notar el gesto, por la preocupación genuina, filtró su mano al lado de la mejilla de la castaña clara, apartando sus rizos por unos segundos, el joven vecino, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Situación que el campeón Pokémon sintió extraña y de cierta manera molesta, por lo que se levantó de golpe.

-Lo mejor será que llevemos a todos estos niños al centro Pokémon, porque los iniciales estaban todos afuera cuando ocurrió el incidente.

-¡Pika! –lo secundó su amigo inseparable.

-Es verdad… tú ayuda a los niños, yo llevaré a Serena y a esta chica al hospital, no puedo permitir que se vayan solas. –lo miró serio Kalm y acto seguido levantó a la peliblanca en brazos.

No esperaba aquella respuesta, siempre habían permanecido juntos, estando en todos los lugares juntos cuando se trataba de la aventura en Kalos con ella y muy en sus adentros… también había esperado con ansias el día de regresar y volver a encontrarse con todos, para ahora terminar en esa situación, apretó los puños.

-Descuida Kalm… muchas gracias –le reverenció la reina, por lo que el chico granjero sonrió por lo bajo. –Yo puedo ayudar a Ash con los niños…

-…Serena… ¿Estás segura? –la miró… con aquella mirada que sólo él podía brindarle, una preocupada pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva, que le aseguraba volver a él cuando fuera necesario.

-¡Ash! –los alcanzaron entonces Clemont y Bonnie.

A lo lejos… la figura misteriosa se dio la vuelta, seguido de su Raichu.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

-Rai… -asintió simple.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 4 "Pancham"**

Capítulo minúsculo pero moría por escribir esa escena xD. Quiero ir despacio hasta que se acabe la serie de XYZ para poder ser congruente con los acontecimientos.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	4. Pancham

Los pasos… dolían tanto… apoyar su peso en el pie derecho, para tomar aire y apretando los dientes para buscar el valor que anidaba en su interior, mientras las lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro sin intenciones de secarse, gota a gota… mientras aquel eléctrico entre sus brazos dependía de su auxilio para salvarse.

Su propia mirada castaña se tornaba borrosa, mientras la sangre que escapaba de sus heridas lo abandonaba en hileras que escurridizas sobre su piel apenas y sentía.

Un paso más y… terminó por dejarse caer desde su propia altura contra el suelo, completamente inconsciente con aquel Pokémon aferrado contra su pecho.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 4 "Pancham"**

 **Han pasado cuatro largos años desde la separación de nuestros héroes, pero el destino se esforzó en unirlos en una nueva aventura que recién inició.**

 **Tras el regreso de Ash convertido en el Campeón Pokémon a la región de Kalos, la amistad que los unía a él, a Píkachu y a los demás Pokémon que viajaron con él en aquellos días, había despertado a una nueva era, donde la pequeña Bonnie que conoció, fue investida por él mismo como entrenadora Pokémon, Clemont seguía al pie de Ciudad Luminalia como el Lider de Gimnasio de Pokémon tipo eléctrico más temido y Serena, quien habiendo cumplido su sueño expresado alguna vez y por el que trabajó tan duro, había sido coronada como la Reina de Kalos.**

 **Sin embargo… un suceso inesperado aconteció al finalizar la ceremonia; El ataque de un Pokémon eléctrico se cerneó sobre todos los entrenadores, al mismo tiempo que una implacable luz cegadora, dejando como resultado el miedo difundido entre todos los presentes, junto a la aparición de una extraña joven apoyada en el regazo de Serena.**

 **CIUDAD LUMINALIA -Boulevard Norte- Centro Pokémon. 6:30 P.M.**

-Toma, esta es para ti, -la reina de Kalos, le pasó una Dr. Cinnamon enlatada al joven que recién se había sentado perezosamente en una de las bancas del centro de cuidados, estaba realmente cansado por todo el trabajo que había resultado brindar ayuda a la enfermera Joey que junto a Wiggytuff no alcanzaban a cubrir, la cantidad de pacientes Pokémon era desbordante, por lo que sin dudarlo, tanto él como sus amigos ofrecieron hacerse cargo de todas las encomiendas que la enfermera les indicara.

Se había deslizado sobre la banca, apoyando el final de su columna contra el filo de la misma, mientras se retenía en tal posición por los talones apoyados contra el suelo. Al ver llegar a su lado a la joven de cabellos castaños y recibir la bebida, se sentó correctamente y bajó un poco los seguros de la cremallera de la camisa que llevaba.

-Gracias –se movió un poco más, asegurándose que ella tuviera espacio para sentarse.

-No te preocupes, -le sonrió, -está empezando a hacer mucho calor aquí adentro.

-Sí… es que todos los entrenadores y sus familias no dejan de salir y entrar… -colocó ambas manos alrededor de la lata, percibiendo la baja temperatura que poseía, para luego voltear al rostro de Serena, encontrándola con la expresión preocupada, sin dejar de ver a las personas caminando en la estancia, levantó entonces la mano, recordando al instante el momento en que Kalm, la tomó por la mejilla, pero sacudiéndose la idea, volvió a su cometido, le colocó la mano fría sobre la nuca expuesta.

-¡AHHHHH! –se levantó de golpe y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, avergonzada por la pequeña llamada de atención que hizo. -¡Ash! –lo miró en un principio sorprendida y dominada por la vergüenza, para luego sonreírle, al ver que la expresión de él le denotaba lo mismo. Sin notarlo llevó una mano a tocar su nuca, cual quisiera perdurar aquel ligero tacto sobre su piel.

-¿Quieres que salgamos? –preguntó levantándose y colocándose a su lado.

-¿…Salir?... –lo miró sin comprender, aquellas palabras podían tener varios significados, pero en su mente, si venían de él, sólo deseaba que tuvieran uno.

-Sí, ya sabes, -le señaló la salida.

-Ahh… sí, claro. –No podía ser posible que después de todo ese tiempo tratando de no pensar en él… de incluso haber tenido más de sólo algunos pretendientes, siguiera haciéndose ilusiones. No esperaba nada… en su mente, en su razonamiento… había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel pequeño y fugaz beso que le robó antes de partir hacia Houen. Una ilusión creciente y ferviente dentro de su corazón, que su alma no olvidaba, pero él… ¿Qué pasó con él durante ese tiempo?... Aquella mirada que se iluminó al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que ella le había guardado y profesaba desde hace tanto tiempo… ahora era indescifrable en esos mismos iris castaños.

-¡Pikachu! –le habló con voz elevada a su amigo, que yacía comiendo junto a los demás Pokémon en la otra esquina de la sala de espera del Centro Pokémon. Ambas miradas se dijeron entre sí, que terminara de alimentarse y se verían luego.

-¡Ahh, que fresquito! –no pudo evitar sonreír y levantar los brazos al salir a la intemperie la joven, que dando un par de pasos rápidos afuera, dio una pequeña pirueta, a los que el Campeón Pokémon sonrió verdaderamente, su estilo tan único y tan libre, siempre le había atraído, ver la ligereza de sus movimientos y la fragilidad de su figura, le llevaban a asociarla con un hada, no cabía duda que era realmente una estrella, habiéndose convertido en una joven aún más hermosa de cómo la recordaba.

Se había quedado mirándola completamente abstraído de la realidad.

-¿Ash?... –se percató y sonrojó, por lo que cruzó sus manos tras su espalda. –Perdón, -continuó apenada, -supongo que son los gajes del oficio, -le sonrió. Sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvo fue solamente él bajando la mirada ante ella, la visera de la gorra cubrió sus ojos que apenas y eran visibles, por la luz de aquella iluminación nocturna que venía del Centro Pokémon. -¿Sucede algo?... –preguntó ya preocupada.

-¡AAAASHHH! ¡SERENAAA! –salió corriendo por la puerta de la entrada de la casa de salud la joven Bonnie.

-¿Bonnie?... –voltea a verla Serena al escuchar el llamado, pero no sin dejar de ver hacia Ash un par de veces más de reojo, el mismo que al notar como la preocupación en el rostro de la reina no se iba, le sonrió y volteó a ver hacia Bonnie también.

-Con que aquí estaban… -los mira y al ver sus expresiones calladas, se da cuenta que ha interrumpido algo, por lo que se encoge de hombros, todos están conscientes que su encuentro traería más que sólo sonrisas y abrazos de bienvenida, pero sin remedio se decidió a hablar. –Hemos recibido un recado del Centro Pokémon del Boulevard Sur, es un chico que es amigo tuyo, -le menciona y sonríe nerviosa dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz al joven Ketchum.

-¿Kalm? –pregunta el mismo entrenador de Kanto.

-¡Sí! Dice que el Profesor Sycamore ya fue hacia allá, que debes alcanzarlo porque tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Debemos ir al otro lado de la ciudad entonces… -responde automáticamente. –Iré por mis cosas y por Pikachu, -les explica a ambas.

-¡Yo!... ¡Yo también voy! –le expresó en un dejo de voz la castaña.

-¡Claro! ¡Todos vamos! Mi hermano ya empacó comida para el viaje. –les explicó sonriente.

-¿Viaje?... si sólo vamos al otro lado de la ciudad –rió nerviosa Serena.

-Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado –se les unió el Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia. Al ver que Ash iba de regreso al Centro Pokémon, le gritó para que le atendiera. -¡No olvides usar la computadora!

-¡Nooo! ¡Enseguidaaa! –le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿La computadora? –preguntó interesada Bonnie.

-Sí, recuerda que cuando no cargas tus Pokémon contigo, puedes transferirlos desde la granja o el laboratorio en donde estén a través de la computadora. –respondió sabio como de costumbre.

-Ya veo… entonces Ash sólo tenía a Pikachu consigo hasta ahora, -razona para sí misma.

-Denené, -se le une su amigo desde la bolsa.

-Me dijo que esas fueron las instrucciones de la Liga, que no podía hacer participación en ningún evento oficial, más que sólo con su Pokémon más representativo. –Sigue la conversación el hermano.

-Pero eso es peligroso… -acota la reina.

-Creo que lo consideran peligroso a él, jajajaja –ríe a carcajadas el rubio, mientras las chicas lo miran sin encontrarle la gracia.

Todo aquello le traía innumerables e invaluables recuerdos… caminar de noche junto a ellos, en busca de un objetivo, aunque esta vez fuera solo cruzar la ciudad hacia el otro lado.

-Todo esto se dio tan rápido que olvidé cambiarme de ropa… -habla, mientras trata de esconderse tras de Clemont, la reina de Kalos, al tenerlo más cerca, ya que varias personas que los ven pasar la reconocen y gritan fanáticos, agrupándose entre ellos, sin atreverse a acercársele.

-¿Cambiarte de ropa? –preguntó con inocencia el joven Ketchum, sin notar que a él también lo miran con estrellas y corazones en los ojos los grupos de chicas que encuentran en el camino.

- _¡Son el campeón! ¡Y la reina!_ –repite en sus adentros los gritos de los fans Bonnie. – _Ahora que lo pienso… el que ellos estén juntos… -_ abre la boca y los mira con picardía.

-A mí me gusta tú vestido, -da el cumplido sin más Ash, cual no se fijara el halago que le da, ella baja la mirada hacia su ropa, el traje pomposo de presentación que usó como reina en la inauguración del evento, entonces miró con discreción hacia él, siempre con aquel estilo de estar listo para lo que fuera, los pantalones de mezclilla perfectamente ajustados a su figura, la camisa negra de cremallera que momentos antes había aflojado, sus manos… que lucían más fuertes y grandes de lo que las recordaba, enfundadas en los guantes negros que lo caracterizaban. ¿Qué tanto estaba viéndole?... –se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias… -dijo apenas pudo recuperarse, arqueando los ojos en una sonrisa.

-¡Las crepas! –gritó de la nada el entrenador legendario.

-¡Piiikaaa! –lo secundó su amigo inseparable.

-¿Tenías antojo de las crepas Luminalia? –sonrió alegre Bonnie. -¡Yo también quiero! –dio hasta un pequeño saltito mientras cerraba los ojos, los a su lado la miraron y rieron al recordar a la pequeña Bonnie amante de los dulces. A pesar que se había convertido en una jovencita que ahora les llegaba casi al hombro a Ash y Clemont.

-¡sí! Las probamos una vez que salimos sólo Serena, Pikachu y yo, -prosiguió sin miramientos.

-¿Sólo ustedes? –arqueó las cejas Bonnie, lo que sonrojó a la reina.

-Pues… eso pasó más de una vez… -adquirió la postura analítica el joven Líder de Gimnasio.

-Fue cuando todos estábamos despidiéndonos… antes del viaje de vuelta a casa. –Les dijo tornando la expresión a la melancolía sin proponérselo.

-¡Es verdad! Ahora recuerdo que en esos tiempos el Gimnasio aún faltaba de reparaciones y por eso Bonnie y yo nos fuimos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron en ese tiempo? –pregunta ansiosa la menor de los rubios.

-Mm… -voltea hacia Serena el joven Ketchum y sonríe. –Tuvimos una batalla claro.

-¡Nooooo! –le grita decepcionada Bonnie al narrador.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero antes de eso… Ash fue muy amable conmigo… me llevó a muchos lugares y tiendas, -cierra los ojos la reina mientras le sonríe a la recién entrenadora.

-Vaya… eso suena más razonable, -le dirige una mirada de reprimenda al entrenador del vínculo lazo. –No todo en esta vida son las batallas Pokémon Ash.

-Creo que eso aplicaría con otro tipo de persona Bonnie –sonríe divertido Clemont.

-¡Por favor, reciban sus Crepés Luminalia! ¡Compartan nuestro sabor por toda la ciudad! ¡Regresen cuando gusten! –les habló la mujer del puesto.

-¡Muchas gracias señorita! –reciben su comida.

-¡Ella!... ¡Ella es perfecta! –mira con estrellas a la joven vestida de Chef, la hermana menor.

-¡NOO! –gritó parándola a tiempo y pasándola tras de él el entrenador de eléctricos.

-Como los veo tan animados, la casa invita en su horario feliz, reciban estos vasos de Leche MuMu que quedan deliciosos junto a nuestras crepés dulces y saladas.

-¡Insistoo! –siguió con su cometido Bonnie.

-Mejor vámonos… ¡Vámonos! ¡Gracias por todo! –dio la espalda Clemont.

Al poco tiempo estaban dando las últimas mordidas a los dobladillos cuando vieron las luces del Centro Pokémon del Boulevard sur. Había una persona esperándolos parado frente a la puerta. Al verlos acercarse, sonrió animado y corrió hasta encontrarlos, o más bien, corrió hasta encontrarse con Serena.

Al ver el acercamiento Clemont y Bonnie se miraron, mientras Ash no le quitó la mirada de encima.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Estaba empezando a preocuparme porque les avise hace… poco más de tres horas. –Recuerda la presencia de los demás y voltea hacia ellos. Kalm siempre había sido un chico muy directo, resolvía las cosas a su manera y la convivencia en grupos no era su fuerte, pero debía obligarse por ella.

-Sí… disculpa, es que camino acá pasamos por el puesto de Crepas, moríamos de hambre, -se disculpó la reina ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa. –No sabía si tú ya habías comido algo, así que te traje una, -le pasa la pedida para llevar. Ash comprendió entonces el destinatario. No sería para comerla más tarde.

-Muchas gracias, ¿aunque sabes? No me gustan mucho los dulces… -le sonrió sintiéndose mal por defraudarla.

-Si alguien te da un regalo lo aceptas y punto… -se escuchó un tanto molesta la voz de Ash.

Bonnie abrió grandes los ojos sorprendida y Clemont miró preocupado la situación, venía sospechándolo desde que ellos dos se cruzaron por primera vez… todos esos sentimientos que albergaban ambos iban a terminar por explotar en algún momento.

-…Ash –sin notar sus acciones en son de apaciguar el ambiente, Serena tomó su mano izquierda con la suya.

-Entre ella y yo no hay secretos ni miramientos tontos… si algo no me gusta se lo digo e igual ella a mí, ya pasamos ese tiempo de estar guardándonos las cosas, -le contestó molesto el entrenador de Kalos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... –no lo comprendía… aquellas palabras… lo alteraban.

-¡Que si tanta es tu insistencia por querer callarme vengas aquí en lugar que ella te esté reteniendo! –Las palabras que faltaban… Ash se soltó del agarre sin pensarlo y rápidamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No, Ash! –trató de tenerlo preocupada, pero Clemont se movió más rápido y los separó a los dos entrometiéndose y empujándolos por el pecho con las manos, hacia atrás.

-¡Pikapi! –se asustó también el mejor amigo.

-¡Deténganse! –les habló fuerte, con lo que ambos comprendieron lo que estaba haciendo. -¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar! ¡Y menos la forma! Si tienen cuentas que arreglar entre ustedes… como entrenadores lo menos que pueden hacer es hacerlo en una batalla Pokémon. –les explicó pausado y sin perder la serenidad. Mientras Serena miraba la escena confundida. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se disgustaron así?...

Cual hubiera sentido la preocupación de Serena, la Pokébola de Pancham se activó, dejándolo salir, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¡Pan! ¡Cham, cham! ¡Cham Pan! ¡Pan! –les gritó molesto, mientras yacía parado frente a Serena.

Al verlo, Kalm relajó los hombros y se acomodó la camisa. –Ya… tranquilo Pancham no pasa nada.

-Pikapi… -miró hacia Ash igual de preocupado el Pokémon amarillo.

-Lo siento… -bajó la mirada el Ketchum, aún sin comprender su comportamiento, se quitó la gorra y pasándose la mano fuerte sobre el cabello, se la volvió a colocar.

 **Una vez los ánimos se calmaron, se dirigieron hacia el centro Pokémon, donde el profesor Sycamore aguardaba con una importante noticia. Sin siquiera percatarse… que en lo alto del edificio más cercano, el hombre de larga capucha negra los observaba, con su Raichu cicatriz al lado.**

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 5 "Greninja-Ash"**

OMG! Estoy que muero de amooorrr, jaja la inspiración me vino de golpe con el capítulo de esta semana… y último de la serie, pero wow que valió la pena, fue tan hermoso y la sorpresa del beso fue algo increíble que aún festejo.

Quiero agradecer los favs y follows a la historia, me ponen muy contenta ya que esta idea parece les gusta xD, gracias por acompañarme.

Con respecto a los comentarios, me encanta que me den sus opiniones al respecto, me ayuda a saber que esperan ver, puesto que para eso es este espacio, para explorar todo lo que pueda pasar con esta linda pareja ahora CANON.

Saludos especiales a: **Sol** **,** **dlandini**

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!

PS. Me faltó responder algunas cosas en el capítulo, como las edades y tal vez hacer más descripciones, pero metí todo lo que pude en este, según se siga desarrollando la historia nos seguiremos enterando.


	5. Ash-Greninja

**La noche había caído sin que lo notaran, los diferentes caminos que una vez tomaron Ash y los demás, se habían vuelto a cruzar, para darle inicio a un viaje inesperado y que traería la revelación de muchas sorpresas.**

 **Habían sido llamados desde el Centro Pokémon del Boulevard sur de Ciudad Luminalia, para llevar a cabo un encuentro con el Profesor Sycamore, sin embargo, la bienvenida se tonó no muy grata para el Campeón Pokémon, que terminó en una riña con Kalm, un entrenador que recién conoció, vecino de Serena.**

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 5 "Greninja-Ash"**

-La liga se encuentra en serias dificultades… debido a que fueron ellos los organizadores del evento… mucha gente resultó herida y ahora la alcaldía está señalándolo como algo dañino y que debería catalogarse como inexistente de aquí en más. –Las facciones del científico se fruncían, mientras con esfuerzo intentaba ocultar la frustración en su mirada.

-Pero eso es una tontería… ¡Es lógico que la liga no tiene nada que ver en eso! –no encontraba la relación Kalm y apretando los puños pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-Como nosotros fuimos los organizadores… -las palabras serias de Ash llamaron la atención de todos, -es lógico pensar que fue una falla en la seguridad del evento… y la verdad es que así fue… nunca nadie se esperó que la inicialización de los nuevos entrenadores se viera atacada, no tenía ningún sentido…

-A menos… que fuera una distracción… -levanta la mirada preocupado Clemont, que desde el inicio de la charla, había mantenido el mentón apoyado contra su mano, en búsqueda de la razón.

-¿Una distracción? –preguntaron sorprendidos a tono unísono los presentes.

-¿Quieres decir que algo más está por pasar? –preguntó con los ojos temblorosos en preocupación Bonnie.

-Eso me temo… -bajó la mirada azulina, para entonces cerrar los párpados. -¡¿Pero qué? ¿Cuándo?...

-Debe haber algo… un indicio…que nos diga… algo extraño que no encaje… -les exhorta a pensar Sycamore con la mirada.

Es entonces cuando el suceso que los llevó a separarse llega a la mente de Serena, quien recuerda a la chica de largos cabellos plata que fue llevada al hospital por Kalm, el mismo que cual compartiera el pensamiento con ella, la volteó a ver.

-¡La chica! –Se dicen uno al otro.

Al escucharlos, Ash recuerda lo ocurrido y voltea hacia el profesor, -Justo después del destello, una chica extraña apareció al lado de Serena… en ese momento no le tomamos importancia, porque podría ser alguien que se encontraba dentro del público.

-¿Y dónde está esa chica ahora? –el interés de Sycamore era notorio.

-La llevé al hospital general… -respondió Kalm a la pregunta, mientras la mirada gris divagó un poco y terminó encontrándose con la castaña del joven de Kanto. A pesar de la reciente riña que habían tenido, sabían que debían trabajar junto al otro para ayudar a resolver ese misterio.

-Entonces lo mejor será ir a ese hospital para encontrarnos con ella. –les aclaró el mayor.

-Descuide profesor… lo mejor será que usted siga al tanto de las cosas que pasan aquí que son varias… Yo iré al hospital, después de todo es mi responsabilidad como miembro de la Liga… -le respondió firme y con diligencia el Campeón.

-¡Piika! –lo secundó desde el hombro izquierdo.

-Serás de gran ayuda, -le reverenció ligeramente con la cabeza el hombre. –Ya hablé con Alain y Mairin… me dijeron que vendrían lo más pronto posible.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Qué bien, contar con ellos también será genial! –festeja el joven Ketchum.

-Muy bien, supongo que ustedes irán con él, -les sonríe al grupo.

-¡Por supuesto! –se unen Clemont y Bonnie, mientras Serena sonríe ladeando la cabeza y Kalm se cruza de hombros.

De ese modo, separaron sus caminos y se dirigieron al Hospital General de Luminalia.

Su salida del Centro Pokémon del Boulevard Sur, fue avistada por aquella figura que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, cual esperara justamente su partida del lugar.

-Tal… y como pensé…

-Rai…Rai…

-¿Lo ves?... ¿Ves como todo lo que te dije era cierto?... –hablaba despacio pero al mismo tiempo con dureza, su voz parecía temblar por furia. A su lado una sombra más apareció, la figura de un Pokémon de mediana estatura y complexión ágil.

El Campeón, la reina y compañía siguieron su camino, mientras Bonnie sacaba un pequeño artefacto de su cartera y se lo colocaba a Dedenne.

-Por cierto Bonnie… Me quedé con la duda de por qué escogiste un Froakie… -la mira de reojo su hermano, mientras sonríe sin hacer alboroto al ver que le ha colocado el invento que le regaló la noche anterior a su Pokémon.

-Pues… es cuestión de lo necesario para cumplir las metas, -responde con una sonrisa melancólica, -Yo no lo olvidé… aquel día cuando nos separamos… se los dije y pienso cumplirlo… ¡Por el momento ya me convertí en entrenadora! Y es el primer paso para lograr mi meta, ¡Conseguir una medalla de tu gimnasio! ¡Ser tan increíble como Serena en un performance! ¡Derrotar a Ash en una pelea!

-Ya veo… así que por eso escogiste un Froakie, para llegar a tener un grandioso Greninja, -sus propias palabras le llevaron a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, pensando en cómo estaría su amigo de quien se despidió en aquel bosque dejándolo en compañía de Zigarde.

-¡Tendré mi propio Bonnie-Greninja!

-Jajajaja, -la risa de todos inundó aquel silencio que se repartía por la noche en aquellas calles ya desoladas. -¿Si sabes que para hacer eso, debes ser usuaria del fenómeno lazo cierto? –le dijo entre risas el rubio mayor.

-Uushhh, no lo eches a perder. –le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

Mientras los escuchaba Kalm permanecía tranquilo y sereno, caminando un paso tras otro, dándose cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban entre sí y percatándose que Serena había pertenecido a aquel mismo grupo, la miró y notó que ella no participaba de la conversación, simplemente caminaba al lado de Ash escuchando, lo que lo llevó a pensar que la reacción que tuvo al verla llegar al Centro Pokémon, puede que la hubiera molestado, sabía muy bien los sentimientos que ella guardaba por el Campeón, entonces… la sola idea de llegar a molestarlo… o peor golpearlo… seguramente le molestaba. –Cerró los ojos y se rascó la frente.

-Creo… que es aquí –Kalm escuchó finalmente la voz de la reina, por lo que abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección que los demás.

-Sí, aquí es, -afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. –Lo mejor será prepararnos por cualquier cosa antes de entrar… si lo que pensamos es verdad y esa chica tiene algo que ver con todo esto, puede que nos llevemos una sorpresa.

-Sí, tienes razón, por eso ya equipé a Dedenne con el SUPER CHALECO DE CONTRAATAQUE ESPECIAL BLINDADO DE CUIDADO PECULIAR. O... Chaleco… como le llamo yo, -sonríe mostrando los dientes la joven entrenadora.

-¡Woaaaaa! –aprieta los puños frente a su pecho Ash.

-¿Ese es uno de tus inventos Clemont? –pregunta mientras parpadea la castaña.

-A decir verdad lo es, -se pasa el dedo índice bajo la nariz. –Es otro adelanto de la ciencia, está diseñado para no permitir ningún ataque Super efectivo en el Pokémon.

-¡La ciencia es taaan asombrosa! –miraba encantado el chaleco el entrenador de Kanto.

Kalm observa la escena con una gota al lado de la cabeza. –Lo… mejor será que te coloques la piedra llave Serena… -dijo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡¿Piedra llave?! –los tres viejos amigos la miraron con grandes ojos abiertos entonces.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y sus hombros temblaron levemente. –Sí… oh mo… Kalm, me hubiera gustado darles la noticia de otra forma.

-Perdón… no pensé que no supieran… _como han estado juntos todo este tiempo… qué rayos estuvieron haciendo entonces…_ -pensó al instante.

-Sí… durante mi viaje… y luego a mi regreso… el entrenamiento no solo se trató sobre los performance… siempre las habilidades de los Pokémon deben ir creciendo, durante ese camino encontré una Megapiedra, la llevé al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore y él me dio una mega llave. –Sacó entonces la mencionada de su bolso y la colocó colgando como dije alrededor de su cuello.

Ash no pudo evitar acercarse y tomar la esférica sobre su palma, quedando tan cerca de ella que la hizo sonrojar, pero tratando de mantener el control, siguió hablando.

-La mega piedra es una Ampharosita.

-¿Ampharosita? –abrió grandes los ojos Bonnie sorprendida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes un Ampharos? –abrió la boca en emoción el líder de Luminalia.

-Wow… ¡Es increíble Serena! –la emoción genuina del entrenador Legendario la inundó de rubor.

-¡Sí! –encontré a mi Mareep cuando recién llegué a Houen, cuando volví a Kalos ya era un Flaffy y a los pocos días de tener la piedra evolucionó a Ampharos, -les explica orgullosa.

-Los Pokémon de Serena son increíbles… -refuerza positivamente Kalm. –Pero me parece que ya es tiempo de entrar, -baja la mano de Ash que sostenía el dije de piedra llave de Serena, separándolos.

Tratando de que aquella escena no terminara nuevamente en pelea, Clemont se compuso la garganta, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo mejor será que entremos, una vez terminemos con esto, podremos acampar si gustan y seguir departiendo todas nuestras experiencias.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron molestos, pero respirando profundo, asintieron a las palabras del entrenador de eléctricos.

Una vez dentro, fueron conducidos por un largo pasillo, que terminaba en un ascensor, al que subieron y cuya salida los llevaría al piso donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban.

-¡Una máquina de bebidas! –saltó de alegría Bonnie y corrió hacia la misma una vez salieron del ascensor.

-¡Espera Bonnie! –iba por ella su hermano, pero fue detenido por la reina.

-Tranquilo, yo iré con ella, ustedes adelántense los miro con toda la confianza depositada sobre ellos, a lo que Clemont y Ash asintieron. –Acompáñame Kalm, traeremos bebidas para todos, -le dijo entonces a su amigo, que sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras ella.

-¿Vamos Ash? –preguntó entonces el rubio, a lo que el Campeón dudó un par de segundos con la mirada dirigida en la dirección en que los demás se fueron.

-¿Pika? –preguntó igual su querido amigo.

-Sí… sí vamos, -se dio la vuelta y caminó al lado del inventor.

-No debes estar tan molesto… el corazón se Serena tiene un solo dueño… siempre lo ha tenido… -le dijo casual, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a sus propias palabras al caminar.

-¿Cómo?... –preguntó extrañado y se paró en seco por aquellas palabras para él… sin sentido…

-Yo… no soy el más indicado para hablar de estos temas… -sonrío y siguió caminando, Ash lo imitó pero sin dejar de verlo en busca de una explicación. –Parece que no lo has notado… pero estás enamorado de Serena… -habló franco, a lo que Ash se sonrojó levemente pudiendo más la sorpresa apoderarse de su expresión, mientras Pikachu completamente colorado se cayó de su hombro.

-Pe… ¡¿Pero por qué dices eso?! –finalmente explotó.

-Pués… -se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó, mientras elevaba la mirada al techo buscando las palabras adecuadas. –No me hagas pensar en cosas extrañas –se sonrojó y sus anteojos se nublaron.

-¡Ash! ¡Clemont! –los alcanzó Bonnie.

-Bonnie… no debes correr en los pasillos, estamos en un hospital, la gente de aquí necesita descansar, -le llamó la atención como siempre lo hizo su hermano.

-…Perdón –se encogió de hombros.

-Denene… -se disculpó igual el Pokémon en su cartera.

-Los alcanzamos rápido chicos, -se les unieron Serena y Kalm

Ash al verla junto a él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las palabras de Clemont, todo aquello era… era verdad… la consideración y la amabilidad que había aprendido permaneciendo a su lado, lo acompañaron desde entonces con un caluroso y hermoso recuerdo de ella.

-¿Ash?... ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó la aludida, al ver que se había quedado en silencio y caminaba despacio.

-Sí… -levantó el rostro hacia ella. –Serena… cuando salgamos de aquí… ¿Podemos hablar?

Sus palabras la sonrojaron y sus ojos parpadearon varias veces en respuesta a la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Mientras los otros tres voltearon a verlos enseguida de escucharlo.

-…No… ¡No olvides que saliendo de aquí me debes un combate! –saltó a la defensa Kalm, alzando en puño en su dirección, lo que le provocó una sonrisa animada al entrenador de leyenda.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo tengo muy presente! –apretó su puño frente a él también.

-¡Piiiika! –siguió la racha de los ánimos su mejor amigo.

-Bajen la voz… estamos en un hospital… -insistió Clemont, a lo que ambos entrenadores sonrieron. –Esta es… -señaló entonces los números de la puerta 207, la cual había sido asignada a la chica que buscaban.

Al abrirla, el primero en verla fue el joven líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, la expresión de su rostro cambió de la reprimenda que tenía hacia los demás a la compasión, sus labios se separaron levemente, mientras el azul de sus ojos se tornó vidrioso por un par de segundos.

Estaba recostada sobre las almohadas en la cama, los cabellos desperdigados sobre las mismas, mientras permanecía dormida, un vendaje cubría parcialmente su frente y la señal de las lágrimas aún frescas sobre sus pestañas le indicaba que había pasado un mal rato. La comida que le sirvieron aún permanecía intacta en la mesita de al lado.

-¿Sucede algo Clemont?... –pregunta el entrenador Ketchum, pero al ver que el rubio abrió la puerta entera para ellos, entró, seguido de Serena y los demás.

-¿Hola?... –preguntó suave la reina pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Parece que está dormida… ¿No será mejor dejarla descansar? –los mira preocupada Bonnie.

-Pero debemos averiguar si ella sabe algo… -se acercó a la cama Ash.

-No seas violento, -le indicó Clemont, que se colocó del otro lado de la misma.

-Oee…. –la tocó del hombro el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, a lo que la chica movió suave los párpados e hizo el intento de abrirlos. Al hacerlo, el tenue reflejo de Ash, se traslapaba con un rostro en sus recuerdos, dueño de una expresión tenebrosa, lo que la hizo temblar al instante.

-Ahhh… ¡AHHHHH! –se hizo hacia atrás como pudo, empujándose con los talones sobre el colchón y arrastrando con ella las sábanas. Sorprendiéndolo ante aquel acto de terror hacia su persona.

-Tranquila, tranquila, -la recibió entonces el rubio, entre sus brazos, a quien se aferró con tanta fuerza que lo sofocó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? –llegó al lado de su hermano y la chica, Bonnie.

-…Tesla… tiene miedo…

-¿Tesla?... ¿ese es tu nombre?... –la miró intrigada Bonnie, quien luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ash.

Y eso… es lo último que recordaba…

Polvo… polvo… aunque tratara de respirar, aquel polvo que flotaba en el aire, no la dejaba reincorporarse y la tos se había apoderado de ella. –Dedenne… -miró hacia el interior de su cartera, pero la misma no estaba, habiéndose desprendido de la correa, las lágrimas le inundaron la mirada entonces. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Dedenne? ¿Y los demás?... –¡Hermano! ¡Aaash! ¡Sereenaa! –mientras gritaba miraba en todas las direcciones que podía, fue entonces cuando su mirada lo vió. -¿Ash-Greninja?... –sus ojos temblaron incrédulos al verlo saltar hasta lo alto de un edificio cercano. Un Greninja negro con transformación de vínculo-lazo… con Ash… no había duda, lo había visto muchas veces y lo recordaba perfectamente.

No muy lejos de ahí… los ojos azules bajo aquel revuelto pelo castaño, se abrieron despacio, en medio del fruncimiento doloroso de la frente. No podía respirar, dolía… pesaba… sus costillas apenas podían expandirse bajo aquel sofocante peso sobre ella, por lo que ladeó la cabeza en busca de visualizar lo que la obstruyera; La sorpresa, la negación y la ira se apoderaron de ella entonces. -¡AAAAAHHHHH! –gritó descontrolada al ver sobre ella el cuerpo tendido de su entrenador favorito. Una pieza grande de vidrio le perforaba la espalda, de modo que la sangre se escapaba fluyente casi a borbotones de su herida.

-¿Ash?... ¡¿Ash?! ¡Ash contéstame! –le gritó en medio de las lágrimas que se le escaparon rápida y abundantemente. Pero era en vano, la mirada castaña no se elevó hacia ella.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 6 "Luxray"**

Ok… Drama mode: ¡On!

Saludos especiales a: **dlandini** y a todos los que han agregado a favs y follows en esta semana, jaja han sido inspiración para continuar lo antes posible con esta historia. :3

Recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre escenas o cosas que deseen para esta historia.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	6. Luxray

Polvo… polvo… aunque tratara de respirar, aquel polvo que flotaba en el aire, no la dejaba reincorporarse y la tos se había apoderado de ella. –Dedenne… -miró hacia el interior de su cartera, pero la misma no estaba, habiéndose desprendido de la correa, las lágrimas le inundaron la mirada entonces. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Dedenne? ¿Y los demás?... –¡Hermano! ¡Aaash! ¡Sereenaa! –mientras gritaba miraba en todas las direcciones que podía, fue entonces cuando su mirada lo vió. -¿Ash-Greninja?... –sus ojos temblaron incrédulos al verlo saltar hasta lo alto de un edificio cercano. Un Greninja negro con transformación de vínculo-lazo… con Ash… no había duda, lo había visto muchas veces y lo recordaba perfectamente.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 6 "Luxray"**

 **El giro de eventos había resultado en una desgracia, nuestros héroes que habían** **p** **artido del Centro** **Pokémon luego de su reunión con el Profesor Sycamore, quedaron envueltos en lo que parece un ataque deliberado a las instalaciones del Hospital Central. ¿Pero por qué? ¿A qué se deben tales acontecimientos?**

-¡Debe, debe haber otra opción! ¡Por favor! –prácticamente suplica frente a los guardias que ahora custodian la entrada improvisada al Hospital Central. La reina de Kalos apenas y lo parecía, sus cabellos opacos y revueltos, al mismo estilo de su ropa sucia y manchada de sangre, acompañaban a la perfección a su rostro marcado por las lágrimas y el hollín.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señorita… pero se nos han dado órdenes estrictas… -la miran con lástima y aprietan el entrecejo, al verla asentir.

La entrada de emergencias al Hospital Central había sido clausurada, debido al mal estado en que había quedado luego de la explosión, muchos integrantes del equipo de salud habían resultado lastimados, por lo que aquel lugar de esperanza, se había sumado a la impotencia del momento.

Sin embargo las atenciones se brindarían en la medida de lo posible, un campamento médico estaba siendo instalado en esos momentos en las afueras del edificio, con los muchos accidentados a la espera, algunos ya atendidos con primeros auxilios y clasificados por triage. Entre ellos el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, cuyo sangramiento había sido detenido por un apósito comprimido, por lo menos en lo que podía ser atendido, sin embargo aún no recobraba la consciencia.

-¿Amarillo?... ¿Y eso que significa? –miró preocupada hacia el líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia una vez regresó con ellos.

-Que… hay que esperar un poco más… -le dijo sin mayor explicación, pero su mirada angustiada no compartía lo dicho por su boca. Aquella tarjeta de color, depararía el destino de su amigo y no había nada que pudiera hacerse para acelerar el proceso, después de todo era una emergencia, Clemont sabía eso y lo comprendía pero no podía dejar de sentirse inútil. –Si tan solo hubiera creado una máquina médica… ¿De qué me sirve la ciencia ahora si no puedo usarla?...

-Tranquilo… -intervino Serena con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. –Ash estará bien… él es fuerte… -le dijo mientras volteaba hacia el aludido y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. –Porque… él nunca se rendirá hasta el final…

Con el pasar de los minutos, habían sido trasladados dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña de atención médica, conformado prácticamente por un enorme toldo que lograría albergar a los heridos y familiares en la emergencia.

-¡Regresamos! –entran levantando la puerta de tela Bonnie y Kalm, quienes habían partido en búsqueda de medicinas y gasas. -¡Y Miren a quienes nos encontramos! –habla sin perder su ánimo aún en aquel momento la joven rubia. Con sus palabras un alto joven de complexión atlética y cabellos azules entró a la tienda, seguido de una pequeña peliroja que no pudo evitar tener lágrimas en los ojos al verlos.

-¡Alain! –se levanta al verlo Clemont.

-¡Meirin!-la miró inmediatamente transmitiéndole su dolor y preocupación la reina, por lo que su amiga corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo está?... –Pregunta el entrenador del hermoso Charizard, mientras se acercó despacio.

-…No lo sabemos… tiene una herida profunda en la espalda… el sangrado a disminuido pero… no vuelve en sí, me dieron esta tarjeta para que esperara turno. –explica el entrenador de eléctricos.

-Es terrible… -se separa de su amiga Meirin y mirando a Alain, asiente para contarles a los demás lo que vieron de camino. –Cuando veníamos vimos como el Centro Pokémon estaba recibiendo a personas heridas… nos dijo la enfermera Joy que tuvieron que transportar las Pokébolas de los Pokémon enfermos a los Centros de Ciudad Yantra y Ciudad Témpera que tenían espacio para recibirlos.

-Denee, nené, nenené –la voz del pequeño les llamó la atención entonces. Dedenne que recientemente había llegado a reencontrarse con su entrenadora, había sido protegido por el SUPER CHALECO DE CONTRAATAQUE ESPECIAL BLINDADO DE CUIDADO PECULIAR.

-¿Qué sucede Dedenne? –la rubia volteó hacia él y abrió grandes los ojos al ver que estaba parado frente a la chica de largos cabellos claros que se encontraba hospitalizada en el momento del ataque, estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban al lado de Ash.

-¡Tesla! –la reconoció Clemont y ambos rubios se acercaron a ella. Mientras Pikachu observaba la escena con las orejas levemente caídas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?... –se arrodilló a su lado el mayor.

Aunque preguntara y esperara por la respuesta no la hubo.

-¿Te duele algo?...

Al ver su insistencia, levantó la mirada dorada hacia él y negó con la cabeza despacio.

-Eso es… ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Él… vino… él… -se llevó las manos a taparse los oídos y cerró fuerte los párpados. –Vino por Tesla y por ella…

-¿Por ella? ¿Quién vino? –transformó sus palabras cortas en preguntas, pero no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver como ella levantó el brazo y señaló con intensidad en la dirección de Serena que cambiaba el pañuelo mojado de la frente de Ash, por lo que no se sabía a ciencia cierta a quien señalaba.

-Muy bien… ellos son Serena y Ash… ¿recuerdas que fuimos a verte a tu habitación? –pregunta despacio y manteniendo la calma el científico. Sin embargo aquella conversación hizo fluir aquel recuerdo extraño en su despertar a Bonnie, quien no había comentado con nadie aquella visión, de aquel Ash-Greninja negro.

Luego de un par de minutos de palabras cortas compartidas, finalmente lograron ponerla de pie y caminar hasta sus amigos, donde volvieron a colocarla sentada en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunta Kalm al ver que la han traído con ellos.

-No parece estar lastimada…

-¿Pacientes con tarjeta amarilla? –pregunta entonces un médico que caminaba en la zona.

-¡Aquí! –gritaron prácticamente todos. Por lo que el doctor los miró con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-Por favor… desalojen el área… sólo se permite un familiar por paciente, al escucharlo todos sonrieron nerviosos y desfilando salieron del lugar, dejando a Serena a cargo de Ash.

-¿Y tú eres? –pregunta el profesional mientras se agacha hasta la altura de la cama de tijera donde estaba recostado el joven Ketchum.

La palabra "Familiar" resonó entonces en su cabeza y tragando saliva respondió a la pregunta. –Soy… su… novia… -se ahogó en un inicio con sus propias palabras pero seguido a eso… un sentimiento armónico la envolvió.

-Bien, eso será de ayuda, por favor sujétalo de aquí…

Mientras tanto… no muy lejos de ahí, los ojos de aquel Pokémon vinculado observaban con detenimiento la escena. La sala médica de emergencia montada a las afueras de las instalaciones del hospital.

-¿Qué…?... ¿Qué es ese lugar?... –Como si mirara a través de los ojos del Pokémon, Ash trataba de razonar, pero todo era tan confuso… que no podía organizar sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?... –el encapuchado sentado al lado del Greninja negro volteó hacia él de reojo.

-Ninja… -respondió asintiendo el mencionado.

-Él está conectado con nosotros… bueno… contigo… aunque él… no tiene idea del sufrimiento… del recuerdo… que ver un lugar como ese me da. –sonrió para sí, ladeando los labios. –Pero pronto lo sabrá… Serena…

Al mencionar ese nombre, apretó fuerte los puños, para recordar entonces la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules sonriéndole.

-Serena… -repitió entonces Ash, que recién había sido atendido por el médico y ahora reposaba con una cánula de oxígeno sobre su rostro, aún inconsciente.

-Estoy aquí… -volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas, mientras permanecía arrodillada al lado de su cama sobre la tierra.

 _-Este no soy yo… este no soy yo… no puedo ser yo… ya es tarde…por favor… no me perdones…_

 _-Déjame… déjame…_

La cantidad de desesperación, angustia, odio y rencor que aquellas palabras en sus sueños acarreaban, lo trajeron de un momento a otro de vuelta a la realidad, con una inspiración profunda y las lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos a cada lado de su rostro.

-¡Ash! ¿Ash me oyes?... –preguntó soportando el llanto de alegría por verlo abrir los ojos, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del joven.

-…Serena… -las lágrimas se deslizaron solas al verla, al sentir su delicada mano sobre su rostro, al ver la preocupación que se aliviaba poco a poco en el semblante de la reina. Por lo que levantó su brazo izquierdo con la fuerza que logró reunir, aunque este mismo estuviera conectado al suero por la aguja incrustada en su mano, logro alcanzar la mejilla de la castaña también.

-No te muevas… -dijo mientras una lágrima se le derramaba al sentir su contacto tan anhelado, llevó su otra mano a posarla sobre la del joven en su mejilla y la acarició suave, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la aguja. –Me asustaste mucho…

-¿Tú… estás bien?...-preguntó despacio y con la mirada semicerrada pero sin poder despegársela de encima.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero la emoción era tanta que terminó por quitarle la mano del rostro a él y llevarla a su propia cara a cubrir sus ojos para que él no la viera llorando.

A pesar de estar consciente de la fortaleza de la que era dueña, también sabía que en momentos como ese, podía presentar la delicadeza extrema de una flor, por lo que pasó su mano de su mejilla, tras la nuca de la chica y la atrajo hasta su pecho, prácticamente recostándola sobre él, que frunció el seño un poco por el peso añadido a su herida recién suturada, pero la convicción de sus propios actos le daba seguridad y fuerza, que ese momento era necesario, tanto para ella… como para él…

Serena sonrió entre lágrimas al verse en tal posición y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

-¿Cómo van? –entró inesperadamente por la puerta de tela Bonnie, que al verlos enrojeció hasta el punto máximo y cerró con rapidez la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojados y con una gota al lado de las cabezas.

-¿Qué pasó Bonnie? –pregunta extrañado Clemont.

-Nooooo, naaada, ja…jaja… -el nerviosismo se escapaba por sus poros, mientras Pikachu ladeaba la cabeza tratando de comprender, pero sin decidir esperar, entró a la tienda. –ahh… -suspiró resignación la rubia.

-¡POKÉMON ELÉCTRICOS! ¡POKÉMON ELÉCTRICOS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SI TIENEN POKÉMON ELÉCTRICOS ACÉRQUENSE!

El llamado del megáfono en el centro del recién terminado levantamiento de equipo médico de emergencia, los alertó.

-¿Preguntan por Pokémon eléctricos? –parpadea Bonnie.

-Me pregunto por qué… -se cruza de brazos Meirin.

-Seguramente es por la falta de energía eléctrica del Hospital General… -contesta a su cuestionante Alain.

-Seguro que es eso… después de todo, la iluminación y la electricidad necesaria para los aparatos aquí afuera, debe estar por agotarse, -termina la explicación el líder de Gimnasio. –Vamos todos, -les sonrió a todos, entre ellos Tesla, que le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Muy bien, entonces debemos ir, porque después de todo… todos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ayudar, -se interesó Kalm.

-¿Tú tienes Pokémon de tipo eléctrico? –arqueó una ceja Bonnie.

-No… pero puedo pedir prestado el Ampharos de Serena, -le sonrió sin malicia.

-Muy bien, entonces yo llevaré a Dedenne y le preguntaré a Pikachu si quiere ir, -fue hacia adentro de la tienda, seguida de Kalm.

Al poco tiempo, todos los entrenadores que poseían Pokémon de tipo eléctrico se habían reunido a los alrededores de la planta abastecedora.

-¡Muchas gracias por cooperar con el Hospital General! ¡Por favor, todos dirijan un ataque de voltios hacia la máquina! –dio las indicaciones el encargado y seguido de eso, muchos truenos inundaron la zona cargando la máquina a su totalidad.

-¡Luxray, Carga Salvaje! –la orden hacia su amigo fue dada por el líder de Gimnasio, fue entonces cuando lo vio, un aura celeste envolvió a su Pokémon, haciendo resplandecer su energía de ese mismo color. Se acomodó los lentes y trató de buscar el mismo patrón en los demás, pero no lo obtuvo. Por lo que suspiró curioso y ladeó la cabeza.

A partir de ese día, sus observaciones hacia otros Pokémon de tipo eléctrico dieron inicio, tanto Pikachu, como Dedenne y Ampharos, desarrollaron el mismo patrón con el paso de los días.

-¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor? –pregunta la reina, mientras cambia el vendaje de la herida del entrenador de leyenda, estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña de este y aunque la puerta estuviera con el zipper abajo y hubiera llevado a cabo aquel cambio de apósitos varias veces, no dejaba de ponerse nerviosa, no después de lo que había pasado esa noche donde creyó lo perdería…

Se había quitado la camisa para facilitarle el trabajo, por lo que su espalda desnuda, la llamaba una y otra vez a tocarlo más allá de la herida pero cerraba los ojos controlándose.

-…Serena –hablo serio de un momento a otro, por lo que le prestó atención.

-Dime.

-Me… ¡Estás apretando muy fuerte! –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! –en su intento por alejarse se fue de espaldas y cayó acostada contra el suelo de la tienda de campaña.

-¿eh? –se volteó él al sentir como se cayó tras de él. Error… o eso es lo que pensó en un principio al verla acostada frente a él que cabía perfectamente entre sus piernas separadas por el impacto. Sonrojándolos a ambos en un segundo.

-¿Oigan aún les falta mucho?, -se asomó Bonnie de improvisto, para terminar sonrojándose más allá de lo posible. -¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAAAAS!, -gritaron al unísono.

…

A la hora del almuerzo, Ash, Serena y Bonnie no podían controlar su estado y permanecían callados y con la mirada fija en la comida.

-¿Sucede algo?... –pregunta Clemont al ver la actitud de los tres.

-¡NO! –repitieron a una sola voz.

-¿Pikaa?... –Miró extrañado a su amigo, Pikachu.

-Come tranquilo Pikachu, no pasa nada, -le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Sólo espero que eso sea cierto… no quiero saber que le estás haciendo cosas raras a Serena… -apareció en escena Kalm, que comía en la otra mesa, junto a Alain, Mairin y Tesla.

-…Por cierto… ¿Qué haces tú todavía por aquí?... –lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados el entrenador de Leyenda.

-Pues lo mismo que tú… recuerda que luego que te recuperaras el profesor Sycamore nos pidió a TODOS que fuéramos a ciudad Yantra… -le respondió con el mismo tono.

-Ahhh… si… -desvió la mirada.

-Ya chicos, por favor, -se rió Alain.

-Jaja… sólo tú tienes la autoridad para mandarlos a callar, le sonrió enamorada Mairin y le tomó la mano sobre la mesa.

-Claro… -se agachó un poco para darle un beso pequeño y dulce y luego continuar con su comida.

El sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de todos, que tal y como dijo Alain se callaron y continuaron comiendo en paz.

- _Ya quisiera yo poder hacer algo así…-_ Miró Serena de reojo a Ash mientras comía su sopa.

-Ella es tan perfecta… Meirin si no tuvieras dueño ya, te pediría que cuidaras de mi hermano, -le dijo Sincera Bonnie.

-¡¿Qué?! –escupió su bocado Clemont. -¡No! ¡Bonnie! –negó tan rotundamente que se sintió como si se hubiera ofendido por lo que ambos entrenadores viajeros y recolectores de megapiedras lo miraron. –Qui… quiero decir… que… sería un honor claro, -contestó más allá, a lo que Alain hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia con los labios. -¡No! ¡AHHHH!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, brindándole a aquel medio día el ánimo que no tenía desde hace varios días.

-¿El señor Clemont… necesita que alguien lo cuide?... –preguntó como si tratara de comprender el significado de esas palabras la joven recién adscrita al grupo.

-¿Ah?... –volteó a verla el líder de gimnasio.

-Tesla cuidará de usted señor Clemont. –le sonrió ampliamente y ladeando la cabeza. A lo que todos estallaron en risa, menos él que no supo cómo reaccionar más que con un leve sonrojo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ** **& THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 7 "Charizard"**

Jaja, me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo, hey sólo quiero decir que yo no releo el capítulo antes de subirlo, por lo que si encuentran errores de algunas palabras incongruentes pido disculpas.

Saludos especiales a: **dlandini** **,** **Virginia Vir** y a todos los que han agregado a favs y follows en esta semana, jaja han sido inspiración para continuar lo antes posible con esta historia. :3

Recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre escenas o cosas que deseen para esta historia.

¡ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

¡JA NEE!


	7. Charizard

**Toda Ciudad Luminalia había acabado bajo alerta por los incidentes sucedidos días atrás, la irrupción en el Estadio de Camuflaje, seguido por el ataque al Hospital General, del que nuestros héroes fueron presa, sin embargo, una vez la reconstrucción dio inicio y la salud de Ash se reestableció en la mayor medida, el viaje volvió a emprenderse. A partir de ahora, recorrerán de nuevo algunas ciudades de la región de Kalos en busca de información sobre los atentados.**

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 7 "Charizard"**

El camino parecía aún muy extenso, el recorrido faltante podía llevar más de medio día hasta llegar a Ciudad Yantra sin contar el paso del bote para llegar a la torre, mientras las nubes se filtraban despacio cubriendo casi a su totalidad el cielo que se tornaba amarillo, dándole al ambiente cálido de hace unos momentos, un ligero cambio en la temperatura que descendía, inversamente al viento que se arreciaba.

-Tal parece que va a llover… -detuvo su caminata Bonnie y Dedenne salió de su bolsa, escalando sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su cabeza y mirar fijo al cielo.

-Nené…

-¿Entonces les parece si acampamos aquí? -empezó a bajar su equipaje Clemont.

-Sí, no creo que tarde demasiado en empezar, el cielo se cubrió de repente, -admiraba las nubes de tonos púrpuras la reina de Kalos.

-Entonces pongamos las tiendas de campaña pronto, porque por aquí no se ve lugar para refugiarse, -Mira en todas direcciones Meirin.

Al poco tiempo estaban montadas cuatro tiendas de campaña y todos afuera frente a las mismas, se preguntaban cómo se distribuirían para dormir ya que contaban con:

La tienda de campaña de Ash

La tienda de campaña de Clemont

La tienda de campaña de Bonnie

La tienda de campaña de Alain

-¿Y… por qué trajiste una tienda de campaña tú también Bonnie, si yo te dije que llevaría la mía? -se cruza de brazos su hermano y la mira sin comprender.

-Pues… qué esperabas, soy una entrenadora Pokémon, no puedo andar por ahí sin tienda -se encogió de hombros obvia, a lo que Serena, Kalm y Meirin sonrieron con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

-Muy bien, podemos hacer como hicimos durante nuestro viaje, ¿recuerdan? Clemont y yo, -se señala el entrenador de leyenda, -Serena y Bonnie… ehm… mira a Alain y Meirin y por otro lado a Kalm y Tesla.

-Yo… no… tengo problema en dormir con Alain… -se ruboriza Meirin y baja la mirada, lo que abre grandes los ojos de Serena y Bonnie. -¡Es decir! ¡DORMIMOS EN BOLSAS DE DORMIR JUNTOS TODO EL TIEMPO! -explota al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

-Bueno… si es así, yo dormiré en la tienda junto a Kalm, -se compuso los anteojos el rubio, mientras lo miraba.

-¿Eh?... -lo miró extrañado el entrenador de Boceto.

-No te conozco… no puedo permitir que estés sólo con las chicas en la tienda de al lado… -le murmuró colocándose a su lado.

-¡Hermano! -le reclamó Bonnie que alcanzó a oírlo.

-Como quieras… -dijo sin más el vecino de la reina y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, seremos sólo tú y yo Pikachu, -le sonrió a su amigo.

-¡Pikaa!

-Y Tesla vendrá con nosotras, -le pone la mano en el hombro la ojimiel.

-¡Sí! -asiente animosa.

Acababan de decidir cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a sentirse.

-No nos dará tiempo ni de cocinar… -extendió la mano el líder de Luminalia para sentir como las gotas se intensificaban en su caída. Rápidamente la lluvia se hizo presente, obligándolos a resguardarse dentro de sus implementos de campaña.

-Creo que… lo mejor será que descansemos un poco amigo… no parece que vaya a parar de llover pronto. -Le invitó a acurrucarse a su lado, pero no alcanzó ni a desenrollar la bolsa cuando cayó dormido en ella como almohada.

-Pika…pi… -levantó las manitas en señal de no poder nada al respecto el Pokémon eléctrico, entendía lo cansado que podía resultar para él emprender camino aún sin haberse recuperado completamente.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de al lado… la historia era completamente diferente, la emoción y los sonrojos estaban a la orden del día, por la idea que les había planteado la ahora más crecida a los ojos de Serena, la una vez pequeña Bonnie.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?... -la mira con grandes ojos abiertos Serena.

-Lo que escuchaste… si escoges verdad, deberás… pues decir la verdad, pero, si escoges castigo… pues… deberás cumplir el castigo, ¡Sin falta! -la señaló con el dedo índice.

-No sé qué me parece más bochornoso… si uno cosa o la otra… -la mira preocupada la reina.

-A Tesla le parece divertido, -sonríe para ambas.

-¡Eso es Tesla-san! -cierra el puño Bonnie en victoria.

-No estoy segura si ella realmente lo comprendió… -la mira con una gota al lado de la cabeza la performer. -Pero… bien… ¡Hagámoslo! -aceptando el reto decidida, para escena siguiente mostrarse tan sonrojada que parecía explotaría en cualquier segundo.

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

-Pero… ¡Tú elegiste castigo! -se pone de rodillas Bonnie y avanza hasta ella.

-Es que… tus peticiones de verdades son muy… -mira en otra dirección evitando seguir para no decir alguna palabra fuera de contexto.

-Vamos… piénsalo, es una buena oportunidad, -le sonríe auténtica. Ambas sabían que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus acercamientos con el entrenador de Paleta llegaran a algo más. -En parte… ha sido culpa mía que ustedes aún no… es decir, siempre interrumpo pero créeme que no es con esa intención, es sólo el destino que quiere que peleen un poco más por su amor.

-¡Bonnie! -se sonrojó y bajo la vista.

-Es que si no es así… ¿Dime por qué no ha progresado nada con Kalm-san?... -Volvió a sentarse, -porque con todo lo testarudo y gruñón que es… también es muy lindo, al menos lo es contigo.

-Clemont-sama también es muy lindo, -entra en la conversación Tesla.

-¿Sí sabes que hablas de mi hermano verdad? -volteó a verla la rubia, no muy conforme con sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, Tesla sabe que Clemont-sama es el mejor hermano del mundo con Bonnie-san y que la quiere como a nadie.

-Tesla… -tiembla la mirada de la hermanita al verla. Para luego sonreir, -Tienes razón, -entonces vuelve con Serena. -¿Lo ves? Tesla-san también observa cuando las personas se quieren.

-Y Ash-san y Serena-san se quieren, -acota con las palabras apropiadas la peliblanca.

-Muy bien… Tienen razón, no puedo seguir esperando a que él me diga algo porque… -empezaba a tomar fuerzas cuando volvió a sentirse insegura.

-No es necesaria una declaración… porque esa… ya la hiciste, -se sonríe Bonnie, sonrojándola nuevamente. -Sólo llévale los Pokélitos, porque estoy segura que conociéndolo está muriendo de hambre ahora mismo.

-Sí… sí es verdad… aprovecharé que la lluvia a calmado…

Decidida finalmente, tomó el estuche de Pokélitos y abriendo la puerta de la tienda de campaña de las chicas salió, encontrándose al instante con Kalm, que salía de la tienda de al lado.

-Kalm…

-Serena… justo iba a buscarte.

-Ah… -lo miró algo ofuscada por la repentina intromisión en sus planes, bajó la mirada al estuche de Pokélitos y se dio cuenta que no podría ir a la tienda de Ash porque sería observada por Kalm y podría malinterpretarlo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Cla…claro, dime, -le sonrió sobrepasando su descontento y caminando hasta él.

-Bueno… es que ha habido algo que quería mostrarte desde que nos reencontramos…

-¿Eh? ¡Es verdad! ¡Por favor perdóname! Es que siempre que me dices eso… pasa algo y luego…

-Pues, ahora no está pasando nada ¿verdad? -le sonrió auténtico.

-Tienes razón… -apretó contra su pecho el estuche de Pokélitos y camino junto a él un tanto más alejados de las tiendas.

Una vez se distanciaron, se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol caído, aún húmedo por la reciente lluvia.

-¿Y bien? Ya me intrigaste, -lo miró curiosa.

-Pues… es esto, -sacó de su cinturón una pequeña Pokébola que apretando su centro retomó su tamaño original.

-¿Una Pokébola?

-Sí, me hubiera gustado que la Pokébola fuera no sé una… Sanabola o una Lovebola para que fuera más llamativa, pero sólo esto tenía a la mano, -se la pasa.

Tomó la Ocasobola entre sus manos y la miró por unos segundos.

-El verde también es bonito, estoy segura que me servirá para atrapar algún Pokémon, -gracias.

-¿Qué?, -la risa le ganó y soltó una carcajada. -Por supuesto que el regalo está dentro de la Pokébola.

-¿Es un Pokémon? -la apretó y la dejó ir al aire de inmediato, dejando escapar una luz resplandeciente, para luego aparecer ante ella aquel pequeño zorro que había atrapado semanas atrás su acompañante. -¡Es un Fennekin! -hasta se levantó de la impresión al verlo, el color de su pelaje era completamente diferente al de su Delfox. Un tono plateado-purpura que le fascinó al instante. -¿Pero cómo? -lo tomó el brazos y volteó hacia Kalm.

-Es un Pokémon varicolor, cuesta mucho encontrarlos, cuando lo vi pensé de inmediato que lo amarías y podría unirse a tu equipo de performers. -Se acercó y acarició la cabeza del Pokémon. -Perdóname por mantenerte escondido todo este tiempo…

-Feeennekin

-¡Muchísimas gracias Kalm! ¡Es precioso! ¡No tienes idea de cómo me gusta! -le responde animosa. - ¿Seremos muy felices juntos verdad? -le habla ahora a su nuevo Pokémon.

-Lo sé… te conozco, -ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa franca.

-Kalm… -al ver que había estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo, la sensación de angustia la invadió, sabía de sus sentimientos hacia ella, ¿cómo podría ahora ir a la tienda de Ash?... había llegado el punto de sentirse atrapada entre los dos.

-¿Te sientes bien?... ¿Te ayudo con esto? -le tomó el estuche de Pokélitos y abrió sorprendido los ojos al reconocerlos. -¿Y esto?

-Pensaba… ir a ofrecerles a todos… ya ves que no pudimos cenar por la tormenta…

-¡oh! ¿Entonces puedo tomar uno?

-Claro, adelante, -movió la mano en señal de invitación a tomarlo y así lo hizo, pronto vio en el rostro de Kalm, la sonrisa que esperaba ver en el entrenador de Kanto.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo, -le sonrió y tomando de vuelta el estuche de Pokélitos caminó de vuelta a su tienda y él a la suya.

-¿Y bien? -la mira esperanzada Bonnie, pero la reina sólo se acostó despacio boca abajo sobre su bolsa y cerró los ojos en medio de las lágrimas. Bonnie y Tesla se miraron sin saber que decir.

Parecía que la noche pasaría sin ninguna otra interferencia, cuando una sombra proyectada a la luz de la luna sobre el frente de la tienda de campaña de las chicas, las asutó, parecía un gran monstruo cuernudo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! -gritaron al unísono al despertarse por sus llamados y semidormidas verlo.

-Shhhh, -la se{al de silencio las alertó de que podría ser humano, -soy yo, Ash.

-¿Ash? -estaba dispuesta abrir Bonnie y Serena se sentó acomodándose un poco el cabello, mientras Tesla mirada todo aún acostada.

Una vez bajaron el cierre de la puerta, aquella sombra de cuernos, se transformó en Ash que llevaba a Pikachu en la cabeza.

-Sí que nos diste un buen sustote, -infló las mejillas Bonnie.

-Perdón… -se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza el entrenador legendario.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Estás bien? -lo miró intrigada la reina.

-Sí, estoy bien, bueno… -el sonido de su estómago le hizo llevar ambas manos a su abdomen. -Desde que empezó la lluvia me quedé dormido.

-¿Estabas dormido? -abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin notarlo suspiró la castaña.

-Y acabo de despertarme… y me muero de hambre…

-Piikaapii… -lo secunda su amigo.

-Espera un segundo, aún me quedan unos Pokelitos, enseguida salgo, -le sonrió, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera.

-Muy bien, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio a ella de salir, una vez estuvo afuera Bonnie los miró con cara de estar molesta para aparentar el hecho de cerrar la tienda nuevamente.

-Lo lamento… no queríamos interrumpir… -habló suave.

-Tranquilo, ven -le tendió la mano para llevarlo al mismo claro donde se había sentado con Kalm, pareciéndole un lugar apacible para platicar.

-¿Afuera?... ¿No te parece que hace mucho frío?, ¡Ya sé! -la tomó de la mano y se encaminó con ella a su tienda de campaña, donde de un brinco, Pikachu entro lanzándose desde el hombro de su amigo, seguido de Serena que entró a gatas y por último Ash quedó sentado al lado de la puerta. -Sí que está frío afuera -se frotó los brazos a gran velocidad.

-Es por tu manía de dormir en camiseta y boxers… debes abrigarte mejor, -lo reprendió.

-¿Boxers?, -se sonrojó. -Por supuesto que no lo son… estos son mis pantaloncillos para dormir…

-Sí… Pantaloncillos… mejor come esto o te desmayarás del hambre, -le pasó el estuche de Pokelitos.

A los pocos minutos los habían devorado todos entre él y su Pokémon más fiel.

-Me salvaste… sentía que si no comía algo pronto moriría, -se recuesta sobre sus brazos, apoyando las manos contra el suelo de la tienda.

-Pero te lo comiste todo tan rápido que… mira como quedaste, -acostumbrada a su actitud amorosa al atenderlo, se acercó a él sin notar lo cerca que en verdad estaban, le limpió un poco de turrón del labio inferior, cuando de un segundo a otro, ambos notaron lo que estaba sucediendo, ella con su dedo pulgar sobre el labio de él, no pudo evitar volver a pasar su dedo tocándolo enteramente, recordando aquel pequeño y mágico momento en que lo besó en aquellas escaleras eléctricas que los alejaron en un instante.

Avergonzada al segundo siguiente intentó retirar la mano, pero su entrenador favorito la tomó rápido con su mano, atrapándola en el aire, impidiéndole que disolviera la cercanía y con la otra mano, la tomó por la mejilla y acercándola a él la besó, un pequeño beso no tan corto como el primero que se dieron, pero con gran intensidad de parte de los dos. Podía sentirla temblar entre sus manos.

Mientras Pikachu había caído preso de un ataque cardíaco.

Se separaron despacio, sin poder verse a los ojos pero quedando tan juntos que podían sentir las exhalaciones del otro.

-Tengo… tengo que irme… -se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas que incluso le salieron, para salir corriendo, dejándolo con la duda impresa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente los rostros desvelados de todos indicaban la mala noche que pasaron, menos Alain, Meirin y Clemont que estaban radiantes.

-¿Ya ves que fue buena idea que durmiéramos juntos en la tienda? -Miró altivo Clemont a Kalm, -tengo el sueño tan ligero que pude haber sentido cuando te movieras o intentaras salir, pero dormí toda la noche, así que no lo hiciste.

-Ajá… -lo mira de reojo y rueda los ojos el mencionado.

-Por mi parte tuve una buena investigación, -se acerca Alain a Ash, que recién terminó de estirarse para luego ponerle atención.

-¿Investigación?

-Claro, un investigador Pokémon no va a quedarse a dormir la noche entera en un lugar sin revisarlo, -le tiene la mano y en ella una piedra resplandeciente.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? -la toma entre sus manos el entrenador de Kanto.

-¿Una megapiedra? -se acerca rápido Clemont y con él todos los demás.

-Sí, es una Charizardita, como la de mi Charizard, sólo que un poco distinta.

-Había escuchado de eso, que existen dos piedras que pueden megaevolucionar a Charizard, dependiendo del color que sean a una le llamaron Charizardit la otra Y. -Explica el científico del grupo.

-Exactamente, mi Charizard tiene una X, así que te daré esta a ti, porque sé que posees uno también, ya es hora que lo traigas, puede sernos de gran utilidad, -le sonríe como pocas veces lo hace el investigador.

-Una Charizardita Y… -tiemblan los ojos de Ash al tenerla entre sus manos y al elevar la mirada, se encuentra con los ojos azules de su castaña que le sonríe feliz de verlo tan animado. Aunque su reacción la noche anterior fue desconcertante, sabía que ella estaría ahí para él, por lo que le sonrió también.

-¡Muuy bien! ¡Pongámonos en marcha para llegar a Ciudad Yantra! -anima más al grupo Bonnie.

-¡Sí! -responden al unísono.

 **De esa forma y luego de un merecido Desayuno, todos nuestros entrenadores emprendieron camino hacia Ciudad Yantra, donde esperan encontrarse con Korrina y con Lucario, quienes seguramente tendrán muchas aventuras que contarles. Ahora sólo queda esperar como expresará sus sentimientos Serena ahora que ha recibido un nuevo Pokémon y la empatía con los dos entrenadores más cercanos a ella ha crecido.**

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 8 "Shaymin"**

Woaaa, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización que en esta se me ha pasado la mano y puff el beso que quería para más adelante salió, pero me parece que es una buena oportunidad para empezar a decidir a Serena a las ya!

Perdón por la inmensa demora en la actualización, pero tuve un par de meses complicados, pero dejémonos de eso ya, que estoy de vuelta!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Saludos especiales a: **dlandini** **,** **Virginia Vir**

He tomado muy en cuenta todas sus palabras, muchas gracias por la ayuda!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	8. Shaymin

**El cielo desprendía incontables luces y estruendos que al mirar y escuchar despertaban al instante la sensación de pánico, cada vez más cerca, que lo único que podía era intentar escapar, volar lo más rápido que pudiera, abriéndose paso entre las ramas del bosque y los Pokémon que en él habitaban, esperando con todo su corazón que lograra cruzar antes del anochecer, porque de lo contrario, quedaría perdido en medio de toda aquella calamidad.**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! -el guerrero celestial aceleró la velocidad, sin embargo, el sonido de los gritos de la voz del bosque se esparcía mucho más rápido que su avance cual onda expansiva de una inmensa explosión, hasta el punto que las tinieblas que dejaba a su paso lo cubrieron a él y a los demás Pokémon que corrían en la zona mientras trataban de huir.

De un momento a otro, todo el follaje parecía haberse detenido, no había ningún movimiento, ni el paso del viento agitando la última de las hojas de cualquier rama.

Estaba estático, por unos segundos pudo notarlo, ninguna de sus patas le respondía y la pañoleta que llevaba al cuello se había teñido de negro. Lo había alcanzado… había fracasado… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con ella?...

- _Perdóname… Sally… -_ La imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños rizados y olores dulces como la miel, le sonríe mientras lo abraza. –" _Te amo Shaymin, trae a papá… por favor"_

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 8 "Shaymin"**

- _El sonido… el sonido de su voz… sonaba… tan triste… -_ Sus pensamientos retumbaban dentro de su cabeza como un taladro a punto de abrirle un agujero, divagando en aquella completa oscuridad. -¿Do… dónde estoy?... -junto a su pregunta, la sensación de poder mover sus extremidades le llevó a poco a poco recobrar la consciencia y con ella el abrir de sus ojos. Verdes cual el jade más puro.

-¡Está despertando! ¡Lucario!, -quitándole un segundo la vista de encima al recién despierto, se volteó hacia su acompañante, quien asintiendo con la cabeza, salió rápido en busca del abuelo de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra. -¿Te encuentras bien?... -volteó de nuevo hacia él, quien postrado en la cama se limitaba a mirarla.

-Yo…

-Tranquilo, te traeré un poco de agua, -le sonrió demostrándole confianza y caminando hacia la mesita que estaba a un par de pasos, tomó la jarra con el líquido y la sirvió en un vaso. -No está fría ni caliente, será mejor para ti de ese modo, podrás beberla sin que te duela la garganta.

El recién despierto miró el vaso frente a él, pero como si no supiera como actuar, miró sus manos, de alguna manera sorprendiéndose, a pesar de saberse despierto, no se reconocía en ese cuerpo, ¿pero… por qué? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡¿Quién era?! -¡AHHHH! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al darse cuenta que no tenía la respuesta para ninguna de esas interrogantes.

-¿Qué sucede? -dejó el agua de lado Korrina y le colocó las manos en ambos hombros, para ella no era más que un pequeño de alrededor de diez años, que quizás se había perdido o tal vez… había sufrido algún altercado violento, ya que lo había encontrado a punto de ser arrastrado por la corriente del mar, a las orillas de la playa que circundaban la torre de batalla. -Al ver que no le respondía, acarició los cabellos de tono del pasto y volvió a recostarlo.

El niño se dio la vuelta, pero sin cerrar los ojos, quedó con la vista fija hacia las afueras que proyectaba la ventana. El olor a sal proveniente de la arena del mar se colaba hasta la habitación.

-Dejaré que descanses un poco más, -le dijo la rubia, que suspiró para luego fruncir el entrecejo, preguntándose qué estaría pasando. Terminó por darse vuelta y saliendo de la habitación presionó los botones de sus zapatos para sacar las ruedas y convertirlos en patines y deslizarse por la rampa espiral a gran velocidad.

Su abuelo, que llegaba junto a Lucario, alcanzó a verla desde abajo.

 **Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, nuestros héroes caminaban rumbo al encuentro con Korrina, pero el sonido de las alarmas en el centro de la ciudad y las multitudes de personas caminando en todas direcciones, no los dejaron continuar su camino.**

Al percatarse de que algo estaba pasando, corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la oficial Jenny a cargo de la situación, mientras el Centro Pokémon lucía abarrotado, tanto que las puertas yacían abiertas.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Oficial? -pregunta el vocero del equipo, Ash. Mientras los demás miran como las personas recogen a varios Pokémon esparcidos por el piso, golpeados y hasta inconscientes.

-No tenemos idea… esta mañana cuando las personas salieron de sus casas para empezar su rutina diaria, encontraron a todos estos Pokémon así como los ven, pero nadie escuchó ni vio nada, es como si hubieran simplemente aparecido aquí.

-¿Cómo si sólo hubieran aparecido?... -entró en la conversación Clemont, tras su misma pregunta, se detuvo a ver a las especies de Pokémon, notando de inmediato que no eran nativos de la zona. -Parecen… Pokémon del bosque… y de otra región… tal vez… ¿Houen? -se acomodó las gafas.

-Sinnoh… -abrió grandes los ojos Ash y afirmó, al ver a varios Turtwig, un Monferno, algunos Staravia, otros Shieldon. -¿Qué significa esto?...

-¿Están diciendo que todos estos Pokémon son de la región de Sinnoh? Pero eso no es posible… -los mira sin comprender Jenny.

-¿Oficial Jenny y por qué está tan lleno el Centro Pokémon? -Preguntó Bonnie al ver que ya ni siquiera habían camillas para acostar a los pacientes.

-Es que… después de los atentados en ciudad Luminalia, todos los Pokémon de allá, se recibieron aquí, pero ahora somos nosotros los sobrepasados, creo que la enfermera Joy va a mandar de vuelta las Pokébolas de Luminalia.

-Bueno… lo mejor será que por ahora ayudemos en el Centro Pokémon, aún faltan muchos por ser atendidos, -les propone Serena.

-Tienes razón…-volteó hacia ella el entrenador de Kanto. -Sólo… iré a hacer una llamada para cerciorarme que las cosas están bien en Sinnoh, -respondió serio, podría verlo hasta preocupado.

-¿Una llamada? -La reina no pudo evitar preguntar. A veces sus impulsos la dominaban, no quería parecer celosa o controladora y menos ahora… por lo que apretó los puños y le dio la espalda. -Sí, mientras nosotros empezaremos, -tomó la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de Kalm y prácticamente lo arrastró tras ella.

Ash los vio marcharse y cerró los ojos tratando de centrarse, lo importante ahora era averiguar qué había pasado con todos esos Pokémon. Aunque la idea que ellos se fueran juntos no dejaba de tejerle madañas de odio en el pecho.

Se dirigió al teléfono, que a su favor estaba desocupado y marcó algunos números. Esperó un par de segundos, cuando el auricular fue descolgado del otro lado.

-¿Diga? -contestó de manera perezosa y somnolienta una voz femenina. La chica de largos cabellos azules al otro lado de la pantalla parecía no haberse percatado que estaba en video llamada, por lo que se rascó el ojo derecho tratando de quitar una lágrima seca.

-¡Hola Dawn! Lamento haberte despertado… es verdad, es muy temprano para estar llamando…

-Sí… algo Ash… ¡¿ASH?! -sus ojos se volvieron platos blancos al verlo del otro lado de la pantalla. Suspiró, tratando de recuperar la vitalidad y le sonrió. -Perdóname, no tenía idea que estaba en videollamada.

-No te preocupes, te llamaba para preguntarte si todo está bien por ahí.

-¡Pikachu! -secundó su amigo desde su hombro.

-Bien, muy bien, todo bien, realmente todo muy muy bien, ¡Es más excelente! -levantó la mano como comprobación. Ni ella entendía el porqué de su euforia al verlo, o tal vez sí… después de todo era su gran amigo, que ahora era conocido como uno de los Campeones Pokémon de las regiones.

-Ya veo… me alegra mucho, por favor ponte en contacto con este Centro Pokémon si algo cambia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?... Bueno, qué pregunta… si no fuera así no me llamarías… ¡Tienes que aprender a ser más comprometido con tus amigas! Ya que yo no puedo llamarte… porque nunca sé dónde estás… a ese paso nunca tendrás novia.

Su aseveración abrió grandes los ojos castaños, como si aquellas palabras lo asustaran.

-¡¿Qué es esa expresión?!

-Nada… sólo tú dices ese tipo de cosas en momentos como este… -se rascó la mejilla derecha, al igual que Pikachu.

-No me digas… que ya tienes novia… -ahora son los ojos de ella los que casi salen de sus cuencas.

-No… no la tengo, -respondió serio, lo que la extrañó, comúnmente hablar de un tema así con él, era para que negara a gritos tal pregunta.

-Pika… pi… -asintió Pikachu en la negativa de Ash.

-Bueno… no te preocupes por eso, tú sólo debes ser tú mismo, -le sonrió, -estoy seguro que eso a ella le gustará, -parpadeó, al pensar que lo menos que quería era verlo triste.

-Dawn… -bajó la mirada y asegurándose de no ser escuchado, miró en todas direcciones, lo que la divirtió. -¿Pero cómo sabes que?… -estaba por preguntar pero se detuvo acomodándose la gorra con ambas manos.

-Es algo que las chicas sabemos…

-AAASHHH VEN AQUÍ POR FAVOORR -la voz de Clemont llegó hasta los oídos de Dawn.

-Parece que te necesitan, -levantó su puño en señal de energía.

-¡Sí! ¡Nos vemos! -cortó la comunicación al instante, dejando a una chica en la región de Sinnoh, suspirando por tal llamada al despertar.

-¿Qué sucede Clemont? -llegó corriendo rápido el entrenador legendario, mientras Pikachu se tiró de su hombro al suelo.

-Estábamos pensando en… la manera de poder agarrarlo sin que se lastime más… pero parece dolerle tanto que si intentamos acercarnos está dispuesto a atacar aunque se encuentre así de grave.

Tras la explicación de su amigo, los ojos castaños localizaron al pequeño Houndour del que hablaba. Sus patas traseras estaban enredadas en una enredadera que parecía haber caído sobre una barda, de tal modo que mientras más halaba, más se apretaban los nudos, haciéndolo llorar del miedo y dolor.

-Tal vez… si intentamos contar las enredaderas… -propone el entrenador de Pikachu.

-Lo pensé… pero si hacemos eso usando algún movimiento de tipo fuego podemos quemarlo también y el remedio sería peor que el problema. -lo mira de reojo Clemont.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya no puedo verlo así! -responde intranquila Bonnie a las palabras de ambos.

-¡Espera Bonnie! -se espantó Clemont, pero Ash metió su brazo ante el pecho de su amigo, indicándole que la dejara, ella era una entrenadora Pokémon ahora, quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Sal ahora Kiki! -la voz de su entrenadora, llamó al campo al Pokémon de agua, sacándole una sonrisa a Ash.

-¿Froakie?... -parpadeó Clemont.

-Esto tiene que funcionar… -apretó los puños, -¡Kiki, usa burbuuujas! -gritó con todo su impulso, al instante el Pokémon ranita lanzó el ataque comandado, llenando el rostro del Houndour de las mismas.

-¡Eso es! -celebró la rubia.

-Muy bien Bonnie… las burbujas bajan la velocidad del objetivo… y más si se trata de un tipo fuego, resultará súper efectivo… -mira la batalla orgulloso el entrenador estrella.

-Y Así… obtendrá el tiempo necesario para actuar liberándolo sin darle oportunidad de dañarla… -termina el análisis el hermano mayor.

-¡Es tu turno Dedenne! -comandó con ímpetu.

-¡Denene! -saltó de su bolsa al suelo.

-¡Corte! -los segundos que transcurrieron sirvieron para que Dedenne deshiciera el agarre con las enredaderas y de un momento a otro Houndour estaba libre.

-¡Siiii! ¡Gracias Kiki! -lo atrajo de vuelta con la Pokébola, -¡Gracias Dedenne! -le sonrió.

-¡Dené!

-¡Wow Bonnie! ¡Eso estuvo increíble! -corre hasta ella su hermano y se agacha a su lado, al ver que ha tomado al pequeño Pokémon canino en brazos.

-¡Gracias!, no lo sé… lo único que quería era que él estuviera bien… y mis Pokémon querían ayudarme, -no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Es precisamente de eso, de lo que se trata, -llegó del otro lado Ash.

-Lo mejor será que por ahora lo ayudemos aquí afuera, -mira hacia el Centro Pokémon el líder de Luminalia. Y Sacando una poción la rocía sobre él. -Esto le ayudará, pero lo mejor será que también le des una baya.

-¡Sí! ¡Recogí algunas cuando veníamos hacia acá! -busca en su mochila y saca la baya de color azul, el pequeño la disfruta a mordidas, mientras ella le sonríe, para terminar lamiéndole los dedos. -¡Noo, Houndour… jajaja me haces cosquillas!

-Parece que ya está mucho mejor -se levanta el rubio.

-Vamos por Serena y los demás para ir a la Torre -se pone de pie también Ash. En el mismo momento que una extraña sensación lo recorrió por completo, aunque tratara de respirar, no podía, los músculos no le respondían, no podía mover los brazos, las piernas ni la cabeza, por lo que se quedó estático sin saber como actuar, ante un Clemont, que enseguida se preocupó.

-¿Ash?... ¡¿Ash que tienes?! -al escuchar las exclamaciones de su hermano Bonnie también se levantó, entre los dos terminaron sosteniéndolo cuando la sensación desapareció y respiraba por bocanadas de aire.

-Clemont… Bonnie… -miró a los hermanos y cuando se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie sólo, se soltó poco a poco de ellos.

-¿Qué te pasó Ash? -pregunta la pequeña, mientras el mayor espera la explicación.

-No lo sé…

-¡Pikapi! -se muestra preocupado también Pikachu.

-Lo siento… es sólo… que sentí… lo mismo que antes… cuando Greninja y yo nos sincronizábamos… pero no podíamos controlar ese poder, -responde extrañado.

-¿Te refieres al vínculo-lazo? -se acomoda los lentes Clemont.

-¿Greninja?... -tiemblan los ojos de Bonnie. -Chicos… hay algo que no les he dicho… -habló demasiado seria para su forma de ser, lo que los intrigó.

-¿Mm?...

-Yo vi a Greninja… a… Ash-Greninja para ser exacta.

-Creo que no te entiendo… -la miró consternado el entrenador pelinegro.

-Por favor explícate Bonnie, -precisó su hermano también.

-Verán… el día del ataque al hospital… cuando me desperté entre los escombros… ahí estaba… parado mirándonos… pero era un tanto diferente, -su mirada parece perder brillo al recordarlo. -Sin duda era Ash-Greninja, pero su color… era totalmente oscuro.

-¿Un Greninja Oscuro? ¿Te refieres a un Pokémon varicolor? -trata de comprender su hermano.

-No… -responde el mismo Ash -llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras sus ojos tiemblan, cual recordara algo de lo sucesos narrados por Bonnie. -Era negro… y su lengua era gris… al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Ash?... -lo mira extrañado Clemont.

-Era como… un lapso de tiempo que no podía recordar muy claro… pero ahora lo veo… llegó hasta la ventana… yo lo ví… pero no pude moverme, desde ese momento… pude verlo todo pero… desde afuera, recuerdo haber visto a Bonnie… ¿Qué demonios?... -Tiemblan sus ojos.

-Tranquilo… ¿Qué tal si te sientas un momento mientras yo voy por los demás? -prácticamente lo dejó sentado en una acera, en compañía de su hermana.

-Iré por una bebida, -le indicó la rubia y empezó a caminar, cuando el Houndour emprendió camino tras de ella. -¿Eh? ¿Tú también quieres venir? ¡Pues vamos!

-¡Gouuf! -saltó de emoción el cachorro y la siguió todo el camino hasta el Centro Pokémon.

-¿Qué está pasándome?... -se preguntó por última vez el entrenador, mientras Pikachu lo miró con las orejas caídas.

No se percató que estaba siendo observado desde las alturas, por el mismo Pokémon oscuro que se estuvo preguntando momentos atrás.

-Finalmente llegaron hasta este día… -la voz del hombre que siempre estaba en compañía del Raichu cicatriz, se escuchó al lado del Greninja negro.

-Rai…rai… -entrecerró los ojos en una mezcla de tristeza y molestia.

-Esa piedra trueno… pudo arruinarte la vida amigo… pero si no hubieras hecho ese sacrificio… no estaríamos aquí ahora… reclamando lo que nos pertenece… -Los ojos pardos de aquel hombre de faz morena, finalmente se dejaron ver, con el viento que sacudió impetuoso su capucha. La faz del entrenador de Leyenda se compartía con la de aquel hombre. -Serena… -repitió para sí aquel nombre, al ver a la chica llegar corriendo al lado de Ash, seguida de los demás compañeros, entre los cuales, fijó sus ojos en Tesla. -Alma… Vida… Mente… Alma, vida, mente… -parecía no iba a cansarse de repetir lo mismo.

-¡Ash! -sin detenerse a pensarlo y al verlo sentado de esa manera tan desprotegida, llegó rápido a arrodillarse frente a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas la reina.

-…Serena -la recibió en un principio sorprendido por el gesto, pero enseguida le correspondió.

-Nos dijo Clemont que no te sentías bien… ¿Es por tu espalda? ¿Aún te duele?

-¿Ah?... no, no es eso, pero ya estoy bien, -con aquellas palabras la invitó a levantarse, lo que hizo, seguida de él.

-Perdónenme por asustarlos, -los reverenció a todos.

-¿Estás seguro? -lo miró no muy convencido Alain.

-¿Qué les parece si esta noche nos quedamos en el centro Pokémon? -propone el entrenador de eléctricos, por lo que todos se ven entre sí.

-A decir verdad parece que las cosas se han calmado… -mira hacia el interior de la estancia la reina.

-Sí… y sería bochornoso llegar a la torre sólo a pedir donde dormir, -se sonríe Mairin.

Todos asintieron a su comentario.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo primero será conseguir algo de comerrr! -eleva la emoción del grupo Bonnie. Y con ella se marcharon todos, menos Ash y Serena, que se quedaría acompañándolo.

-Es raro que hasta Pikachu se fue, -dobla las rodillas la castaña, ahora que yacían sentados en el suelo.

-El pobre parecía tener mucha hambre, le dije a Clemont que le comprara lo que quisiera… -suspira.

-Desde que regresamos… te veo muy decaído… Pero si dices que estás bien, ¿Qué fue eso que nos dijo Clemont? ¿Qué sentiste o qué? -lo mira preocupada.

La mirada de Ash tiembla al recordarlo. -Serena… si lo que pasó el otro día… te puso incómoda… por favor perdóname… y olvídalo… -cambió drásticamente de tema, para hablar de sus sentimientos de manera tan normal que angustiaba.

-¿Qué?... -no pudo controlar el dolor que se posó en su garganta al escucharlo.

-Lo que menos quiero… es provocarte problemas… -levantó el rostro hacia ella, sin embargo, aquella mirada enérgica y positiva se había desvanecido, ¿Qué le había pasado a _su_ Ash para que reaccione de esa manera?

-Tonto… -apretó los puños y bajó la mirada temblorosa. -¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a lo que pasó un problema?! -gritó cerrando los ojos y apretando fuerte los párpados.

La mirada de Ash pareció recobrar un poco de brillo al escucharla.

-¿Lo dices… por la persona con quien hablaste?... -estaba hecho… lo había dicho y no quería hacerlo, pero no soportaba la duda.

-¿Dawn?... -la miró sin comprender.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?... -preguntó sin poder creer lo que hacía, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan celosa? Siempre… siempre había tenido cierto recelo por las chicas que se le acercaban, pero jamás, se había atrevido a decir nada, ahora todo parecía derramarse de su boca, con cada palabra que decía.

-Sí… me dijo… que debía ser yo mismo contigo… -la miró sonriente, pero de un momento a otro, las lágrimas le circularon en los ojos, sin poder detenerlas o haberlas previsto.

-Ash… -al ver la primera derramarse de su mejilla, se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan terrible que le inundaba el pecho al verlo así?

-¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Quiero actuar de manera normal! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! -se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con las mangas de su camisa. -Jamás había sentido algo así… -apretó los puños.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?... -¿Qué buscaba?... ¿comprenderlo?... ¿O enterarse del contenido de su corazón de una vez por todas? Ya no había marcha atrás…

El sólo la miró con aquellos bellos ojos castaños, temblando de incertidumbre y bajó el rostro.

Ya lo había hecho una vez… dominada por ese impulso de no perderlo. Colocó la mano sobre su mejilla izquierda y reclinándose bajo su nariz lo besó, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y los de él se cerraron en un par de parpadeos. Era la segunda vez que le robaba un beso, pero la tercera que se juntaban entre sí, por mucho más tiempo que las dos ocasiones anteriores, con la secuencia de varios pequeños besos cortos.

-Te amo… -terminó por decirle ella justo antes de separarse, los ojos sorprendidos del muchacho, la miraban deslumbrados.

-…Yo -sin embargo, antes de escuchar su respuesta, le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-No te fuerces… -entonces se llevó la mano de su boca al pecho, -lo que dije es algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo… y esto… es como un sueño para mí… -trató de poner su mejor sonrisa para él, quien al ver su gesto le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Ya volviimos! -se escuchó a lo lejos el saludo de Bonnie. Por lo que ambos se miraron y el Campeón se levantó, ofreciéndole enseguida la mano a la Reina para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero el nerviosismo aún no se disipaba en ella, por lo que tras un pequeño traspié, terminó siendo recibida en el pecho del entrenador, dando remembranza a uno de los momentos más emblemáticos de su historia.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 9 "Raichu"**

Jaaa no quería terminar el capítulo sin una escenita de Amour como se debe, de cierta forma siento que aunque Ash tiene sus impulsos, la que más sabe del asunto es Serena, por lo que ella guiará el desenvolvimiento de su amor.

Sé que en este capítulo no hablaron casi nada algunos personajes, pero por la aparición de otros, debo darle su tiempo al aire medido a cada quien xD.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: **dlandini** **,** **Virginia Vir** **,** **Andreu320**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	9. Raichu

-Te amo… -terminó por decirle ella justo antes de separarse, los ojos sorprendidos del muchacho, la miraban deslumbrados.

-…Yo -sin embargo, antes de escuchar su respuesta, le colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

-No te fuerces… -entonces se llevó la mano de su boca al pecho, -lo que dije es algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo… y esto… es como un sueño para mí… -trató de poner su mejor sonrisa para él, quien al ver su gesto le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Ya volviimos! -se escuchó a lo lejos el saludo de Bonnie. Por lo que ambos se miraron y el Campeón se levantó, ofreciéndole enseguida la mano a la Reina para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero el nerviosismo aún no se disipaba en ella, por lo que tras un pequeño traspié, terminó siendo recibida en el pecho del entrenador, dando remembranza a uno de los momentos más emblemáticos de su historia.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 9 "Raichu"**

 **FUTURO- 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

 **El cielo desprendía incontables luces y estruendos que al mirar y escuchar despertaban al instante la sensación de pánico, cada vez más cerca, que lo único que podía era intentar escapar, volar lo más rápido que pudiera, abriéndose paso entre las ramas del bosque y los Pokémon que en él habitaban, esperando con todo su corazón que lograra cruzar antes del anochecer, porque de lo contrario, quedaría perdido en medio de toda aquella calamidad.**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! -el guerrero celestial aceleró la velocidad, sin embargo, el sonido de los gritos de la voz del bosque se esparcía mucho más rápido que su avance cual onda expansiva de una inmensa explosión, hasta el punto que las tinieblas que dejaba a su paso lo cubrieron a él y a los demás Pokémon que corrían en la zona mientras trataban de huir.

De un momento a otro, todo el follaje parecía haberse detenido, no había ningún movimiento, ni el paso del viento agitando la última de las hojas de cualquier rama.

Estaba estático, por unos segundos pudo notarlo, ninguna de sus patas le respondía y la pañoleta que llevaba al cuello se había teñido de negro. Lo había alcanzado… había fracasado… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con ella?...

- _Perdóname… Sally… -_ La imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños rizados y olores dulces como la miel, le sonríe mientras lo abraza. –" _Te amo Shaymin, trae a papá… por favor"_

-¡SHAYMIN! ¡SHAYYMIIN! -alcanzó a escuchar desde lejos la pequeña voz a gritos desgarradores, no pudo voltearse para verla aunque fuera por aquella última vez, pero la imaginaba, seguramente retenida por Bonnie, que la abrazaba con fuerza para que no corriera tras él al verlo en tan terrible situación.

- _Por favor… no permitas que la tomen…_ -la voz de aquella joven rubia lo despide finalmente de su consciencia, aunque sus extremidades no le respondieran, aún la sentía aferrada entre su pecho y su pata derecha, la última de las piedras trueno, la que era su deber alejar a toda costa.

Entonces… frente a sus ojos desapareció, él y todos los Pokémon del área, menos Latias, que circulaba la zona como detector de cualquier movimiento.

-Latias… -los ojos azules temblaron al verla. -Eso significa que él está cerca… -La hermana del líder de gimnasio de Luminalia, volteó hacia abajo para ver a la pequeña que lleva de la mano y que aprieta la misma con gran fuerza, aun viendo en la dirección en que Shaymin desapareció. -¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Shaymin lo logrará! ¡Ya lo verás! -le dijo mientras cambiaban el rumbo y corrían colina arriba.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Celebi hizo algo como eso?...

-No te preocupes… ¡Él volverá! ¡Y Shaymin también! ¡Y Latias! -cerró fuerte los párpados mientras trataba de dominar su propio dolor al saber que nada de lo que menciona es verdad, mientras la halaba tras de sí. _-No voy a permitir que la encuentres Ash… ¡No a ella! ¡Se lo prometí a Serena! ¡Que iba a cuidarlaa! Si tan solo mi hermano estuviera aquí… él sabría que hacer… -_ Los pensamientos de frustración la invaden, pero se sacude la cabeza para centrarse. -Lo importante ahora… es llegar al refugio, -tras detenerse bajo un árbol, se agacha hasta la altura de la niña de alrededor de 4 años, los rayos de luz de la luna iluminan su tierno rostro y sus ojos pardos parecen del color de la miel al igual que sus cabellos.

-¿Tía Bonnie?... -el miedo aún se refleja en su rostro, cuyos labios se arrugan poco a poco tratando de controlar el llanto.

-Ya… -la haló hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, indicándole que ella estaba ahí para ella, que no iba a abandonarla, por lo que al instante sintió como los bracitos la rodeaban y las manitas tomaban en puños la tela de su camisa.

-¿Sasha… tienes hambre?... -preguntó tratando de desviar las emociones que aquel encuentro le propició, segura de recibir una afirmativa.

-¡Sí! -se separó de ella y abrió la boca emocionada, un vivo reflejo de la actitud de su padre ante la misma pregunta. Entonces se levantó y suspiró, para luego ofrecerle nuevamente la mano. -Ya casi llegamos, cuando estemos ahí, seguro que Xana ha cocinado algo delicioso, -le sonrió.

Caminaron sin detenerse hasta el momento en que la pequeña vio un pequeño Pokémon asomarse sobre una roca, haciéndole abrir grandes y emocionados los ojos.

-¡Mira tía! ¡Mira! ¡Se parece a un Pokémon con el que apareces en algunas fotos! -los ojos de estrella de la pequeña, no se comparaban con la melancolía de los azules al ver a la pequeña rata eléctrica sobre la piedra.

-Sí… es un Dedenne…

-Dedenne… -repitió la castaña familiarizándose con el nombre.

-¡Me pareció escuchar sus voces! ¡Y en verdad eran ustedes! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! ¡Hubiera ido con ustedes! -desde un tanto más lejos, corría hacia ellas un joven acompañado con un Sceptile, los ojos claros y el cabello verde oscuro, daban la impresión de verse mucho más apuesto a esas horas del día.

-¡Sawyer! -lo recibió con una sonrisa Bonnie.

-¿Cómo salió todo?... -miró la expresión cansada de la chica y entonces recorrió con la mirada sus siluetas. -¿Y Shaymin?...

-Fue… un poco más difícil de lo que esperábamos… -lo miró seria, indicándole que caminaran a la cabaña que no estaba muy lejos, a lo que él asintió.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Como si la misma luna perfecta que iluminaba el cielo, la madrugada apenas y se sentía, el acostumbrado rocío caía su rostro, pero lejos de buscar refugio, se quedó ahí, sentada a las afueras del Centro Pokémon, no podía dormir, no después de aquel acercamiento que había pasado con el entrenador de leyenda. Al final… no le había comentado nada sobre lo que había sentido, según lo que les dijo Clemont, pero lo miraba tan bien, que ya no preguntó más al respecto.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta del centro de salud, al ver a alguien saliendo de este, se trataba de Kalm, que estiró los brazos hacia arriba justo en la puerta, pero que enseguida se percató de su presencia y caminó despacio hasta ella.

-¿Hola? -ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa, por lo que ella sonrió también.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -preguntó y tocó el suelo con la mano, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Los cabellos lacios del chico, estaban un poco revueltos, por lo que se pasó un par de veces la mano sobre la cabeza antes de seguir hablando. Pero decidió continuar. -¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

-…Kalm -juntó las rodillas a su pecho, al recordar, que esa mañana cuando se repartieron el trabajo en el Centro Pokémon, ellos habían quedado juntos… ocasión en la que el joven entrenador le ofreció que marcharía con ella de vuelta a Pueblo Boceto, que no era justo que se involucrara nuevamente en situaciones peligrosas, ahora era la reina de Kalos y debía cuidarse. -No puedo…

-Serena… -apretó el puño molesto y lo cubrió con su otra mano, para luego descansar su mentón en ellas.

-Sé que lo que dices es verdad… que mi deber es mostrarle a las personas que cuentan conmigo… ser una voz alentadora en los momentos de crisis… -su entrecejo se frunció, -Pero yo… no sólo soy la reina de Kalos… también soy yo… ¡Soy Serena! Mi sueño no va a terminar con mi vida… no era eso lo que esperaba…

-¿En verdad eso es lo que piensas? ¿Crees que Aria hubiera elegido su propia libertad ante la esperanza de todos los pueblos que la siguen?

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, tenía razón en muchos sentidos, para Aria, estar al frente y proclamar el amor y la paz que sus seguidores necesitaban era lo más importante, incluso al pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo… no en balde había emprendido un viaje sola por una región desconocida y aprendido tanto de los Pokémon y de sí misma, sabía lo que quería, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía… que seguir su corazón era lo mejor, porque entonces, qué clase de reina sería… que clase de amor brindaría si ella misma no era feliz…

-¿Es por él?... -preguntó enseguida sin darle oportunidad de rebatir.

-¡No metas a Ash en esto! -se levantó molesta y sin medir los gritos que empezaron a salir de su boca. -¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir!

Ante los gritos que se escucharon, Ash, Clemont y Alain, salieron rápido por la puerta, mientras Kalm la miraba estupefacto. Jamás la había visto reaccionar así.

-¿Qué está pasando?... -llegó hasta el lado de la reina el entrenador de Paleta.

Al ver lo que había provocado, su reacción terrible y la mirada en el rostro de Kalm, no pudo más y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, cubriendo su llanto inminente.

-¿Qué sucedió? -miró entonces hacia Kalm, en busca de una explicación, pero el chico, no se molestó en responderle, simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. -¡¿A dónde vas?!

-¿Tanto quieres saber lo que le dije? -se paró en seco, mientras Clemont lo miraba desde la puerta del Centro Pokémon. -Le dije lo mismo que tú me pediste luego del incidente del hospital…

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron grandes al escucharlo.

-Pero ella no quiso irse…

-¿Cómo?... -se limpió el rostro la reina y depositó su mirada en el entrenador de Kanto.

-Yo le dije a Kalm que te llevara de aquí… -bajó la mirada tras su confesión, -Pero fue al inicio de todo… No me parecía justo ni seguro que permanecieras con nosotros… -se detuvo por unos segundos y apretando los puños y los párpados recordó al Greninja oscuro. -…Aún lo pienso…

-Yo… soy una persona fuerte… -levantó la mirada decidida hacia ambos. -Nadie puede decidir por mí… el camino que debo recorrer y si ese camino está lleno de hendiduras trataré de esquivarlas… pero si no puedo… ¡Estoy segura que no estaré sola para afrontarlo! Porque tengo a mis Pokémon… y los tengo a todos ustedes…

Al escucharla Clemont sonrió, al igual que Bonnie y Tesla que se asomaron a la puerta, seguidas de Mairin y Pikachu.

-Yo nunca dejaré de perseguir mi meta… -le dijo entonces a Ash, que al escucharla sonrió y bajo el rostro tratando de ocultar la emoción que aquellas palabras le ocasionaban.

-Perdóname Kalm… -lo reverenció.

-Tonta… no es necesario que lo digas. -Caminó de vuelta al Centro Pokémon, igual que todos los demás.

 **El resto de la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para a la mañana siguiente emprender camino nuevamente hacia la torre de batalla a donde finalmente arribaron.**

 **-¡** Aún no puedo creer que estén aquí! ¡Los vi durante la ceremonia de los nuevos entrenadores Pokémon, pero apenas y me les pude acercar! -celebra emocionada la patinadora.

-No exageres, -se encoge de hombros Serena.

-¡Y si que han crecido todooos! ¡Da la impresión que se han vuelto extremadamente fuertes! -agarra a Clemont por el brazo y le toca el biceps, lo que lo sonroja y provoca que Tesla la mire molesta, con las mejillas infladas.

-Gra, gracias, -se lleva la otra mano tras de la cabeza el rubio.

-¡Y caras nuevas! -junta las palmas entre sí viendo a Bonnie, a Tesla y Mairin.

-¡Hey, a mí ya me conoces!, -se cruza de brazos la entrenadora de Houndour.

-¡Dené! -la secunda su amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres Bonnie?, ¡Bonnie estás enorme!

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora ya soy toda una entrenadora Pokémon! -se contagia de su emoción. -¡Pronto vendré a desafiarte para conseguir tu medalla!

-¡Te estaré esperando! -ladea la cabeza. -¿Y ustedes?... -se lleva el dedo índice al mentón viendo al resto.

-Ellos son Tesla, cuida de mi hermanote y ella es Mairin, cuida de Alain, -las introduce la rubia.

-¡Bonnie! -le llama la atención Serena, al escucharla.

-En realidad no es que cuide de mí… -mira a su hermana Clemont. -Es en realidad una de las causas por las que estamos en este viaje, queremos averiguar su origen…

-Pero… Tesla sí cuida de Clemont-sama… -lo mira extrañada, por lo que el líder de Luminalia le sonríe.

-Es verdad. -la deja entonces más tranquila.

-Y yo también cuido de Alain, pero él también cuida de mí, -termina la presentación Mairin, a lo que Alain suspira.

-¡DOORAAGON CROOW! -lo saluda entonces Korrina, a lo que Mairin estalla en risa, mientras Alain las ve con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

Pasados unos minutos, caminaron al interior donde se encuentra la estatua de Lucario.

-Poniéndonos serios… pues… les reporto que aquí también han pasado cosas extrañas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -participa finalmente Ash.

-También… apareció una persona, -afirma con la cabeza la patinadora.

-¿Cómo?... -la ve sorprendido Clemont.

-Veníamos de vuelta desde la Ciudad con Lucario, ayer por la mañana… cuando encontramos a un niño más o menos de la edad de Bonnie tirado a las orillas de la playa.

-Pobrecito… ¿Y está bien? -se preocupa la entrenadora de Dedenne.

Korrina niega con la cabeza, -la verdad no lo sé… pero no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre… estaba pensando en llevarlo al hospital cuando se sienta mejor para caminar.

-Lo mejor será que no vayan al hospital por ahora… -la aconsejó el Campeón.

-Sí… Ash tiene razón, la última vez hubo un percance en el Hospital General de Luminalia… -habla desde atrás Kalm.

-¡Está vivoo! -estiró el brazo hacia él Korrina.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy vivo! -le respondió de inmediato.

-Pues… todos se presentaron y tú no dijiste nada… te quedaste ahí parado detrás de Ash como una sombra… pensé que eras producto de mi imaginación, -se lleva una mano a la frente.

-Por favor… -Si las miradas mataran, Korrina hubiera caído presa del entrenador de Boceto.

-¿Y podemos verlo? -parpadeo deseosa Bonnie.

-Pues… creo que sí…, es más hablar con alguien de su edad y tan bonita como tú de seguro le cae bien. -Le sonrió.

-¿ _Bonita?_ -repitió para sus adentros las palabras de la ágil entrenadora.

Las habitaciones de arriba gozaban de una frescura abrumadora, mientras el sonido de las olas del mar golpeando la torre era demás relajante. Bonnie se adentró tras cruzar la puerta de manera en la habitación, viendo al niño recostado de lado, sin poder notar su presencia ya que miraba hacia la ventana del otro lado de la habitación.

Desde que despertó, apretaba con gran ahínco una piedra de tonos brillantes que sostenía en su mano derecha, no podía soltarla, no conocía el motivo, pero tenerla junto a él, lo tranquilizaba.

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? Bueno… ya pasé, digo… ¿Puedo ir donde estás tú?

La voz… le pareció tan familiar, que desesperado se volteó, pero al verla, el estímulo desapareció. ¿Qué había sido eso?... -se sentó sobre la cama con más tranquilidad y asintió a su petición.

-¡Me llamo Bonnie! Y ¡este es Denenne!

-¡Neneney! -salió de la bolsa su amigo.

-Hola… -al ver su ánimo trató de equipararse y abrió con alegría la boca, pero no supo que más pronunciar, por lo que la cerró. -Yo…

-No te preocupes… Korrina nos contó a mí y a mis amigos que no recuerdas tu nombre… eso no tiene porqué ser un problema… a ver… ¿Hay algo que te guste?

Al escuchar su pregunta, volteó casi instantáneamente hacia la ventana y levantando el brazo con que sostenía la piedra, apuntó hacia el cielo.

-¿El cielo te gusta?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza. -Me dan ganas de salir y tirarme entre las nubes…

-Así que las nubes… Cloud… -le dice entonces, aseverando su nombramiento.

-Cloud… -repitió y enseguida le sonrió agradecido.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? -mete la cabeza Ash por la puerta.

-Perdón por la intromisión, -entra tras de él Serena.

-Piiikaaapi -y tras de ella Pikachu.

-No hay problema, parece que Cloud ya se siente un poco mejor, pasen, -los invita la rubia.

-Así que Cloud… -le sonríe Ash.

-Es un nombre Bonito, -asiente Serena.

La vista de la pareja recién llegada, se encerró en los ojos jades del niño sobre la cama.

-mm… ¿Cloud qué es eso?... -miró curiosa Bonnie, el objeto en su mano, por lo que el niño se sintió nervioso.

-Tal parece que es una roca trueno… -la reconoció al instante y desde la distancia Ash.

-¡Pikaaa! -se pasó a sus espaldas su amigo.

-Tranquilo Pikachu, -lo acarició.

-Cuando desperté la tenía conmigo… me siento bien sosteniéndola, -les explicó.

Aquel niño le despertaba familiaridad al entrenador, pero sabiendo la mucha gente que ha conocido a lo largo de sus viajes, no le tomó demasiada importancia.

-¡Ya sé! -junta las manos entre sí Serena. -¡Bonnie vamos a decirle a Korrina que haremos unos macarrones! ¿Les parece? -mira entonces Ash que enseguida le sonríe y Cloud la mira sorprendido.

-¡Es delicioso! -lo anima Ash, por lo que toma fuerzas.

-¡Sí!

Minutos después Clemont estaba montando el HORNO COMPACTO DE CASOS ESPECIALES en las afueras de la torre.

-Perdóname, no pensé que estuviera descompuesto… y les dije a todos de los macarrones, -lo mira culpable Serena.

-Tranquila, que esto ya casi está, -da vueltas a una tuerca, mientras Tesla lo mira emocionada.

-La ciencia es taaan asombrosa, amo que podamos comer los macarrones de Serena en cualquier lugar, -junto a ellos el emocionado de Ash.

-¡YYY! Listooo

-…No explotó… -mira desde lejos Bonnie, que platicaba con Cloud.

-Mira Clemont-sama una pulsera, -llama su atención Tesla, al tomar la maquinaria vieja en forma circular y metérsela en el brazo.

-¡Sí! Es muy bonita, -le sonríe divertido el líder de gimnasio, por lo que Ash y Serena sonríen también para luego mirarse entre sí y voltear nuevamente a ellos en un intento de disimular como sus dedos se rozaban entre sí, estando parados uno junto al otro, hasta que Ash tomó uno de ella entre los suyos, para que el juego de rozarse terminara en ella pegándole suave en la mano para que la soltara.

Parado al otro lado del camino que cruza entre el pueblo y la torre, el Ash encapuchado los observa sin esconderse más.

-Tráemela… -le ordena a su Pokémon acompañante.

-Rai…rai… -levanta el rostro, mostrando la cicatriz en su ojo y al mover la cola, se observa otra de la misma magnitud en esta.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 10 "Rhyhorn"**

Wow, Alola para todos jajajaja, la verdad que me he enviciado tanto con Pokémon Moon que puede que salga una que otra cosita aquí. Bueno… tenemos una pelea de Serena y Kalm, es algo que no me esperaba, pero creo que Serena debía sacudirse un poco.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, algunos secretos revelados y otros más echados al asador.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: **Virginia Vir,** **dlandini**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **JA NEE!**


	10. Rhyhorn

**El recorrido de nuestros héroes hacia Ciudad Yantra, finalmente había terminado. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar, al encontrarse con Korrina, la Líder de Gimnasio de lucha, les reveló que a las afueras de la torre un niño misterioso apareció días atrás.**

 _-Así que las nubes… Cloud… -le dice entonces, aseverando su nombramiento, Bonnie._

 _-Cloud… -repitió y enseguida le sonrió agradecido._

 _-¿Todo bien por aquí? -mete la cabeza Ash por la puerta._

 _-Perdón por la intromisión, -entra tras de él Serena._

 _-Piiikaaapi -y tras de ella Pikachu._

 _ **Quien llevaba aferrada en una de sus manos una piedra trueno, cuyo propósito permanecía escondido dentro de su memoria.**_

Parado al otro lado del camino que cruza entre el pueblo y la torre, el Ash encapuchado los observa sin esconderse más.

-Tráemela… -le ordena a su Pokémon acompañante.

-Rai…rai… -levanta el rostro, mostrando la cicatriz en su ojo y al mover la cola, se observa otra de la misma magnitud en esta.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 10 "Rhyhorn"**

-Mira Clemont-sama una pulsera, -llama su atención Tesla, al tomar la maquinaria vieja en forma circular y metérsela en el brazo.

-¡Sí! Es muy bonita, -le sonríe divertido el líder de gimnasio, por lo que Ash y Serena sonríen también para luego mirarse entre sí y voltear nuevamente a ellos en un intento de disimular como sus dedos se rozaban entre sí, estando parados uno junto al otro, hasta que Ash tomó uno de ella entre los suyos, para que el juego de rozarse terminara en ella pegándole suave en la mano para que la soltara.

-Me duele… -decía la castaña sin poder bajar la sonrisa, que aquel acercamiento le propiciaba.

-¿En verdad? -la soltó al instante. -Lo siento mucho, la miró apenado el entrenador.

-Estoy jugando, -le sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Mientras Pikachu que se encontraba a los pies de su entrenador percibió una onda eléctrica en la zona. Por lo que levantó más el rostro buscando de dónde provenía.

-¿Sucede algo Pikachu? -bajó la mirada hacia él.

-Pika… -Parecía no poder prestar atención a la voz de Ash mientras buscaba con la mirada de un lugar a otro. -Pi… Pi…

-¿Pikachu?... -se agachó junto a él Serena.

-¡Pikapi! -gritó finalmente volteándose hacia su amigo.

-¡Neneneiii! -saltó de la bolsa también Dedenne y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba la pareja de entrenadores.

-100,000 volteos… -Dirigió desde su posición el entrenador del futuro.

-…Raiii…Chuuu…. -hizo estremecer la atmósfera completa de los alrededores junto a la explosión del horno de emergencias.

Fue… de un momento a otro, un segundo que deriva en desesperación, cuando la ve perdida de su mirada inquieta por volver a enfocarla frente a él.

Apenas y puede abrir los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos que parecían interminables. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Los macarrones aún crudos estaban desperdigados por toda la grama frente a sus ojos castaños.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Serenaaa! -empezó a reincorporarse, apoyando las manos contra el suelo, No podía moverse con la libertad que quisiera al sentir el cuerpo entumecido. -¿Estoy… paralizado?...

-¡Ash! ¡Es! Un… campo eléctrico residual… -trata de explicar el científico, que se encontraba un poco más atrás, en una situación idéntica.

-¡Clemont! -reconoce la voz y al buscarlo con la mirada lo encuentra. Pero su prioridad es cambiada al escuchar los gritos de resistencia de la voz dulce de la reina.

-¡Nooo!

-¡Serenaaa! -se levanta como puede y corre con torpeza no muy lejos, hasta alcanzarla, lo mismo que intentan los demás, a excepción de Bonnie, Cloud y Mairin que no pueden levantarse aún.

-Me quitó… Me quitó algo… -trata de explicar, mientras lo mira con los azules llenos de impotencia, al no poder moverse como deseara. Pero empieza a revisarse despacio y es cuando identifica el objeto faltante. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al instante. -Delfox… ¡Se llevó a Delfox! -se levantó entre temblores y a pasos débiles pero decididos corrió con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir, tras aquel Pokémon que aún a la distancia se observaba en camino de huida.

-¡Serena Noo! -Se escuchó preocupada la voz de Korrina. - ¡No puedes cruzar el camino del mar ahora! -No había terminado de advertir cuando la reina cayó desmayada a varios pasos tras cruzar el portal de entrada a la torre de batalla.

-El poder de la electricidad estática se intensifica con la presencia del agua… -Habla para sus adentros Clemont y corre tras sus amigos.

Ash que había sufrido los mismos efectos, yacía a mitad del recorrido hacia la torre, mientras Korrina mantenía recluidos tras el lumbral a todos los demás.

-¡Demonios! ¡Déjame pasar! -trataba de abrirse paso Kalm pero ni la líder ni Lucario estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlos.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¿De qué serviría que todos termináramos así? Lo mejor es observar la situación por unos momentos… -dijo seria pero sin poder respaldar con la preocupación estampada en el rostro.

Se sentía completamente adormecida, por lo que apenas y podía permanecer consciente, sintiendo el calor de la arena bajo su mejilla y el agua humedeciéndole poco a poco las ropas. Aún así, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle, quería a su amiga de vuelta…

Los pasos poco a poco se hicieron más conscientes para ella, a medida que su sensopercepción le indicaba que alguien veía acercándose, los talones que se hundían en la arena a esas alturas ya húmeda.

Aquella sensación en medio de su pronta inconsciencia le parecía cálida y familiar…

-¿Ash?... -preguntó al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, borroso ante su mirada.

Sin embargo, la acción que aquella persona realizó entonces, le indicó que estaba equivocada, porque él nunca se lo quitaría… sabía lo importante que era para ella. Aquel lacito azul que llevaba en todo momento adornando sus ropas, las que fuera que utilizaba y no dejaba jamás.

Los ojos del entrenador de Paleta, que ya había recuperado un poco el control de su cuerpo tras caer por la reacción del agua, miró horrorizado lo que estaba sucediendo. Un hombre recogía a Serena de la playa, mientras él estaba sólo mirando… Pero no pudo más y poniéndose de pie, notó la presencia de Pikachu que se había reunido con él. Mientras la otra persona lanzaba una Pokébola negra al aire y de ella apareció tras un leve brillo un Charizard negro.

Las facciones y expresiones de ese Pokémon le parecieron familiares, pero no detuvo su camino al ver que con lo que parecía una montura para Pokémon lo abordó, llevándose a Serena con él. -¡Suéltalaaaa!

-¡Pikapii! -Pikachu corre a cuatro patas de la manera más rápida que puede, pero es dejado atrás por Talonflame, quien fue llamado por Ash para partir en la búsqueda.

Atrás, en la entrada de la torre, Alain observa la situación y enseguida llama a su propio Charizard.

-Lo siento Korrina, pero esto es demasiado… -¡Vamos! -ordena entonces y el dragón de fuego ruge, mientras emprende vuelo con su entrenador como pasajero.

El cielo se tornó en campo de batalla entonces. Con los dos Pokémon voladores tratando de hacer caer al tercero.

-¡Serenaaa! -Aunque gritara con todo lo que le daba la garganta, no podía hacerle llegar su voz, la velocidad era muy elevada, al igual que las ráfagas de viento. -¡Trata de ubicarte arriba del Charizard! -le indicó a su Pokémon ave, que enseguida planeó dejándose llevar por la corriente hacia arriba.

Al ver lo que hacían, El Charizard de Alain se colocó por abajo. -¡Responde a mi corazón! ¡Atraviesa más allá de la evolución! ¡Megaevolucionaaa! -gritó y al instante la Charizardita que llevaba su Pokémon y su piedra llave resonaron en una sola, para traslucirlo en un hermoso dragón negro de llamas azules. -¡Puño Trueno! -ordenó y con esto, un golpe inminente fue propiciado en el pecho del Charizard negro que volaba por encima suyo, haciéndolo tambalear.

-¡Ahora! -gritó comandando la acción el entrenador legendario, saltando al mismo tiempo que Talonflame se hizo a un lado para dejarlo caer en el lomo del Charizard negro, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla al raptor.

-¡Regrésalaaas! -extendió la mano hacia él. -¡A Serena y a Delfox!

El hombre lo miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio reventado.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo… ¡Esto no es por nadie más que por ella…! -se le fue encima, alcanzando a tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa que poco a poco apretó contra su garganta, mientras lo aprisionaba entre su peso y el lomo desnudo de Charizard.

-Agghh… ¡Ahhg!

Poco a poco los sentidos iban volviendo a ella, pero se aceleraron al momento de escuchar los gritos ahogados de su amado, a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Ash?... ¡Ash! -se reincorporó y enseguida trató de quitar al hombre de encima de él, quien había logrado meter sus dedos bajo las manos de él para evitar que lo asfixiara pero no duraría mucho más.

-¡Charizard! ¡Infiernooo! -gritó de manera inesperada el entrenador del Charizard negro, provocando que ardiera al instante, haciendo descender un poco a Alain por la ráfaga de fuego que lo envolvió, mientras Serena no tuvo más remedio que soltar al sujeto, pero no se detuvo en su cometido, buscó en sus ropas hasta encontrar una Pokébola.

-¡Vamos Ampharos! ¡Por favor, comparte tu amor conmigo! ¡Megaevoluciona!

-Mega… Ampharos… -lo miró Ash derrumbado, pero recordando aquel momento en que ella mencionó la megapiedra de la que era dueña. -Vamos… Serena… -abrió los ojos admirado al ver al Pokémon desplegando la majestuosa corona espumosa que apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Perdóname… -le dijo al Pokémon la reina, lo que él entendió al instante y asintió con decisión. -¡Voltio cruel!

-¡Ammmpharoooos! -gritó el eléctrico mientras una descarga inmensa se extendió al instante por todo el Pokémon fuego-volador en el que se conducían. Provocando la liberación de Ash por el tambaleo y la inminente caída en picada del Charizard, tras la cual Serena llamó de vuelta a su Pokémon, pero sin poder conservar su propio equilibrio, cayó del lomo del volador, seguida de Ash, que enseguida se tiró tras ella.

Alain que vio lo ocurrido intentó volar tras ellos, pero la sorpresa que se llevó fue al ver como el Charizard adversario no solo se recuperaba sino que había adquirido una megaevolución de tipo Y. Que enseguida se puso en su camino.

-¡¿Cómo?! Gritó frustrado. -¡Asshhh! -sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos al ver cómo fueron alcanzados por Talonflame, sin embargo, el peso parecía exceder su límite, por lo que no alcanzó a mantener el vuelo a flote aunque tratara de frenarse a sí mismo, empezó a caer de tal modo que seguro acabaría por estrellarse. -¡Rayoos! ¡Garra de Dragón! -gritó molesto, dándole continuidad a la batalla de los dos Charizard megaevolucionados.

-Alain… -rio soberbio el hombre. -Jirachi… -habló suave y con esto, otra de sus Pokébolas negras se activó, dejando salir tras un pequeño destello, al Pokémon mencionado, pero de igual forma que todos los demás que poseía, de colores opacos y grises. -Fuerza lunar. -Comandó sin mayor mediación y de una forma tan rápida que Alain sólo pudo ver venir el ataque.

-¡Anillo Igneo! -gritó para contraatacar y ambos poderes chocaron entre sí, pero la fuerza lunar se sobrepuso, llegando a alcanzarlo.

Meirin miró horrorizada desde lejos, como el Charizard de Alain perdía la Megaevolución y caía al vacío con su entrenador a cuestas.

-¡Alaaaiinnn! -corrió hasta el camino que para esos momentos estaba bañado de agua, seguida de Kalm, que preocupado por el mismo destino de Serena y Ash, había mandado a Meowstic para ayudarlos con su levitación, pero había fallado en el intento al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte.

El Mega charizard que aún agitaba sus alas en el aire, se dio la vuelta y cual se difuminara en el aire desapareció.

-Clemont… -apenas y pudo articular palabra Bonnie, tenía los ojos tan abiertos de la impresión, que parecía colapsarse en cualquier instante, por lo que su hermano le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a buscarlos… no deben estar demasiado lejos… -trató de alentarla aunque frente a sus ojos vio como todos cayeron derrumbados de los cielos.

Cloud miraba la escena con una expresión de decepción que ni él mismo comprendía, mientras Tesla miraba sus manos con ojos temblorosos en culpabilidad.

No habían terminado de procesar lo ocurrido, cuando observaron como un grupo de personas, caminaban diligentemente por el camino del mar que estaba por desaparecer, hasta ellos. Vestidos completamente de blanco y gafas oscuras que no dejaban apreciar sus miradas.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? -preguntó extrañada Korrina.

-A decir verdad, sí… -miran a todos los presentes uno por uno. -¿Quién de ustedes es Ash Ketchum?...

Ante la pregunta, Clemont y Bonnie se miraron entre sí.

Al mismo tiempo, el entrenador encapuchado, volaba sobre el lomo de su Charizard que había regresado a su forma original. -Lo evitamos… -sonríe a la Pokébola que lleva en la mano, la única clara en toda su colección. -Delfox…

Mientras tanto, abajo, las aguas del mar habían arrastrado al par de figuras emblemáticas de la región, el Campeón Pokémon y la Reina de Kalos, estaban prácticamente escupidos por el agua hacia las orillas, mientras un Rhyhorn que pasaba ambulante por el pequeño centro bejucoso, se detuvo al observar a la castaña, sus ojos de corazón lo decían todo, había caído preso de sus encantos y caminó hasta ella, para mover su hocico contra su rostro intentando despertarla.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 11 "Zigarde"**

¡Hola! Jojo vengo planeando una escena un poco más fuerte del Amour desde hace bastante, ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: **Virginia Vir,** **dlandini**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **JA NEE!**


	11. Zygarde

Los niños crecen… dejando atrás los sueños y las esperanzas absurdas, aferrándose a la verdadera fuerza, la que los hará sobrevivir al mundo miserable, a lo mismo en lo que un día creyeron y terminó destruyéndolos. La fuerza para matar o morir, el no retorno que deja el seguir un camino de desesperación. Sin rendirse hasta el final… hasta ver consumada su venganza o ser consumidos finalmente dentro de su propia ira.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 11 "Zigarde"**

 **FUTURO- 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

El pequeño par de botas gastadas hasta el punto que en cualquier instante podrían romperse, yacían vacías, recostadas contra el colchón, donde la pequeña de cabellos ambarinos dormía profundamente, mientras aferraba contra su pecho una gorra roja.

Las sombras en la habitación bailaban en las paredes, desde su punto de origen, dos figuras a los lados de una pequeña vela en la otra punta del cuarto.

-Fue demasiado difícil… sólo gritaba… y gritaba, reclamándola, no estoy segura de poder seguir huyendo de esta manera con ella… -dobló las rodillas la joven Bonnie, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

-No puedes decir eso… y menos cuando estamos tan cerca. -Sawyer la miró lastimero y suspiró, para terminar apoyando las manos contra las tablas de la cabaña y levantar el rostro hacia el techo de tejas agujeradas sobre sus cabezas. -Todos sabíamos que perderla sería muy duro… especialmente para él…

-¡¿Por qué dices eso ahora?! ¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?! -le dirigió una mirada indignada por su comentario, pero con naturalidad, él permaneció estoico, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse como se había convertido en su costumbre, nadie diría nada sobre ese tema, pero… cuando salía a colación era un mensaje tan duro de transmitir, que los ánimos se alteraban en un instante.

-Perdóname… -profirió bajando la mirada, mientras algunas lágrimas acudían a sus orbes azulinos.

-Descuida… es normal que sientas lo que sientes… Ash también es mi amigo… y aunque no viajé con ellos como lo hiciste tú, también les tomé mucho cariño, a él y a su esposa. Supongo que después de todo es natural que busque a Sally… ella es su hija… es lo único que le queda de Serena.

-Sasha… -lo corrigió. -Y es precisamente por eso que no podemos permitirle siquiera que la vea… es más… -se secó por completo las lágrimas y le dio un sorbo a su botella cantimplora. -Ash no sabe que es una niña. Según él es un niño, porque todo el tiempo reclama a su "hijo".

-¿Un niño? ¿Sasha? ¿Su nombre no era Sally? -los ojos del entrenador de Sceptile se pudieron redondos y blancos ante tantas incongruencias, lo que sacó una pequeña risa a la rubia.

-Fue Onii-chan quien le puso ese nombre, bueno, ese nombre falso. -le sonrió.

Al escuchar la mención de Clemont, el chico bajó la mirada, sabía lo mucho que le dolía hablar de ese tema a la ahora nueva líder del Gimnasio Luminalia. Al comprender el silencio de su recién encontrado amigo, prosiguió.

-Clemont me dijo que si la niña conservaba su verdadero nombre y Ash lo averiguaba de alguna manera, sería más peligroso, por lo que le puso ese nuevo nombre, ella lo entiende. -Dijo levantando el rostro en la dirección donde descansaba la pequeña.

-Así que es por eso que Shaymin la llamaba de esa manera.

-Así es, para nosotros… seguirá siendo Sasha… la hija de Ash y Serena, pero para el resto del mundo… es Sally… una pequeña más de este mundo torcido.

-Comprendo… -los ojos azules del joven parecían desprender chispas al reflejarse con la luz parpadeante de la vela, para entonces llevar su mano a uno de los bolsillos en sus pantalones y sacar una pequeña libreta y lápiz.

-¿Algunos hábitos no se olvidan no? -le sonrió ladeando la cabeza la rubia.

-Claro, -asintió. -Pero también quería corroborar la hora que dijo Mairin, si nuestros cálculos no salieron mal… está por aproximarse. -Le confirma, mientras Bonnie suspira tratando de controlar la preocupación cada vez más agresiva dentro de su pecho.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

-¡Ya les dijimos que no sabemos dónde están! ¡No es una mentira! -explotó en preocupación la recién entrenadora, mientras apretaba con fuerza el tirante de su bolso.

-¡Denené! -la apoyó su amigo.

-Permítanme decirles que lo que ella dice es completamente cierto, -trató de calmar la situación el hermano mayor.

-Pero se nos fue informado que el Campeón Pokémon y la Reina de Kalos venían acompañados por el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia… y ese… -lo mira no muy convencido el hombre de gafas negras y peinado pulcro.

-Efectivamente soy yo, -toma la responsabilidad de sus propias palabras. -Sin embargo… hubo un incidente… ahora los hemos perdido de vista.

-Y a todo esto… ustedes sólo exigen respuestas, pero no han contestado que quieren con él, aunque Ash no está aquí, estamos nosotros para responder por él. -Se antepone al resto Korrina y junto a ella Lucario.

-Somos agentes del Equipo Terminal… -les muestra una identificación donde la fotografía, igual era esa persona con lentes oscuros, lo que le sacó una gota al grupo al lado de cada cabeza.

-¿Equipo terminal? Nunca había escuchado al respecto. -responde buscando terreno de confianza para obtener información la entrenadora de lucha.

-El equipo Terminal… es un centro de investigación Pokémon… -parece familiarizado con el nombre Kalm. -Cuando fueron los eventos contra el Equipo Flear… su nombre rondó los alrededores también. -les clavó desconfiado la mirada acerada.

-Por favor… no se atrevan a compararnos con la escoria… El equipo Terminal, no es más que un centro de investigación avanzado, que busca comprender a fondo el secreto de la Megaevolución.

-¿La Megaevolución?... Pero si Ash ni siquiera tiene una mega piedra… -parpadea Bonnie.

-¡Pikapi! -apoya la noción el Pokémon.

-No estamos aquí para discutir sus inquietudes, si es verdad que Ash Ketchum no está aquí, seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda. -les reverenciaron y dieron la espalda para retirarse.

-Qué extraño… -no quedó satisfecha la joven entrenadora novata.

-Lo mejor será que ahora sigamos con la búsqueda, -les propone Kalm. -No es bueno que estemos todos juntos, de esa manera nunca avanzaremos.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que nos distribuyamos en la zona y quedemos de vernos en algún punto al anochecer, -asiente Clemont.

-Yo… necesito ir a buscar a Alain… -Habló Mairin.

-Te comprendemos, -le puso la mano en el hombro Bonnie. -Mairin, Cloud y yo iremos hacia aquella dirección, -se dirigió a todos los demás. -Tú y Tesla pueden ir por allá Clemont, Korrina y Lucario hacia allá y… -captó que con la distribución Kalm quedó sin pareja.

-Yo iré más allá -terminó la frase el entrenador de Kalos.

-¡Pikaapi! -le indicó Píkachu que él lo acompañaría, a lo que Kalm asintió.

Al mismo tiempo, los ojos azulinos que luchaban contra la arena estampada sobre sus párpados, tratan de abrirse, mientras la adrenalina aún corriente por sus arterias, la traía de vuelta en medio de la tos y las náuseas, hasta que finalmente se sintió entera y vuelta en sí, estaba completamente empapada de cabeza a pies, el agua aún escurría entre los mechones de su cabello enredado con la sal. Temblaba descontrolada y aunque tratara de detenerlo le parecía imposible, sentía tanto frío que podría congelarse a su parecer, hasta el momento en que dejó de pensar en sí misma al encontrar su mirada con el chico apenas sostenido entre las rocas en las que parecía haber aterrizado.

-… -no quiso siquiera pronunciar aquel nombre que tanto le gustaba, no se atrevió, no quería asociar aquella visión con la de su siempre sonriente entrenador favorito. -Se levantó casi a gatas, hasta ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer, llevándose la mano al tobillo, que no solo dolía por una posible torcedura, sino que más bien escocía por la herida bañada en agua de mar. Al permanecer en el suelo mirándolo, no pudo evitar recordar el momento de la caída, habiendo perdido a Talonflame caían en picada con ella de base, pero al estar más próximos a estrellarse contra el bosque, Ash la abrazó contra su pecho y le dio vuelta sobre sí mismo, a escasos segundos de recibir el impacto del follaje. Para entonces apenas percatarse de caer al río y ser arrastrados por la corriente hasta… quien sabe dónde.

-Ash… Ash… -logró llegar hasta él y desentramparlo de donde se sostenía, casi perdiéndolo por la corriente que fuertemente lo halaba lejos de ella, pero no lo permitió, lo sostuvo y tomándolo bajo los brazos, lo arrastró hasta más allá de la orilla. Colocó sus manos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, tocando con presión en todas partes buscando heridas, hasta que no tuvo que tocar, sino más ver su pierna derecha cuya tela estaba bañada de sangre de la rodilla para abajo. Se asustó y tras percatarse de su respiración pausada, se dirigió hacia su pierna, llevándose una mano a la boca al ver la herida. Un corte que atravesaba el músculo limpiamente tras de la rodilla hacia el talón, un corte rápido y perfecto. -Ay no…

Lo arrastró… y lo arrastró como pudo hasta más adentro, buscando por lo menos el refugio del tronco de un árbol al que arrimarse, pero por cada movimiento lo escuchaba gemir de dolor en medio de su inconciencia. Por lo que se detuvo, dejándose caer contra el suelo y la cabeza y espalda alta de él sobre su regazo. Sintiéndose devastada por tal situación. Había perdido a Delphox y ahora Ash estaba en esas condiciones y todo por su culpa. Tratando de no consumirse en su propio dolor lo abrazó contra su pecho rodeando el de él con sus brazos y cerrando fuerte los ojos, hasta que un par de lágrimas se le deslizaron.

Los cabellos húmedos del Campeón se juntaban a las mejillas pálidas de la Reina, mientras trataba de aferrarse a su propia convicción. - _No… hasta el final…_ -se dijo a si misma aún temblorosa y percatándose de los mismos temblores o incluso peores en el cuerpo de su amado, pareció tener una idea y empezó a buscar entre su ropa. Entonces sonrió, sintiéndose tonta por no pensarlo antes, las vio, temblorosas por los movimientos de su mano, las Pokébolas que aún traía con ella, las arrojó contra el aire, dejando libres a Pancham, Sylveon, Ampharos y Fennekin varicolor.

-¡Pancham Pan!

-¡Veooon!

-¡Aaampharoos!

-¡Feennekin!

Todos los rodearon inmediatamente. La cara de preocupación de Pancham fue innegable, pero enseguida se sacudió la cabeza y apenas masticando su hoja siguió hablándole.

-Gracias a todos… me alegra tanto que estén bien, -los mira esperanzada la reina. -Por ahora, debemos construir un pequeño refugio donde poder pasar la noche. -Se ladea hacia atrás, sin dejar caer a Ash al suelo, aún sostenido entre sus brazos. -Pensaba en la base de ese gran árbol. ¿Qué les parece?

No había terminado de pedir sus opiniones cuando todos se pusieron en marcha.

-Cuando tengamos el refugio podrás estar más cómodo… -dijo casi susurrado en su oído por la proximidad de sus labios a la oreja izquierda del entrenador de paleta. Quién de un momento a otro, empezó a moverse incómodo, lo que la reina fácilmente notó. -¿Ash?... -se curvó un tanto sobre él para poder alcanzar a ver su rostro, el mismo que regresaba en sí en sesiones de parpadeos lentos. Al ver sus ojos abrirse, la emoción la inundó. -¡Ash!

-…Serena -reconoció su voz por lo que se sintió más relajado, volteó entonces hacia ella, mirando sobre su hombro, encontrando su rostro en extrema cercanía. Aún así, ninguno sintió más que un inmenso alivio y una enorme desesperación por abrazarse y sentir que el otro estaba bien. Apenas pudiendo moverse, el Campeón de Kalos estiró su brazo derecho hasta el izquierdo de ella y lo tomó con firmeza, apretándolo lo más que podía.

-Gracias al cielo… -le regaló una mirada temblorosa en alegría para luego intentar moverse, pero el dolor de su pierna fue tanto que no pudo siquiera terminar el primer intento. -¡Aaagghh!

-Es una herida muy fea… pero ya no está sangrando, quería estar en el refugio para poder examinarla, -explicó en medio de la frialdad del ambiente, que le propiciaba una baja de temperatura cada vez más marcada, sus labios temblaban, mientras su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida, situación que Ash notó, por lo que asintió a lo que ella decía, tragándose su propia agonía. Podía sentirlo en su propia carne, el viento gélido que se colaba de su ropa hacia sus huesos y hacía temblar su mandíbula.

Al cabo de no más de una hora, las hojas juntadas por los Pokémon y algunos nudos hechos por ella, daban forma a una pequeña carpa sobre sus cabezas.

El fuego encendido con la ayuda del pequeño Fennekin, les propiciaba calor, pero no el suficiente, aún al lado de la hoguera temblaban sin control. Llegó el punto en que Ash aunque tratara de disimularlo, no pudo más y empezó a temblar hasta con cierto matiz de dolor, que su pierna le recordaba estaba herida a cada segundo. Llegando a pensar que posiblemente estaba rota en alguna parte. Su respiración se aceleró como mecanismo de compensación de su cuerpo buscando calor.

-¡Ash! -se preocupó Serena al verlo, a pesar que ella pasaba por el mismo frío, lo de él se veía peor. - _La herida…_ -pensó entonces y se acercó a él diligentemente, colocó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y abrió los ojos grandes al comprobar su teoría. -Estás ardiendo…

-¿Ah sí?... con razón… -trató de mantener su sonrisa, pero la sensación de quemarse con el viento frío era demasiada, cerró los ojos y se balanceó un poco de atrás hacia adelante, buscando calor con el movimiento.

-Es la ropa… está demasiado húmeda, así nunca podrás calentarte, -le explicó con la preocupación impregnada en el rostro.

-¿Quieres que me quite la ropa? -preguntó sin más, simplemente haciendo alusión al clima que según él sería mucho peor de sobrellevar sin ella.

La reina al escuchar su pregunta, abrió grandes los ojos sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero terminó por asentir, la mejor solución sería esa y lo sabía, despojarse de toda la tela húmeda y dejar que se secara al calor de la fogata.

-Bien… -sopló un poco de aire sobre sus dedos para darles movilidad y poder sujetar la tela.

-Déjame ayudarte, -se ofreció diligente y como si su función en la vida fuera procurar su bienestar, miró aquella tarea como algo digno y lógico, le sacó las camisas y las tendió cerca.

A pesar de ser ella quien lo propuso, no se atrevió a sacarse su vestimenta, por lo que siguió tratando de calentarse con el calor de la fogata en vano.

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora y media, el clima no parecía iba a cambiar nunca y los Pokémon se habían quedado dormidos hechos puño.

-Serena… -la llamó entonces, interrumpiendo el momento de silencio que tenían desde hace bastante rato. En medio del temblor, volteó a verlo tratando de sonreírle, pero era demasiado para ella.

-Dime…

Moviéndose como pudo, se estiró hasta alcanzar sus camisas. Junto al gesto, ella no pudo evitar la visión de su abdomen y espalda, delgado y atlético, los movimientos de su respiración asomaban sus costillas y la cicatriz en su espalda, no era más que otro adorno para su figura.

-Ponte esto, -le tendió la ropa con la mano, -ya está seca.

-Pero Ash… esperábamos que se secara para que pudieras volver a usarla… no… si ya está mejor póntela tú. -Entonces le sonrió ampliamente, como sólo él puede.

-Por favor… tú tuviste la idea, pero es normal que una chica no pueda desvestirse enfrente de un hombre así por así, -le dijo gentil y se volteó brindándole su espacio, sus palabras la sonrojaron y terminó por asentir a su petición, buscó la cinta azul que siempre llevaba consigo como arreglo de sus vestimentas por inercia con la mano, pero al no encontrarla bajó la mirada tocándose desesperada.

-No puede ser…

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunta aún de espaldas, pero al no obtener respuesta se voltea, encontrándola con las lágrimas inminentes en los ojos, mientras se tapa los labios con las manos. -¿Serena? -frunció el seño preocupado. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Mi… lacito azul… -se limpia las lágrimas, para no parecer torpe ante él. Pero no puede evitar sentir una enorme tristeza de verlo perdido. Ash reconoce inmediatamente de lo que ella habla por lo que entrecierra los ojos. -Lo perdí… no sé cómo pasó… no…

-No te preocupes por eso… -le sonrió, sabiendo lo importante que es y lo que representa. -Aunque los símbolos se pierdan… si los sentimientos prevalecen no hay nada más fuerte que eso.

-Lo sé… eso lo sé, -respondió apenada y tratando de sonreír. -Pero… era muy importante para mí… -se le deslizan finalmente las lágrimas.

-¡Te compraré otro! -le dijo sin pensar, que esas serían las palabras que menos hubiera esperado ella escuchar. No era por el lazo en sí… era porque él se lo había regalado hace tiempo ya.

No quiso seguir preocupándolo al respecto, así que sólo asintió, entonces él se volteó nuevamente.

Dejó caer a sus pies su vestido húmedo y se colocó la camiseta de interior, para luego llegar hasta él y sentándose a su lado, se colocó la otra sobre las piernas. Sin notar en qué momento quedaron así, él sin camisa y ella sin pantalones ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él la suya sobre la de ella. Para de un momento a otro quedarse dormidos.

Así se sintió… pero como si no hubiera pasado ni un instante, los ojos avellanas de abrieron despacio, observando la fogata casi a punto de ser cenizas y el cuerpo de la bella chica que había compartido tanto con él aferrado contra el suyo, por él mismo.

Serena lo abrazaba sobre el pecho profundamente dormida y él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, aquella tan pequeña y delineada que le daba la impresión de una alta fragilidad, por lo que sin saber muy bien el por qué acarició con los dedos despacio en un movimiento que levantó poco la camiseta, exponiendo un poco más sus caderas descubiertas y decoradas por la ropa interior de revuelitos rosas que llevaba. Sin duda era el cuerpo de una chica, _su chica…_ El pensamiento lo preocupó, una aflicción en el pecho que jamás había sentido, el pensamiento de que algo pudiera ocurrirle y llegar a verse sin ella… -Serena… -repitió su nombre casi en susurro, pero la temperatura y la posición no eran de lo más favorable para el descanso, por lo que al ser llamada, se despertó casi al instante.

-¿Mmm?... -preguntó aún en medio del limbo.

-Perdón… -se disculpó preocupado. -¿Te desperté?

-No… descuida… -se abrazó más a él, buscando el calor que recién perdió, pero enseguida volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces se tensó.

-Cuando desperté estábamos así… -le explicó él tranquilo. -No quise molestarte y por eso no me moví. -Aunque hablara de esa manera calmada, pudo sentir por ella misma que no tenía pensado romper el vínculo que habían formado, la mano sobre su cintura permanecía sobre la misma sin intenciones de moverse. Por lo que levantó su rostro hacia el de él, con la necesidad de verlo y entender que estaba pensando.

Ash siempre había tenido esa cualidad… para ella mirarlo bastaba para darse cuenta de cómo se sentía o lo que quería. Aunque últimamente parecía ir descubriendo poco a poco una nueva faceta de él, que le despertaba tanta curiosidad que no escaparía a cada muestra.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, repartiéndose miradas de necesidad de continuar con todo aquello, aquel mundo frío donde sólo necesitaban el calor del otro para sobrevivir.

Era como un dulce que una vez pruebas y te gusta, quieres volver a degustarlo en la boca. Y así lo hicieron, poco a poco se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder juntar sus labios entre sí, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la Torre de batalla, una joven entrenadora, practica tácticas de batalla con su Dedenne, Froakie y Houndour.

-¡Ahora Frote! ¡Pulso de agua! ¡Y Velocidad!

Con el ataque triple, los tres involucrados cayeron al piso con los ojos en espiral.

-¡Noo!

-Eso sucede porque no estás enfocada, -escuchó la voz del niño de cabellos verdes tras de ella, por lo que volteó.

-Tú qué sabes… -se arrodilló entonces con sus amigos. -Perdónenme… pronto los curaré a todos, -sacó unas pociones de su cartera.

-Los Pokémon no son propiedad tuya ni de nadie… no puedes usarlos como te plazca y si se hacen daño sólo curarlos… lo que debes hacer es protegerlos para que no se dañen en primer lugar. -Sus palabras aunque bastante duras a sus oídos están por completo en lo correcto y ella lo sabía, por lo que ya no respondió.

-Lo único que quiero… es que seamos fuertes juntos… -apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Cloud seguía parado tras de ella.

-Pues debes pensar en cómo lo lograrás… teniendo personas a tu alrededor que pueden ayudarte… vienes a entrenar sola sin saber lo que estás haciendo. ¿Acaso eso no es más que arrogancia y tontería?

-¡Cloud!

-Solamente digo la verdad… detesto a las personas que se aprovechan de los Pokémon…

-¡Yo no me estoy aprovechando de nadie! ¡Sólo quiero que seamos útiles! El día de hoy… no pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a Ash y a Serena… ¡Ni siquiera pudimos encontrarlos! Ellos son nuestros amigos…

-Lo sé… estuve ahí.

-¿Entonces?... ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué te comportas así de repente?

-¿Eh?... -preguntó entonces desubicado y cayó arrodillado sosteniéndose la cabeza. -Bonnie… -la miró con aquellos ojos pasivos con que siempre lo hacía. -¿Qué hago aquí afuera?...

Su respuesta la hizo parpadear y extrañarse grandemente.

-Tranquilo… vamos adentro…

Las células de Zigarde que se encontraban en las rocas de los alrededores se traslucieron al verla partir hacia dentro de la torre.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 12 "Yveltal"**

Jaja tengo una preguntita… pues… verán que cuando empecé a escribir de Pokémon me parecía que sería un poco más calmado en cuanto al planteamiento de las relaciones amorosas, pero según pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta que tarde o temprano se llegará a la consumación jajaja. Por lo que necesito saber que opinan sobre el lemon o lime, o lo obviamos, porque sé que hay personas a las que ese tipo de narrativas no les gusta.

En mi otro fandom, tengo varios escritos en rated M por lo que no me molestaría, pero no lo sé, este tipo de anime me parece tan dulce y tierno que no estoy segura.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Quiero decir que nunca contesto los reviews, pero veo que aquí eso se acostumbra, así que me sumaré.

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir:** Jajajaja en serio, pero en verdad que quería responder el review pero son todos los comentarios puras preguntas de la trama xDD. Comprendes que no puedo decirlo, pero sí puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de poder leer las cosas que me dices, porque da la impresión que en serio la trama va progresando. Gracias por estar siempre presente!

 **dlandini:** Jajaja tus comentarios de los guiños y la escena HOT me mataron xD. Precisamente por eso me planteo todo eso de los limes o lemon. Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Me ayudan bastante a que esto tome forma!

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **JA NEE!**


	12. Yveltal

Los pasos taciturnos no eran propios de él, pero tras haber regresado a su propia época con el único fin de visitarla, se volvió inevitable toparse con la melancolía, a pesar que dentro de su mente sus objetivos estaban sólidos y bien planteados, su corazón aún se estrujaba entre ella y su deseo de venganza.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 12 "Yveltal"**

 **FUTURO- 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

Hace tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar, cuando finalmente llegó notó lo crecido que estaba el pasto en los alrededores, las pequeñas hiervas que solían decorar la estancia, ahora se movían con el viento de una forma reprochante, o por lo menos así lo percibía. La tortura de mantenerse lejos, buscando alcanzar un fin que quizás nunca se cumpla pero que cada día veía más cerca. La longitud de sus cabellos oscuros y gabardina se acompasaban al movimiento de las plantas, como un saludo de la ventisca que lo incorporaba a aquella gruta a la que nadie más visitaba y por ende, aunque tarde, sería bien recibido. Se sentó a los pies de la roca y miró con cuidado aquel lazo que cruzaba entre sus dedos. Se lo había arrebatado a alguien más, ¿pero aun así contaba no? El mismo objeto pero de otro tiempo y espacio.

Tras observarlo detenidamente por unos minutos, acercó su mano sosteniéndolo hacia su nariz y cerró los ojos al percibir el aroma que emanaba, el olor de perfume dulce que tanto le encantaba en ella. Entonces lo alejó, al mismo tiempo que un recuerdo traído por aquella esencia se presentó en su mente.

 _Sentados en aquel mismo lugar, años atrás, su amada esposa le había revelado una noticia que lo dejó demasiado inquieto. No tenía idea en cómo todo aquello repercutiría en su salud, por lo que aunque estaba feliz… en verdad tan feliz… era incapaz de razonarlo consigo mismo y la sonrisa simplemente no salía de él._

 _-¿Pasa algo?... Tengo unos minutos de notarte muy pensativo… -los preocupados ojos azules lo miraban sin perder detalle. Le tomó la mano que yacía apoyada sobre su rodilla y la enlazó con sus dedos de manera natural, con la normalidad del día a día que los llevaba a afrontarlo todo juntos. Los párpados de él se cerraron, mientras su otra mano se estrelló rápidamente contra su frente cubriéndose los ojos. Su esposa bajó la mirada entristecida, para luego levantarse y acurrucándose sobre él, lo envolvió en un abrazo, mientras reposaba la cabeza de su amado contra su pecho. Inmediatamente su cintura fue rodeada con desesperación, aferrándola con gran fuerza contra él._

 _-…Ash… todo estará bien…_

 _-¡Rai, rai!_

 _-…Hasta tú te preocupaste amigo…, -se separó de ella un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas._

 _-Raichu tiene razón… hemos sobrevivido a mucho… esto no será nada… ¡Es más! ¿Acaso no sientes que no es más que alegría pura? -Al escucharla asintió tratando de concordar con su lógica optimista y colocó la mano con firmeza sobre su vientre, para terminar sonriéndole entre lágrimas, al igual que ella, que le acariciaba el cabello y con él la oreja izquierda._

El recuerdo le había dibujado una sonrisa por algunos segundos, cuando fue traído de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Estabas completamente ido… -la voz de la peliroja le hizo ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... -la voz le salió mucho más ronca de lo normal de lo molesto que estaba al ver a alguien más parado en ese terreno.

Los ojos aguamarina de la chica se entrecerraron, para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza. -Sí… disculpa, es sólo que tenía algo importante que decirte, te veré afuera, -movió la cabeza en dirección de la salida de la gruta, y se apresuró a marcharse dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Fue entonces cuando se volteó y la forma de la roca pudo apreciarse completamente, adaptando la figura de la mujer que ama, que recuerda perfectamente corriendo tras de él en aquel instante… pero de un momento a otro…

-¡Ash! -el llamado nuevamente de la chica que lo espera afuera, lo hizo sacarse el lazo de la mano para dejarlo amarrado en la muñeca derecha de la estatua.

-Sólo espera un poco más… -le susurró a la piedra e incrementando la velocidad, salió corriendo de la gruta.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la chica, una vez estuvo afuera.

-Logré impedir que se lo llevaran… al menos ese ya no será un problema, ella no estará enferma por lo que podré usarla completamente. -Dijo en un tono naturalmente siniestro. -Voy por ella ahora mismo… -espetó mientras buscaba en su cinturón una Pokébola. -¿Pero qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme Misty?... -dirigió la mirada rápido hacia ella una vez tuvo la Pokébola negra en la mano.

-Hay noticias que vieron a la Maestra Zygarde con un grupito de idiotas un tanto más abajo en las colinas.

-¿Bonnie?... ¿Tan cerca? ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Debes ir por mi hijo! -le ordenó con un movimiento del brazo izquierdo.

-Tranquilo Ketchum… estamos en eso, tengo a varios siguiéndole el paso.

-Debería hacerlo yo mismo… -la miró con desaprobación, -Pero debo ir por ella ya… pasaré a la ciudad por algunas provisiones, porque no sé cómo se encuentre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Eres imbécil?... ¡¿Se supone que estás haciendo todo esto por ella no?!

El Maestro Pokémon oscuro rodó los ojos en señal de cansancio de sus reclamos. -Tuve que hacerlo… _era la única forma de separarlo de ella…_ -Pensó la segunda parte de la respuesta y levantando la mano en señal de despedida, empezó a caminar incrementando la distancia entre los dos. Raichu que había permanecido a su lado, lo siguió como de costumbre.

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras de la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se hicieron realidad.

Casi al término de la colina boscosa, habían sido prácticamente rodeados, sin embargo, solamente ellos mismos lo habían notado, al permanecer escondidos entre los matorrales.

-¿Estás segura de esto?... -la voz de Sawyer parecía bastante dudosa con el plan, pero la mirada segura de la comandante de la misión, lo sorprendió, hasta el punto de sonrojarlo un poco. A pesar del corto tiempo que tenía de haberse topado con aquella especie de resistencia de entrenadores Pokémon, cada oportunidad que tenía de pasar con ella, era una oportunidad para observar lo grandiosa que había crecido. -Como tú digas…

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos… no hay problema. -Asintió Tierno desde más atrás.

Esa mañana habían decidido volver a la torre Luminalia, por lo que el grupo entero había salido, pero no contaban con ser avistados tan fácilmente.

-Tía Bonnie… -no quería soltarla la pequeña, por lo que Xana la abrazó contra su pecho al cargarla y asintiéndole a Bonnie, corrió con la niña en brazos, seguida de Tierno hacia abajo, mientras ella y Sawyer se levantaron entre los arbustos llamando la atención de los perseguidores al arrojar las Pokébolas.

-¡Haz lo tuyo Blandito!

-¡Vamos!

Inmediatamente las figuras de Zigarde al 10% y Sceptile abarcaron la atención.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Los primeros rayos de sol de filtraban entre las nubes violáceas, aunque la búsqueda no se detuvo hasta entrada la madrugada, no pudieron encontrar más que a Alain, Charizard y Talonflame. La hipótesis del abuelo de Korrina, sobre los héroes no era otra más que habían sido arrastrados por la corriente violenta. La policía había trazado un periodo de búsqueda sin ningún resultado.

Pero tal y como había observado Sawyer en aquel futuro aún distante, la hora predicha por Mairin era cercana, alrededor de medio día de diferencia, pero sin duda mucho más cercana de lo que hubieran esperado al realizar su primer viaje en el tiempo, tras haberse infiltrado en el traslado de los Pokémon por parte del Celebi oscuro.

Había caminado… y caminado sin descanso, en espera de poder localizarlos antes que el Maestro Pokémon oscuro, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Cubriendo su identidad con una larga capucha, observó el refugio de hojas y palos a las orillas de piedra.

-¿Y ahora?... sí advertirles pero… ¿Cómo Alain?... -La peliroja escondida bajo aquella manta, se aproximó lo más que pudo, encontrando al Campeón Pokémon y a la Reina de Kalos completamente dormidos, uno al lado del otro, vestidos con su propia ropa.

-Despierten… por favor despierten… el vendrá… -les toca los tobillos. Ante tal acto, no pueden evitar abrir rasgados los ojos, sólo para toparse con aquella extraña imagen encapuchada tomándoles las piernas.

-¡AGGGGGHHHHHH! -el grito unísono le hizo soltarlos y salir corriendo.

 **FUTURO- 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

Tierno y Xana habían logrado bajar de la colina y llegar a la ciudad, junto a Sasha, que ahora yacía lagrimeante, sentada en una de las bancas del centro.

-Por favor no llores… eres tan bonita como tu mamá, por lo que no puedes poner cara triste, -el entrenador con ritmo, la miraba no muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. La mirada en el rostro de la niña no denotaba más que preocupación, mientras las lágrimas se resumían en sus ojos avellanas. -¡La tía Xana fue a comprar cosas ricas para comer! -trató de animarla con la comida, a sabiendas que en ese sentido era idéntica a su padre, pero no obtuvo la respuesta esperada. Miró en todas direcciones, observando a la gente pasar. -Sally… -la llamó de forma segura. -Sé que es difícil… Pero debes ser una niña fuerte… ¿Sabes? Tu mamá… era una niña fuerte… y le encantaba hacer felices a los demás… por medio de sus bailes y su… hermosa sonrisa… -terminó en su propio decaimiento, pero para su sorpresa, había logrado captar la atención de la pequeña Ketchum.

-¿Mi mami… bailaba? -abrió los ojos grandes y expectantes.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué si bailaba? ¡Ella le sacaba fuego a la pista!

-¿Fuego?... -parpadeó sin comprender.

-Este… mejor ven aquí, te enseñaré lo que hacía. Ambos se levantaron y pararon uno al lado del otro. -Este se llama el paso de Eevee, levantas las manos y mueves la cadera así. -La gente que pasaba miraba divertida la escena del gran hombre bailando al lado de la pequeña, pero se notaba tan divertida que provocaba ternura.

-¿Así? -le muestra sonriente sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Eso es! -levanta ambos pulgares en aprobación.

-¿Le saco… fuego a la pista? -pregunta dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto que si!, ahora espera ahí un segundo en lo que voy por una crepé ya que estamos aquí -dijo notando la pequeña distancia de donde se encontraban, a donde estaba el puesto devastado de crepas, pero aún funcionando.

-¡Sí! -asintió emocionada y siguió practicando su paso, ahora levantando y bajando los brazos mientras movía la cadera. Justo instante en que el Maestro Pokémon oscuro pasaba por la misma zona, llevando una bolsa entre manos. No pudo evitar pararse en seco al verla, aquella imagen tan llamativa y familiar, aquel paso… aquellos cabellos del color de la miel… era imposible…

Dio un par de pasos tratando de aproximarse, hasta que recobró el movimiento y seguido de Raichu llegó hasta ella, que al verlo parado frente a ella se detuvo. Pero enseguida abrió enormes y expresivos los ojos al verlo. Tenía una fotografía suya, con ella todo el tiempo… incluso tenía una gorra que le pertenecía… dormía con ella porque le hacía sentir cerca de su…

-Pa…

-¿Cómo?... -la interrumpió entonces. -¿Dónde?... ¿Quién?... ¡¿Quién te enseñó a bailar así?! -preguntó en exabrupto, asustándola con la pregunta. Aquel hombre se veía tan imponente ante ella, que no pudo más que llevarse las manos a los ojos para ocultar su llanto inminente.

-¡Sally! ¡Te traje la crepa! -gritó Tierno a pocos pasos de él, por lo que el Maestro Pokémon chasqueó la lengua sin intenciones de cruzarse con nadie más y siguió su rumbo. -¿Sally? ¿Sally qué tienes? -preguntó asustado Tierno al verla llorar, cuando la había dejado tranquila.

Ya molesto, dio solo un par de pasos y sacó la Pokébola de Celebi.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

 **-** Los ví… personas y Pokémon que no pertenecen a este mundo… su sola presencia causa un daño terrible… entran y salen a su disposición del aura de la Tierra… -la aguda voz de Blandito, comunicándole lo ocurrido al Zygarde Totem.

-Sí… yo también lo he sentido… la energía está siendo drenada por el agujero que une las dimensiones… que en algún momento… ya no podrá cerrarse más… -responde el Zygarde mayor. -Greninja… debes ir a investigar esa situación… y acabar con la raíz de esas energías negativas… -brilla su ojo de cristal blanco al hablar.

-¡Ninja! -asiente y voltea hacia blandito que de igual forma lo afirma y de un salto llega hasta la mano del Pokémon agua-siniestro.

Al mismo tiempo, el Maestro Pokémon oscuro ha llegado por medio del viaje del tiempo, al lugar donde se encuentran Ash y Serena.

-Mairin… -sonríe con cierta burla al verla.

Al escucharse mencionar, la peliroja abre grandes y asustados los ojos y voltea hacia él. -…Ash

-Greninja… -tira entonces la Pokébola negra que contiene al mencionado y enseguida aparece tras un destello, el pokémon oscuro y de lengua grisácea. -¡Corte! -le indica y siguiendo las órdenes del entrenador realiza el movimiento, pero es rebotado hacia atrás por un ataque de hojas navaja, lo que llama la atención del Maestro Pokémon oscuro, no era otro más que Pancham, que junto a la reina de Kalos, había salido del refugio.

-Tú… -la mira admirado.

-¡Esa debería ser mi línea! ¡Ya déjanos en paz! ¡Y devuélveme a mi Delphox! ¡Y mi lazo!, -cuando se dio cuenta le había reclamado por todo.

-Ay que linda… había olvidado como juntas los labios cuando te enfadas…

-¿Qué?... -se extrañó por su observación.

-…¡Serena! -se arrastró como pudo Ash a la entrada del refugio, sintiéndose inmediatamente impotente ante la situación, su pierna se sentía peor que el día anterior y no cargaba un solo Pokémon. No había nada que el Campeón de Kalos pudiera hacer…

-Qué patético… con razón te pasó todo lo que te pasó… -le dijo a su yo más joven. -¡Greninja, Shuriken de agua!

-¡Pancham, roca afilada! ¡Sal tú también Sylveon! ¡Fuerza lunar!

-¿Así que te pones ruda? -apretó los puños en señal de emoción por el combate, enseguida el manto de agua recubrió a su Greninja, transformándolo en su forma vínculo.

-…¿Cómo?... -se quedó estática por algunos segundos. ¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿Greninja-Ash?... -No podía despegarle los ojos de encima al Pokémon, pero… si algo le parecía aún más terrible era que formara aquel vínculo con su entrenador, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia él, notándolo… ¿cómo es que no se había percatado antes?... Bueno… porque era algo… imposible quizás… -¿…Ash?...

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 13 "Mew"**

Wow, muchas gracias por todos los consejos que siempre me dan, me ponen muy feliz y las ideas fluyen y fluyen xD. Ahora ya sé cómo ordenar esto para que todo quede con algún sentido. Hoy salió más Sally-Sasha y hasta tuvo un encuentro con su papi awww, siento que ya me encariñe con ella ajajaj, siempre me da mucha ternura escribir de niños peques.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! FAVS Y FOLLOWS!

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir** , **dlandini**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **JA NEE!**


	13. Mew

Al escuchar la pregunta hecha por la reina, Ash levantó la mirada hacia el sujeto un tanto lejano a su perímetro de vista clara, pero no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho creaba un nudo por dentro, dificultándole la respiración, mientras sus pupilas temblaban incrédulas ante lo que reflejaban.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 13 "Mew"**

Aquel mismo sentimiento lo invadió entonces, sentirse arrastrado por la fuerza que emanaba aquel Pokémon oscuro, como si nublara sus pensamientos y llenara su corazón de dudas. Apretó fuerte los párpados y se llevó una mano al pecho sujetando la tela de su camisa con gran fuerza. Dolía… Dolía… Dolía tanto… ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? De un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en llamas, la sensación de ser abrazado por las corrientes eléctricas una y otra vez, de manera constante y terriblemente dolorosa.

-¡Aaaagghh! -se curvó sobre sí mismo tratando de resistir aquella sensación que lo consumía. Al escucharlo Serena de inmediato se volteó, encontrándolo en aquel estado, acelerando su corazón en un segundo, lo que la llevó a correr a su lado, dejando al hombre parado observándolos a ambos.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! -aunque lo llamara no era capaz de reincorporarse, la presión en su ser era tanta que la sangre había comenzado a brotar por los orificios de su nariz, asustándola.

-Es sólo la conexión… -la voz profunda del otro Ash se escuchó en medio de los gritos del más joven.

El Raichu bajó la mirada y asintió, al mismo tiempo que elevaba la cola y la enrollaba de a poco en el brazo derecho de su entrenador.

-No podemos evitar que la conexión con Greninja se establezca al usar el vínculo… -volteó entonces hacia su Greninja oscuro, -sin embargo… Mi Greninja ahora es incomparable con lo que alguna vez fue… puede que su propio vínculo termine por consumir la vida de ese desecho.

-¡Detentee! ¡Páralo! ¡De seguir así Ash! -le gritó con la desesperación estampada en el rostro la pelimiel.

-¿Se morirá?... -sonrió de lado por un segundo. -Tal vez sea lo mejor. -Ante sus palabras los ojos azules no paraban de temblar, la sola idea de perderlo… la llevaban a pensar en las mil formas de salvarlo que no se le ocurrían.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-¡Lo que está pasando, no es algo que no haya pasado antes! -le esclareció molesto, al ver la preocupación y lo abrumada que estaba. Aunque él mismo lo salvara de ese destino por el que él mismo pasó antes… el deseo de hacerlo pasar por lo mismo lo dominaba.

-¿Algo que pasó ya?... -Fue entonces cuando comprendió el significado de todas esas palabras pronunciadas. Efectivamente era Ash… de algún modo… y había pasado por algo tan terrible como ese reflejo que ahora llegaba a su Ash.

-¿Qué fue… lo que te ocurrió?... -preguntó sintiéndose extraña por la empatía que le despertó.

Los ojos opacos la centraron en su mirada entonces, siempre dulce, siempre ella… -Te lo contaré cuando nos vayamos…

-¿Irnos?... -abrió grandes los ojos del impacto que causó en ella aquella frase.

-…Sere…na, no lo… escuches… -levantó el rostro reuniendo toda su valía el entrenador de Pikachu.

-Ash… -asintió sin vacilar.

-Eso está por verse… -los miró altivo, pero extrañado que resistiera a la conexión, el Maestro Pokémon. Levantó su brazo en señal de orden. -Shuriken de agua… -pronunció entre dientes molesto.

-¡Gree! ¡Ninja! -corrió hacia ellos tomando en su pata el Shuriken gigante que se formaba en su espalda y tras dar un salto lo dejó ir en su dirección. El cual vieron venir acercándose a gran velocidad y al que Pancham y Sylveon intentaron parar con hojas navajas y velocidad pero no lograron que retrocediera un milímetro.

-¡AHHHH! -el impacto de volvió inminente y el agua estalló en todas direcciones, seguida de una pantalla de humo y polvo que replegó el ataque. Disipándose poco a poco, para dejar al descubierto lo ocurrido tras el ataque.

La figura del Héroe Pokémon se dilucidaba en medio del caos. En su acostumbrada pose de batalla levantando un brazo hacia arriba mientras el otro rezaba un sello frente a su rostro.

-¡Greninja! -reconoció a su amigo, Ash al instante.

-¡Ninja! -volteó a verlo sobre el hombro, para luego volver a su principal misión, ser su escudo y espada frente al atacante.

-¡Eso es! ¡Hagámoslo! -gritó recobrando la confianza, para enseguida sentirse recubierto por el manto de agua que envolvió al Pokémon recién llegado. -¡Shuriken! ¡De agua! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sumándole las energías al Pokémon anfibio, cuyo Shuriken creció en colores brillantes.

-Eso es tan… -levantó las cejas sin mencionar nada más. -Greninja… Doble equipo… -le indicó entonces el Maestro Pokémon, al instante cientos y cientos de Greninjas oscuros los rodearon. -La habilidad de Greninja… se usa así… -¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de agua!

-¡¿Cómo?! -la amarga sorpresa salió a relucir en sus expresiones.

-¿Cómo puede usar el Shuriken de agua mientras usa doble equipo?... -el razonamiento no entraba en la estrategia del Campeón que ve como todos los Greninjas a sus alrededores les apuntan con el Shuriken de agua.

-Tranquilízate… el poder de esos Shuriken es mucho menor al que posee Greninja… porque está repartido en todas las copias… -analizó Serena al ver el tamaño disminuido de las armas acuáticas, que de un segundo a otro se soltaron contra ellos.

-No te alteres… ¡Greninja! ¡Localiza al verdadero! -cerró los ojos Ash y con él, el Pokémon.

Al ver la reacción de Ash, el Maestro Pokémon oscuro sonrió de lado por un segundo y levantando un poco su gabardina con la mano, buscó en su cinturón una Pokébola más, que enseguida arrojó contra ellos.

-Es tu turno Shaymin… Semilla bengala…

-¡¿Shaymin?! -salió de entre las rocas tras las que observaba Mairin al verlo. El Pokémon en forma Cielo completamente teñido de gris y pañoleta negra, de ojos vacíos, que liberó todo su poder en una enorme explosión.

-Aquel Shaymin no es el único que existe… -Miró altivo hacia la novia de Alain.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?... -Preguntó del otro lado del lugar Ash, que al recibir el ataque del Greninja y Shaymin oscuros salió rodando varios metros atrás. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que empezó a buscar con la mirada en todas direcciones, encontrándola finalmente atrapada por el Greninja negro, que había llegado al lado del otro Ash.

-¡Serenaaa!

-¡Pancham! ¡Pan!

-¡Vyon! ¡Sylvion!

-Para eso sirve el doble equipo… nos vamos… -sacó la Pokébola de Celebi nuevamente.

-¡Noo! ¡Suéltenme! -trataba de zafarse la reina, pero fue detenida en su intento por el filo del corte de Greninja oscuro amenazando sobre su garganta.

-¡Serenaaa! ¡Noo! -apoyó el pie de la pierna lastimada sobre el piso para mantenerse en pie, lo mismo que sintió su amigo Greninja, por lo que el Pokémon volteó a verlo preocupado y tomando la acción en sus propias manos, corrió a saltos hasta el Ash del futuro, al que atacó de un tajo umbrío, que terminó por ser absorbido por el aire, al haber desaparecido transportados por Celebi.

Ash dio un par de pasos más, mientras sus ojos temblaban de la impresión y el grito desde sus adentros precedió a la fuerza que abandonó su pierna que ya no pudo mantenerlo en pie, terminando derrumbado sobre la arena con la sensación de la derrota entre los dientes, que apretaba con furia mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían sobre las mejillas, hasta finalmente perder la conciencia entre el dolor y la desesperación.

 **FUTURO- 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

 **-** Nos quedaremos aquí por el momento. -mencionó serio el Maestro Pokémon, mientras subían una pequeña cuesta, donde a lo lejos se observaba una cabaña de madera. Serena consternada, apenas y logró escuchar alguna palabra de lo que dijo y la mayoría del camino mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, asegurándose por lo menos que sus pies siguieran sobre la tierra. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

-¿Una flor del tiempo?... -volteó a verlo entonces. -¿Estamos en Houenn?... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?... ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?!

-No te acerques a las flores… -dijo solamente y siguió caminando. - _Las piezas… están reuniéndose… Mew…_ -dijo para sus adentros.

- _Ash…_ -pensaba ella también, sobre las deplorables condiciones en que dejó a su amado la última vez que lo vio.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

La mirada azul tras aquellas gafas opacas por el reflejo del sol al atardecer, temblaba incrédula de la situación. Trataba de mantenerse firme todo el tiempo, siendo un ejemplo de control y que todo podía solucionarse con ideas que gracias a la ciencia salvarían la situación, sin embargo… contra esto… no había nada que él pudiera hacer, nada hizo… y lo más terrible era que nada podría hacer, como si hubiera sido relegado a permanecer callado y ver las cosas acontecer. Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la frente molesto mientras fruncía el seño y estrujaba los párpados.

Se quitó los lentes por unos instantes para limpiar con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas que se le corrieron en impotencia.

 _-Está muy deshidratado, por ende la debilidad asociada y sumándole el estado de la pierna… no voy a mentirles, es crítico. Ha comenzado la antibioticoterapia, esperemos que poco a poco su estado mejore._

-Ash… -se volvió a colocar los lentes y suspiró. -¿Pero dónde está Serena?...

-¿Clemont-sama?... -la voz de Tesla lo sacó de su autocompadecimiento y volteó a ella inmediatamente.

-Tesla… -la vio bajar hasta él, de reojo y espero a que se sentara a su lado. Estaban a las orillas del río, aún en Ciudad Yantra. Luego que el equipo de rescate anunciara que había encontrado a uno de los desaparecidos, todos se reunieron en el hospital para enterarse de la situación. Y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando a las orillas del agua.

-Todos están muy preocupados… -dijo ella iniciando la conversación.

-Sí… seguramente si… hubiéramos estado más unidos… no lo sé… si no hubiéramos dejado de buscarlos… ¡Ambos estarían aquí y sus vidas no penderían de la suerte!

-Clemont-sama… Tesla lo entiende… pero cree en una cosa más…

-¿Crees en algo más?... -la miró sin comprender.

-Así es, -asintió con la cabeza. -Si Clemont-sama está sano y salvo y desea con su corazón ayudar… él encontrará la mejor manera, porque Clemont-sama es una persona hermosa que sabe lo que hace.

-Tesla… -no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esas palabras. -¿Quién… te enseño a decir eso?... -miró en la otra dirección.

Esta vez negó con la cabeza. -Nadie, es lo que Tesla piensa, -le sonrió.

-Aún tú… que eres un completo misterio… te dije que te ayudaría a averiguar pero… sigo sin poder hacer nada…

-Bonnie-san tiene razón.

-¿Bonnie? ¿Te dijo algo mi hermana?

-Bonnie-san dijo que Clemont-sama necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara y en eso tiene razón.

-ah… ya… -sonrío al recordar esa etapa de su hermana.

-Pero hay algo que Bonnie-san no dijo…

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Que así como Tesla cuida de Clemont-sama… Clemont-sama cuida de Tesla… y de todos… como un rey. -le sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Un rey?... -se sonrojó sin pensar. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque un rey… es aquel que sabe todo sobre sus amigos… su pueblo que lo ama… y a quienes él ama y cuida, como Clemont-sama, que sabe las comidas favoritas de todos.

Aunque sus comentarios en ciertas ocasiones le parecían desatinados, en otras lo intrigaban y hasta le devolvían la esperanza, por lo que sonriéndole y colocó la mano en la cabeza. Puso sentir entonces como el espacio entre los dos se reducía, había sobrepasado su límite y los cabellos lacios y largos estaban a su disposición. La inocencia de la que era dueña le resultaba demasiado atrayente e interesante, por lo que terminó soltándola y tras un suspiro elevó la vista al cielo, apoyando sus manos sobre la grama.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 14 "Terminal"**

Vaya… para este día quería escribir algo lindo de amor de Amour dentro del fic xD pero al final ya no pude, pero les deseo un lindo día del amor y la amistad a todos!

Terminamos con los capítulos que llevan nombres de los Pokémon implicados y ahora seguimos a la siguiente fase.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! FAVS Y FOLLOWS!

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **JA NEE!**


	14. Terminal Parte 1

Se había cansado de llorar, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero tenía que pararlas de alguna manera. Desde que llegó en su compañía a aquel extraño lugar, había permanecido encerrada en la cabaña sin que se le explicara nada, reclusa como una criminal tras aquella puerta de metal.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 14 "Terminal" Parte 1**

Aunque había sido lo bastante considerado como para dejarle un colchón y una jarra con agua dentro, no podía centrarse en permanecer ahí un solo minuto más, tenía que irse a como diera lugar, para encontrar una manera de volver a su tiempo y enterarse del estado de salud de su amado. Recordar el momento en que se puso de pie aún con su pierna lastimada y gritarle ante su inminente desaparición le rompía el corazón, llenándola de aflicción e incertidumbre.

-¡Abremeeee! -pegó contra la puerta con sus brazos como lo había estado haciendo desde el momento en que la encerró. -¡Por favor! -pegó una vez más soportando la desesperación que pedía a gritos escaparse por su garganta en forma de llanto cruel y amargo. _-Ash… ¡Ash!_ -incansable de repetirse su nombre con cada pensamiento, se deslizó sobre la placa de metal que la separaba del mundo, mientras contenía la respiración de sollozos para no desatarse en llanto.

Como si su voz traspasara las barreras del espacio y el tiempo, el llamado de su nombre a sus oídos, repetido de manera incesante, lo llevó a abrir los orbes castaños, en un principio sin poder enfocar la mirada que hacía lucir los alrededores sumamente borrosos.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! -poco a poco la voz se fue aclarando y pudo reconocer a la portadora. Bonnie estaba sentada a su lado y le tomaba de la mano mientras esperaba que terminara de ubicarse.

-…Bonnie -la miró errático, para seguir con su observación de la sala donde se encontraba, pudo apreciar las paredes altas y de un blanco impecable, mientras el sonido de los murmullos de gente afuera y los altavoces que no dejaban de transmitir mensajes se escuchaban.

-¡Pikaaapii! -lo saluda efusivo su amigo, que le toca el rostro con la manita al otro lado de la almohada.

-…Pikachu

-Despertaste… -trata de resistir la salida de sus propias lágrimas la rubia, pero es en vano, aun así se las limpia lo más rápido que puede y vuelve a sonreírle.

-¿Estamos en un hospital?... -pregunta sereno, mientras trata de reincorporarse para sentarse, pero la entrenadora lo detiene colocándole la mano sobre el hombro derecho.

-Por favor trata de no moverte, es un alivio que hayas despertado… Pero has estado muy grave… es mejor que descanses. -le colocó la mano sobre la pierna vendada, lo que lo obligó a fruncir el seño al sentir por si mismo lo que ella estaba hablándole, que cual detonador de tiempo, trajo a su memoria, los hechos vividos para terminar lastimado de esa manera. -¡Serena! -gritó exaltado y prácticamente arrancándose el cobertor de encima.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo! -fue del otro lado de la cama, por dónde él pensaba bajarse y se interpuso.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! -la miró fuera de sí, guiado sólo por su impulso y enojo, por lo que lo primero que se le ocurrió a la menor del grupo, fue retenerlo a través de un abrazo, rodeándolo por el pecho y hundiendo su frente contra este, situación que Ash no pudo controlar y volviendo a sus cabales, se quedó estático al sentirla sobre él.

-¡No! ¡ya no más! ¡No! -la escuchó decir, mientras el aire que exhalaba se pegaba contra la tela de su bata hospitalaria.

-Bonnie…

-¡No puedes seguir así! ¡No puedes sólo salir corriendo a enfrentarte contra nada sin pensarlo antes! ¡Casi te perdimos! -sin darse cuenta las lágrimas le rodaron interminables.

-Tengo que ir… -la rodeó con sus brazos también, situación que abrió grandes los ojos de la rubia. -Sólo… -estaba por iniciar su explicación cuando sus iris avellanas se rodearon de un manto cristalino, -¡Sólo pensar que ella está por ahí sola! ¡Asustada! -cierra los ojos fuerte, propiciando el corrido de sus lágrimas hacia abajo, alterando su respiración, lo cual la hermana de Clemont notó al tenerlo entre sus brazos. -Y en manos… -al recordar el rostro del Ash del futuro, su expresión se endureció. -de él… -separó a Bonnie de su pecho tomándola por los hombros, para finalmente verla a los ojos, mismos que lo miraban temblorosos.

-Ash…

-Necesito recuperarla…

Al verlo decidido le asintió y separándose de él se limpió las lágrimas por completo. -Pero por qué dices que está en manos de él… ¿De quién?... ¿Alguien se la llevó? Nosotros pensábamos que no estaban juntos… que quizás ella había aterrizado en un lugar distinto.

Clemont y Tesla que veían desde las orillas del río, habían alcanzado a escuchar su conversación tras la puerta, pero no se habían animado a interrumpirlos. Hasta que finalmente el mayor de los hermanos, tomó la iniciativa de empujar la madera, para encontrar su mirada azul con la del entrenador de Paleta.

-¿Hablas del otro Ash?

Las miradas de Bonnie y la del aludido se abrieron sorprendidas al escucharlo.

Al mismo tiempo que aquel mencionado, en el futuro donde había sido transportado por Celebi, empujó la puerta de metal hacia adentro, exponiendo su figura recién llegada a la chica sentada al otro lado de la habitación, quien mantenía las piernas flexionadas y el rostro apoyado sobre las rodillas, al escuchar el sonido de chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, levantó el rostro hacia él, mostrándose aún angustiada y con las lágrimas secas sobre la piel clara, dándole una apariencia sucia.

-¿Ya te cansaste?

Tras verlo, volvió a la posición inicial sin responderle.

-No me encontraba en la cabaña… -sin saber el porqué, empezó a excusarse. -El guardia que dejé dice que no paraste de gritar en todo el día… debe dolerte la garganta, te traeré un poco de comida.

-No la quiero… -respondió tratando de controlarse.

-¿No quieres comer? -sonrió de lado. -Perdóname pero no te creo… has gastado tanta energía que… -No pudo terminar su argumento, debido a la interrupción que hizo ella.

-¡Para qué quiero comida, sino puedo salir de aquí! -estaba cansada y desesperada por lo que las lágrimas se le escaparon al instante, pero se las limpió. -¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero saber cómo está Ash! ¡Quiero que me regreses a Delphox! ¡Y mi lazo!

-Son demasiadas las peticiones que tienes… -se rascó la mejilla en un gesto demasiado familiar para ella, por lo que bajó la mirada ante él.

-… -se abstuvo de seguirle la conversación.

-Puedo cumplir uno de tus deseos… el menor de ellos, -dijo buscando en su gabardina y sacando de su bolsa el lazo azul, que había dejado amarrado en la mano de la Estatua. -A pesar que a ella le luce tan hermoso… definitivamente no es el mismo… este está tan… nuevo… y limpio…

Al ver su lazo, los ojos se abrieron incrédulos en emoción y lo recibió sin dudar. -Es porque lo he cuidado mucho, -le explicó, llevándose contra los labios y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ahora si quieres comer? Puedes venir a sentarte al comedor, -le abrió paso tras de él, por lo que sin pensarlo se levantó, estaba muerta de hambre y tal como él siempre le decía, si quería fuerzas necesitaba comida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?... -preguntó en amarga sorpresa al verla fuera de su cárcel, Latias, que había adquirido su forma humana.

-Sólo es comida Latias, -le explicó de mala gana el Maestro Pokémon, mientras Serena se sentaba a la mesa, sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, miraba a los alrededores, encontrando varias velas encendidas.

-No te espantes… pero la electricidad es tan difícil de conseguir en estos días que es mejor usar las velas. -Explicó el hombre, sentándose a su lado. -¿Tú no vas a comer Latias? -preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

-Voy a esperar a Latios y a Raichu… -le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- _Raichu…_ -El pensamiento sobre el nombre del último mencionado la preocupó, era verdad… ese Ash tenía como compañero a un Raichu… y… aquellas cicatrices… -miró de reojo las manos del Maestro Pokémon oscuro, las marcas aún se visualizaban claras en su piel, tal y como pasaba con su Pokémon. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué les había ocurrido? El sólo pensarlo la martirizaba… porque según lo que mencionó antes… todo aquel dolor que sufrió su Ash, fue tan solo un reflejo de lo que pasó este Ash… compartido por el vínculo.

No podía dejar de divagar en sus pensamientos, mientras comía despacio, tratando de estar la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiera afuera de esa habitación. Siguió mirando la habitación, hasta que en un estante se topó con una pequeña botita desgastada. Sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente sorprendidos, por lo que el Ketchum volteó a ver lo que le había llamado la atención.

-Mm… -dijo simple, es de mi hijo, -explicó natural y siguió comiendo, mientras ella se atoró con el bocado y tras varios intentos de liberarse por la tos, finalmente pudo respirar.

-¡¿Un hijo?! -el sonrojo se apoderó de ella junto a la inevitable curiosidad, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sí… o al menos eso creo… -sus palabras dudosas la sacaron de su modo de euforia y relajando los hombros parpadeó.

-Sí… en el futuro le haces un hijo a Ash y luego te lo robas sin dejar que lo conozca fin… -menciona la líder de Gimnasio Celeste, que entró segundos antes por la puerta de la cabaña, dejándola abierta tras de ella.

-Hola Misty… -rodó los ojos al escuchar sus argumentos el Maestro Pokémon oscuro.

-¿Cómo está eso que ella le hizo un hijo a Ash? ¿No sería que Ash le hizo un hijo a ella?... -preguntó sin entender la sintaxis Latias.

-¿Tú crees? -levantó las cejas la peliroja y sonriendo con ironía se sentó a la mesa. Sus palabras fruncieron de a poco el entrecejo de Serena, quien se limitó a verla, para luego posar sus ojos en la puerta que había quedado abierta, mientras trataba de procesar lo que le acababan de confesar. _¿Un hijo?... ¿Tendremos un hijo?... Debo… debo concentrarme… lo primero es escapar de aquí… Pero Delphox… ¿Y si intento irme primero y luego regresar por ella?... ¡No! No puedo irme sin ella…_

Fue de un segundo a otro, cuando los tres se encontraron distraídos en su plática, cuando se levantó y de un solo impulso al ver el camino despejado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta y tras cruzarla, sintió la libertad en forma de ventisca que azotó contra su rostro, cabellos y ropa. Para segundo siguiente darse cuenta que se encontraba en la cima de un risco.

-¡¿Qué?! -se espantó al no reconocer los alrededores por los días atrás había subido caminando por sus propios pies.

-¡No, Serena! -corrió tras ella el Maestro Pokémon oscuro, al verlo, la Reina de Kalos tomó rumbo hacia abajo, pero enseguida por la inclinación de la montaña, se deslizó, cayendo sobre su trasero y espalda por todas las piedras afiladas que conformaban la zona, hasta que de un momento a otro, sintió como fue elevada por el aire, para luego caer sobre la calidez y la suavidad de un cuerpo, que se convirtió en su tabla de deslizamiento. -¡Sostente! -escuchó la voz de su amado, proveniente de esa persona, por lo que cerró los ojos y se aferró a él, esperanzada a lo efímero.

Cayeron un largo tramo hasta que finalmente el descenso se detuvo.

Había quedado abrazada a él, aferrándose a su pecho con sus manos sujetándole la camisa con gran fuerza, mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos y le sujetaba la cabeza a su pecho con su mano derecha, para evitar que concurriera en cualquier daño. La respiración profusa y angustiada, no se tranquilizaba, por lo que soltándole la cabeza despacio, le pasó la mano acariciándole los cabellos. -Ya pasó… -le habló suave, logrando que abriera sus ojos azules para él.

Al darse cuenta de la manera en que lo sujetaba, lo soltó asustada y consternada a la vez.

-Gracias por salvarme…

-¿Eso dices después de haberte escapado?... -frunció el seño al tratar de moverse para regresar.

-¿Estás herido?... -preguntó sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable.

-No… es sólo la pierna…tuve un accidente hace algún tiempo… -la miró encontrándola sorprendida, ¿Hablaría de lo que le ocurrió a su Ash en la isla?...

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... -volvió a retomar la pregunta principal, por la que nunca obtuvo respuesta, el significado de sus acciones. -Dices que estoy secuestrada… pero me das comida en tu mesa y luego saltas a un risco por mí… pero aún así no quieres devolverme a mi época… ni darme a mi Pokémon… -la frustración la llevó a apretar con fuerza los puños.

-Es… por ella… y porque eres igual a ella… -respondió serio, -quiero respuestas… la quiero de vuelta…

-¿Qué soy igual a ella?... -la mirada azul temblaba al sostenerse contra la castaña. -¿Dónde está la Serena de esta época?... -preguntó comprendiendo su punto. -¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!

-No lo sé… dímelo tú… -apenas y pudo pronunciar por el rencor que todo aquel dolor de recuerdo le propiciaba.

No supo que responderle, por lo que bajó la mirada. -Déjame ver tu pierna… seguro hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué harías algo así?... ¿No te sería más fácil escapar ahora que puedes?, dejarme aquí e irte, -la miró sin comprender.

-No puedo hacer eso… -negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué acaso no me odias?... -la miró incrédulo.

-¿Odiarte?... -le sonrió, -¿Hacer eso no sería lo mismo que odiar a Ash?...Jamás podría… porque lo amo… -respiró hondo calmando su llanto inminente y una vez lo sintió pasado, se dispuso a revisarle la pierna al joven adulto que la mirada atónito, ya que aquella frase le hizo recordar nuevamente a su esposa.

 _-¡No te parece hermoso! ¡Está hermoso! -la joven Serena cuyos cabellos acaramelados llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, caminaba con aquellas zapatillas planas y el vestido fresco de holanes se le movía con la brisa, mientras el entrenador estrella la miraba enamorado, aquella visión de ella en medio del jardín de gracideas le parecía de lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. El anillo plata que llevaba en su mano izquierda, signo del vínculo que compartía con él, brillo contra la luz del sol, al sujetarse el sombrero de paja que llevaba._

 _-Sí que lo es… -respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No te escucho! -gritó en medio de su risa y haciendo gestos con la mano para que llegara hasta ella así lo hizo. Abrazándola por la espalda._

 _-No tenía idea que fuera algo tan bonito… -le colocó una mano en la mejilla desde la posición que la tenía._

 _-Sabía que te gustaría… -le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello casi a la altura de la mandíbula._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?... desde que llegamos te siento como triste… ¿Estás bien? -se volteó hacia él. -¿Te duele el estómago? Te dije que no teníamos que comer mucho en el tren… -frunce los labios._

 _-Jaja… no… no es eso… es solo que… -suspira y toma aire nuevo para decirle lo que atravesaba por su mente. -Decidimos que tomaríamos este riesgo… -le colocó la mano sobre el vestido sobre el vientre, haciendo notorio lo avanzado de su embarazo de un par de meses. -Pero no dejo de sentirme culpable…_

 _Al escucharlo, colocó ambas manos sobre la de él que la tocaba. -¿Puedes sentirlo?..._

 _-Por supuesto… -respondió sin dejar de mirarla._

 _-Jamás me retractaría… jamás… jamás podría… porque te amo…, aunque sea difícil… yo… también ya lo amo… -bajó la mirada a su abdomen, por lo que enseguida la soltó y atrayéndola contra su pecho la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Serena… estaremos en esto juntos… hasta el final…_

El maestro Pokémon oscuro terminó por bajar la mirada. -Con eso es suficiente, -le dijo a la Reina de Kalos, que no tuvo más remedio que apartarse. -Regresemos…

El camino hacia la libertad se veía a pocos metros… sin embargo en su interior… sabía que no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon, XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 15 "Terminal" Parte 2.**

Jajaja yo y mi complejo de que todos amen al prota… tengo Escondido ahí un amor de Bonnie hacia Ash xDD pero sé bien que es que lo quiere mucho como a su hermano ( xDD.

Por otra parte wow… el Ash del futuro me está sacando corazones en lugar de ojos!

Perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, pero había estado trabajando en otros proyectos.

GRACIAS A TODO POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: Virginia Vir

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	15. Terminal Parte 2

Algo terrible debió suceder… ¿De qué se trataban todo esos cambios que habían ocurrido en él? ¿Por qué después de mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo tristes que en verdad estaban?

POKÉMON

XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME

Capítulo 15 "Terminal" Parte 2

Con gran esfuerzo, habían logrado regresar a la cabaña, oculta en el risco, a pocos pasos de cruzar la puerta de entrada, la reina volteó hacia atrás, tal como lo hizo en un principio al emprender el camino de vuelta, sabía que había escogido seguirlo, dejando atrás su propia libertad, pero esta vez… no sería como la última, iba a enfrentarlo para enterarse de una vez por todas de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

Misty y Latias habían salido en su búsqueda minutos antes, por que lo prácticamente empujada tras su escolta, se vio obligada a entrar, encaminada de vuelta a la habitación sellada con metal, en donde entró sin replicar, segura que aquel Ash que había visto minutos atrás al pie de la montaña, el que la había salvado y sufrido injurias por ella, volvería y sólo entonces tendría una oportunidad.

Y en verdad no fue mucho lo que aguardó, apenas iba sentándose en el colchón del suelo, cuando la sombra inundó la habitación con la luz de la vela resplandeciente en sus manos.

-¿Podemos hablar?… -preguntó la reina con tan solo verlo, a lo que él cerró los ojos un par de segundos para instante siguiente asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro que no necesitas que nos quedemos? -la voz de la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se coló hasta la habitación, a lo que el Maestro Pokémon respondió con una negativa de cabeza y de palabra.

-Ya les dije que no es necesario, sólo hablaré con ella un momento, necesito que encuentren a la Maestra Zygarde de una vez por todas… -habló serio y sin ninguna clase de dubitación.

-Bien… como digas… -aquel sonido fue el último que logró escuchar la artista. Se había quedado sola con el entrenador de Kanto del futuro.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pierna?… -mientras preguntaba abraza las propias contra su pecho. Mientras él bajó la mirada hacia la mencionada y tocándola y frunció el seño.

-Te dije que esto no es más que un recuerdo de un accidente del pasado… no es nada de lo que haya de preocupar.

-Ese accidente… ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando ahora?… -levantó la mirada decidida a entenderlo, pero sólo encontró la mirada castaña entrecerrándose tras su pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no… dices más que eso… qué fue un accidente del pasado… pero yo… ¡Yo sé que nada como eso ha pasado! ¡Nada les ha ocurrido a Ash y a Pikachu! -apretó sus puños al expresar su punto.

-¿Pikachu?… -sonrió con melancolía. Aquella expresión la destrozó, se sintió invasora de unas memorias que no le correspondían, por lo que bajó la mirada. -Ciertamente el cambio más drástico de todos… Raichu no se merecía eso…

-Por favor… -la mirada azul se posó sobre él temblorosa, -Si hay algo… que yo pueda hacer para evitar que lo que sucedió… llegue a pasar… dímelo… ¡Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para salvarlos! -se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, sin notar el momento en que le colocó la mano sobre el pecho, mirándolo desesperada.

Aquella reacción, contrario a lo que se esperaría el mismo, lo inundó de paz, inhaló profundo, y cogió la manó con que ella lo tocó entre una de las suyas.

-La única manera de acabar con esto… tal vez conociendo lo ocurrido… nuestros caminos han sido separados definitivamente… y yo… no soy lo que era… -bajó la mano y con esto la soltó.

-Fue todo a causa del grupo conocido como Terminal… -sin saber el porqué había elegido la opción de informarla, había empezado su relato.

 **7 AÑOS ANTES**

Recientemente se habían reencontrado, pasando una serie de eventos que los involucrarían como antes… Una familia que se apoyaba, pero sobre todo se mantenía unida en las buenas y en las malas, donde todos confiaban en todos, pero que poco a poco descubriría que entre ellos… Una persona… provocaría el fuerte latido de su corazón con su sola presencia, sintiéndose extraño consigo mismo y sus emociones, llegando al punto de desear protegerla sobre si mismo… más… mucho más que de costumbre, que lo que haría por cualquier amigo… Desde el día en que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y al escuchar aquel inesperado _te amo..._ de los labios de ella, quedando ahí… con la sorpresa metida como esponja dentro del pecho sin dejarlo tomar aliento y sin poder responder… quería responder, deseaba hacerlo pero ella… como si tuviera una bola de cristal en la que viera todo lo que ocurre dentro de su corazón, simplemente… tan sencillo como ella… como todo lo que hacía, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios silenciándolo, dándole la oportunidad de contestar en el momento en que se sintiera preparado, aún cuando en ese mismo instante… deseara habérselo gritado con todo su furor, el hecho de cuánto la amaba, sentimiento dormido que ahora despertaba por todos sus acercamientos sutiles y angelicales.

Habían caminado rumbo a la Torre de batalla en Ciudad Yantra, encontrándose con Korrina quien les informó de la llegada de un visitante extraño…

Se encontraban en las afueras de la misma, esperando que el HORNO COMPACTO DE CASOS ESPECIALES que había fabricado el inventor del grupo, estuviera listo para cocinar los Pokelitos.

-Perdóname, no pensé que estuviera descompuesto… y les dije a todos de los macarrones, -lo mira culpable Serena.

-Tranquila, que esto ya casi está, -da vueltas a una tuerca, mientras Tesla lo mira emocionada.

-La ciencia es taaan asombrosa, amo que podamos comer los macarrones de Serena en cualquier lugar, -junto a ellos el emocionado de Ash.

-¡YYY! Listooo

-…No explotó… -mira desde lejos Bonnie, que platicaba con Cloud.

-Mira Clemont-sama una pulsera, -llama su atención Tesla, al tomar la maquinaria vieja en forma circular y metérsela en el brazo.

-¡Sí! Es muy bonita, -le sonríe divertido el líder de gimnasio, por lo que Ash y Serena sonríen también para luego mirarse entre sí y voltear nuevamente a ellos en un intento de disimular como sus dedos se rozaban entre sí, estando parados uno junto al otro, hasta que Ash tomó uno de ella entre los suyos, para que el juego de rozarse terminara en ella pegándole suave en la mano para que la soltara, pero sin lograrlo.

-Entonces… ¿Van a decirnos que es lo que pasa entre ustedes últimamente? -les sonríe Clemont, acomodándose las gafas.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando? -se le suben los colores al rostro a la artista. Quien nota como el entrenador de Paleta no la soltó con todo y los comentarios de su amigo.

-A decir verdad… creo que ya entendí todo lo que me dijiste la otra vez… -le respondió al rubio el pelinegro, por lo que recibió una sonrisa satisfecha por parte del hermano de Bonnie.

-Ya veo… lo mejor será que hablen entre ustedes entonces, -asintió el líder de Luminalia, ante sus palabras la jóven Reina de Kalos abrió grandes los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, sobre que podría hacer eso de lo que hablaban con tanto misterio sin proponérselo. Misterio solamente para ella. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano enguantada apretando sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿Me acompañas un momento? -le preguntó con la ligereza fresca que lo caracterizaba, cerrando los ojos en un hermoso arco, que le hacía parecer feliz ante lo que estaba por decirle o mostrarle, por lo que no pudo evitar asentir casi al instante, para segundos siguientes, guiada de su mano, caminar hacia la orilla del mar, dejando a Clemont y a Tesla viéndolos con una sonrisa imborrable.

-Ya era hora… -habla para sí el rubio, al ver a los entrenadores estrella caminar tomados de la mano en la arena. Interrumpido inmediatamente por su hermana que llegó corriendo a su lado.

-¡Clemont! -los señala.

-Lo sé -le sonríe, recibiendo una igual en respuesta de ella.

-¡¿Los viste Pikachu?! ¡Oh dios! -no puede pasar de su asombro la entrenadora de Dedenne.

-¡Pikapi!

-¡Denené!

-¿Por qué están todos tan emocionados?… -se acerca Sora, quien había quedado abandonado por Bonnie.

-Es algo… por lo que habíamos esperado mucho. -responde simplemente la rubia.

-¿Ver a los demás… juntos, es señal de felicidad? -preguntó intrigado, parándose por completo a su lado.

-La felicidad… la veas donde la veas y provenga de donde sea… siempre te llena el corazón de alegría. -Cerró los ojos en arco Bonnie, lo que sacó un leve sonrojo en la faz clara del chico de ojos jade.

Habían caminado lo suficiente como para rodear un poco la orilla de la Torre, perdiéndose de la vista de todos, mientras el agua empezaba a rozar el suelo por el que caminaban.

-Perdón, pero este parecía el único lugar en el que podríamos hablar sólo tú y yo. -re reclina contra la pared de la Torre, Ash.

Siempre era así con él… no podría decir en que estaría pensando, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era nada muy rebuscado, ese jóven que tanto amaba era de tomar acciones, siempre se dejaría guiar por su instinto, sin preguntarse si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, simplemente creyendo que la solución que escogiera sería la más apropiada y si no lo era… aprendería de ella, porque todo lo que hacía era un aprendizaje, hasta eso… haberla tomado de la mano y guiarla al caminar, justo como cuando niños. Él siempre estaría ahí para salvarla y guiarla, por lo que suspiró y se le quedó viendo embelesada sin saber qué esperar, sólo verlo sonreír de la manera en que lo hacía era un regocijo para ella.

-Serena… -volteó a verla sin deshacer el agarre, encontrándola en tal mirada hacia él que terminó por sonrojarse, inhalando despacio, para luego tragar saliva. -Tal vez… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Por favor… si vas a decir algo… dilo… -había llegado al punto máximo en que podría soportar aquella incertidumbre, sabía que su respuesta podía estar en el aire y por todo aquel trato delicado que le brindó, pensó… por un momento que podría tratarse de eso, pero enseguida decayó al creer que podría estarse haciendo ilusiones… ¿Cuántas veces no le había pasado?… a pesar que fue ella misma quien le dijo que se tomara su tiempo para decirlo… aquellos besos no habían sido en vano… ¿Verdad?

-Yo… -por un momento recordó el momento en que Kalm la tomó del rostro con su mano y apretando los párpados no pensó en darse por vencido, tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo, de acariciar aquella mejilla delicada con su pulgar y mirarla sonreír al hacerlo.

Y así pasó… los ojos azules se clavaron en él al sentir su mano estrujando su rostro, al punto que terminó por cerrar los mismos frente a él, de solo sentirlo.

Esta vez no permitiría que ella se le adelantara, estaba ahí… para él y él para ella… por fin lo había comprendido… la amaba… Cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, las palabras que le brindaban, las acciones que tomaba, lo decidida que era… lo bien que cocinada… lo hermosa… realmente hermosa que era… todo en ella le encantaba, estaba completamente prendado de toda ella, que la miraba con aquellos iris castaños temblorosos, hasta que la corriente de emociones fue detenida por el contacto que tanto deseaba sin saber… la mirada azulina se posó en la suya, junto a su mano en su rostro de igual manera que él hacía con ella. ¿Por qué?… ¿Cómo es que ella tenía ese poder? ¿Cómo controlaba todo el ímpetu que crecía dentro de su espíritu con una sola mirada?

No pudo más… si la respuesta estaba en sus labios, iba a conseguirla a como diera lugar… siempre que la besaba, su pecho se llenaba de dicha y su mente se relajaba, necesitaba eso… la necesitaba a ella… ya…

Ladeó un poco la cabeza para no golpearla con la visera de la gorra, pero al ver que no podría continuar porque por más que se inclinara le incomodaba, terminó por botarla de su cabeza en un movimiento brusco para con la mano que la evitó, tomarla de la otra mejía y así, atraparla para sí con sus dos manos.

Perdieron el equilibrio un par de pasos, llegando a pararse en la arena mojada, para instante siguiente ser humedecidos por una ola que les cubrió hasta más arriba de los tobillos, por lo que se separaron del beso, en una necesidad de recobrar el aliento perdido de un momento a otro, pero sin soltarse… y sin poder dejar de mirarse para luego sonreírse divertidos y anhelantes.

-...Ash -separó los labios sorprendida por las acciones de su entrenador favorito en medio de la inminente sonrojes.

-...Serena… yo… -quería decirlo… necesitaba decirlo, pero sus labios sólo temblaban… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Qué palabras usar?…

-Ash… -tomó con sus manos, las que él apoyaba en su rostro, juntándolas entre si. -No existe nadie más… con quien yo haya soñado estar, siempre fuiste mi meta… -le sonrío, en medio del llanto inminente, a lo que él asintió con vehemencia. Nadie más puede hacer latir mi corazón de esta manera… con tan solo verlo sonreír o que admire tanto por su increíble tenacidad, alguien que me haga decir todas estas cosas bochornosas… -bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Perdóname… -ante su petición elevó la mirada hacia él. -Siempre eres tú la que sabe como actuar o que decir… la que me salva de mi propio ímpetu… y la que conoce exactamente lo que soy… que no tenía idea de como decir algo que tu no supieras ya… pero supongo que todo debe expresarse… Te amo… -dijo como un desahogo, mientras los ojos de ella lo recibían bañados en lágrimas. -te amo… te amo, se acercó lo más que pudo y tras soltar sus manos tomadas, la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, mismo que fue rodeado inmediatamente por los brazos femeninos, aferrando sus manos a la espalda alta del entrenador.

No pudieron mantener por mucho la posición, luego de su declaración mutua… el cielo pareció separarse, dándoles esperanzas nuevas de las mil cosas que les esperaba por vivir, entre besos recién descubiertos entre la sal de las lágrimas de ella y la dulzura de cada uno de sus encuentros, volvieron a juntarse entre labios, mientras ella se ponía de puntas y él se agachaba de a poco.

Era la primera vez que sus besos no terminaban abruptamente separados, la primera vez que podían disfrutarlo… por lo que no notaron el momento en que empezaron a dejarse llevar. Ash… como siempre impulsivo, había descubierto que podría besarla no solamente con el juntar de sus labios contra los de ella, sino ambos suyos tomando uno de ella… superior… inferior…

En sus 17 años de vida no había sentido nunca nada parecido… ni remotamente…

-¡AL SUELO! ¡AL SUELO! ¡YA! -una voz profunda los separó al instante, haciendo que la tomara de la mano y llevara tras de él.

-¡Dijimos que al suelo! -le apunta con una pistola el otro hombre aparecido. Ambos vestidos de traje blanco, con gafas oscuras.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero quienes son ustedes?! -buscó en su cinturón sus Pokébolas, pero se abstuvo de sacarlos al ver las armas de fuego cargadas frente a él.

-¡Ash! -corren al lugar Clemont y los demás presentes.

-Somos el grupo Terminal… y es nuestra orden que vengas con nosotros.

-¿Terminal?… -parpadea el entrenador de Pikachu.

-Nos especializamos en el estudio de la Megaevolución. Y… -no siguió hablando al ser silenciado por un golpe de su compañero..

-Llévenselo -presionó el auricular de su intercomunicador, inmediatamente el sonido de un helicóptero se hizo presente junto al viento de las hélices.

-¡No, Ash! -lo retuvo la reina del brazo.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! -de un momento a otro estaban rodeados por docenas de hombres vestidos de blanco, apuntándoles con sus pistolas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?…

 **Continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 16 "Fenómeno lazo"**

¡Hola! Nuevamente estoy por aquí, ahora sí con la historia de lo que sucedió con el Ash del futuro para llegar a terminar como está…

Agradezco a la inspiración que me llegó a unas imágenes lindas que encontré xD, que su autor no sé, muy bien y a Virginia Vir, que siempre me hace saltar de emoción con su fic, jaja publicidad? Dónde? XDDD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Saludos especiales a: Virginia Vir **,** Ivan D

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	16. Fenómeno lazo

Con el pasar del tiempo… su relato se convirtió en una opresión tan enorme en su pecho… que no pudo más que echarse a llorar, sintiéndose tan inútil… al darse cuenta de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir… sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

El Maestro Pokémon oscuro le colocó una mano sobre los cabellos castaños corridos hacia abajo junto a su rostro, que no soportaba seguir mirándolo.

—Greninja fue el primero… yo mismo me horroricé al verlo… era mi Pokémon… por lo que estaba seguro que no era varicolor… era otra forma del fenómeno lazo… se había oscurecido justo como yo.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 16 "Fenómeno lazo"**

 **7 AÑOS ANTES**

No… definitivamente no estaba pasando… No fue capaz de continuar manteniéndose en pie, por lo que se dejó caer arrodillada sobre la arena, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían a gran velocidad sobre su faz. La claridad de sus ojos azules se perdió en medio del lago que se formó sobre sus cristales. —¡AHHHHHHHH! —Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas de un momento a otro y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—¡Serena! —llegó corriendo a abrazarla la rubia, que de igual manera demostraba la tristeza y la consternación en su rostro. Al sentirla rodeándola, la reina se voltea para abrazarla de igual manera y ambas terminan sumergidas en un abrazo fuerte y protector, necesitando recuperarse de aquella inminente angustia que las poseyó momentos atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso?... —preguntó preocupado Alain, quien era abrazado con fuerza por Mairin.

—Dijeron que eran… el Grupo terminal… —se sujeta el brazo Clemont, por lo que Tesla se acerca rápido a él y lo recarga sobre ella.

—¡Estás sangrando! —lo mira angustiada la peliblanca. —¡Clemont-sama!

—Sí… —entrecierra un ojo, —Lograron darme cuando intentaban llevárselo… pero es sólo una rozadura… —le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

—¡¿Pero quiénes son?! ¡¿Por qué se llevaron a Ash?! ¡¿A dónde lo tienen?! —estalló de alaridos la artista al escuchar la conversación de los entrenadores.

—Tranquilízate Serena… —le acarició la espalda alta Bonnie a la reina.

—Lo siento… —Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, sin poder borrar de su mente el momento tan hermoso que estaban disfrutando, su sonrisa… sus besos… para que todo terminara de un momento a otro, siendo arremetidos por todas esas personas vestidas de blanco, armadas y amenazándoles con acabar con todos si el entrenador junto a ella no se entregaba.

—Lo primero será avisar de esto al Profesor Sycamore, él sabrá cómo proceder. —Aprieta con fuerza el puño del brazo sano el inventor.

—No te preocupes Serena… los encontraremos… tanto a Ash como a Pikachu, ambos estarán bien… —la abraza nuevamente Bonnie.

—Así debe ser… —se limpió las lágrimas para entonces ponerse en pie. La brisa del mar a sus alrededores movió los cabellos y vestimentas de todos, en una rítmica danza de desolación al sentirse separados… perdidos unos de los otros, con el temor interno… de volver a encontrarlo, aunque trataran de desechar la idea al instante de pensarla, algo… había algo que no estaba bien, que derrumbaba la esperanza, después de todo, no habían sido capaces de hacer absolutamente nada para defenderlo, permitiendo que lo raptaran justo frente a sus rostros.

El objeto de sus preocupaciones había sido transportado lejos, tanto él como su Pokémon más cercano, habían sido llevado al laboratorio central de investigación sobre la Megaevolución del Grupo Terminal.

¿Cuántos días habrían pasado desde que llegó ahí?... Era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente, en los cortos lapsos de conciencia que aunque débil, le permitían observar los alrededores, siempre que abría los ojos, se encontraba con aquella lámpara sobre su rostro, por lo que volvía a cerrarlos al instante, la intensidad era tanta que podía sentir cual mirara el sol o tal vez… por el pesar en su ser, sus pupilas no alcanzaban a reaccionar y acomodarse como deberían.

Tenía hambre… pero no podía moverse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... Haló sus miembros superiores hacia abajo, para colocar a los lados de su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible, estaba amarrado, sujetado con unas bandas elásticas gruesas, lo mismo que sus tobillos al otro extremo de aquella a sus ojos… camilla donde estaba recostado.

—Muy bien Audino… El pulso cura vuelve a hacer efecto en el sujeto… Prueba número 7 acabada…

—¿Qué?... ¿Quién está ahí?... —luchó contra la luz, pero logró abrir los ojos lo suficiente para verlo. Un hombre vestido con una larga bata blanca y anteojos oscuros, anotaba sobre una tabla.

—Se ha despertado… esta vez la prueba se hará con el sujeto despierto, se ha comprobado que la sedación inhibe la reacción de sincronización. —Habla nuevamente cual informara los acontecimientos en una bitácora grabada y anota sobre la tabla.

—¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —se sacude contra la camilla al no poder zafarse de los agarres. —¡¿Qué está diciendo?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Conectando nuevamente los electrodos a las extremidades del sujeto, las energías del Pokémon de prueba se han reestablecido y se procederá al intento número 8 de la prueba de sincronización, con la variante del sujeto despierto.

Con sus palabras, dos personas más se le acercaron, colocándole en muñecas y tobillos unas pinzas de voltaje.

—¿Qué diablos?...

—¡CHUUUUU! —alcanzó a escuchar al mismo momento en que sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizó arqueándose, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían tratando de controlar el inmenso dolor que eso le causaba, al apretar fuertemente los párpados.

—…Pikachu… —alcanzó a decir una vez pasó la descarga, dejó caer su rostro de lado, mientras la saliva se le escapaba por la comisura labial, completamente adormecido.

—El sujeto se mantiene consciente luego de la primera descarga y reconoce la electricidad del Pokémon que lo ataca, llamándolo por su nombre. —Reporta el científico. —El nivel de sincronización no cambia en lo absoluto. —Llevando a cabo la prueba de sincronización número nueve. —Estimulación dolorosa en el sujeto para inducir reacción en el Pokémon.

—Piika… —se apoya con la patitas sobre el cristal de la esfera donde yace encerrado.

—…Pikachu —repite nuevamente el entrenador de Paleta al escucharlo, no era su imaginación, aquella descarga había sido suya y se encontraba en ese mismo lugar… ¿Pero dónde?... —¿Pikachu?... —trató de mover la cabeza hacia arriba, ya que era el único lugar al que no tenía acceso con la visión periférica, encontrándolo efectivamente, dentro de una bola de cristal conectada a muchos cables que desembocaban en él mismo. Se notaba débil y exhausto. —¡Pikachu!

—¡Pikaaa! ¡Pikapi! —le gritó de igual manera, hasta esperanzado al verlo consciente.

—Efectuando procedimiento.

—¡AAAGGGGHHHH! —al escuchar los gritos de su entrenador, los ojos de Pikachu se abrieron enormes y preocupados, para enseguida golpear y golpear con embestidas la bola, desesperado, hasta que no tuvo más opción que desencadenar una sucesión de ataques eléctricos para tratar de reventarla, pero lo único que logró fue que sus descargas llegaran hasta Ash por medio de los electrodos que los conectaban, por lo que el Campeón terminó desmayándose nuevamente.

—…Pika —se le hicieron agua los ojos al eléctrico, que se dejó caer en la esfera.

—Los niveles de sincronización se movieron levemente… la reacción del Pokémon ante el dolor del entrenador, impulsa la sincronización en manera positiva. —Estaba anotando, cuando un movimiento anormal en el joven de Kanto le llamó la atención, primero un brazo, luego la cabeza que echó hacia atrás, seguido de temblores feroces en todo el cuerpo que lo sacudían en la camilla. —El sujeto está presentando convulsiones nuevamente, —dejó la tabla sobre la mesa y se acercó a él junto a los otros dos y el Audino en forma Mega que los auxiliaba.

—¡Pikaaa! ¡Pikapi! ¡Pikachuu pi! —lloraba desde la bola de cristal el compañero inseparable.

— _¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?... —_ Se escuchó a si mismo dentro sus pensamientos el joven Ketchum. — _¿En dónde estoy?... ¿De qué manera puedo salir de aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?... ¿No puedo sólo?... irme…_

—¡Sus signos vitales caen! —avisó el científico más cercano al monitor de señales. —¡Está fibrilando! —el sonido de los latidos fue reemplazado por una serie interminable de puntos, mientras el rostro del entrenador de leyenda palidecía a gran velocidad, por lo que el equipo armó rápidamente las paletas y las colocó sobre su pecho descubierto para tal acto. Mientras Píkachu había enloquecido dentro de la bola de cristal golpeándola sin descanso una y otra vez.

—¡Nada! ¡No lo recuperamos!

Al mismo tiempo, la entrenadora y Artista, se paró en seco en medio de la caminata que llevaban, la tarde estaba a punto de desaparecer, por lo que habían decidido llegar hasta el Centro Pokémon más cercano, luego de partir desde Ciudad Yantra, en búsqueda del Profesor Sycamore en Ciudad Luminalia.

—¿Sucede algo Serena?... —preguntó preocupada Bonnie al notar que ya no caminó.

—Tengo… una sensación muy extraña… —se llevó ambas manos al pecho, juntándolas entre sí.

—Descuida, todo estará bien, ya lo verás, por el momento debemos apresurarnos, —les habló sereno Clemont.

—…Sí —asintió también con la cabeza y emprendieron camino a paso rápido. Sin que aquella sensación desapareciera.

 **LABORATORIO DE TERMINAL**

—Se recuperó la estabilidad del Sujeto… que aún yace inconsciente, sin embargo, el Pokémon continúa en estado eufórico, se pretende utilizar la actividad para confrontarlo con una Piedra Trueno y lograr una evolución de gran alcance, que posibilite una mayor conexión en la sincronización con el sujeto.

— _Déjenlo… dejen en paz a Pikachu…_ —Seguía hablando para sus adentros, al mismo tiempo que se movía incómodo sobre la camilla entre gemidos agobiantes.

— _Levántate e impídelo…_ —Su propia voz contesto a su petición.

— _Yo…_

—El daño en la Psique del sujeto no será calculable hasta que despierte. —Anota el científico.

— _Despertar… tengo que despertar… y levantarme… tengo que levantarme… Pikachu…_

En el momento en que abrió los ojos, su visión se transformó en la del Pokémon por el que clamaba, viendo como la cápsula de cristal donde estaba recluido explotaba en miles de pedazos, dejándolo caer desde el aire.

—¡La sincronización entre el sujeto y el Pokémon se ha disparado! ¡Está al límite!

—¡Lo sabía! ¡El fenómeno lazo no podía ser exclusivo de tan sólo un Pokémon! —ve maravillado tras el cristal que divide la sala donde estaba recluidos Ash y Pikachu, de la siguiente habitación. Otro hombre vestido de blanco y gafas negras.

Al caer al piso, Pikachu estaba gravemente lacerado, los cristales cortaron sobre su piel, dañando con una herida larga y profunda sobre su párpado izquierdo, imposibilitándole abrir el ojo, al igual que su cola, que había sufrido un corte por el centro, separándola en dos partes casi al final de ella.

—Es el momento… —se acercó a él un científico con la Piedra trueno en mano.

—¡PÍKACHU LEVÁNTATE! —le gritó con toda su garganta el entrenador, por lo que poderoso eléctrico, no dudo en hacer uso de todo su coraje para de un brinco, salir de la zona de ataque, llegando a los pies de la camilla donde estaba amarrado su entrenador, mismo que haciendo valía de toda su fuerza, halaba sus ataduras, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de colores celestes azulados lo envolvió, brindándole la fuerza radiante necesaria para liberarse de una mano y luego la otra, hasta quedar sentado.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!... —miran asustados los científicos, mientras el que estaba tras el cristal de la ventana abría grandes los ojos.

—Un guardián de Aura… Imposible… —no pudo dar la orden de nada al respecto, ya que de un momento a otro, el lugar entero explotó en una colisión de aparatos y polvo, debido al mismo poder.

. . .

Había logrado escapar, caminando como podía, cuesta arriba, tratando de encontrar la carretera, para salir de aquella zona escondida.

Los pasos… dolían tanto… apoyar su peso en el pie derecho, para tomar aire y apretando los dientes para buscar el valor que anidaba en su interior, mientras las lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro sin intenciones de secarse, gota a gota… mientras aquel eléctrico entre sus brazos dependía de su auxilio para salvarse.

Su propia mirada castaña se tornaba borrosa, mientras la sangre que escapaba de sus heridas lo abandonaba en hileras que escurridizas sobre su piel apenas y sentía.

Un paso más y… terminó por dejarse caer desde su propia altura contra el suelo, completamente inconsciente con aquel Pokémon aferrado contra su pecho.

La sangre que se desprendía de las heridas de Pikachu, empezó a concentrarse bajo su cuerpo en un pequeño remolinillo oscuro. Sin embargo, su conciencia permanecía aun acompañándolo, por lo que se arrastró bajo el brazo de su entrenador y observó con el ojo que aún podía en todas direcciones, preocupándose al ver como los científicos se acercaban a su zona.

 **Continuará…**

 **POKÉMON XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 17 "El poder de soñar"**

Conste que a mí me dolió más que a Pikachu hacerle esas heridas… u_u pero llegaba el momento de explicar las cicatrices del Raichu del Ash del futuro así que… ni modo u.u

Ahora si que me fui bien sad xDD.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Saludos especiales a: brandonG95 Muchas gracias por tus palabras xD, me encanta la aventura así que esta historia seguirá y seguirá con más cosas hasta que todo al fin se resuelva. Virginia Vir jajajaj la pregunta de qué tiene que ver Tesla en todo esto, se resolverá dentro de poco xDDD, es bastante lo que hay que contar sobre lo que pasó en el futuro para poder avanzar con el presente, que no creas se me han olvidado xD.

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!

,


	17. El poder de soñar

Un paso más y… terminó por dejarse caer desde su propia altura contra el suelo, completamente inconsciente con aquel Pokémon aferrado contra su pecho.

La sangre que se desprendía de las heridas de Pikachu, empezó a concentrarse bajo su cuerpo en un pequeño remolinillo oscuro. Sin embargo, su conciencia permanecía aun acompañándolo, por lo que se arrastró bajo el brazo de su entrenador y observó con el ojo que aún podía en todas direcciones, preocupándose al ver como los científicos se acercaban a su zona.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 17 "El poder de soñar"**

Las luces de las lámparas se perdían como rayos fugaces en medio de la oscuridad, pero se observaban cada vez más cerca… más cerca, por lo que saltó sobre la espalda de su amado entrenador, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, se asomó sobre su mejilla, encontrándolo sin señales de despertar. —Pikapi… —lo movía mientras hablaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. —Pika… —Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la iluminación que le llegó de repente.

 **ACTUALIDAD —Tiempo Futuro.**

—Esa fue la última vez que vi a Pikachu… —El entrenador sombrío, bajo la mirada, como si aquel recuerdo fuera de lo más doloroso, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse sobre la mesa tras de él.

—¿La última vez?... —los orbes azules se posaron temblorosos sobre él, la reina estaba segura que no podía ser del todo posible… a menos, que cuando volvió a verlo… al encontrarlo, ya había sido expuesto a la piedra trueno… El nudo que se formó en su garganta al pensarlo, le impide respirar con naturalidad.

—Ese día… fue de finales… y de inicios… —Levanta su mirada hacia ella, respaldando aquellas palabras enigmáticas cuyo significado guardaría para sí, pero que le resultaba imposible no remembrar.

 _Cuando despertó, estaba nuevamente en una habitación desconocida, sin embargo, no lucía como el Centro Pokémon, o algún hospital… ¿Un hotel?..._

— _¡tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Es mi familia! ¡Es mi todo! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al cerrar con gran fuerza los párpados. Pikachu había desaparecido, llevaban poco más de 4 días tras el suceso._

— _¡Ash! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Vamos a buscarlo, y vamos a encontrarlo! ¡Pero por favor! —La desesperación se apoderó de su alma, en ese segundo, al verlo perder fuerzas por aquella discusión._

 _Lo aferró contra su pecho, sintiendo como sus manos se anclaban a su espalda, tomando con fuerza la tela de su vestido, completamente expuesto y desesperado ante ella, dejando brotar toda su rabia y ansiedad a través de las lágrimas que salían presurosas y a borbotones de sus ojos, lo que la destrozó… Jamás hubiera imaginado poder llegar a verlo de esa manera, su héroe… su camino a seguir, se había quebrado entre sus brazos. La mezcla de sentimientos en su interior crecía con cada segundo que pasaba… por una parte quería que parara… ¡No lo soportaba! Era… tan duro velo así… y al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado… como una avalancha que ahogaba sus pensamientos, el rencor hacia aquellos que le habían llevado hasta ese punto a él… precisamente a él que era su amor más grande, le daba la impresión de jamás poder perdonar…_

 _Las lágrimas se le escaparon también… los cristales azules se cerraban entre gotas, pero volvía a abrirlos para no perderlo de vista un segundo. Quería ayudarlo a tranquilizarse… reconfortarlo… que comprendiera que estando a su lado, ya no sufriría más, por lo que llevó una mano a los mechones negros y empezó a acariciarlos con cuidado y duró así… por un par de horas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más… sin embargo, su presencia, se hacía cada vez más reconfortante y necesitada por el otro, ella recostada contra la cabecera de la cama y él sobre ella, abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras la rodeaba, ahora sin tanta brusquedad._

 _La respiración del entrenador se había tornado pacífica, deseaba que el momento perdurara, estar los dos juntos y sintiéndolo que podía apoyarlo como él necesitaba, la llevó a bajar la mirada sobre el rostro del joven, apartando con la mano que acariciaba su cabeza, un par de mechones sobre su frente, descubriendo que para esos momentos se había quedado dormido._

—… _Ash —susurró apenas, y entrecerró los ojos viendo despacio las heridas de las quemaduras recientes sobre sus brazos y las laceraciones en su rostro. —Bajó su mentón, a apoyarlo sobre la cabeza de su amado y le dio un beso en el cabello, del que no se separó, hasta pasados unos segundos. —¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si algo te pasaba?..._

 _El aliento tibio traspasaba su ropa, sintiéndolo respirar sobre sus pechos, situación que lejos de incomodarla o hacerla sentir nerviosa, le agradaba, pensar que él… descansaba aún en aquellas circunstancias, la libraba de la congoja que sentía._

— _Gracias… —escuchó entonces, tal vez para un poco a su descontento se había despertado, su mirada no la buscó, pero prosiguió hablándole. —Por un momento sentí… que algo dentro de mí… había explotado._

— _Pasaron… demasiadas cosas… —le respondió simple y continuó con su misión de acariciar sus cabellos, pero el joven entrenador se levantó de la posición, apoyándose ahora a ambos lados de sus caderas sobre la cama, sus manos apretaron la tela de la funda y la miró fijo, aquella expresión sin duda la sorprendió._

— _Tenía tanto miedo… de no poder volver a verte… —bajó entonces la mirada castaña, sintiéndose completamente desarmado. —Pensé que iban a matarme… era… tan grande el dolor que sentía… que por un momento… lo único que deseé es que por fin terminara, para poder salir de ahí y buscarte… Me imaginaba corriendo, con Pikachu a mi lado… y cuando llegábamos de vuelta… comíamos de tus Pokélitos… —las gotas se le rodaron nuevamente, en un temblor, que terminó cuando ella le sujetó el rostro._

— _Ya estás aquí… Ya estás aquí… —le susurró varias veces, al mismo tiempo que sin dudar acercó su rostro a sus ojos cerrados, para besar sus párpados húmedos. Besos que fueron recibidos por él, de la manera dulce que ella se los brindo y que fueron bajando desde sus ojos, sobre sus pómulos y su nariz hasta llegar a su labio superior, beso que entonces fue correspondido por él, en un pequeño beso, seguido de otro y de otro más, al mismo tiempo que colocó su mano enguantada sobre la mejilla de la reina, mientras perdían el balance por la posición un tanto incómoda en que habían quedado, por lo que poco a poco, la fue recostando sobre el colchón en medio de sus besos. La mano de la artista pasó hacia la nuca del Campeón, la que acarició con los pulpejos de sus dedos._

 _Jamás… había sentido lo que ahora… ninguno de los dos, una mezcla de inexperiencia y toqueteos tímidos que se repartió entre sus miradas al separarse para recuperar un poco de aire, sus respiraciones agitadas estaban tan cerca que se intercambiaban entre sí. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?... ¿Era acaso esto la verdadera muestra de amor que necesitaban los dos?... Estar juntos ya no bastaba… Él quería besarla… tocarla… olerla… y ella… ansiaba sentirlo… demostrarle con sus acciones todo el amor que ha vivido dentro de su pecho todos esos años, creciendo día a día por él._

 **ADVERTENCIA: LIME**

 _Las miradas no dejaban de buscarse, azul y castaña hablaban un lenguaje único, en el que ambas terminaron por cerrarse para darle paso a su pronta unión. Sus rostros volvieron a juntarse sin embargo la posición seguía incomodándoles, por lo que en afán de no detenerse y como solución práctica, decidió cruzar una línea que no sabía pronto le cobraría con creces… El entrenador se acomodó en medio de las piernas de la Reina, que por inercia y brindarle espacio dobló las rodillas un poco. Sentía su peso sobre ella, pero no le prestó la menor atención, al sentir como gracias a lo mismo, él la rodeó con sus brazos, juntando sus pechos a sus pectorales, y cual una oleada de calor los hubiera surcado, no pudo evitar jadear entre su abrazo y sus besos._

— _Serena… —se detuvo también al escucharla, ¿Qué era esa sensación que lo inundaba?... su respiración se había acelerado, haciéndole sentir terriblemente sediento… de ella, de la saliva que había probado de sus labios y su lengua que apenas y se asomó entre sus contactos. Despertando un río de sensaciones que se extendían desde su pecho agitado hasta su vientre, con un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y muslos. Pudo notar entonces como se había abultado bajo sus pantalones, al bajar la mirada a corroborar lo que sentía, por lo que se sonrojó incrédulo. —Perdóname… —se separó entonces. —No quiero hacerte daño… —se sentó sobre la cama y levantó el rostro respirando por la boca, buscando tranquilizarse. —No es lo que pretendía de verdad… —no pudo terminar de disculparse, al ver que ella posó su mano sobre una de las suyas sobre la cama._

— _De ninguna manera tú podrías llegar a lastimarme… y menos así… —sonrojada hasta la raíz por sus propias palabras, no podía dejar que se creara falsos escenarios. —Te lo he dicho muchas veces… te amo… no sabes cuánto… no me importaría entregarte a ti todo lo que tengo… —entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. —Porque todo el amor que tengo para dar es para ti…_

— _Serena… —le colocó la otra mano en la mejilla nuevamente. —¿Estás segura?... Yo… no tengo idea de… —bajó la mirada avergonzado por sus confesiones._

— _Yo tampoco… Pero juntos… podemos descubrirlo… —apretó fuerte sus manos juntas, para luego dejarse recostar, al ver que él volvía a la posición en que se habían separado._

 _Al poco tiempo, entre sonrisas nerviosas y besos anhelantes, había logrado sacarle la camisa, mientras ella yacía con toda su ropa puesta, estaba tan nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba cada toque que podía brindarle, pasó sus manos sobre el torso de su amado, sus brazos descubiertos, sus hombros… todo sintiéndolo tan firme y fuerte, que por un momento… se permitió seguir su trayectoria de exploración, bajando con su mano, en toques delicados sobre su abdomen, llegando hasta su ombligo y bajando un poco más de este al borde de sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo que él, había pasado de besar su rostro hacia su cuello, lo que la hizo ladearlo un poco para brindarle más espacio de besar._

 _Quería hacerlo… su lado impulsivo no había desaparecido… y tenía la oportunidad… Deslizó la mano entre los pantalones, tomando con delicadeza a su ocupante, lo que enseguida se tradujo en un gemido no controlado de su entrenador favorito, escuchándolo justo al lado de su oído, mientras besaba su cuello. Tan sólo escucharlo… aquel sonido provocado por ella sobre él, le erizó los vellos, quería volver… seguir haciéndolo, no dudó en empezar a masajearlo con delicadeza, aún bajo su ropa interior. —Se… Serena… —apretó fuerte los párpados al sentir el tacto, era tan extraño… la mano de ella sobre él… de esa forma._

— _¿Estás bien?... —le preguntó preocupada, al ver que se había cesado sus besos y respiraba agitado sobre su oído._

—… _Sí —apenas y alcanzó a responder, para luego reincorporarse al mantenerle la mirada, sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama a los lados de la cintura femenina, para luego con la observación de sus gemas azuladas sin despegarse de él un instante, notó como llevaba la mano a la altura de su pecho, un tanto dudoso en posar la mano sobre uno de sus senos, para finalmente hacerlo. —Que suave… —aseveró sorprendido, sin notar el sonrojo inmenso que invadió a su amada con sus acciones. Estaba tan nervioso por lo que hacía que lo apretó un poco entre su mano, haciéndole cerrar los ojos a la reina._

 _Los rizos de miel se esparcían por toda la almohada, lo que lo confundió momentáneamente, haciéndole desear acercarse a olerlos, para comprobar si realmente olían al néctar dulce. Sin soltarla y sin que ella lo soltara, se arqueó un poco sobre ella para lograrlo, juntando sus intimidades en un rose ligero que la obligó a sacar la mano._

 **FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA**

—¡Aaash! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! —La voz de una alterada Misty lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, habiéndose quedado ido dentro de sus recuerdos, frente a una Serena que no podía dejar de pensar en la terrible suerte que había tenido que pasar él… y también su ahora Raichu.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

—La encontró… Latias está enfrentándose a Zygarde ahora mismo. —Anunció recuperando el aire, luego de subir corriendo por la cuesta hasta llegar a la cabaña.

—¡No es cierto! —salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no sin antes de marcharse, cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde mantenía recluida a la reina, quien sólo pudo ver el metal separándolos una vez más.

—…Ash… —se abrazó a sí misma, antes de caer arrodillada en el suelo y que las lágrimas se le derramaran en abundancia. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que una cosa como esa le pasara a su amado.

Mismo, que en el presente, en aquella habitación de hospital, donde fue retenido por Bonnie, vio llegar a Clemont y Tesla, sorprendiéndolo con aquella pregunta sobre el otro "Ash". Después de todo tenían razón… Y estaba consciente que los mundos en algún momento pueden llegar a juntarse, sin embargo… presenciarlo de manera tan vivida, le estrujaba el alma, de pensar que él mismo era el causante de todo ese dolor. Había terminado por confesarles todo lo ocurrido en la isla, con relación a la aparición de esa persona.

Los rostros incrédulos y pensativos de todos, no podían ocultarse. ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? ¿De qué manera recuperarían a Serena? ¿Qué había pasado en el futuro para que todo terminara así?

La tensión en el aire fue cortada por el toque a la puerta desde la parte de afuera.

—Lamento irrumpir en la habitación de un enfermo hospitalizado… —anunció su llegada cortésmente Alain, pero sus ojos se achicaron al ver a los otros tres presentes. —¿No se supone que se podía entrar sólo uno por uno?

—Pues, como Ash ya despertó, no vimos problema en estar todos metidos aquí, —le sonrió Bonnie, haciendo encoger de hombros al entrenador de Charizard.

—¡Denenené! —apoyó su amigo.

—Bueno… ya que puede entrar tanta gente… pasen, —abrió la puerta para que otras dos figuras más se asomaran.

Mairin entró seguida de una persona más, por su complexión menuda se adivinaba una mujer, sin embargo, sus cabellos y rostros yacían cubiertos por una capucha.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —abrió grandes los ojos Bonnie interesada.

—¡Bonnie! Debes ser más cordial… —la miró de reojo su hermano.

—Sólo preguntaba porque me parece muy extraño que ande con esa vestimenta con este calor…

La aludida, sonrió por lo bajo al escucharlos, para enseguida levantar el rostro y con este dejarlo expuesto tras correr su capucha hacia atrás, mostrándoles su larga cabellera peliroja.

—No puede ser… —la mirada de ojos azules y anteojos, tembló al reconocerla.

—¿Mairin?... —preguntó igual de aturdido el entrenador estrella.

—Lo lamento… no pude hacer nada… —los reverenció.

—Tú… estabas ahí… ¡Estabas en la isla con él! —trató de levantarse de la cama Ash, pero Bonnie lo sujetó para detenerlo, mientras Alain, levantó su brazo para calmarlo.

—Ella nos ha explicado todo… aunque trató de detener a ese sujeto… las cosas no resultaron como pensaba… ya que debía ser un ataque demasiado cercano para surtir efecto, lo mejor entonces sería entregarnos ese artefacto a nosotros para poder tomar las riendas de nuestro propio camino.

—¿Ataque? —preguntó asustada Tesla.

—¿Artefacto? —Los miró curioso el entrenador de eléctricos.

—Así es… El cubo transportador de energía multifacética o Simplemente Máquina del tiempo —asintió.

—¡¿MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO?! —gritaron Ash y Clemont a la vez, mientras Tesla parpadeó asombrada.

—Que nombre más malo… —los ojos de Bonnie se volvieron rayas, pero enseguida los abrió sorprendida. —¡Eso significa qué!

—Así es… El cubo transportador de energía multifacética fue creado por el inventor más grande que se haya visto en todo Kalos jamás… —volteó hacia Clemont, que al verse aludido pareció congelarse.

—¿Y…Yo?... ¡¿Yo?! —se señaló a si mismo ruborizado en zigzag. A lo que la Mairin del futuro asintió. —Fue su más grande invento…

—¿Fue?... —la expresión de la hermana cambió a la angustia en un instante. —¡¿Cómo que fue?!

—Eso no importa… —respondió tranquilo el mayor de los rubios, lo que llamó la atención de todos, —Si fui capaz de crear un artefacto como ese…

—Clemont… —lo miró esperanzado el joven de Paleta. —Eso significa…

—Así es, con eso… podremos ir en busca de Serena, —dirige su mirada al cubo de colores luminosos en la mano de la chica, quien se lo pasa y termina por sostenerlo, asombrado de su propia genialidad. —Sin duda… ahora el futuro es gracias a la ciencia…

—Y al poder de los sueños… —sonrió con cierto pesar la peliroja del futuro. —Ella me dijo estas palabras para ustedes… si es que en verdad el Cubo funcionaba… "Nunca hasta el final"

Con aquellas palabras, los dos amigos supieron en seguida de quien se trataba, ya fuera su Serena o la del Futuro quien les encomendaba tal frase… ellos no se detendrían ante nada.

Kalm, que escuchaba la conversación tras la puerta, inspiró profundo y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, ella… estaba más alejada de su alcance de lo que pensaba.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon, XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 18 "Bonnie vs Ash"**

OMGGG jaja he quedado en súper estado Hype después de escribir este capítulo XD Varias cosas que quería que pasaran, por fin se dieron XDD Jaja pido disculpas si se esperaba más del Lime, pero verán, quise guardarme el verdadero Lemmon para cuando les toque a Ash y Serena del presente que son nuestros protas! Si ese tipo de contenido no gusta, pues ahí estaba la advertencia.

Jojo muero por escribir el enfrentamiento de Dark Ash vs Bonnie-Zygarde wuaaaaajjaaa

Ayer me vi 4 capítulos de SM que me faltaban XD Y me dejó tanto drama y tanto fluff y tanto Ash precioso que me morí de amor XDD. Amo ALOLAAA, jaja jamás como amo Kalos claro, pero admito que me fascinó.

GRACIAS A TODO POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a: **brandonG95** **,** **Virginia Vir**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	18. Bonnie vs Ash

—Había tenido que dejar de ser yo… de dejar de ser la pequeña a la que todos cuidaban para convertirme en quien llevara el mando esta vez… mientras pensaba que la única manera de lograrlo era llevando sus memorias firmemente marcadas dentro de mi corazón, y con ellos las características que más me los recordaban… La valentía de Ash… La sabiduría de Clemont… y el amor de Serena… Nuestra familia no moriría… yo no iba a permitirlo y desde que todo aquello pasó, la tuve a ella a mi lado… recordándome que no importaba lo duro que fuera… me volvería cada vez más fuerte y creería en mí misma para que ella creyera en mí…

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 18 "¡Bonnie vs Ash!"**

 **FUTURO-HORAS ANTES**

—¡Aaash! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! —La voz de una alterada Misty lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, habiéndose quedado ido dentro de sus recuerdos, frente a una Serena que no podía dejar de pensar en la terrible suerte que había tenido que pasar él… y también su ahora Raichu.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

—La encontró… Latias está enfrentándose a Zygarde ahora mismo. —Anunció recuperando el aire, luego de subir corriendo por la cuesta hasta llegar a la cabaña.

—¡No es cierto! —salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no sin antes de marcharse, cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde mantenía recluida a la reina, quien sólo pudo ver el metal separándolos una vez más.

—…Ash… —se abrazó a sí misma, antes de caer arrodillada en el suelo y que las lágrimas se le derramaran en abundancia. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que una cosa como esa le pasara a su amado.

 **HORAS ANTES**

Anudó la segunda bota y tras ponerla en el suelo, se puso de pie, colocándose el cinturón donde cargaba las Pokébolas. —Hoy será un día duro Blandito… —sonrió por lo bajo mientras pasaba el dedo pulgar sobre la Pokébola azul con rayas rojas. Acercándose al mueble gastado en el que guardaban las pocas pertenencias que tenían, tomó la Pokenav rosa en manos, aunque la pantalla estaba dañada, aún servía y podía distinguirse el contenido. —Un poco más y logramos cruzar completamente… pronto estaremos en la Torre de luz…

—Ya te dije que no creo que se pueda… —la voz lastimera de aquel joven proveniente de afuera, llegó hasta sus oídos, por lo que tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Pasó algo Sawyer? —preguntó intrigada la rubia al verlo con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente en una disputa, por lo que sonrió al ver a su rival, la pequeña de cabellos castaños, estaba de igual manera cruzada de brazos, hace poco en la ciudad había logrado comprarle un lindo vestido fresco, mismo que ahora llevaba puesto, junto a un nuevo par de zapatos cómodos para las grandes caminatas que les esperaban.

—¡El tío Saw dice que no! —levantó los brazos molesta.

—Jajajaja ¿y a qué dice que no? —le siguió la corriente a la niña, mientras le sonreía y miraba de reojo al entrenador de Sceptile.

—Dice que no puedo ponerme la gorra de mi papá… —acompañando su pedido se la colocó, aunque le quedaba grande, se veía tan alegre de llevarla que no pensó podría afectar en algo. La gorra roja con blanco que su amigo siempre llevaba puesta, ahora en la cabeza de su pequeña, no pudo evitar reírse consigo misma al recordar el momento en que Serena la usó también. —Sí que les gusta… —comentó sin ser comprendida. —Está bien, bien —calmó las ansias al asentirle. —Además te protegerá del sol…

—¿Estás segura Bonnie?... —la miró preocupado Sawyer.

—No le veo nada de malo… —tomó de la mano a su sobrina por afecto y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña.

—Aún me parece que esto es arriesgado… —sale tras ella el entrenador y la mira no muy convencido de los próximos actos.

—Lo sé… —cierra la puerta. —Pero hemos llegado muy lejos como para detenernos ahora… debemos acatarnos al plan… —apretó la mano libre en un puño. —Es lo que mi hermano siempre decía… hay que respetar los planes…

—Muy bien… si estás decidida… yo iré por el sur —bajó la cabeza en señal de reverencia hacia ella, para luego arrodillarse frente a la pequeña. —Nos veremos en la Torre de luz Sally, —le colocó la mano en frente en un puño, a lo que ella respondió cerrando su puño también y golpeándolo contra el de él.

—Vaya… hasta saludo especial y todo —les sonríe a ambos Bonnie.

—Claro —sin más palabras se levantó y aún con el rostro lleno de dudas se dio la vuelta. —Haremos distracciones… estoy seguro que ustedes podrán llegar rápidamente a la Torre… pero Bonnie… si algo llegara a pasar y él llega a aparecer… —sus cejas se movieron arrítmicas en preocupación sin que ella pudiera verlo, pero por el sonido de su voz podía adivinarlo.

—Nos veremos allá… —dijo sin más y con la niña de la mano, empezó a caminar colina abajo.

El joven entrador no pudo evitar seguir sus pasos todo el camino que recorrieron hasta desaparecer de su vista. —Sí que te has hecho muy fuerte… Bonnie… —molesto consigo mismo por no seguirlas, se dirigió al punto que acordaron él vigilaría. Para llevar a cabo el plan de finalmente arribar a la Torre de Ciudad Luminalia él crearía una distracción al sur, Tierno y Shawna al este, Calm al oeste y ella bajaría con la niña por el norte.

Todo eso sin saber a ciencia cierta el paradero del Maestro Pokémon oscuro… todo era cuestión de suerte… y tal parece que esa vez, la suerte… no estaba de su lado…

 **FUTURO—ACTUALIDAD**

Ash llegó corriendo tras bajar la montaña, encontrándose con las palabras expresadas por Misty hechas realidad; Bonnie, la Maestra Zygarde había sido acorralada por Latias, uno de los Pokémon que había reclutado para su equipo.

—Bonnie… —los ojos castaños temblaron al verla y hasta su respiración se aceleró, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla pero tan escurridiza que nunca había podido dar con ella… hasta ese momento… había cambiado con respecto a la niña que recordaba sí… pero pudo reconocerla al instante al verla, hermosa y fuerte como siempre supuso que llegaría a ser.

Los ojos azules no podían creer lo que tenía en frente… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... ¿Enfrentarse a Ash?... ¿Estaba hablando en serio?... —Inmediatamente los pensamientos empezaron a surcar su mente, las lágrimas lo hicieron sobre sus mejillas, la desdicha, la furia y la ira que verlo le provocaba eran demasiado fuertes. Por un lado… el recuerdo de lo que un día fue… un hermano más que admirar, la persona confiable y valiente que llevaba en su corazón… y por otro… esa bestia en la que se había convertido… aquel que por su culpa había provocado que se separara tan terriblemente de su hermano y de Serena.

Por instinto tomó a la niña poniéndole la mano en el hombro y la pasó tras de sí.

—Esa niña… —Aún así, el maestro Pokémon pudo notarla, la misma pequeña que vio en la ciudad hace poco tiempo… los mismos cabellos ondulados de miel que tanto le llamaron la atención, pero ahora… cubiertos por esa… gorra que al instante reconoció, fue entonces cuando finalmente lo notó… abriendo los ojos en frustración por haberla tenido tan cerca y haberla dejado ir. —Es… era una niña… —tiemblan sus orbes castaños, mientras buscó con ellos la mirada de Bonnie, que enseguida desvió, no iba a confirmárselo, pero sus acciones delataban la verdad, el hijo que había estado buscando por cuatro años… era una niña… la hermosa niña de cabellos de miel y ojos castaños como los suyos… que había visto bailando… —Bonnie… —la mirada torturada se enfrío en molestia de un segundo a otro. —¡¿Por qué?!

—No es lo que estás pensando… ella no es tu hija… —levantó la mirada finalmente hacia él. —¡Tú hijo murió hace muchos años! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir como explicación, a lo que el Maestro oscuro sonrió por lo bajo.

—Claro que murió… porque nunca nació en realidad… todo este tiempo estuve buscando a un niño como estúpido… cuando en realidad… era una niña idéntica a ella… —Levantó su mano hacia Latias indicándole que parara en su ataque, segundo siguiente la llamó a la Pokébola negra —No voy a seguir con esto… pero entrégamela.

—Jamás… ¡Nunca voy a permitir que la muerte de Onii-chan y Serena sea en vano! ¡Ellos me la encargaron a mí! —la presión estalló dentro de ella finalmente en lagunas que se formaron en sus ojos y se desprendieron a sus mejillas, pero que con velocidad limpió, no iba a verse débil, ¡No era débil! Había entrenado tanto para ese día… ¡Ahora era una rival digna para él!

—Es mi hija Bonnie… —dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡No te acerques! —buscó rápido en las Pokébolas en su cinturón, encontrando sólo con el tacto una Nidoball, representando que el Pokémon que llevaba dentro había sido capturado desde su etapa más pequeña y débil. —¡Vamos Florges!

—Sabes que no tienes oportunidad… —habló serio el contrincante al ver a la reina de las hadas de corona rosa frente a él, al lado de Zygarde en su forma al 10%

—¡Papá noo! —gritó de improvisto la niña parada tras las piernas de la rubia, lo que espantó a la mayor.

—¡No Sally! —la abrazó al instante la rubia, pero la desesperación de la niña era tangible, la mirada castaña no podía dejar de ver al joven con ojos del mismo color de los suyos frente a ella, lo conocía sólo a través de fotos y de historias pero… quería saber más… mucho más, desde siempre… —¡Papáa! —gritó mientras las lágrimas se le saltaban y la gorra caía al suelo con ellas.

—¡No Sally! ¡No puedo dejarte ir con él! ¡Lo sabes! —la apretó fuerte, al mismo tiempo que al sentir la desesperación de la entrenadora, una Pokébola se activó de su cinturón, como siempre solía hacerlo con su antigua dueña… tras una explosión de luz, el imponente panda de gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza apareció frente a ambas y masticando su ramita miró con toda su furia al Maestro Pokémon oscuro, yéndosele encima con un gruñido.

—¡Pangoro-chaan! —gritó la pequeña al ver que había atacado sin ser comandado.

—¡Florges Reflejo! ¡Puni-chan Cometa Draco! —aprovechó la oportunidad la entrenadora Zygarde para dirigir a su equipo, pero simplemente los ataques no lograron su cometido de protección y ataque, el enorme oso se estrelló contra ellos mientras el ataque de tipo dragón explotó en el aire, dejándolos a los tres tirados en el suelo con la aparición del Greninja negro.

—¡Pangoro-chan! ¡Florges-chan! ¡Puni-chan! —gritó preocupada la castaña en brazos de Bonnie.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, la joven de ojos azules, alzó la mirada al percibir que alguien había llegado a pararse frente a ella… su mirada tembló ante la persona que tenía en frente.

Al mismo tiempo…

 **ACTUALIDAD**

En el patio del hospital, todos se habían reunido para activar el cubo que tendría el poder de llevarlos más allá del tiempo y el espacio, hasta la época deseada.

—¿Estás seguro que ya puedes estar de pie? —La pequeña rubia le dirigía una mirada preocupada al entrenador de Paleta.

—No hay más tiempo que perder —su sonrisa ahuyentó la preocupación que pudiera anidar en ella, para luego dirigir la mirada al científico, su amigo había pasado alrededor de medio día tratando de descifrar el modo de empleo del artefacto.

No se atrevía a decir nada al ver el rostro concentrado del rubio, él mismo no entendía como aquella pequeña caja de colores podría ayudarlos, pero estaba seguro que la ciencia era asombrosa, por lo que esperaría un poco más de ser necesario, aunque estuviera consumiéndose en ansiedad por dentro, hasta que el llamado de una persona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oye Ash… —era la voz de Kalm, por lo que volteó hacia él, que había llegado a pararse a su lado, al igual que Bonnie que parada al lado del entrenador legendario fue llamada a la charla sin ser invitada.

—Kalm ¿Sucede algo? —parpadeó.

—¿Podemos hablar? Su tono serio, le dijo al instante que esa conversación no iba por un buen rumbo, por lo que bajó la visera de su gorra un poco, como comúnmente hacía para ocultar su molestia.

—No me parece el momento adecuado… Clemont dijo que no faltaba mucho para descifrar la función del cubo.

—Precisamente por eso… Necesito que dejemos algunas cosas en claro… antes de partir —Los ojos castaños buscaron a los grises, encontrándose en un duelo de miradas serias.

—Habla… —dijo sin más el entrenador de Pikachu.

—No sé lo que habrá pasado entre tú y Serena en esa isla… pero no debió ser nada bueno… como para que la perdieras así de vista… no… más bien como que para que dejaras que se la llevaran… ella estaba bajo tu protección, pero fuiste tan inútil que terminaron por separarla de nosotros…

Las palabras de su rival en el amor se calaron como dagas de hielo en su corazón, cada una de las cosas que dijo eran ciertas… pero por supuesto que jamás hubiera deseado que llegara a ese punto, aunque había pasado de sentirse inútil a miserable en el mismo instante en que su yo del futuro se la llevó, no podía borrar de su mente los momentos que pasaron juntos frente a la fogata donde ambos casi se congelan y abrazados finalmente consiguieron conciliar el sueño, uno apoyado en el otro, haber rodeado su fina cintura… Todo eso lo había cambiado, su yo que había entrado a la isla no era el mismo que había salido.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vas a llegar con esto?... —No iba a dejarse amedrentar, si algo sabía de sí es que siempre iba a estar moviéndose para resolver sus problemas, arriesgándose de ser necesario, la valentía que anidaba en su corazón era enorme, por lo que dijera lo que dijera… siempre iba a haber una oportunidad, nunca iba a detenerse hasta el final.

—Muy bien… te diré el punto, una vez encontremos a Serena… debes separarte de ella. —La preocupación en el rostro de Kalm le resultaba confusa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron al unísono Ash y Bonnie, la última a la que los dos chicos voltearon a ver tras su participación.

—Lo… lo lamento tanto… ¡Pero no puedes pedirle eso a Ash! —frunció el seño y cerró con fuerza los puños. —¡Ellos se aman!

Las palabras de Bonnie abrieron grandes los ojos del Campeón, después de todo era verdad… aquel motivo que lo movía a querer encontrarla con locura y ansiedad… no era otro que el amor que ella había despertado en él y que finalmente había comprendido, ahora debía ser él quien respondiera.

—Y es precisamente por eso… —Se cruzó de brazos el entrenador de Kalos. —Ya pudimos ver los efectos de tu amor en ella…

A pesar de que se refiriera a todas las atrocidades que había realizado el Ash del futuro… ese no era él… no podía permitir que se le comparara. —Estás equivocado… Siempre existe una posibilidad de cambiar, ya sea el presente… o nuestro propio futuro… ¡Yo jamás actuaría en contra de las personas que amo y menos en contra de ella! —dio un par de pasos acercándose al otro entrenador.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —le respondió ya molesto.

Ash entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, nadie podía asegurar su futuro… ni siquiera podría decir que seguiría con vida al segundo siguiente… pero si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años en sus viajes y recientemente como miembro del Salón de la fama, es que siempre hay una esperanza… sólo es cuestión de encontrarla y aferrarse a ella.

—Kalm… —su semblante se había apaciguado al reflexionar un segundo. —¿Recuerdas cuando hace 2 años derrotaste al Alto mando… y viniste a buscar mi título…

Su comentario lo sacó de balance, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? ¿Acaso era importante para él siempre refregarle las ocasiones y los ámbitos en que no pudo derrotarlo?

— _¿Kalm y Ash se conocían?... ¿Kalm quería el título de campeón de Kalos?... —_ Parpadea sorprendida Bonnie.

—¿Qué hay con eso?... —preguntó levantando la mirada para encontrar la suya nuevamente.

El Campeón cerró los ojos y sonrió sereno. —Siempre sonríe —Pronunció como detonante para un recuerdo relámpago entre los dos.

 _La explosión de polvo se disipó y tras esta, el campo de batalla se aprecia con el entrenador retador arrodillado en el piso con los ojos temblorosos, ante su Pokémon que no puede continuar, un MegaAbsol que al instante pierde la transformación y vuelve a su verdadera forma, no puede evitar que su visión se nuble con las gotas que empiezan a acumularse, la primera que se derrama cayó sobre la Absolita de su megaaro._

— _Fue una batalla estupenda… —el rostro del Campeón no puede apreciarse por la luz que se filtra incesante en el salón, pero su fiel compañero yace parado a su lado, el Pikachu que no logró vencer._

 _El retador no contestó, había entrenado tan duro… pensaba que podía lograrlo, que sería el mejor… que lo destronaría y lo destrozaría… así ella… dejaría de extrañar aquella figura perfecta que veía en él._

— _Debes… aprender que las batallas no siempre son cuestión de saber qué tipo tiene ventaja o que ataques se combinan mejor entre sí… en ese sentido la batalla fue estupenda y muy táctica… sin embargo… no podrás ganar si no peleas con el corazón… siempre sonríe, es la única manera de encontrar la paz que tú y tus Pokémon necesitan para compenetrarse._

En la actualidad, Kalm no pudo refutar más y terminó por sonreír, si él era capaz de expresarse de esa manera… de amar con tal intensidad a los Pokémon… sin duda alguna el amor que podría llegar a sentir por Serena… por protegerla, por recuperarla… era inmenso. No sabía si se había dado por vencido… pero por el momento lo apoyaría, por lo que le tendió la mano, la cual Ash tras sonreír, tomó y apretó con fuerza.

—Vamos a traerla de vuelta, lo juro…

Bonnie sonrió aliviada al ver que lo que parecía una batalla por desatarse, terminó en un apretón de manos entre rivales.

—¡LO TENGO! —la voz de Clemont llamó la atención de todos que corrieron a reunirse con él.

—¿Lo lograste? —La rubia se apoyó sobre la mesa, viendo el cubo separado en varias partes, por lo que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡Clemont! —llegó Ash, luego que tardara un poco por el problema de su pierna, aún no recuperada del todo.

—¡Ya está! ¡Mi yo del futuro es un genio! Ensambló todas las piezas de tal modo que la energía brindada por la naturaleza es la que hace correr el pequeño chip de activación que se encuentra en el núcleo principal, —los mira con estrellas en lugar de ojos.

—Pero… eso quiere decir qué… —los ojos de Bonnie son rayas y puntos.

—¡Qué estamos listos para irnos! Aunque… no estoy muy seguro de la cantidad de personas que puedan viajar… —los mira a todos, que en total sumaban entre si con Ash, él mismo, Bonnie, Kalm, Cloud, Tesla, Alain, y las dos Mairin, 9 personas.

—¡Yo debo ir! ¡Y Debo ir ya! —lo urgió el Campeón de Kalos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, supongo que será cuestión de suerte… ¡ACTIVANDO EL CUBO TRANSPORTADOR DE ENERGÍA MULTIFACÉTICA! —Enunció con toda su garganta para terminar apretando el botón de activado, en ese instante el cubo empezó a emitir innumerables rayos de luces de colores y a flotar en el aire frente a ellos.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡La Ciencia es tan asombrosa! —mira fascinado el invento Ash.

—¡Pikaaa! —lo secunda su amigo. Para instante siguiente desaparecer en un haz de luz al ser iluminado por el cubo, al mismo tiempo que Ash y el mismo Clemont.

El cubo cayó descolorido al suelo entonces, dejando a todos los demás con una gota al lado de la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo también quería ir! —se arrodilló al lado del cubo Bonnie.

—¡Denené!

—Clemont-sama… —parpadea preocupada Tesla.

 **FUTURO—ACTUALIDAD**

—¡Pangoro-chaan! —gritó la pequeña al ver que había atacado sin ser comandado.

—¡Florges Reflejo! ¡Puni-chan Cometa Draco! —aprovechó la oportunidad la entrenadora Zygarde para dirigir a su equipo, pero simplemente los ataques no lograron su cometido de protección y ataque, el enorme oso se estrelló contra ellos mientras el ataque de tipo dragón explotó en el aire, dejándolos a los tres tirados en el suelo.

—¡Pangoro-chan! ¡Florges-chan! ¡Puni-chan! —gritó preocupada la castaña en brazos de Bonnie.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, la joven de ojos azules, alzó la mirada al percibir que alguien había llegado a pararse frente a ella… su mirada tembló ante la persona que tenía en frente.

Los ojos azules de la actual líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia, se llenaron de lágrimas al temblar en incredulidad.

—¿O… Onii-chan?...

Clemont que recién se daba cuenta de su aparición en un lugar distinto al que se encontraba hace pocos segundos, mira en todas direcciones, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del Maestro Pokémon oscuro.

—Clemont…

—No puede ser… en verdad funcionó… —tiemblan igual de incrédulos los orbes del hermano mayor.

Al mismo tiempo que Ash había aparecido afuera de la cabaña de la colina.

—¿Dónde estoy?... —caminó hacia la puerta y empujándola hacia adentro entró. —¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó al ver la oscuridad dentro.

Serena al escuchar su voz, corrió rápido hacia la puerta de metal que la separa del exterior. —¡¿Ash?! ¡¿Ash eres tú?!

—¡¿Serena?! —gritó igual de incrédulo, y guiado por su llamado, llegó hasta el otro lado de la puerta de metal donde la recluían.

 _El cubo transportador de energía multifacética siempre te transportará al lugar más cercano a la persona por la que tus pensamientos y corazón estén ocupados, es por eso que en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres… será fácil encontrarte._ —La voz de un Clemont mayor explica la situación, como un recuerdo fugaz en la mente de la rubia, que mira aún con incredulidad a su hermano que pensó jamás volvería a ver.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon, XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 19 "Ash y Serena"**

Como me gustaría seguir escribiendo XD pero ya no tengo más chance, así que hasta aquí lo dejo jaja no crean, que también ya quiero que por fin Ash y Sere se reúnan ¡Muero por ese reencuentro!

Por otro lado, pues no quise poner a Bonnie ganándole a Ash aún para darle oportunidad a Clemont de aparecer frente a ella XD aunque por supuesto la Bonnie del futuro es mucho más fuerte que el Clemont del presente XD Ya veremos en qué colabora jajaja.

¡Gracias a todo por leer!

Saludos especiales a:

 **brandonG95** Jaja uff, si, llegará el punto en que ellos expresen su amor de una buena vez xD y espero que ese lime o lemmon salga lo más lindo posible porque ellos son adorables jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mis escritos!


	19. Ash y Serena

—¿O… Onii-chan?...

Clemont que recién se daba cuenta de su aparición en un lugar distinto al que se encontraba hace pocos segundos, mira en todas direcciones, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida del Maestro Pokémon oscuro.

—Clemont…

—No puede ser… en verdad funcionó… —tiemblan igual de incrédulos los orbes del hermano mayor.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 19 "Ash y Serena"**

 _Una gota… dos gotas… tres gotas… y la sangre se escurría de las heridas abiertas tal y como se lo había mencionado Olympia tiempo atrás, las mismas que, aunque se escurrían sobre su piel, no provenían del interior de su cuerpo, se empaparía del dolor de perder a un ser querido, de la manera más violenta que jamás hubiera pensado._

 _Cuando por fin lo comprendió era demasiado tarde… aquella forma impensable, era arrebatarle la vida con sus propias manos._

 _Una gota… dos gotas… tres gotas, rodaron sobre sus mejillas cual lágrimas de sangre, al tener a su amigo moribundo sobre sí, mientras la sangre diluida en la saliva se desprendía de la comisura de los labios del rubio científico, que no puede evitar bajar la azulina mirada hacia su pecho para comprobar los hechos, contrastando la sorpresa con el horror en su mirada que apenas y pudo regresar a los iris castaños del Maestro Pokémon._

—… _Ash… —temblaron por unos segundos sus miradas encontradas, hasta que el resplandor de la color cielo empezó a desvanecerse, encontrando posición entre las diferentes tonalidades de gris, para terminar perdiendo las fuerzas y finalmente derrumbarse sobre él, que recibió su cuerpo en un abrazo aterrado por los acontecimientos, sus manos temblaban, al igual de su mirada que no podía despegarse de él._

— _¿Clemont…? —alcanzó a preguntar, en el justo momento que sus lágrimas se desprendieron sin poder ser retenidas por más tiempo. El sonido de sus quejidos se fue incrementando cada vez más, hasta que terminó en un abrumador grito desgarrador que exteriorizaba toda su desesperación._

 _Serena que estaba unos pasos más atrás, miró anonadada en su dirección, dejándose caer arrodillada por la incredulidad de lo que acababa de pasar. —¿Ash…? —preguntó tratando de localizar aunque fuera un trozo del alma de su amado en esa persona frente a ella, que al escuchar su llamado levanta su rostro despacio entre espasmos provocados por el llanto y la mira sin saber qué responderle._

— _Yo… Yo no quería… —le responde con el inmenso sufrimiento que trepa por su garganta cual tajadas abiertas por el mismo dolor. —Clemont… —lo aferra con fuerza contra su pecho, al punto de zafarle las gafas y cayeron a un lado en el piso._

— _¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?... —se lleva ambas manos a cubrir los labios, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para encontrar a su amado bañado en la sangre de su mejor amigo en brazos._

— _Serena… tenías razón… Clemont tenía razón… —aprieta fuerte los párpados… —Huye… vete de aquí con el bebé… ¡No permitas que te alcance! Este… ya no soy yo… —relajó un poco la mirada al verse las manos manchadas de rojo. —Él no va a detenerse hasta que acabe con todos… no importa quien entre en el camino… el día en que esa cosa apareció… fue el día en que yo morí… —levanta levemente la mirada, tratando de enfocarla, pero se siente demasiado indigno, el movimiento arrítmico de sus cejas muestra lo asustado e inconforme que está con su propia decisión. De ninguna manera desea separarse de ella… pero… no soportaría llegar a provocarle el más mínimo daño…_

— _Jamás podría irme… —dio un paso hacia adelante._

— _¡Vetee! —cerró los ojos ofuscado_

Mismos ojos castaños que tras ver al rubio parado frente a él y recordar el momento en que se despidió de su amigo, no puede evitar sentirse flaquear un instante. ¿Cómo habían logrado llegar hasta ahí?... ¿Acaso Celebi estaba colaborando con ellos? ¿Estaba ahí solo?... No… él no llegaría con rumbo exploratorio sin él… sin su yo del pasado… Abrió grandes los ojos al comprender. —¡Serena! —grito al instante, completamente seguro que el otro Ash había ido sin duda en la búsqueda de la reina.

—¡No! —la voz alzada del Líder de Gimnasio de Luminalia, lo detuvo.

— _Clemont no… —_ No puede ni pronunciar palabra por la impresión la maestra Zygarde.

—¿No?... —lo miró serio, recobrando el control de sus emociones perdidas el Maestro Pokémon. —¿Qué puedes hacer tú para detenerme?... Jamás pudiste hacer nada contra mí… Nunca fuiste otra cosa que no fuera una molestia en mi camino… todo el tiempo preocupado por protegerte a ti y a esa… —dirigió la penetrante mirada oscurecida hacia Bonnie, por lo que el rubio hermano mayor voltea, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al reconocer a la joven sentada en el suelo tras de él. Los cabellos rubios crecidos hasta bajo los hombros y esos inconfundibles ojos azules, si bien había crecido… demasiado a como la recordaba…

—¿Bonnie?... ¿Bonnie eres tú?... —la mirada azulina se llenó de lágrimas ante ella, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero verla le inundaba el corazón de paz, saber que había logrado sobrevivir a todo eso… de lo que no tiene la menor idea, pero que ni Serena ni el mismo Ash y mucho menos él habían logrado superar, el temor que ella hubiera tenido que sufrir demasiado lo atormentaba.

—Clemont… —temblaron sus ojos al verlo. Con ella era todo lo contrario, lo recordaba más adulto y hasta con algunos vellos conformando una pequeña barba clara, en aquella faz de científico que había hecho suya. El muchacho parado frente a sí era tan frágil y fresco que no parecía el mismo, pero sin duda alguna lo era. En un arranque de nostalgia se levantó y estaba por ir a abrazarlo, cuando la manita de la pequeña que protege la apretó fuerte de una mano. Era verdad… tenía sus propias preocupaciones. —Sí… ¡Sí! —asintió emocionada a la pregunta de su hermano, por lo que él sonrió satisfecho para terminar volteando nuevamente hacia Ash.

—No tienes derecho a buscarla… si vinimos hasta aquí, fue precisamente por ella… por eso no voy a dejarte pasar. —Proclamo sereno y serio. Situación que el Maestro Pokémon no puede evitar comparar con su vivencia pasada, verlo parado frente a él, impidiéndole que se suicidara, para terminar pagando el precio que el destino clamaba, una vida, en ese momento.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo… pero realmente… a estas alturas no me importa… —levantó el rostro soberbio.

—No lo entiendo… —Era la primera vez que lo tenía en frente, el Ash del futuro del que le habían hablado… aquel con un compañero Raichu… y un Greninja negro… capaz de viajar por el tiempo en compañía de Celebi… y dueño de varios Pokémon legendarios oscurecidos… —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?... Tú… es decir… ¡Es imposible que tú realmente seas Ash! —apretó con fuerza los puños con su exclamación.

—¿Qué no soy yo?... —entrecerró los ojos.

—Ash… —sonrió para sí al recordar a su amigo. —Es alegría… es fuerza… es luz… Es una persona que te hace sentir confiado al estar junto a él… puede que ese sea un punto en el que tuve que trabajar… Precisamente aprendí de él lo que significa el valor… la voluntad… las ganas para superar los problemas… y finalmente derribar todos los obstáculos… ¡No es quien provoca los problemas o trae sufrimiento a las personas!

—Puede que así fuera… alguna vez… antes de conocer la verdad sobre este mundo… antes de tener un plan que llevar acabo… antes de perderlo todo… —sus palabras destilaban rencor y sufrimiento por lo que los orbes azules de ambos hermanos temblaron, los del mayor sosteniendo la mirada, mientras que Bonnie terminó por apretar los párpados.

—Entrégame a la niña —pronunció con un cambio de tema y levantando el brazo en dirección a la chica cuya niña se aferraba contra ella en un abrazo.

— _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién es esa niña?..._ —La había notado cuando reconoció a Bonnie pero no le había tomado la suficiente importancia.

—Jamás… —apretó los dientes cansada la rubia.

—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando entre ustedes… ¡Pero si Bonnie no quiere dejarla ir contigo! ¡Yo la apoyaré! —sacó la Pokébola y la colocó frente a él con un movimiento rápido del brazo.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho alguno sobre ella… ¡Es mi hija y vendrá conmigo de una vez por todas!, —proclamó furioso ante la sorpresa de Clemont y el terror de Bonnie.

—¿Có… cómo dijiste?... ¡¿Hija?! —abrió grandes los ojos el entrenador de eléctricos, con un leve sonrojo posado bajo sobre los pómulos, para luego sacudirse la cabeza. —¡Sal ya Luxray!

—¡Luxraaay! —gruñó con toda su energía el Pokémon al aparecer.

—¡Adelante! ¡Carga salvaje!

—Rai…rai… —lo repeló de un coletazo de hierro, el Raichu cicatriz que hasta esos momentos había permanecido ajeno a la batalla, parado unos cuantos metros atrás de su amado amigo y entrenador.

—Esto me recuerda… a aquella batalla… en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia… —sonrió por lo bajó y un tanto irónico el Maestro Pokémon.

—No tiene ni el más mínimo parecido… —respondió el Líder de Gimnasio. —Aquella vez… tuve un encuentro formidable con mi amigo… esto no es más que un ajuste de cuentas con un traidor…

Con aquellas palabras la figura de Clemont quedó encerrada en la mirada sombría de iris castaños, mismos que con una mirada resplandeciente, acompañaban la esperanza en el rostro del entrenador de Kanto que había aparecido en el risco donde estaba recluida Serena.

—¡Talonflame! ¡Sal ahora!

—¡Talooon flame! —agitó un par de veces las alas antes de caer apoyado con las patas en el suelo.

—Amigo… estoy seguro que con tu ayuda podremos derribas esta puerta… debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible. —apretó su puño en señal de confianza el pelinegro para luego voltear hacia la puerta. —¡Serena! ¡Apártate de la puerta!

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy cubierta! —respondió desde la otra punta de la habitación, habiendo tomado el colchón y escondida tras de él.

—¡Eso es! ¡Primero carga de fuego! ¡Y luego ave brava! —levantó su puño hacia el cielo cual comandara el vuelo de su ave que enseguida se cubrió de resplandor rojizo y se estrelló contra el metal calentándolo y aumentando con eso su velocidad para atacar al segundo siguiente con toda su fuerza y velocidad, arremetiendo contra el metal que poco a poco iba destrabándose de sus seguros.

—¡Eso es! ¡Máas!

—¡Pika piii!

Apoyaban los dos, mientras el pájaro hozado hacía efecto, la puerta terminó por derrumbarse al paso del Pokémon volador cuyo cuerpo parecía incandescente al terminar el cometido.

—¡Estuviste increíble Talonflame!

—¡Talooo! —Fue entonces sustraído de nuevo hacia dentro de la Pokébola.

—Debemos darnos prisa… —Miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a la artista, pero se asustó al no verla, quedando parado en seco. —¿Serena?...

—¡Ash! —se levantó de detrás del colchón y dejándolo caer, finalmente sintió podía volver a disfrutar de la libertad al verlo, sus piernas temblaron un poco por la emoción de poder lograrlo, mientras él la veía sin poder creerlo, quedando en ese punto de admiración mutua por unos segundos, sus cuerpos quietos, esperando el segundo en que finalmente pudieran volver a juntarse, para luego perder toda admiración y vergüenza y correr lo más rápido que pudieron hasta interceptar al otro, llegando a encontrarse en un abrazo fuerte y anhelado que incluso la levantó a ella del suelo, por lo menos… un segundo, hasta que la pierna de él le recordó su herida y se vio forzado a bajarla, pero sin separarla ni un poco, rodearla con sus brazos se había vuelto su sueño dorado todos esos días que la tuvo lejos.

Colocó sus manos enguantadas en los contornos de su rostro hermoso a sus ojos y la despejó de los cabellos que se colaban sobre sus mejillas, para poder verla, para poder tenerla… para poder amarla tal y como era. —¡Serena! ¡Serena! —No paraba de pronunciar, necesitaba expresar todos esos sentimientos que habían formado revuelta dentro de su pecho.

Su felicidad se transmitía a ella que la aceptaba y la hacía suya a través de las lágrimas de alegría y sorpresa abundantes que finalmente se le derramaron. —Ash… estás aquí… —sonríe mientras lagrimea, causándole una extrema ternura, por lo que sin soportarlo más se va sobre ella en un beso deseoso, un beso reconocedor de su esencia, un beso de unión consumada entre sus almas.

Podía sentir su preocupación y la inmensa alegría camufladas entre sus labios… Ash la estaba besando de una manera que jamás lo había hecho… y aunque no fuera muchas veces con las que podía comparar… sin duda alguna nunca había habido algo como eso… Los pequeños besos débiles y torpes que habían compartido y habían iniciado su camino a la felicidad, eran diferentes… su amado niño extrovertido y despistado… se había convertido en aquel valeroso joven que había acudido en su rescate con el arma del amor de primera mano. Pero sabedor de el peligro, se desconectó de todas las sensaciones que poco a poco florecían recorriendo su cabeza y columna, quedando frente a frente con ella, mirándola a los ojos, para que no se le escapara un detalle de aquellos destellantes iris azules que lo enloquecían.

—Debemos irnos… —pronunció entre leves respiros y retomando camino, abrió la puerta de la cabaña y asomó la cabeza mirando de un lado a otro.

—No hay nadie a los alrededores… vamos… —la tomó de la mano y la haló tras de él.

—¿Y qué pasará con Delphox?... ¿La has visto?... —Preguntó preocupada, por lo que él bajó la mirada y sonrió por lo bajo.

—No tengo idea… pero porque me llamo Ash Ketchum que vamos a recuperarla… vamos a acabarlo… —empezó a hablar de una manera sombría, por lo que ella lo detuvo.

—Por favor no digas eso… habrá una manera pero… sin ponerte en peligro… —temblaron sus ojos al verlo.

—Eso… eso no importa… —frunció el seño, indignado con su yo del futuro.

—¡A mí me importa! —apretó fuerte la mano con que él la guiaba, lo que lo llevó a abrir grandes los ojos, recordándole que lo más importante ya había ocurrido, la había encontrado, por lo que suspiró con un poco de alivio y le sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón…

—¡Pika Pika Pi! —les llamó entonces el eléctrico, apurándoles.

—Pikachu tiene razón, ¡Vamos! —salieron finalmente de la cabaña, corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia abajo, para luego llamar a Charizard y huir del lugar rumbo desconocido.

El viaje en el Pokémon de fuego parecía la ruta de escape perfecto, por lo que se sintió relajada una vez se alejaron lo suficiente de la zona. Ella sujetada los lados de la cintura del entrenador, que en una vuelta por poco y suelta, apretándolo fuerte con los puños cerrados sobre la tela.

—¡Ahh!

—No vayas a caerte… —tomó sus manos y la haló completamente hacia él, topándola contra su espalda, para que pudiera abrazarlo e incluso juntar sus manos sobre el abdomen de su amado. Con un pequeño sonrojo, apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda alta de su entrenador favorito y cerró los ojos al por fin… sentir un poco de paz.

De un momento a otro… aquella niña con sombrero de paja con la pierna raspada, estaba subida sobre el lomo de un Pokémon volador, sin saber exactamente qué rumbo tomaría este, pero no importaba… porque se encontraba con él… el niño del pañuelo con el que había soñado durante tantos años y ahora lo sentía suyo.

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon, XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 20 "Reina en todos los sentidos"**

Juaaaaa Al fiiin, jajaja se encontraron estos dos azúcares y se viene lo bueno XD.

Aunque me preocupa qué pasará con Clemont y Bonnie, ¿será que Ash se lleva a su hija?

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir** **:** xD siempre y cuando leas no importa el rr jaja porque después de todo lo platicamos xD y se llegó el momento esperado de incorporar el lemon, no quise empezar la idea desde este capi, para poder centrar bien todo el contexto y hacerlo tan dulcecito como ellos lo merecen. Jaja con respecto al reencuentro xD fue lo más dulce y coherente que me salió xD.

 **brandonG95** **:** Jaja ya en el próximo cap está confirmada la limonada xD, con respecto a Clemont… con el dolor de mi alma ya ves que está muerto mi niño u_u jajajaja pues Ash por fin avivó y se dio cuenta que la niña que andaba con el grupo era su nena xDD. Jaja me encantó tu coment tan animado.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

JA NEE!


	20. Reina en todos los sentidos

El viaje en el Pokémon de fuego parecía la ruta de escape perfecto, por lo que se sintió relajada una vez se alejaron lo suficiente de la zona. Ella sujetada los lados de la cintura del entrenador, que en una vuelta por poco y suelta, apretándolo fuerte con los puños cerrados sobre la tela.

—¡Ahh!

—No vayas a caerte… —tomó sus manos y la haló completamente hacia él, topándola contra su espalda, para que pudiera abrazarlo e incluso juntar sus manos sobre el abdomen de su amado. Con un pequeño sonrojo, apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda alta de su entrenador favorito y cerró los ojos al por fin… sentir un poco de paz.

De un momento a otro… aquella niña con sombrero de paja con la pierna raspada, estaba subida sobre el lomo de un Pokémon volador, sin saber exactamente qué rumbo tomaría este, pero no importaba… porque se encontraba con él… el niño del pañuelo con el que había soñado durante tantos años y ahora lo sentía suyo.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 20 "Reina en todos los sentidos"**

Al sentir el agarre sobre su abdomen, el entrenador de Kanto, bajó la mirada castaña para observar como las manos de Serena lo aferraban a ella, por lo que sonrió por lo bajo, al sentir la alegría desbordante de haberla rescatado, brotando nuevamente de sus adentros, sin embargo, aquella necesidad por destruirse a sí mismo no desaparecía, o más bien, destruir a su yo del futuro, aquel que no podía ser… ¿En qué momento había terminado por traicionarse a sí mismo, sucumbiendo al mal de aquella forma? —Colocó una de sus manos, sobre las de ella, entonces trató de encontrarla mirando sobre su hombro, pero lo único que obtuvo, fue escuchar un leve sollozo. No dijo más… comprendía que aún estando con él, buscara su propio desahogo, por lo que simplemente apretó el agarre de sus manos, mostrándole que estaría ahí… a partir de ahora y para siempre.

Al sentir el contacto, la mano bajo la suya, buscó enlazar sus dedos con los suyos, logrando al instante.

—Todo estará bien mi amor… —Pronunció lo más estoico que pudo, para no parecer débil frente a ella con tales palabras, que sin importar cuanto lo tratara de soportar, terminaron por sonrojarlo.

Pero… la historia fue demasiado diferente para la chica destinataria de tal mensaje.

— _¡¿CÓMO FUE QUÉ DIJO?! —Gritó hacia sus adentros, saliendo al instante de la congoja que trataba de ocultar sin éxito de él. Abrió grandes los ojos, con la sorpresa explotando dentro de su cabeza, hasta el punto de acelerar su respiración. No iba a despegar el rostro de su espalda y menos ahora. ¡No podía! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! ¡¿Porque en verdad lo dijo no?! —_ ¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?... —apenas y pronunció. Apretó sus dedos entre sí, sin notarlo.

—…Mi amor —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando en todas direcciones sin saber dónde meterse. —¿Está mal?... Pensé que… esa era la forma correcta de decirlo…

—Pi…pi… —parpadeó sonrojado también Píkachu.

—Pu… pupues… está bien pronunciado… —tragó saliva.

—Ah… que bien… —respondió igual de avergonzado y levantando el rostro suspiró sonoramente, lo que la hizo tensarse un poco. ¿Se había decepcionado?... ¡No!

—¿Por qué… lo dijiste?... —su voz parecía irse debilitando cada vez más, al punto que fue difícil escucharla, pero atando las piezas el entrenador lo comprendió.

—Porque… ¡Serena no se supone que te dijera esto así! ¡Ni siquiera te veo el rostro! —gritó desesperado. —¡Espérate un segundo! —Soltó el agarre de sus manos y tomando impulso, se colocó de pie sobre el Pokémon volador. —¡Lo Siento amigo pero es vital! —gritó al aire, a lo que el naranja respondió con un sonoro gruñido.

Era… un espectáculo verlo… levantó el rostro hacia él, preocupada porque fuera a caer… pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya… todos los miedos desaparecieron, el viento soplaba fuerte contra sus ropas y cabellos, haciendo volar la gorra, que al instante atrapó con la mano, para segundo siguiente volver la mirada hacia ella, encontrándolo sumergido en la más profunda felicidad, aquella que le iluminaba la mirada de tal forma que parecía que nada en ese mundo sería capaz de derribarlo jamás, de robarle su determinación y mucho menos toda la esperanza que crecía entre los dos.

—¡Ven aquí! —se inclinó un poco para brindarle la mano, misma que sin dudarlo agarró, los pulgares de ambos se hicieron el ancla del otro, pero no se atrevía a levantarse.

—¡Estás loco! —lo miraba divertida, aunque tenía miedo… si era con él… si era por él, podría hacerlo, como siempre lo había hecho, levantarse una y otra vez, siguiendo sus pasos, pero esta vez era diferente, quería que él la obligara, obteniendo lo deseado al instante, al sentir como terminó halándola y verse parada sobre el lomo del Pokémon. Sin duda la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida, el viento le pegaba en el rostro y movía sus rizos de un lado a otro sin poder controlarlos al igual que su falda, pero no podía detener ninguno, ya que sus manos le pertenecían a Ash, que le sonreía animoso, bajo aquel cielo, ahora empezando a estrellarse.

—¡Brock me dijo que eso debía decir! —gritó acercándose a su oído.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablaste con un amigo para esto?! —se espantó pero sin sobresaltarse demasiado respondió de igual forma en el oído de su amado. — _No sabía que los chicos también hicieran eso…_

—¡Pero es un idiota! ¡No funcionó! —la miró y se encogió de hombros, tratando de disculparse por su falta.

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder. —No es… que esté mal… —se sonrojó por su propia respuesta y bajó la mirada.

—¡¿Qué?! —buscó su mirada al perder el contacto tanto de su voz como de su rostro.

—Que… ¡Qué está bien! ¡Que tú también eres mi amor! —le gritó en un arrebato, sonrojándola hasta la médula y a él de paso, que abrió grandes los ojos y no podía controlar su sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharla.

—¡Mi amor! —gritó entonces feliz el joven venido de Kanto.

—¡Mi amor! —Le respondió de la misma manera la artista.

Las manos firmemente agarradas de ambos, los fueron acercando poco a poco, en busca del beso que sellara su declaración soñada, ambos ocultando sus ojos bajo los párpados de pobladas pestañas, para en un segundo perder el equilibrio y golpearse las cabezas entre sí, con el inicio del descenso de Charizard.

—¡Ah!

—¡Charizaaard!

—¡Piika!

Los gritos de los tres ocupantes fueron seguidos de un rugido que parecía… divertido.

—Así que por esto bajaste… —habla a la Pokébola, mientras los pasos de ambos humanos se escuchaban en medio de la maleza crecida, cual no hubiera sido podada en bastante tiempo. A los alrededores de una cabaña, a las afueras de la región de las montañas.

—Pero… más que algún tipo de cabaña… parecieran los restos de un Centro Pokémon… —analiza la entrada Serena.

—Está calcinado… —tocó la edificación el entrenador legendario.

—¿Será seguro entrar ahí?... —se frotó un brazo con el otro la reina, evidenciando la frialdad del ambiente.

—Podemos explorar… si se ve muy roído, pues, nos salimos. —sugirió a lo que ella asintió.

Por dentro, se notaba la destrucción, sin embargo, algunos colchones y la máquina de bebidas aún parecían utilizables.

—Podemos usar esto —rompió el vidrio de la máquina alguna vez eléctrica, con una silla descompuesta. Y Sacó tres latas de soda. —No está fría… pero supongo que funciona. —le pasó una a Píkachu y otra a ella.

Al poco tiempo, estaban sentados sobre un colchón en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás… —le dio un sorbo a aquella cola caliente el entrenador de Kanto.

—Es verdad… —volteó a verlo. Aún no me contaste cómo llegaste aquí. ¿Viniste con alguien más? ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Creo… pero no estoy seguro con quienes… —cambió de tema al verla frotarse las manos. —¿Aún tienes frío?...

—Sólo un poco… —respondió apenada, no era el momento de convertirse en la carga. —Además… jamás será un frío como el que sentí aquella vez… que caímos al agua en la isla, esa vez si me estaba congelando.

El hecho mencionado acudió de inmediato a la memoria de los dos, recordando el desenlace del momento al ella acabar vistiendo la camisa de él y lucir su ropa interior sin pretenderlo, mientras se acomodaba sobre la piel desnuda del pecho del entrenador y al despertar encontrarse aferrados en los brazos del otro.

Era inevitable e ineludible… aquella sensación volvía a recorrerlos una y otra vez al encontrarse a solas. Y aunque esta vez Pikachu se encontrara presente, había caído presa del sueño minutos atrás.

 **Era tan extraño… Siempre pensé que entregarse por primera vez significaba fuegos artificiales adornando el horizonte… un enorme castillo que nos esperaría a mí y a él… envuelto en miles de flores cuyo olor nos atraería hacia el cielo, mientras las luces de las muchas velas encendidas reflejaban nuestras sombras bailarinas en las paredes. El final del cuento de hadas perfecto. Sin embargo… estar a su lado… por fin… y sentir que su amor era para mí… por fin… me hizo darme cuenta que no necesitaba castillos ni velas… y que esto… de ninguna manera sería el fin de nada… sino el principio de una unión inexorable entre ambos por el resto de la eternidad…**

La luz lunar que apenas y se filtraba por la ventana caída a pedazos, le brindaba cierto resplandor azul a los ojos castaños que no cesaban en verla.

—En estos momentos siento que finalmente puedo respirar un poco… —le sonrió con ternura, palabras a las que ella asintió, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos temblaron en emoción.

—Puedo decirte los mismo… estaba tan preocupada… pensando en todo lo que pudiera estar pasando en nuestro tiempo… y rogando porque el grupo Terminal no hubiera ido tras de ti… —atrapó sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿Terminal?... —preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Aparentemente son una organización… que estudia la Megaevolución… —bajó la mirada al describirlos.

—¿Te encontraste con ellos? ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! —se asustó al ver su reacción.

—¡No! —respondió al percibir la preocupación en su tono. —No a mí… —le colocó la mano en el rostro preocupada. —A ti… en el futuro… a Píkachu… —volvió a ver al eléctrico que dormía no muy lejos de ellos. —Él me lo contó todo… y… fue espantoso lo que les hicieron… ¡De ninguna manera puedo permitir que nada de eso les ocurra a ustedes!

—Serena… nada de eso va a pasarnos… porque yo no voy a permitirlo… no voy a convertirme en eso… jamás…

—No creo que haya sido su elección… —bajó la mirada ante él mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No soportó verla así, su entrecejo se frunció, al verla preocupada por esa persona… que si era verdad, se trataba de él mismo, definitivamente no lo era. —No tengo idea de lo que haya sido… pero seguramente debió ser muy duro… es algo que puedo comprender, sin embargo, preferiría morir antes de acabar como él… tal vez… mi otro yo… en su momento era más débil… o no tenía las esperanzas que hay en mi corazón para luchar… para salir de todo esto, las esperanzas y las fuerzas que tú me has dado Serena… Me has hecho atravesar las barreras del tiempo para venir por ti… —atrapó su mentón con dedos pulgar e índice y le levantó el rostro para que lo viera. —Me has dado lo que jamás esperé… Y me haces sentir lo que jamás pensé poder llegar a sentir… —Las palabras fluyeron exquisitas y rápidas de sus labios, que cuando lo notó, prácticamente se había vuelto a confesar, de manera fervorosa y tan entregada que le hizo sonrojar al pensar en sus propias palabras, pero más que sorprenderse al respecto, lo llevó a sonreírle con todo el júbilo que haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos le provocaba. —Gracias…

Apenas y podía asimilar todas las palabras que le dijo, los azules no podían despegarse de su rostro, cual tratara de conservar aquel momento exacto dentro de su memoria para que perdurara para siempre. Hasta que de un momento a otro las lágrimas se le corrieron en medio de su propia sonrisa.

—…Serena —cual su sonrisa lagrimosa actuara como detonante de su unión, el entrenador no soportó más tiempo permanecer alejado de ella, juntó su frente a la suya, en un intento por respirar su mismo aire, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, acelerada por los deseos de besarla, jadeaba despacio frente a sus labios, fue entonces cuando la reina se acercó a los mismos, atrapándolos entre los suyos, en respuesta a lo que tanto anhelaban ambos, al punto que de beso en beso y mirada tras mirada, la chica quedó de espaldas a la pared, mientras su amado apoyaba las manos sobre el suelo, a los lados de su cadera, para continuar besándola tranquilamente.

Había descubierto algo que le encantaba tanto… o más que las batallas Pokémon… Besar a Serena le despertaba la misma adrenalina y frenesí imparable. Sin duda era la Reina de Kalos por sus inigualables dotes artísticos y el amor que demostraba a las personas, devuelto de la misma manera por todos sus seguidores. Pero había algo más que eso… algo mucho más allá en ella que la hacía una reina a sus ojos, su temple, su preocupación genuina y su necesidad de actuar… ¿De qué se trataba?...

Era la primera vez que se besaban tanto, podía sentir como aquella sensación fría sobre su piel se reemplazaba poco a poco por calor…

—Piii…

El sonido de la voz de su pequeño amigo, los paró en seco en el acto, voltearon cual robot sin aceite en su dirección, notando como sólo se había volteado.

—Ahhh… —exhaló alivio el entrenador, mientras la reina había quedado jadeante y sonrojada viéndolo. —Ven… —le tendió la mano y con eso ella lo sujetó, para luego de un tirón levantarse y caminar tras de él.

—¡Ah Serena! ¡Sólo una cosa más! —le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, por lo que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, sobre qué podría tratarse, cuando lo sintió viniendo directo hacia su rostro y besarla dulcemente en los labios, para luego separarse, dejándola anonadada por tal acto.

—Ash… —se llevó una mano a los labios sin dejar de verlo, sabía perfectamente a que le recordaba todo aquello y le parecía maravilloso.

—Quería que supieras lo bonito que se sintió. —le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, para luego, tomarla de la mano y guiarla afuera del Centro Pokémon.

 **¡Esta historia continuará!**

 **Pokémon, XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 21 "Piedra eterna"**

¡Hola! Dori Dori a su máxima expresión! Jajajaja, disfruté demasiado escribiendo este capítulo, con el que la relación entre los dos por fin está clara, ahora la pregunta es ¡¿Cómo diantres me deshago de Pikachu?! Jajajaja, porque si queremos el limoncito de todos los días, necesitamos sacarlo de la jugada, déjenme pensar que hacer, si tienen alguna idea de cómo alejarlo por un tiempo sin preocupar a la pareja por favor, díganlo!

Saludos especiales a:

 **Virginia Vir** **,** **brandonG95**

Lo de la muerte de Clemont del futuro será explicado bien más adelante xD, eso que se vio fue sólo un pequeño recuerdo del último segundo jajaja. Tranquis. Y Gracias por leerr!


	21. Piedra eterna

—¡Luxraaay! —gruñó con toda su energía el Pokémon al aparecer.

—¡Adelante! ¡Carga salvaje!

—Rai…rai… —lo repeló de un coletazo de hierro, el Raichu cicatriz que hasta esos momentos había permanecido ajeno a la batalla, parado unos cuantos metros atrás de su amado amigo y entrenador.

—Esto me recuerda… a aquella batalla… en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia… —sonrió por lo bajó y un tanto irónico el Maestro Pokémon.

—No tiene ni el más mínimo parecido… —respondió el Líder de Gimnasio. —Aquella vez… tuve un encuentro formidable con mi amigo… esto no es más que un ajuste de cuentas con un traidor…

Con aquellas palabras la figura de Clemont quedó encerrada en la mirada sombría de iris castaños.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 21 "Piedra eterna"**

—Clemont… —lo miró preocupada su hermana del futuro, por la respuesta tan abrumante que le dio al padre de Sally.

—No te preocupes… todo estará bien…

—No Clemont… ¡Nada estará bien! —irrumpió en la confortación de los hermanos con un grito que llamó la atención de ambos. —Nunca estuvo bien… ¡Y todo siempre fue por tu maldita culpa! —Las palabras hicieron temblar los dos pares de ojos azules que lo observaban.

—¿Qué está diciendo?... —aunque analizara la situación, debido a que no contaba con ningún tipo de información al respecto no podía más que sentirse atacado. ¿Qué había pasado entre su yo del futuro y este Ash para terminar así?... Sabía que él ahora estaba muerto… ¿Tendría Ash algo que ver con eso? No… no era posible.

Bonnie juntó contra su pecho el rostro de la niña para que no pusiera demasiada atención a la conversación, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido al Maestro Pokémon oscuro.

—Ahora entrégamela… —levantó su brazo en la dirección de Bonnie, quien no podía creer que habían llegado a ese punto finalmente, después de todo lo que había hecho para cuidarla, para mantenerla alejada, para cumplir su promesa con su hermano y su amiga que se la encomendó ese día… que nunca regresó.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los orbes azules de la menor de los rubios. —Serena…

 _Hace aproximadamente cuatro años… La noche había pasado finalmente, luego de haber franqueado por varios obstáculos que podían haberla vuelto caótica. La tormenta ahora eran simples rastros de pequeñas gotas que formaban charquitos en el suelo._

 _La cabaña donde vivían actualmente, en aquel entonces lucía hermosa, adornada de flores y el aire del invierno se perfilaba entre las paredes. Un ambiente bastante frío que resultaba agotador y más aún para aquella madre primeriza que con tanto esfuerzo pasó la noche en vela dando a luz a su amada hija._

— _¿Estás segura que estás bien?... —el rostro preocupado del padre de su pequeña, no abandonaba su mirada. Lo había logrado, le había dado un hijo, una pequeña niña de la que no estaban seguros de poder lograrlo. Era un triunfo inmenso._

— _Tranquilo Ash… las dos estamos bien. —Le colocó la mano en la mejilla como era su costumbre, pero esta vez él la tomó entre sus dos manos. —¡No la sueltes! —la reprendió asustado, volviendo a colocar la mano con que lo tocó bajo su bebé. —Deben abrigarse muy bien. —las arropó más con la manta._

— _Jajaja eres todo un caso, se nota que eres un nuevo padre. —Le sonrió a la pareja Bonnie, que acercándose a ellos, sonrió con entusiasmo y amor al ver a la bebé entre los brazos de Serena. —¡Es que es tan hermosa! ¿Seguro que tú eres el padre? —lo miró de reojo cruzándose de brazos._

— _¡¿Qué?! —se espantó por su comentario el entrenador._

— _¡Bonnie! —la miró sorprendida por el mal gusto de la broma._

— _Ya, ya —los calmó con un movimiento de sus manos. —Sólo quería distraerlos un poco. —Sacó la lengua en forma de disculpa. —Es que con todo esto… siento que… —se abrazó a si misma, no muy claro si era por el frío o porque buscaba confortarse de cierta manera._

— _¿Estás bien? —parpadeó Serena preocupada._

— _Sí… no es nada, —se encogió de ambos hombros._

— _Creo que Bonnie ya se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que tiene como tía. —la miró juguetón el joven Ketchum._

— _¡¿Responsabilidad?! —algunos de sus cabellos se levantaron mientras su rostro se asustó. —¿A qué se refieren?_

— _No es nada Bonnie, Ash sólo está jugando… —le pegó en el brazo a su amado._

— _¡Auch! Oye… es la primera vez que me pegas… —la miró sorprendido._

— _¿Ah?... —se miró la palma de la mano con grandes ojos abiertos y luego sonrió con una pequeña carcajada. —Y me gustó hacerlo._

— _El poder maternal vino a ti —la secundó risueña la rubia._

— _Ejem… ejem… retomando el tema y eludiendo que acabas de descubrir tu nuevo poder —miró divertido a Serena, quien también le sonrió. —Estoy hablando en serio Bonnie. —la miró sincero, por lo que la entrenadora se cuadró ante él. —No quiero decir que tú tengas nada que ver o hacer con respecto al cuidado de mi hija… pero si… tengo que decirlo… si algo llegara a pasarme… por favor nunca la olvides…_

— _¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me dices eso? —aunque le preguntara no le respondió, simplemente bajó el rostro, por lo que volteó hacia Serena, encontrándola en un estado de sufrimiento reflejado en la mirada. —¿Serena?... ¿Está pasando algo que no me hayan dicho?..._

— _Jaja no, olvídalo, ya sabes como se ponen de paranoicos los padres —se levantó de la cama el entrenador de Paleta. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Puedes ir a traer más leños con Raichu? Se lo pediría a Clemont pero está ocupado trabajando en uno de sus inventos._

— _Sí… ¡Sí, claro! —asintió algunas veces para terminar dirigiéndose a la puerta y salir._

— _Qué fue todo eso… —se recargó contra la puerta cerrada, miró sus pies y suspiró._

 _Hizo lo que le fue mandado, cuando volvía con los leños, se encontró con una Serena caminando despacio hacia la puerta, llevando a la bebé en brazos. Por lo que terminó tirando las maderas a sus pies y corriendo hacia ella._

— _¡Serena! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Está muy frío afuera!_

— _¡Bonnie! —le pasó a la niña sin dudarlo, la rubia la agarró y afianzó entre sus brazos sin comprender nada._

— _¿Recuerdas las palabras que te dijo Ash?... Ahora es turno de hacerlas mías… no tengo tiempo para explicarte… Por favor perdóname…_

— _¿Qué?... —los ojos azules se clavaron en ella. —¿Te vas?... ¡No puedes irte! ¡Tu bebé!_

— _¡Bonnie! —Si no voy ahora… vamos a perder a Ash…_

— _¿Perder a Ash?... —el viento azotó más fuerte por la puerta abierta._

— _Te la encargo muchísimo… muchísimo… —se llevó una mano a los labios, tratando de controlar su llanto._

Llanto reflejado en la faz de Bonnie quien abraza a la niña contra su pecho.

—Con el tiempo… —se puso de pie al limpiarse las lágrimas, sin soltar la mano de Sasha. —Creo que aprendí a mentirme a mí misma —le sonrió. —Deseaba tanto volver a verlos… que no dudé en creer que tú eras él… cuando ahora que recuerdo todo… sé perfectamente que no es así… ¿Es irónico no?... La persona que quiere destruirnos… es al mismo tiempo quien nos da esperanzas. Pero he crecido… me he fortalecido… ¡Soy una maestra Pokémon!

Las palabras de su hermana, hicieron que Clemont le prestara total atención, mirándola con orgullo.

—Nadie me arrebatará lo que es mío…

—Pues yo no deseo nada tuyo… —dio un paso al frente y con esto una sombra se movió ágilmente hacia adelante, llegando hasta ella y derribándola con un movimiento, arrojándola al suelo, mientras la pequeña dio dos pasos hacia atrás viéndose expuesta.

—¡Florges! ¡Fuerza Lunar! —comandó al instante la entrenadora, al saber perfectamente de que se trataba aquella sombra.

—¡Floooor! ¡ges! —impactó directamente sobre aquel Pokémon negro de larga lengua cual bufanda, pero no pareció hacerle demasiado daño.

—¡Luxray! ¡Tú también! ¡Colmillo rayo! —se unió el científico.

—¡Shuriken de agua y hierro! —confrontó el Maestro Pokémon, mandando a volar hacia atrás a los Pokémon.

—¿Cómo?... temblaron los ojos de Clemont al ver el movimiento. —¿Acaso mutó el tipo de movimiento?...

—Se acabó el juego… —se paró al lado de Sasha y la tomó de la mano, ante el horror en los ojos de Bonnie. Le arrojó una pequeña piedra blanca, la cual cayó frente a ella.

—¡No! —trató de detenerlo al levantarse, pero fue demasiado tarde, de un momento a otro desaparecieron frente a sus ojos. —No… ¡NOOOOOOOO! —gritó desgarrada hasta caer de frente, arrodillada contra el suelo, para terminar pegándole a la tierra con los puños.

—Bonnie… —la miró sintiéndose fracasado también su hermano, a pesar que todo lo que se dijo lo dejó más confundido, llegó hasta su lado y agachándose junto a ella le colocó una mano en la espalda, sin saber que palabras podrían reconfortarla en un momento como ese. Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose torpe, lo que lo llevó a visualizar frente a ellos la piedra que el Maestro Pokémon oscuro había dejado antes de irse con su hija. —La tomó en mano. —¿Una piedra eterna?...

—Debemos ir por ella… —respondió un poco más repuesta.

—Supongo… que lo primero que debemos hacer es… que me pongas al tanto de la situación, debemos trazar un plan antes de ir a enfrentarlo…

—Sí… creo que eso es cierto… —se puso de pie y él con ella. —Por el momento entonces reunámonos con los demás. —Sawyer, Tierno y Shauna van ahora mismo rumbo a la torre Prisma.

—¿Al Gimnasio? —abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Bueno… dónde estaba el gimnasio… —le sonrió de lado, un tanto triste por responderle con esa dura verdad.

—¿Estaba?...

—Las cosas no son para nada como antes… Pero… ¡No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte! —se le tiró encima en un abrazo, que en un principio lo sorprendió, tal alta, pero al mismo tiempo tan ella, su pequeña y dulce Bonnie, la abrazó también. —Vamos que está anocheciendo, —le señaló la dirección a la que se dirigían.

Al mismo tiempo que Ash y Serena, caminaban habiendo dejado atrás el Centro Pokémon en aquella llanura espesa. Pikachu yacía sobre el hombro de su entrenador con el rostro somnoliento.

—…Chaaaa…. —bostezó.

—Jaja perdón por sacarte así amigo, pero lo mejor es que nos movamos una vez descansamos. —lo acarició su entrenador.

—Sí… después de todo en ese lugar todo estaba muy oscuro, —se frotó los brazos.

—Desde hace rato estoy notando que tienes frío… —bajó el cierre de su camisa de encima.

—¡No! ¡No es necesario! —colocó sus manos frente a sí para darle a entender que la avergonzaba tal acto.

—Oh por favor… si no es la primera vez —se la sacó y se la pasó, cubriéndola cual capa. —¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando te enfermaste de aquel resfriado cuando íbamos hacia Ciudad Snowbelle? —le sonrió divertido.

Claro que lo recordaba… lo recordaba demasiado.

—Si no mal recuerdo… el que se enfermó fue usted joven. —lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Jajajaja estás evadiendo el tema… —se pasó el dedo índice bajo la nariz. —Me preocupé mucho en verdad… cuando caminábamos de la nada te caíste… así que cuando Clemont me dijo que me quedara a cuidarte fue como ¡Wow! ¡Gracias Clemont!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto así?... —se encogió de hombros sonrojada.

—En aquel entonces… era como un sentimiento muy extraño… aquí dentro de mi pecho —se tocó el mismo. —No lo entendía, pero me gustaba. —Le sonrió.

Su sonrisa la inundó al punto de sonreír como boba en respuesta.

—¡Ven! —la tomó de la mano. —¡A lo lejos se observan un gran número de luces! ¡Debe ser la ciudad! —la haló para que corriera a su lado, cuesta abajo.

 **ACTUALIDAD**

—¿Así que simplemente desaparecieron?... —El cubo sin vida, yacía en las manos del profesor Sycamore.

—De eso ya van cuatro días… —explicó Alain.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué sólo Ash y mi hermano fueron capaces de ir… ¡Yo quería ir al futuro también! —levantó los brazos molesta Bonnie.

—Bueno… tal vez… si logramos recargar la energía del cubo… podamos hacer que funciones nuevamente. —les dio como respuesta el científico.

—¡¿En serio puede hacer eso profesor?! —Tesla se apoyó en el filo de la mesa, adentrándose impulsivamente en la conversación.

—Creo… creo que podría…

—¡Todos estamos muy preocupados! —insiste Bonnie.

—¡Tesla necesita saber de Clemont—sama! —Le ruega con la mirada.

—Es cuestión de investigar un poco la composición de su energía… —se acomodó los lentes.

—Por favor profesor… una vez lo haya logrado… déjeme intentar viajar a mí. —Kalm que había permanecido apoyado con la espalda en la pared, levantó el rostro hacia él.

—¡Eh! ¡No seas aprovechado! —se llevó las manos a la cintura Bonnie.

—¡¿Quién crees que sería más productivo allá?! —le respondió igual de alterado.

—Yo sé que todos desean saber que ocurre, igual a mí me gustaría ir… tal vez… con la energía de la Megaevolución pueda activarse… —se llevó una mano al mentón el mentor.

—¿La energía de la Megaevolución?... —todo aquello le recordó fervientemente a cuando trabajaba para el equipo Flear, por lo que Alain entrecerró los ojos.

—Sin embargo… esta vez sería para un fenómeno positivo… —le colocó la mano en el hombro a su ayudante el profesor.

—Todos están muy equivocados… si alguien… debe ir al futuro soy yo… —el niño de cabellos esmeraldas finalmente habló, de una manera tan seria, que Bonnie tragó saliva.

—¿Cloud?...

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **Pokémon XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 22 "Sasha"**

Jojojo por fin pude dedicarle un poco de tiempo a este fic, que muero por avanzar, pero por lo complicado que es vamos despacito xD.

Pues… más incertidumbre xD

Oh! Quiero hacer referencia a la charla que tuvieron Ash y Sere en este capítulo. Fue acerca de los hechos de mi fic Sick Again, jaja pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que lo retomaran. Me gustó como quedó.

¡Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer!

Saludos especiales a: **brandonG95** **,** **Virginia Vir**

 **ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!**

 **JA NEE!**


	22. Sasha

Habían arribado finalmente a la Torre Prisma y tras un recibimiento de compañeros sorprendidos por su presencia, Bonnie, Clemont, Sawyer, Tierno y Shauna se sentaron al lado de la hoguera, la cual estaba adecuada dentro de la chimenea.

—Aún no puedo creer que finalmente haya logrado quitarnos a Sally… —apretó los puños molesto y con ellos los párpados Sawyer.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 22 "Sasha"**

 **4 AÑOS ANTES**

—Tienes que descansar un poco… no has dormido en días… estoy muy preocupada… —estaba sentada a la orilla de cama, donde había logrado que su amado se recostara. Su semblante sin duda respaldaba sus palabras, las ojeras notorias y la delgadez de su rostro que había incrementado en los últimos meses, la atormentaban, aunque no sabía que era lo peor… si al dormir tener que someterse a ese terrible dolor interno o permanecer despierto para evitarlo.

Todo había iniciado por aquellos días en que su poder como guardián de Aura fue despertado a la fuerza por las intervenciones del Grupo Terminal. Cual el grifo que lo contenía se hubiera averiado, drenaba el poder día tras día, mientras que las premoniciones que acompañaban aquella fuga se hacían cada vez más seguidas y más fuertes, como si el vínculo entre los seres legendarios y el elegido por los mismos a lo largo de los años, se fuera incrementando, presentándose por medio de sus sueños, aquel mundo caótico que avecinada el futuro incierto, del que estaba angustiado y cansado de ver.

—No… estoy bien… —se le cerraban los ojos con la mitad de los párpados.

—No voy a moverme de aquí… Vamos a cuidarte juntos, por lo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte… —se llevó una mano al vientre, evidenciando lo avanzado de su embarazo. No faltaba mucho para que diera a luz, otro punto más en su agenda de preocupaciones.

Al ver la mano de su esposa, buscó encontrarla con la suya, para juntos apoyarse como siempre lo hacían. Colocó la mano sobre la de ella y levantó la mirada hacia su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?...

—No des vuelta a los papeles… el que necesita ser cuidado aquí eres tú…

Con la otra mano, movió un mechón de su cabello de ébano que caía rebelde sobre uno de sus ojos, para despejarlo y que la viera con claridad. Estaba en su cometido, cuando los ojos castaños se fueron cerrando en parpadeos, hasta caer completamente víctima del cansancio, su cabeza ladeó un poco sobre la almohada improvisada con una manta.

—Por fin… —sonrió al verlo dormido. La mano que había posado sobre su vientre, en la que se observaba aquel anillo plateado, se deslizó despacio hacia abajo, así la colocó al lado de su cuerpo para dejarlo completamente recostado sobre aquel colchón que poco faltaba para cumplir su vida útil.

Al final de todo lo difícil que habían cursado, de las sorpresas consideradas como trágicas y de los sentimientos escondidos y rebelados con el paso del tiempo… todo lo que ella había esperado, valía la pena. Se había convertido en su compañera para siempre, en quien cuidaría de él por sobre todo lo demás, en la persona que protegería su corazón y su alma, con sus caricias pulcras y la delicadeza de cada una de sus palabras y acciones, nadie más que su único amor, su mujer, su esposa.

—No te pongas inquieto ahora… es sólo que papá tiene que dormir también —le habló a su abdomen, sin soltar aún la mano de su amado, con lo que ambos anillos brillaron en un reflejo a la luz de la vela que los iluminaba.

Cuando sus dedos empezaron a moverse con fuerza contra la cama, cual buscara afianzarse a la tela con desesperación.

—Ya comenzó… —frunció el seño preocupada y elevó la mirada hacia el rostro del entrenador, quien apretaba los párpados, mientras movía la cabeza despacio, de un lado a otro, cual se encontrara inmerso en una pesadilla. —Todo estará bien… —se agachó junto a él y colocó su rostro al lado del de su amado sobre la almohada, prácticamente recostándose a su lado al no poder moverse con más agilidad por el embarazo. Le colocó la mano en el pecho sintiéndolo agitarse. —Ash… —cerró los ojos preocupada.

Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a controlarse un poco al verlo así, había comprendido que aquellas visiones dentro de sus sueños eran obra del poder del aura y no había manera de detenerlas, por lo que no podía hacer más que acompañarlo, aunque en un principio le hubiera costado trabajo asimilarlo, tanto a ella, como a él, que en lugar descansar la mayoría de las veces se despertaba exhausto y asustado y sin intenciones de volver a dormir por un largo tiempo.

Junto a ello… mientras más pasaba todo aquello, más se iba debilitando, de seguir así… llegaría un punto… sin retorno. Tal vez la próxima vez que se durmiera, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para despertar, las visiones se hacían más claras y distinguibles que podría jurar que si posaba su mano en algún objeto lo sentiría tan vivido que le costaría separarlo de la realidad, cual aquel mundo dentro de sus sueños estuviera sustrayéndolo de la realidad.

Bajo aquella condición… encontrarse con la sorpresa de que iba a ser padre, doblegó su coraje por algunos momentos, sabiéndose falto de la energía y entereza de antaño, pero jamás se desligaría de lo que le importaba por más miedo que le produjera. Junto a su esposa lo superarían… de la forma que fuera.

 _Su amada esposa le había revelado una noticia que lo dejó demasiado inquieto, por lo que aunque estaba feliz… en verdad tan feliz… era incapaz de razonarlo consigo mismo y la sonrisa simplemente no salía de él._

— _¿Pasa algo?... Tengo unos minutos de notarte muy pensativo… —los preocupados ojos azules lo miraban sin perder detalle. Le tomó la mano que yacía apoyada sobre su rodilla y la enlazó con sus dedos de manera natural, con la normalidad del día a día que los llevaba a afrontarlo todo juntos. Los párpados de él se cerraron, mientras su otra mano se estrelló rápidamente contra su frente cubriéndose los ojos. Su esposa bajó la mirada entristecida, para luego levantarse y acurrucándose sobre él, lo envolvió en un abrazo, mientras reposaba la cabeza de su amado contra su pecho. Inmediatamente su cintura fue rodeada con desesperación, aferrándola con gran fuerza contra él._

—… _Ash… todo estará bien…_

— _¡Rai, rai!_

—… _Hasta tú te preocupaste amigo… —se separó de ella un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas._

— _Raichu tiene razón… hemos sobrevivido a mucho… esto no será nada… ¡Es más! ¿Acaso no sientes que no es más que alegría pura? —Al escucharla asintió tratando de concordar con su lógica optimista y colocó la mano con firmeza sobre su vientre, para terminar sonriéndole entre lágrimas, al igual que ella, que le acariciaba el cabello y con él la oreja izquierda. No había por qué dudar… era verdad que las cosas que le estaban pasando le generaban una enorme preocupación, pero no por eso iba a dejar de vivir… Para sellar sus palabras de apoyo y amor, se acercaron en un tierno y rápido beso, que no pudo repetirse, ya que el campeón bajó la mirada y apretó los párpados, llevándose una mano al pecho._

— _¿Ash? —le colocó ambas manos en los hombros para sostenerlo._

—… _No es nada —respondió molesto consigo mismo, a pesar de que intentaba con toda su voluntad evadir el problema que agobiaba su cuerpo y le hacía sentir cada vez más débil, la realidad era que estaba presente y con el paso del tiempo los achaques de dolor se pronunciaban más. Debería poder hacer algo al respecto… buscar una solución… ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Llevaban 7 años investigando… y lo único que habían podido entender era que el poder de Aura lo estaba matando poco a poco._

Dentro de su sueño, en la actualidad, lo mismo de siempre… la misma visión desde hace 7 años, el mundo cuya tierra parecía haber sido consumida por las llamas abrumadoras de un volcán en erupción, completamente erosionado y cubierto de cenizas por todas partes, el calor era tan sofocante, que apenas y le permitía respirar con tranquilidad. Los Pokémon peleaban por las pocas reservas de comida que se encontraban kilómetros a la redonda, asesinándose unos a otros, mientras el cielo era surcado por las estelas luminosas de los legendarios voladores y Tapus.

— _Sálvanos… sálvanos…_

— _Destrúyenos…_

Las mismas voces cual plegarias repetidas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pretendían ser salvados? ¿Qué podía hacer él? No era más que un humano parado en medio de aquel desastre, presenciando las muertes y los residuos del mundo que alguna vez amó.

— _Sálvanos… sálvanos…_

— _Destrúyenos…_

— _Sálvanos… sálvanos…_

— _Destrúyenos…_

— _Sálvanos… sálvanos…_

— _Destrúyenos…_

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo?... ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?! ¡Díganme qué es lo que tengo que hacer! —cayó arrodillado y sujetándose la cabeza tratando de perder de vista aunque fuera por un momento las voces de los legendarios.

Cual su súplica hubiera sido finalmente contestada, los rayos de colores dispersos por todas las fronteras, viajaron a una velocidad impresionante, impactándose contra él en un segundo, generando una explosión a su alrededor, que abrió sus ojos en un resplandor purpurino, abrumado por la cantidad de información que recibió. —¡AGGGHHHHHHH! —gritó con todo su ser, al punto de sentir desgarrar su garganta, mientras su piel ardía como si su cuerpo hirviera.

Evidenciándose en la desestabilización más abrumadora que Serena había presenciado hasta ahora, por parte de su amado. Se había quedado dormida a su lado, pero se despertó de golpe, al sentirlo arquear el cuello hacia atrás entre gemidos intensos de dolor.

—¿Ash?... ¡Ash! —lo miró preocupada, tratando de entender qué le sucedía. —¡Vamos despierta! —sus ojos temblaron al ver que no respiraba, se había quedado reteniendo la respiración como mecanismo para controlar el dolor, aún desde su sueño.

—¡CLEMONT! ¡BONNIE! —los llamó alterada. Los hermanos acudieron casi al instante a su llamado.

—¡¿Qué sucede Serena?! —abrió de golpe la puerta el rubio y examinando a los dos con la mirada, vio que Serena no era la del problema, por lo que rodeó la cama para llegar al otro lado del entrenador.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —pregunta preocupada también Bonnie.

—Logré que se quedara dormido… pero ahora no despierta… ¡Y Miren como está! —Se llevó una mano al vientre y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un malestar.

—¡Serena! —la sostuvo por la espalda Bonnie.

Cuando Clemont volteó hacia su amigo, notó como sus facciones se habían relajado, lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo. Lo tomó por la muñeca para implementar un examen de cultura general.

—Su pulso está muy débil… a penas y puedo sentirlo…

—No… —la preocupación en la esposa no disminuía un poco, pero no pudo más permanecer parada, por lo que fue ayudada a sentarse por la pequeña amiga a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé? —abrió grandes los ojos preocupada la rubia. —¿Sientes dolor?

—No… bueno… un poco… llevo un par de días sintiéndolo —se llevó una mano al vientre, tratando de tranquilizarse. —No quiero que nazca así… no en este ambiente… —se llevó una mano al rostro, con la que se limpió el sudor y las lágrimas avecinándose. Mismas que fueron reemplazadas por las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer afuera de la cabaña.

—Todo estará bien Serena… Ash también va a reponerse —la animó sin ningún fundamento, pero eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese instante así que no dudaría en tomarlo. La reina asintió a sus palabras.

—Tal vez no esté terminada… pero creo que ya no podemos esperar más tiempo para usarla… voy a activar a TESLA —les indicó el científico, tras ver que Serena se encontraba mejor.

—¿Tes…la? —lo miró sin comprender su hermana.

—Sí… después de todo… debía darle un nombre… me pareció buena idea llamarla por el acrónimo de su nombre original. Transhuman Exoeskeleton Symbiotic Linker of Aura. TESLA

—¿Pero qué rayos es ella entonces?... Dijiste que podría ayudar a Ash… —los ojos azules de la hermana tiemblan, sin comprender una palabra de lo que dijo.

—Significa que es un exoesqueleto… una forma de vida creada a partir de ella, que manipulará el poder, simbiótico, que las dos partes obtendrán un beneficio… tanto ella ayudará a Ash como Ash a ella en el manejo del poder, Transhumano… aunque realmente no sea una persona… tiene partes vitales y por supuesto vinculadora del aura… que es el problema principal, su misión será vincular el aura a través de ella para retornarla a Ash… no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona realmente ese poder pero… es lo menos que puedo hacer… crear algo para ayudarlo y debe ser rápido.

Serena, aunque trataba de poner atención a lo que su amigo decía, apenas y podía concentrarse, se llevó una mano al vientre y cerró con fuerza los párpados. —¡Ahh! —no pudo más y se encorvó hacia adelante la reina, la presión había sido demasiada para ella y las contracciones dejaron de ser tan espaciadas como los días anteriores.

—No me digas que es el bebé… —la miró horrorizado Clemont.

—Creo que sí… —apenas y respondió tratando de controlar el dolor.

—Voy… ¡voy a llevarte a la otra habitación! —la ayudó a levantarse Bonnie.

—Pero… ¡Pero es que eso no puede ser! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Dudo mucho que la señora que dijo que ayudaría venga a esta hora!

—¡Pues tendrá que venir! —le respondió obvia Bonnie, a lo que su hermano sólo asintió, para luego sentarse al lado de Ash sobre la cama.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash!

En pocos instantes la lluvia se había tornado en una tormenta amenazante y brusca, provocando el ruido de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose y los relámpagos iluminando terroríficamente seguido de truenos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

—Gracias Bonnie… —le sonrió tratando de mantener la calma la pelimiel, que con la ayuda de su amiga se recostó en una almohada sobre la cama.

—Iré a ver cómo está eso de la partera… —le dijo con la vergüenza de no poder ayudar ella misma, pero el hecho de pensarlo la abrumaba.

Serena asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Finalmente el momento había llegado… no podía negarlo, siempre que pensaba en el instante de dar a luz le daba pánico, pero… pensar que pronto podría tener a su bebé en brazos, la reconfortaba.

Al poco tiempo que salió, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—¿Qué sucedió Bo?… ¡Ash! —trató de moverse pero no pudo, atrapada por una contracción que le censuró cualquier palabra.

—Hola… —llegó a tomar su mano al sentirse completamente ajeno a la situación hasta ahora. —Perdóname… recién me pude poner en pie… no tenía idea… —la miró sumamente culpable.

—No… no tienes que preocuparte por eso… me preocupé mucho… —apretó fuerte la mano que le brindó.

—Sí… esta vez fue muy diferente… —entrecerró los ojos preocupándola sin proponérselo. —Pero no hablemos de ese asunto ahora —colocó la otra mano sobre su vientre. —¿Ya?

—Creo que no se quiere hacer esperar más… —le sonrió un tanto aliviada de tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos. —Por favor… nunca te separes de mí… —temblaron sus ojos cual plegaria.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre?... —separó la mano de su abdomen para pasarla, a acariciar su frente, notando así algunos cabellos pegados a esta por el sudor. En verdad era un trabajo duro y extenuante que apenas comenzaba, no tenía idea de lo muy difícil que sería, pero estaba dispuesto a apoyarla cuanto lo necesitara, después de todo se trataba de su gran amor, su único amor. Sin embargo… no pudo evitar asustarse al ver como la imagen que se reflejaba en sus ojos se oscurecía para luego ponerse borrosa y terminar en la normalidad.

¿Cuántas veces habrá pensado lo mismo esa noche?... Jamás podría estar en su lugar, pero por lo menos… le gustaría poder librarla de ese fatídico dolor que la envolvía a ella y de paso a él mismo, que se sentía morir con cada quejido y lágrima que ella desprendía.

—¡Nooo! ¡Ahhhh por favor! —trataba de controlarse y no gritar pero el punto de inflexión había llegado, sentía morir con cada contracción de su vientre cual se desgarrara por dentro, respiraba rápido y superficial sin proponérselo, mientras la sensación que su espalda se estaba partiendo a pedazos la envolvía cada vez con más fuerza, la hacía sentir cada vez más cerca del abismo de la desesperación.

Quería que terminara, pero el tiempo pasaba y no veía ningún progreso.

—…Ya no… ya no puedo… —cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano sobre estos para despejarse las lágrimas.

—Pronto… Pronto Sasha estará aquí… y cuando la veas… todo esto… ni lo recordarás… —terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas en su lugar, para que lo escuchara.

—Eso es niña… escucha a tu marido para que te tranquilices un poco, aún falta —le indicó la partera, a la que se habían preocupado en buscar desde el momento en que llegaron a establecerse en ese lugar, al buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que Ash pudiera recuperarse, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.

—…¿Sasha?... —lo miró con aquellos ojos azules temblorosos que podrían quebrarlo de seguirlo viendo como lo hacían. —Es Ash… ya te dije que será niño, igual a su papá —le sonrió, para luego arrugar el rostro por el dolor.

—¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos? —trató de mantener el humor presente. —Si es niña tal y como te digo…

—Llevaría nuestros dos nombres mezclados… —asintió la futura madre. —Pero si es niño… seré celosa y le pondré como yo quiera —río por su propio capricho.

—Jaja exacto, así que no te des por vencida y ayúdame a ver a Sasha…

—Es Ash… —asintió en medio de las lágrimas que volvieron a asomarse sin intenciones de dejar de brotar.

El tiempo no se prestaba a ser contado en aquellos instantes, simplemente se dejaría pasar, para cuando fuera el momento justo, cuando el destino lo decidiera, la alegría los inundara. Justo como finalmente pasó, al finalizar las incontables horas de sufrimiento implacable.

Su más grande tesoro, había llegado. El regalo más grande que jamás podría pagarle, la alegría inmensa de la que se volvió preso y loco al ver a aquella pequeña por primera vez, tan hermosa como siempre creyó que sería, algunos cabellos amielados como los de su amada y las pequeñas manitas que intentaban tocarlo, se sentía enorme a su lado, no había nada en el mundo tan hermoso ni tan perfecto como la niña que le dieron a cargar en brazos… su hija… la hija que Serena le había dado. Ya nada importaba… nada de lo que le pasaba, nada del dolor… nada de aquellos sueños, podría luchar contra eso y más por ella… por la niña y por su madre, a quien se acercó despacio, al verla tan extenuada.

Mientras las lágrimas se le corrieron por los cristales azules que tenía por ojos, al verlo cargando a su hija en brazos, el sentimiento resultaba indescriptible. Al verlo llegar con ella, extendió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña e inmediatamente llorar de emoción al finalmente cargarla como tanto había anhelado, al ver su precioso rostro y sentir la delicadeza extrema de su piel, para luego voltear a verlo y sonreírle en medio de su inmensa felicidad que se deslizaba sobre sus pómulos en forma de diamantes salados.

El campeón se acercó a ambas y con cuidado de no golpear por ninguna razón a la bebé, se agachó un poco sobre Serena para tomarla por la nuca y acercándola un poco la besó con suma ternura, para separarse despacio nuevamente. —Gracias…

—¡¿Podemos pasar?! ¡¿Ya podemos pasar?! —abrió la puerta Bonnie.

—Claro… ¡Claro, vengan! —los llamó la artista, a lo que Ash asintió, de tal modo que ambos hermanos entraron para conocer a la bebé.

 _. .. .. ._

La mañana había llegado, luego de haber franqueado por varios obstáculos que podían haberla vuelto caótica. La tormenta ahora eran simples rastros de pequeñas gotas que formaban charquitos en el suelo.

La cabaña lucía hermosa, adornada de flores y el aire del invierno se perfilaba entre las paredes. Un ambiente bastante frío que resultaba agotador y más aún para aquella madre primeriza que con tanto esfuerzo pasó la noche en vela dando a luz a su amada hija.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien?... —el rostro preocupado del padre de su pequeña, no abandonaba su mirada. Lo había logrado, le había dado un hijo, una pequeña niña de la que no estaban seguros de poder lograrlo. Era un triunfo inmenso.

—Tranquilo Ash… las dos estamos bien. —Le colocó la mano en la mejilla como era su costumbre, pero esta vez él la tomó entre sus dos manos. —¡No la sueltes! —la reprendió asustado, volviendo a colocar la mano con que lo tocó bajo su bebé. —Deben abrigarse muy bien. —las arropó más con la manta.

—Jajaja eres todo un caso, se nota que eres un nuevo padre. —Le sonrió a la pareja Bonnie, que acercándose a ellos, sonrió con entusiasmo y amor al ver a la bebé entre los brazos de Serena. —¡Es que es tan hermosa! ¿Seguro que tú eres el padre? —lo miró de reojo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó por su comentario el entrenador.

—¡Bonnie! —la miró sorprendida por el mal gusto de la broma.

—Ya, ya —los calmó con un movimiento de sus manos. —Sólo quería distraerlos un poco. —Sacó la lengua en forma de disculpa. —Es que con todo esto… siento que… —se abrazó a si misma, no muy claro si era por el frío o porque buscaba confortarse de cierta manera.

—¿Estás bien? —parpadeó Serena preocupada.

—Sí… no es nada, —se encogió de ambos hombros.

—Creo que Bonnie ya se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que tiene como tía. —la miró juguetón el joven Ketchum.

—¡¿Responsabilidad?! —algunos de sus cabellos se levantaron mientras su rostro se asustó. —¿A qué se refieren?

—No es nada Bonnie, Ash sólo está jugando… —le pegó en el brazo a su amado.

—¡Auch! Oye… es la primera vez que me pegas… —la miró sorprendido.

—¿Ah?... —se miró la palma de la mano con grandes ojos abiertos y luego sonrió con una pequeña carcajada. —Y me gustó hacerlo.

—El poder maternal vino a ti —la secundó risueña la rubia.

—Ejem… ejem… retomando el tema y eludiendo que acabas de descubrir tu nuevo poder —miró divertido a Serena, quien también le sonrió. —Estoy hablando en serio Bonnie. —la miró sincero, por lo que la entrenadora se cuadró ante él. —No quiero decir que tú tengas nada que ver o hacer con respecto al cuidado de mi hija… pero si… tengo que decirlo… si algo llegara a pasarme… por favor nunca la olvides…

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué me dices eso? —aunque le preguntara no le respondió, simplemente bajó el rostro, por lo que volteó hacia Serena, encontrándola en un estado de sufrimiento reflejado en la mirada. —¿Serena?... ¿Está pasando algo que no me hayan dicho?... ¿Lo dicen por lo de anoche?... Pero mi hermano está trabajando… —trató de alentarlos.

—Jaja no, olvídalo, ya sabes como se ponen de paranoicos los padres —se levantó de la cama el entrenador de Paleta. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Puedes ir a traer más leños con Raichu? Se lo pediría a Clemont pero está ocupado trabajando en uno de sus inventos, justo el que mencionas. —le sonrió.

—Sí… ¡Sí, claro! —asintió algunas veces para terminar dirigiéndose a la puerta y salir.

—Qué fue todo eso… —se recargó contra la puerta cerrada, miró sus pies y suspiró, para marcharse en el rumbo que le pidió.

Mientras dentro de la habitación, Ash había quedado parado viendo hacia la puerta, una vez fue cerrada.

—Una vez… comience lo que sea que vaya a hacerme Clemont… si algo sale mal… o lo que sea que pase… por favor no vayas a moverte de aquí… —apretó con fuerza por párpados, estaba consciente que no le quedaban muchas energías y si iba a pasar algo con ese experimento, debía ser en ese mismo instante, apenas y reconocía los colores y la imagen era cada vez más borrosa.

—No… cuando sea el momento, yo también estaré ahí… —temblaron sus ojos. —No puedes decir que vas a ir solo… ¡Esa no es la solución! —cerró los ojos al gritar ofuscada, para al momento de abrirlos, toparse con el momento en que su amado perdió el conocimiento ante ella, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, para luego cerrarse y seguidamente caer arrodillado y luego de lado contra el suelo. —¡ASSSSHHHH!

Fue… terrible… de un momento a otro, pasó de la completa felicidad a la más cruel desesperación; Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo en su condición y dejando a la bebé sobre el colchón llegó hasta él, volteándolo boca arriba, estaba completamente pálido, los labios resecos y las marcadas ojeras que tanto detestaba ver en él, le indicaban que estaba peor que lo que pensaba… no había querido aceptarlo, jamás pensaría que cabía la posibilidad de perderlo, pero al verlo así… y tras lo que pasó la noche anterior… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, mientras con la mano trataba de hacerlo reaccionar al golpear ligeramente su mejilla.

—Ash… ¡Ash por favor! ¡ASH! —recorrió su rostro una y otra vez con la mirada, pero no encontró indicios de movimiento en él. —Mi amor… ¡Mi amor, por favor! —lo besó en un beso desesperado y fugaz, pero al separarse lo encontró exactamente igual, por lo que gritó su dolor de verlo así y sentir que sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

 **Continuará…**

 **Pokémon, XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 23 "TESLA"**

OMG… son las 3:26 am… jajajaja pero no podía parar de escribir hasta sacarme todo esto de la cabeza, WOW, así que como ven puede que haya alguna que otra incoherencia en el capi ya que estoy medio dormida pero igual muy emocionada!

Dedico este capítulo a **TonoCygnus** que me pasó algunos insumos para que me dieran inspiración XD. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Y pues creo que con esta actu termino las actus que me propuse hacer en los días de vacación que tenía XD quería hacer una actu por día, pero es realmente difícil XD así que conformémonos con las 2 seguidas de OTHER WAY TO BATTLE.

Saludos especiales a: **Virginia Vir** **,** **brandonG95**

ARIGATO MINNA—SAN!

JA NEE!


	23. TESLA

Habían arribado finalmente a la Torre Prisma y tras un recibimiento de compañeros sorprendidos por su presencia, Bonnie, Clemont, Sawyer, Tierno y Shauna se sentaron al lado de la hoguera, la cual estaba adecuada dentro de la chimenea.

—Aún no puedo creer que finalmente haya logrado quitarnos a Sally… —apretó los puños molesto y con ellos los párpados Sawyer.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 23 "TESLA"**

Mientras la niña en la que pensaba tomaba sus manitas entre sí, mientras las pequeñas botas gastadas se detuvieron a la entrada de la cabaña tras oír gritar al hombre que hasta hace poco la acompañaba. Cerró los párpados con fuerza tratando de ocultarse dentro de si misma de aquel intempestivo cambio de actitud, de la persona que habiendo tomado su mano se la llevó.

El viento creaba una pequeña corriente que movía su vestido y los cabellos parecían dorados al atardecer.

—Tal parece que se fueron… ese desgraciado halló la manera de encontrarla y se la llevó… —pegó con el puño contra la puerta de metal, para entonces voltear hacia atrás, recordando su más reciente adquisición. Regresó a la entrada de la cabaña y ahí la vio. Parada cual estatua, apretando fuertemente los párpados y las manos en un solo puño que envolvía ambas, mientras intentaba no temblar. Completamente desvalida a sus ojos castaños que temblaron al verla, tan… parecida a su esposa, la viera como la viera… —¿No… piensas entrar?

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó sonando obvia al no haber recibido invitación y sin cambiar de posición.

—Claro… —respondió ladeando la cabeza, jamás había sido bueno tratando niños y aunque ella llevara su sangre… bueno, la sangre de lo que alguna vez él fue… no sabía cómo tratarla, ni que decirle o siquiera tocarla.

—Pa… —abrió los ojos despacio para él, mostrándole un castaño idéntico al suyo. —¡Pa… Papá! —gritó como si en esa expresión se le fuera el aliento, no podía dejar de mirarlo, esperando el menor detalle de su parte, ansiaba correr hacia él como tantas veces lo había deseado, pero dentro de retenía al no saberse bien o mal recibida.

—¿Sabes… quien soy yo?... —preguntó sorprendido y por instinto se agachó a su altura, logrando una visión más cercana y certera de la pequeña pelimiel. Ante su pregunta y al ver su rostro más de cerca, los ojos de su hija se inundaron en lágrimas y asintiendo con un entusiasta sí de un movimiento de cabeza, buscó en la bolsa que llevaba colgada al cuello, aquel objeto rojo del que nunca se separaba al saberlo de su padre, con trabajo lo sacó de la diminuta bolsa y extendiendo ambos bracitos hacia él se la ofreció.

—Esto… ¡Esto es de papá! —La maltrecha gorra roja con un arco blanco al frente, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ser reconocida.

—¿Tú… has guardado contigo esto… todo el tiempo?... —parpadeó extrañado de aquel deseo de cercanía de la pequeña. —¿Quién te lo dio?

—Tía Bonnie… dijo que era de papá… —se limpió las lágrimas sola y suspiró, aún con las pestañas mojadas buscó nuevamente su mirada.

—Sasha… —repitió cual finalmente lograra recordar, ¿Qué había pasado dentro de su mente que todo el tiempo la figura de su bebé recién nacida yacía nula en su memoria? —bajó la mirada confundido, al mismo tiempo que puso la otra rodilla también en el suelo. Cual su memoria que se encontraba prisionera se hubiera liberado al tenerla tan cerca y escucharla llamarle de esa manera, el recuerdo de la noche en que su pequeña nació acudió de inmediato a su cabeza. Sostener aquel pequeño cuerpecito entre sus manos y sentir que no había tesoro más grande en el mundo que ella… para ahora levantar la mirada y encontrar a esa bebé convertida en un preciosa niña de enormes ojos hermosos y curiosos que lo mira sin comprender qué le sucede, pensando tal vez que por su culpa él reaccionara así.

—¿Papá?... —preguntó una vez más con aquel tono temeroso y pronunciando esa palabra… que jamás pensó escuchar. Al ver que la gorra que le ofreció seguía aún entre sus manos, la miró entristecida y la bajo junto a sus brazos frente a sus piernas, mientras luchaba por contener el llanto. Se sabía sola… alejada de la gente que conocía, pero por él… por su papá que tanto había ansiado conocer, había sentido una emoción tan grande que nada de eso importaba… hasta ahora… que viéndose minúscula ante él y ante el mundo, se contrae sobre si misma y da dos pasos hacia atrás, sin poder controlarse más.

Pero no alcanza a caer sentada, ya que es inmediatamente protegida entre los brazos del Maestro Pokémon oscuro, que a paso veloz, se levantó de donde estaba y llegó a abrazarla con toda la fuerza que su corazón le expresaba.

—¡Papá! —abrió grandes los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas al verse atrapada entre su pecho y sus brazos.

— _Aunque este… ya no sea yo… Aunque mi alma esté maldita por tanto mal… Aunque ya nada pueda ser como antes… ¡No puedo negar que no puedo evitar abrazarte! ¡Sentir que estás aquí conmigo! ¡Envanecerme al recordar que eres una parte de Serena y mía! Mi hija… Mi Sasha…_

Cual todos aquellos sentimientos se le transmitieran por el contacto, los ojos castaños de la pequeña, finalmente dejaron ir todas las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó por retener, con aquel sollozo de finalmente sentirse aliviada, tomó confianza para posar sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de su padre y dejarse ir en el calor de su abrazo, para no ser soltada nunca más.

En todos los años de viaje por el mundo que llevaba, había cargado a cientos de Pokémon en brazos, pero jamás había sentido ni remotamente lo que esa tarde, cuando se dio cuenta había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cargando a la pequeña contra su pecho, cuyos bracitos rodeaban su cuello, luego de quedarse dormida tras el furtivo llanto. Una lágrima traicionera se le derramó a él mismo, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Al mismo tiempo que Ash del presente que caminaba al lado de Serena por la llanura, agachó la cabeza y con ella la visera de su gorra cubrió de sombra sus ojos. Una lágrima se le corrió sobre la mejilla, por lo que rápidamente se la limpió.

—¿Ash? —preguntó su acompañante al notar el extraño comportamiento.

—¿Eh?... —volteó a verla con su llamado, mostrándole la mirada castaña enrojecida por las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?... ¿te duele algo? ¡La pierna! —se agachó de inmediato a sus pies la reina.

—¡No! Jaja… ¿qué haces?... —le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla. —Sólo se me entró una basura en el ojo…

—¿En ambos ojos?... —preguntó sin creer una palabra.

—Ah… —relajó los hombros al verse descubierto. —No lo sé… —se le corrieron lágrimas por ambos ojos al verla. —Sólo… de repente me sentí terriblemente triste… —trató de sonreír pero no lo logró, el sentimiento se intensificó tanto en él que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro para no llorar amargamente frente a ella.

—¿Cómo?... —lo abrazó de inmediato, a lo que sintió como respondió con gran fuerza a su abrazo.

—Perdóname… jamás volveremos a separarnos… —mencionó, sorprendiendo a Serena por tales palabras, pronunciadas de igual manera por el Maestro Pokémon oscuro a su pequeña en brazos.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?... —sintió su respirar pausarse al escuchar su pregunta.

—No quise… bueno… no es que quiera… —los ojos castaños temblaron ante la incertidumbre de sus propias acciones, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... era casi como si… no se tratara de él… entonces lo comprendió y cerró los ojos sin soltarse del abrazo de su amada. —es él… el Ash de este tiempo… debe estar pasando por algo… muy triste para que este sentimiento llegara de esta forma hasta mí… tal vez porque estamos en su tiempo… la conexión entre nosotros se intensificó…

—¿Cómo?... —lo separó levemente la reina, mientras buscaba su mirada. —Pero significaría que podría seguir afectándote su poder… así como ha pasado antes… ¡Su conexión con ese Greninja negro casi te mata!

—¡Tranquila! —la detuvo en sus conjeturas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos cual cielo. —Serena… no voy a rendirme… nunca… hasta el final… y si ese final… —apretó los párpados, no deseaba pensar de esa manera pero el trayecto para llegar hasta ese punto había sido tan largo y lastimero… que si bien, no tenía pensado rendirse, estaba consciente que podría no regresar… —Si el final significa que… termine con todo aquí… entonces es así como debe ser…

—…Ash… ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

—¡Solamente la verdad! —temblaron sus orbes castaños hasta no lograr mantenerle la mirada a la reina. —No quiero crecer… para terminar convirtiéndome en él… sé que lo he vivido negando todo el tiempo… —sonrió —que ese no soy yo… —se detuvo y suspiró —pero la verdad es que lo soy… de alguna u otra forma las cosas terminaron así… y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que pase… no con nosotros… no contigo…

—Y eso… es lo que crees que me haría feliz… —lo soltó, obligándolo a levantar la mirada hacia ella. —Para mí… —la sola idea de pensarlo inundó sus ojos en lágrimas que apretó entre los párpados. —¡Para mí no existe un mundo en el que tú no estés! ¡El sólo hecho de pensar que eso puede llegar a suceder me vuelve loca!

—…Serena —la miró sin saber que responder

—Cuando nos reencontramos… pensé que a partir de ese momento todo sería muy lindo… que podríamos recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos… que tal vez… los años que habíamos pasado separados eran necesarios porque ambos necesitábamos vivir… y descubrir más cosas antes de poder finalmente estar juntos… pero la verdad es que yo cambiaría todos esos momentos lejos de ti… por uno solo más ahora… pero tú… me dices que no tienes problema con acabar con todo y contigo mismo si es necesario… —le dio la espalda sin poder creerlo.

—Hay una razón para eso… —caminó un par de pasos hacia ella y cuando lo sintió, Ash la estaba agrazando, pasando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, rodeando sus hombros. —Yo jamás… podría vivir sabiendo que tú no estás… tal como le pasó a él… la Serena de su tiempo ha desaparecido y él es un monstruo… tal vez haya enloquecido al perderla… y no sabes como lo entiendo… —hundió su nariz en el cuello de la artista. —Me volvería loco si algo te pasara…

—Entonces… por eso… ¿Te crees con derecho a dejarte matar para salvarme yo…? ¿Y qué hay de mí?... ¿Acaso nunca pensaste que sin ti yo también me moriría?... Ya no tendría caso… —colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del entrenador. —Déjame ayudar… seguramente hay algo que yo también pueda hacer… no cargues con todo tú solo… para eso estoy aquí… —no pudo más y volteándose quedó atrapada entre su pecho y brazos.

—Lo haremos… lo lograremos juntos… —bajó un poco su rostro sobre el de ella, hasta encontrar sus labios, juntándose en un beso de esperanza cual juramento de permanecer juntos todo el tiempo y luchar hasta el final.

—Pikachu… ¿puedes ir a buscar algunas bayas?... —preguntó separándose del beso unos cuantos centímetros.

—…Pi…¡Pika! —una gota apareció a un lado de su cabeza y emprendió camino rumbo al bosque que se avistaba no muy lejano en la llanura por la que caminaban, casi llegando a la ciudad. La presencia de algunos árboles a lo largo del recorrido brindaba una leve frescura junto a las sombras proyectadas bailarinas a sus pies.

Ya no… ya no podía más… besarla era un ritual que con cada vez que lo hacía, más acrecentaba su necesidad de continuar haciéndolo más y más y ahora… luego de todas aquellas palabras, una nueva emoción lo consumía, la necesidad de permanecer junto a ella… lo más que pudiera, para sentir que estaba segura a su lado y que no importara lo que el destino trajera, ellos permanecerían juntos sin dudar.

Tocarla era… un deseo que se había prohibido desde hace mucho… porque ella era tan frágil y delicada… que se sentía profanarla de solo imaginarlo, teniéndola tan cerca el día a día… a veces se preguntaba si eso que sentía era normal… ¿Le pasará a los demás? ¿Todos quieren tocar a Serena como él?...

¡No! ¡Nadie más puede siquiera pensarlo!

Volvió a besarla, al mismo tiempo que dubitativamente se disponía a empezar a tocar levemente su hombro… ¡Tan suave!

Cuando por encima de sus cabezas un portal dimensional se abrió, dejando caer sobre la espalda de Ash a Bonnie y a Shaymin, empujándolo hacia adelante, cayendo encima de Serena contra el suelo.

—¡Aaaggh! —el grito de todos al unísono se dispersó en medio de la conmoción. Cuando Ash abrió los ojos su cabeza estaba apoyada entre los pechos de Serena, lo que lo sonrojó y provocó las energías necesarias para levantarse de golpe y mandar a volar a los que aterrizaron sobre él.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?... —miró confundida en todas direcciones la rubia.

—¿Bonnie?... —la reconoció Serena, mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y un Shaymin?... —parpadeó al verlo el entrenador.

—¿Eh? —volteó al aludido la joven entrenadora.

— _Finalmente recuperé mi forma real…_ —escucharon dentro de sus cabezas.

—Esa voz… —temblaron los ojos de Bonnie, al mismo tiempo que recordó las últimas palabras que Cloud mencionó "Si alguien debe ir al futuro ese soy yo" —¿Cloud?... —lo miraba sin poder salir de su asombro.

— _Así es… recuperé mi memoria sellada por Latias en el momento en que vi la luz del futuro… cuando viajé al pasado impulsado por Celebí… ella me dijo que jamás lograría mi cometido en esa nueva forma… intentó detenerme… ¡Sally! —_ recordó su principal preocupación y trató de emprender camino, pero en su forma Bouquet no era muy favorable. _—¡Ash! ¡Necesito una Gracidea!_

—¿Qué?... ¿Pero de dónde quieres que la saque? —lo miró sin comprender.

— _¡Yo qué sé! ¡Tú siempre tienes una! ¡Dámela!_

—Creo que el viaje te tiene un poco confundido… este Ash es nuestro Ash… —lo tomó en brazos Bonnie.

— _Ah_ … —se quedó sin más palabras, al darse cuenta de la realidad.

—Pero Shaymin… ¿A qué habías viajado al pasado?... Aún no comprendo… —se acercó a Bonnie la reina, para hablar con el Pokémon.

— _Mi deber era llevarme lejos la última piedra trueno… y lo logré… pero no creo que pueda protegerla por mucho…_

—¿La última piedra trueno?... ¿Cómo que la última? ¡Si de esas hay miles! —abrió grandes los ojos Ash.

— _¡Si te digo que es la última es porque lo es!_

—Bueno… bueno, tranquilo. —puso las manos frente a él en señal de calma.

—¿Y por qué querías alejarla de este tiempo?... —lo miró intentando obtener más información Bonnie.

— _El Ash de esta época quiere hacerle lo mismo… al Pikachu del pasado…_

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó ante la respuesta, el Campeón. Entonces recordó que él mismo había mandado lejos a su amigo. —…Pikachu —miró en la dirección en que se fue. —¡Pikachuuu! —gritó con toda su energía pero era en vano, seguramente el Pokémon había llegado al bosque hace tiempo.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible?... el Ash de esta época… habló conmigo… y me dijo que él mismo había salvado a Ash de lo que le había ocurrido a él por el grupo Terminal… —los ojos de la reina lo miraban incrédula.

— _¡No le creas! ¡No le creas nada de lo que diga a ese maldito!_

—¡Debemos ir por Pikachu ya! —los animó a seguir el campeón, pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando quedó quieto. _—No… no de nuevo… no puedo… no puedo moverme…_ —Cual sus pulmones se colapsaran, se le impedía respirar y terminó por desconectarse del mundo, cayendo hacia atrás a los pocos segundos, siendo atrapado por la espalda por Serena quien al verlo sucumbir corrió a su auxilio.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! —lo llamaba sin resultado.

—¡Ash! —corrió hacia él también Bonnie.

— _Tesla… sin duda esto es obra de ella… Puedo sentir el aura siendo drenada…_ —se tiró al suelo al lado del entrenador de leyenda, el guardían del cielo.

—¿Tesla?... ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Tesla en todo esto?! —preguntó ofuscada la reina.

—… _Todo… es lo mismo que pasó hace 4 años… ¿Pero cómo?... ¿Por qué?... —levantó la mirada al cielo en busca de una explicación el Pokémon agradecimiento._

 **4 AÑOS ANTES**

Mientras dentro de la habitación, Ash había quedado parado viendo hacia la puerta, una vez fue cerrada.

—Una vez… comience lo que sea que vaya a hacerme Clemont… si algo sale mal… o lo que sea que pase… por favor no vayas a moverte de aquí… —apretó con fuerza por párpados, estaba consciente que no le quedaban muchas energías y si iba a pasar algo con ese experimento, debía ser en ese mismo instante, apenas y reconocía los colores y la imagen era cada vez más borrosa.

—No… cuando sea el momento, yo también estaré ahí… —temblaron sus ojos. —No puedes decir que vas a ir solo… ¡Esa no es la solución! —cerró los ojos al gritar ofuscada, para al momento de abrirlos, toparse con el momento en que su amado perdió el conocimiento ante ella, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, para luego cerrarse y seguidamente caer arrodillado y luego de lado contra el suelo. —¡ASSSSHHHH!

Fue… terrible… de un momento a otro, pasó de la completa felicidad a la más cruel desesperación; Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo en su condición y dejando a la bebé sobre el colchón llegó hasta él, volteándolo boca arriba, estaba completamente pálido, los labios resecos y las marcadas ojeras que tanto detestaba ver en él, le indicaban que estaba peor que lo que pensaba… no había querido aceptarlo, jamás pensaría que cabía la posibilidad de perderlo, pero al verlo así… y tras lo que pasó la noche anterior… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, mientras con la mano trataba de hacerlo reaccionar al golpear ligeramente su mejilla.

—Ash… ¡Ash por favor! ¡ASH! —recorrió su rostro una y otra vez con la mirada, pero no encontró indicios de movimiento en él. —Mi amor… ¡Mi amor, por favor! —lo besó en un beso desesperado y fugaz, pero al separarse lo encontró exactamente igual, por lo que gritó su dolor de verlo así y sentir que sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad, lo estaba perdiendo… ¿Lo había perdido?... —No… Por favor… ¡Por favor no! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! Perdóname… Yo… yo entiendo… que… ya no podíamos seguir así… —las pausas entre sus sollozos, apenas y la dejaban recuperar el aire. —Que tú… necesitabas descansar… ¡Pero yo!... ¡Yo qué hago ahora! ¡Ash!... ¡AHHHHHHHH! —gritó finalmente desesperada, lamento que advirtió al científico… finalmente había pasado… lo que tanto temía había ocurrido y él no había podido hacer nada… tal vez… si lo intentaba ahora…

Corrió hasta cruzar la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a Serena, en el suelo con Ash entre sus brazos.

—Serena…

—…Se fue…

—…Tesla… está finalmente lista… un poco más y… —se le derramaron las lágrimas. —¡Pero podríamos intentar traerlo de vuelta! ¡Es como… una resucitación cardiopulmonar pero de Aura!

La mirada que le brindó Serena le hizo comprender que no quería nada de él ni de nadie…

—Déjame… intentarlo… —tragó saliva el científico, mientras Serena sólo acomodó su cabeza sobre la de su amado entre sus brazos.

—Clemont… ya basta… —apretó fuerte los párpados con aquellas palabras, mientras el rubio lo hacía con ambos puños.

Continuará…

 **POKÉMON, XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME, Capítulo 24 "Por amor"**

xDDD ataque de musa macabra dos semanas consecutivas juajuajua. Necesitaba de ella para lograr escribir esto espero no mueran leyendo y si llegaron hasta acá ¡Muchas gracias!


	24. Por amor

—Listo… —habiendo atado la piedra eterna a un cordón, la convirtió en dije, que colocó en el cuello de Pikachu. —Esto te mantendrá seguro… —La voz de la maestra Zygarde sonaba decaída, por lo que el eléctrico la vio con ambas orejas bajas, para luego tomar el dije de piedra entre sus patitas. Sabía de la protección que le concedería, pero en la actual situación, no podía sentirse relajado ni un momento. Durante todo su viaje por el mundo, junto a su amado amigo y entrenador, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo como eso, el peligro inminente de perder su vida y naturaleza.

El portal del tiempo que se abrió semanas atrás, trayendo consigo a la Bonnie del presente y a Shaymin, había arrastrado consigo a más entidades, que con el paso de los días se fueron encontrando… unas antes que otras… justo como sucedió apenas minutos después del encuentro de Bonnie con Ash y Serena, la energía proveniente de la activación de TESLA. Auguró que los acontecimientos del pasado, podrían volver a repetirse…

Y así sucedió…

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 24 "Por amor"**

Al ser transportada de vuelta al futuro, la memoria interna de Tesla se activó, y con ella el vínculo de extracción y regeneración de aura que Clemont, cuando aún vivía, había creado para ayudar a Ash, que luego de ser intervenido por el grupo Terminal, parecía cada día más débil. Sin embargo… todos aquellos esfuerzos del científico fueron en vano. Tesla sí extraía la energía del aura… pero no la retornaba. Convirtiéndola en una bomba de tiempo capaz de devastar la faz de La Tierra en cualquier instante, por lo que antes que se active, lo más seguro para todos, es destruirla.

Aceptar aquellas palabras, provenientes de la explicación de la Bonnie del futuro, fue realmente devastador para su hermano del presente. Pensar que por su culpa… todo había ocurrido, aunque el debate interno entre dejar morir a Ash sin hacer nada y tratar de hacer lo que fuera con tal de ayudarlo, estaba seguro que fue difícil y terrible para su yo, ya no existente.

No mucho tiempo después de la aparición del poder de Tesla. Shaymin guio al grupo del presente hacia Ciudad Luminalia para encontrarse con los demás en la torre Prisma. En todo ese lapso de tiempo, el Ash del presente permaneció inconsciente.

Desde entonces han pasado 3 semanas…

—¿Otra vez vas a cambiarlas? —la mirada brillante no había desaparecido de la pequeña rubia, reciente entrenadora. Estaba parada frente a la reina de Kalos que yacía arrodillada en el suelo, cortando flores con tallo.

—Sí… es bueno que siempre que entre la brisa a la habitación, él sienta los diferentes olores… —trató de responder lo más neutral que pudo, pero la verdad es que cada una de sus palabras iba impregnada con el más hiriente de los dolores. La última vez que había platicado con él… lo había visto tan decidido a no darse por vencido… a apoyarse en ella para salir adelante… pero ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba dormido y como si se tratara de una maldición, parecía que jamás iba a despertar; mañana, tarde y noche le hablaba, lo movía para ejercitarlo, pero nada daba resultado, su cuerpo estaba ahí… pero y él… ¿Su alma? ¿Acaso realmente podía escuchar todas las veces que le dedicaba palabras de aliento? ¿Todos aquellos "te amo" "Por favor despierta"?... No lo soportaba más… y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo…

—¿Quieres que las lleve?... —suspiró, no quería que notara lo muy preocupada que estaba también, por lo que siempre trató de sonreír para su amiga.

—Gracias Bonnie… pero yo lo haré… —se levantó y empezó a caminar, a paso lento y cruento, por lo que la rubia, apretó los puños y le gritó.

—¡Serena! ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Ash no va a rendirse! ¡Por favor! ¡Tú tampoco lo hagas!

Al escucharla, la reina, apretó las flores contra su pecho. Por mucho que le quería mantener la fe… vivir de esperanza algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, si no iba a rendirse nunca… no hasta el final… bueno… tal parecía que el final había llegado. Caminó siguiendo el rumbo que se trazó, sin brindarle respuesta a la pequeña rubia, cuyos hombros decayeron ante el acto.

Viviendo en una realidad a la que no pertenecían y luchando contra un enemigo que en su haber amaban… todo era una locura, pero estaba segura de que algo podía hacerse aún, su hermano estaba ahí con ellas… y junto a él, la Bonnie de esa época, el Sawyer de esa época, la Mairin de esa época también. Y si en realidad el que había causado todo eso era el Ash de esa época… pues tendrían que combatirlo… pero no sin antes pedir una explicación severa al respecto. No estaba tranquila desde que todo eso empezó y pensar que Cloud había viajado al pasado sin recuerdos y en la época futura era un Shaymin aún la desconcertaba. Había demasiado que quería saber, necesitaba resolver… pero sobre todo ¿Qué había pasado con Ash para que terminara todo así?...

Hasta ahora lo que entendía era que debido al ataque del grupo terminal, había sido herido de gravedad… o por lo menos eso era lo que creía y para ayudarlo, su hermano del futuro había creado a ese… androide… que resultó ser Tesla… pero ella no ayudó, típico de los inventos de su hermano terminaría por hacerlos explotar a todos… pero ahora… la explosión sería mucho mayor si no la detenían. Pero Tesla… ella… ¿era su amiga no?

Se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos, pero decidió no hacerlo más, por su propia paz mental, se sacudió la cabeza y mirando a Dedenne, que se asomaba por su bolsa, sonrió. —Tal y como dice Ash, debemos ponernos en marcha… movernos, nada ganamos quebrándonos la cabeza.

—¡Denené! —la secundó su amigo.

—¡Eii! —levantó ambos brazos animada y caminó de vuelta a la torre.

Lugar donde Serena había regresado con las flores puestas en un vaso plástico y entrando a la habitación donde estaba Ash, se encontró con su amigo científico, que tecleaba con rapidez en un pequeño armatoste, cuya pantalla estaba rota por la mitad.

—Veo que sigues trabajando en eso… —lo miró de reojo y colocó las flores en la mesa junto a la ventana. No había volteado a ver al entrenador sobre la cama, no quería seguir viéndolo así. El pulsómetro de batalla estaba activado como medidor de sus signos vitales por lo que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón.

—Sí… bueno es sólo una teoría, pero estoy seguro que podremos lograr ver su actividad cerebral si programo bien esta cosa, los restos del hospital central nos han ayudado mucho hasta ahora.

—Lástima que no hayamos encontrado una medicina que pueda despertarlo verdad… —cerró fuerte los párpados con sus propias palabras, que sabía hirientes pero necesitaba sacar de sí misma.

—…Serena —se detuvo en su tecleo el rubio. —Ash… es la persona más fuerte que conozco… sea como sea, estoy seguro que él mismo esta luchando por regresar. Esto que está pasando no es normal… y es nuestro deber averiguar que es… hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que tiene que ver con el Aura, pero… para ser franco no tengo idea de que es eso… o cómo es que mi yo del futuro creó a Tesla… —sonrió por lo bajo, sintiéndose miserable. —¿Cómo lo hizo?...

Había llegado al punto de hacer dudar al mismo Clemont. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Y el positivismo que tanto promulgaba?

Suspiró sonoramente, provocando que el rubio mayor la viera. —Es verdad… no es momento de ponernos histéricos… mientras más tiempo pase será peor…

—¡Ash! —caminó a paso rápido, hasta llegar a sentarse a su lado en la cama, la cánula de oxígeno yacía sobre su rostro y los orbes cerrados, le hacían parecer muy tranquilo. Lo tomó por ambas manos, con cuidado de no presionar las agujas de las venoclisis. —¡Estoy segura que cuando despiertes, estarás muriendo de hambre! Así que yo me encargaré de prepararte algo delicioso… —pronunció con todo su entusiasmo, para enseguida sentir como la mirada se le opacaba entre las lágrimas recurrentes, deseaba tanto que aquellas palabras resultaran ser ciertas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que aquellos macarrones que tenía pensados, terminarían echándose a perder en lo que esperaba él despertara.

 _La escuchaba… pero no podía mover un músculo, a pesar de sentir como mi pecho estaba por hacerse pedazos… no me gustaba que llorara… no quería solo escuchar… quería responder… ¿Pero de qué manera? ¿Qué puedo hacer?..._

Las cejas del entrenador sobre la cama, se movieron un poco, sin que ella lo percibiera.

 _En esta parte del mundo… es como si no necesitara de nada… ni comer o dormir… había permanecido todo el rato… que quién sabe cuanto era en realidad, sentado en la oscuridad, sin pensar en nada en realidad, hasta que el sonido de sus lágrimas llegó a mis oídos como arroyos del mar, obligándome a levantar la mirada y con eso, presenciar lo que alguna vez vi…_

— _Ho…oh… —me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero no pude avanzar, la luz que desprendía era cegadora y el aleteo de sus alas parecía un remolino que me mandaría volando lejos, agitando mis ropas y cabello._

— _Héroe… arcoíris…_

— _¿Cómo?... ¿Qué dijo?..._

— _En otro tiempo… en otro lugar… el arcoíris se apagó…_

 _Las palabras del legendario, retumbaban dentro de mi cabeza, pero logré entender lo que decía._

— _Lo sé… —algo me decía que hablaba de mi yo del futuro… —¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¡Al estar en la misma condición que él! ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer!_

— _Usar tu luz…_

— _¿Mi luz?... —el instinto de tratar de entender sus palabras, me llevó a ver el interior de mis palmas. No había nada en ellas que pudiera servirme._

— _Para usar tu luz, debes dejar todo atrás… la luz que salva vidas… la luz que ilumina la oscuridad… la luz que es de todos y no es de nadie…_

— _De todos y de nadie… —entendía… sus palabras sabías se habrían caminos entre los surcos de mi cerebro haciéndome comprender de una manera divina. —Dejar de ser yo…_

— _Lo que te hace ser tú… Héroe…_

— _Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta… —sonreí… ¿cuántas veces lo había dicho? Gritar al mundo mi nombre y procedencia para que recordaran mi objetivo…_

— _Esa figura dejará de existir…_

— _Lo haré…_

— _Tu descendencia será la prueba de tu existencia._

 _Las últimas palabras que escuché, en el justo momento que sentí mi alma respirando dentro de mi cuerpo y mis ojos se abrieron en un abrupto._

Todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, solamente combatida por los tenues rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por la ventana, para esos momentos cerrada y cuya orilla lucía adornada por un ramo de flores colocadas delicadamente en un vaso de plástico.

—¿Dónde…estoy?... —al ver al lado, encontró una jarra con agua, colocada sobre la mesa, por lo que intentó agarrarla, pero sus movimientos torpes, lo llevaron a botarla, quebrándose en un estruendo que despertó a la persona que dormía en el sofá cerca de la puerta.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué pasó? —Sin duda la voz de Clemont. Lo vio moverse entre las sombras hasta presionar el interruptor de energía que iluminó la habitación al instante. —Oh… el agua… —se acercó a la cama, sin notar que el entrenador lo veía.

—¿Clemont?

Al escucharlo, se quedó estático unos segundos, seguramente estaba muy cansado y el sonido del viento le hacía escuchar cosas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin más, pero al voltear hacia él, notó como los ojos de su amigo se habían fundido en lágrimas.

—¿Ash?... No puede ser… —se le soltaron las lágrimas retenidas en dos hileras sobre las mejillas y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él, en un abrazo de bienvenida tan anhelado que parecía increíble.

—¡Clemont! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Escuché un! —la joven de hermosos cabellos de miel, llegó a pararse bajo el lumbral de la puerta e incrédula de lo que observaba se llevó una mano a los labios, mientras sus ojos se encharcaban.

Sin embargo… algo estaba extraño… a los ojos de Ash, los cabellos de Serena estaban mucho más largos de como los recordaba.

—¿Serena?... —la llamó al reconocerla, por lo que su amigo se apartó, para darle lugar a la reina de acercarse, quien llegó hasta él. —No puede ser… dime que es verdad… —lo abrazó también, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro del entrenador.

—Perdóname… —cerró los ojos, al sentirla entre sus brazos, que aunque débiles, tenían la fuerza suficiente para aferrarla a él. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?... —la pregunta encerraba todo su temor, pero debía exteriorizarla al notar los cambios en su propio ser y en los suyos.

—3 años… —respondió sin despegarse de él, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Cuando estaba seguro de hace apenas unos momentos haber mantenido su plática con Ho-oh. Había tardado tres años en que su cuerpo reuniera la suficiente fuerza en ese estado para poder controlar el poder de su luz, el aura.

Todo había cambiado, a un punto que las cosas que antes daba por hechas ahora le parecían imposibles e irreconocibles. Empezando por dar un simple paso.

La rehabilitación había comenzado, pero las muletas lo acompañaban a todas partes, en los entrenamientos de Bonnie, quien ahora poseía un poderoso equipo. En la cocina junto a Serena, que le preparaba riquísimos postres con los materiales que encontraba, en las pláticas de planeación contra el Maestro Pokémon oscuro… No había podido mencionar palabra sobre lo que ocurriría… no quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que estaba completamente recuperado en cuanto a su cuerpo y por ende podría protegerlos al usar el poder despertado por el ave legendaria.

Hasta esa noche… Serena tomó las muletas para ayudarle a sentarse.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la torre Prisma.

—¿Y sobre qué querías hablar? —la mirada animosa de siempre, se concentró en él, pero al no recibir respuesta decayó un poco. El entrenador la miraba con una tenue sonrisa y sus ojos se movían observando su rostro, cual deseara guardar para sí, el aspecto hermoso de su exterior. Aunque fuera en lo profundo de su alma… Porque su ser desaparecería… eso lo sabía… y si eso ocurría, el gran amor que tenía por su chica de igual manera… porque no había manera que él existiera sin ella. Tal vez era lo que más le dolía.

—¿Ash?...

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que habrá pasado con las personas que quedaron en nuestro tiempo?... —levantó la mirada al cielo. —Simplemente desaparecimos…

—Y todo… fue culpa mía… —el viento movió de a poco sus cabellos.

—Por supuesto que no… Yo de ninguna manera podría quedarme quieto sabiendo que estás en peligro… daría mi vida por ti… las veces que fuera necesario.

—No digas eso… —tomó una de sus manos con otra suya. —Yo… resistí cada uno de los días aquí… sólo por la esperanza de reencontrarme contigo… Pero no podría volver a pasar por eso… —la desesperación de sólo pensarlo, le sacó un par de lágrimas que enseguida limpió.

—Serena… —apretó el agarre de ambas manos. —Hay algo que debo decirte…

La plática transcurrió entre las expresiones de incredulidad y dolor de ella y la pasividad y elocuencia de él. Los mandatos dados por Ho-oh no eran un juego y era necesario que ella comprendiera, antes de seguir dándole esperanzas de un futuro que sabía no existía.

—Es por eso que el aura ya no causó problemas… y puedo controlarla… No sé de que manera acabará conmigo… pero no importa…

Lo comprendía… pero no lo aceptaba, lo miraba y se sentía tan egoísta de querer retenerlo a su lado, sabiendo que era imposible… igual que en el futuro… no estarían destinados a estar juntos…

—Ash… —frunció el seño y se aventuró a mencionar sus pensamientos. —Te amo… —levantó la mirada hacia él. —Te amo desde que te conocí… y ese sentimiento no hace más que crecer… —le sonrió —Por lo que yo… seguiré a tu lado cueste lo que cueste… y… llevaré a tu hijo dentro de mí…

—… —respiró sorprendido, para luego separar los labios. —Serena… es verdad que eso dijo…pero… no tienes que hacerlo… ¡Jamás te dejaría sola con una carga como esa!

—Y yo lo sé… y se lo diré… —el ardor en su pecho se acrecentaba de sólo pensarlo. El momento en que su amado no estuviera y ella fuera la encargada de transmitir su legado. Sus mejillas no escocían como siempre al pensarlo… era una decisión de vida…

No pudo rebatir más… lo que tenía en frente era sin duda el amor puro… que por amor se entregaba… y por amor lo apoyaba…

Se agachó poco a poco, buscando sus labios, hasta encontrarlos, un beso real entre los dos, anhelado y envuelto en preocupaciones y temor del porvenir, pero rebosante de ternura y deseo, que con los ojos cerrados en pares, los llevó a la profundidad del sentimiento del otro.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **Pokémon XYZ And The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 25 "Sin precedentes"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMG! Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Jeje…uff que me he perdido por un buen ratote, pero ahora sí, vuelvo a retomar mi amado fic xD. Creo que ya por fin falta poco para que termine, tengo craneado todo así que espero todas las piezas de este rompecabezas vayan cayendo derechitas ya.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	25. Sin precedentes

La unión había sido prevista por el destino para ese preciso momento… Tantos instantes juntos, hermosas miradas y pruebas de confianza que a lo largo del tiempo los fueron acercando, acumulando recuerdos en sus almas y cuerpos que terminarían por reconocerse como parte del otro, en la profundidad del significado del amor verdadero.

Si pasaría… pasaría… y no había dudas al respecto, la entrega más íntima que podría brindarle, se quedaría con ella como el tesoro que él representaba en su mundo.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 25 "Sin precedentes"**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON**

Luego del primer acercamiento entre sus alientos en la parte trasera de la Torre Prisma, se habían dirigido hacia la habitación donde esos días reposaba la reina. Apenas con un catre improvisado y una pequeña ventana, a la que al entrar en la pieza se asomaron.

La magnificencia de la oscuridad se transformaba en las rutas de colores que adaptaba la luz lunar sobre sus rostros, brindándoles un aura fresca y de paz.

—Creo que no habría manera en que este momento pudiera ser más perfecto… —Mencionó el campeón, mirando el prado, hacia afuera, para luego suspirar y dirigir su mirada hacia ella, cuyos iris yacían fijos en su rostro, cual esperara capturar en su memoria cada uno de los segundos que estaban por venir, a su lado.

—¿No importa este lugar?... —preguntó tratando de comprender sus palabras.

Su pregunta le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. —De ninguna manera importa… si algo me ha quedado muy claro a través de todo esto que ha pasado… es que el mejor lugar para estar… Serena… —el sonrojo terminó por aparecer al sincerarse. —Es el lugar donde tú estés…

—…Ash… —temblaron sus orbes al escucharlo. —Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo… —elevó ambas manos hasta el rostro del entrenador, y las colocó con delicadeza sobre sus mejillas, sintiendo la delgadez de la que no se recuperaba aún, tras esos tres años de haber permanecido alejado de este mundo. Lo sentía tan frágil, que las lágrimas se le asomaron, al recordar la verdad… llegaría el momento en que él ya no estaría… pero hasta el final… ella permanecería a su lado, sin importar lo que sucediera… porque para eso existía.

El campeón cerró los ojos, dejándose ir en el contacto de sus manos, cada centímetro de su piel que ella tocaba, se sentía vivo y feliz, por lo que ladeó un poco la cabeza para besar una de sus palmas.

Ante el gesto, la reina, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su altura y bajando la otra mano de su mejilla a sujetarlo del brazo para que no se desestabilizara, llegó hasta sus labios que no esperaron nada para al instante corresponderle.

Sería… la primera vez… un acto sin precedentes que le enseñaría un significado más de la palabra vida, creada a través del amor, compartida entre los dos desde lo profundo de su ser.

Sin separarse del beso, empezó con aquel ritual que… no podía fingir… había imaginado más de alguna ocasión. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que la realidad del momento se tornaría tan magnética y adorable, no tenía miedo… estaba nerviosa sí… pero… quería que pasara…

Metió entonces su mano exploradora bajo la camiseta, haciendo un contacto inmediato con la piel de su abdomen, que sintió contraerse al sentirla, pero no dijo nada, la dejó continuar, mientras su respiración aumentaba de frecuencia segundo a segundo.

Subió hasta sus pectorales y rozando con sus dedos la sensibilidad en ellos, empezó a enloquecerlo. Sabía que su complexión no era la misma… que aquellos firmes músculos se habían descontinuado… pero no buscaba impresionarla, el solo hecho de pensarlo le trajo alegría, estaba seguro con ella y se sentía a salvo incluso de si mismo y de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban sobre su destino.

En ese momento sólo existía ella y… la camiseta que le sacó, dejándolo semidesnudo ante sus manos que no se separaron de su pecho y cuyos dedos dibujaron caminos sobre su clavícula izquierda, cual trazara un puente para depositar en él sus pequeños y dulces besos que despertaban una corriente eléctrica dentro de él. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Que iniciaba en las zonas donde podía sentir sus labios tibios y pasaba a hacerse nudo en su pecho para descender hasta su vientre.

Era… lindo…

Más que lindo… la palabra que buscaba era otra.

Era…

No pudo seguir con aquel pensamiento, al sentir como los dedos se habían detenido en la parte más baja de su abdomen, con uno de los pequeños y delgados dedos de su amada, apoyado en su ombligo, mientras el resto se apoyaban en la orilla del broche de su pantalón.

Habían terminado el beso y perdiendo con él el contacto visual. Serena bajó la mirada, sintiéndose agitada y ruborizada, a pesar que había decidido tomar la iniciativa, que sabía que Ash no estaba en las condiciones óptimas… que sería ella la responsable de todo…

Lo que el entrenador comprendió de inmediato, al ver su mano temblorosa sobre él, por lo que colocó su mano sobre la de ella y quitándola de donde estaba posada, la atrajo hacia él para que lo abrazara.

—No es necesario… —cerró los ojos, al sentirla apretando su espalda.

—No es eso…

—Esto no es una tarea a completar…

—Lo sé… no lo veo así… de verdad… se separó para buscar su mirada.

—Yo también… tengo miedo… —le sonrió

—¿Qué?... —temblaron los azules ante sus palabras. —No pensé que los chicos… tuvieran miedo por… —se sonrojó.

—No es precisamente… a decir verdad… —bajó la mirada, sonrojado por no saber como continuar, pero levantó la mirada casi dos segundos después. —Estoy muy intrigado… feliz… emocionado… —tragó saliva al haberle confesado todo lo que aquel suspenso había despertado en él.

—…Ash…

—Así como tú tienes… curiosidad… —el sonrojó parecía haberse estampado cual tatuaje, todo lo que se le venía a la mente, lo alteraba. Tomó la mano con que ella lo acarició primero, dándole a entender que también deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Serena no podía hacer más que mirarlo con aquellos grandes ojos color cielo, tan abiertos como podía, en medio del sonrojo que la consumía desde dentro, al ver que él se llevó la mano que le sostenía a los labios, ubicando en ella un trio de besos, para luego subir por su antebrazo y de este seguir el camino hasta su hombro, repartiendo un cosquilleo que le parecía una delicia y se proyectaba como risitas en ella.

El camino descubierto había terminado, por lo que se detuvo y la miró sin decir nada más, a lo que ella respondió, tomando su mano y tras brindarle los tres besos en respuesta a los que él le dio. Lo guió hacia el catre.

Pequeño e incómodo, pero sin duda, sería mejor que permanecer parados, en las condiciones en que estaban. Brindándoles la posición que buscaban, Serena sentada contra el respaldo y Ash frente a ella, que terminó por poner la mano que Serena le tenía tomada en uno de sus pechos por instrucción de ella que le guió hasta ahí.

Al notar las intenciones y el permiso, no tardó nada en continuar con su cometido. Lo que más deseaba era averiguar… que era todo lo que ella podía expresar, ver las reacciones de su rostro mientras la acariciaba le parecía estar dentro del campo de la misma gloria, al darse cuenta de lo conectados que estaban, sus reacciones repercutían en él.

Acarició, tocó, lamió y mordió, todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, cual no fuera suficiente por el sentido que le brindaban sus manos, la necesidad de olerla y saborearla se había vuelto parte de él, revolviéndola en un mundo de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que sin duda, sentía como lo mejor del mundo al provenir de él.

Hasta el punto en que de un momento a otro, todas sus ropas habían finalmente abandonado sus cuerpos y la unión que habían planeado realizar, se llevó acabo sin demasiada dubitación al respecto.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien? —lo tomó por la nuca y la mejilla con cada una de sus manos, para verlo, jadeaba mucho y apenas y podía sostenerse sobre ella, pero aún así asintió. —Te amo… y quiero esto…

El acoplamiento entre sus cuerpos no llegó a perderse en ningún momento, mientras se miraban, llegando a sentir que se veían en el otro. Mientras él veía su yo dulce y delicado, sudando sin dejar de sonreírle. Ella veía su fortaleza luchando por mantenerse firme.

—Levántame…

—¿Qué?... —la miró sin comprender.

—Te sentirás mejor… —le acarició la mejilla una vez más, indicándole que todo estaría bien. Por lo que así lo hizo, con un impulso la haló hacia él, sentándola al instante sobre sí. El impacto del cambio de posición se sintió cual relámpago destellante subiendo por su espalda desde el último borde de su columna, al sentir como el camino dentro de ella se expandía un poco más a su paso, delineado a su alrededor, con el diseño perfecto para encajar. La tomó por la cintura y espalda muy fuerte, tanto que sin notarlo marcó sus dedos intensamente sobre la clara piel, pero ese sería el único modo de superar aquel primer momento en que se sintió perder dentro de ella, quien de igual forma se aferró a su cuello y espalda.

Pasados unos segundos de adaptación, se dio cuenta de la manera tan violenta en que la sostenía, por lo que relajó el agarre de sus manos. —Perdóname…

—Mmm…mm… —negó con un sonido suave de su garganta la reina. —De esta manera… puedo sentirte… aún más… —se separó de él en un principio con la necesidad de encontrarse con su mirada, pero al mencionar dichas palabras, el rubor se acumuló en sus pómulos sin poder controlarlo. ¿Qué le había dicho?... Sentía que su lengua no tenía freno, podía decir tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese instante, una más bochornosa que la anterior que decidió bajar la mirada ante él, misma que al instante se elevó, pero no demasiado, al sentir como su frente chocaba contra la de él.

—Lo sé… y Serena… —jadeó ante lo que tenía que decir —Es maravilloso… —Con sus manos, dibujó sobre su silueta el camino que se emprendía desde los lados de su cintura, hasta su cadera, de la cual se aventuró solo un poco más hasta tocar el inicio de sus glúteos y la movió un poco hacia arriba, provocándole un dulce sonido por el sorpresivo movimiento.

Al que le siguió una más y otra más… en un ciclo sin fin, sin reparo de cuantas veces o por cuanto tiempo, llevaban ejecutando dicha acción, sólo con la necesidad de culminarla, en un momento que no tenían idea cual sería o como se manifestaría, pero estaban seguros lo encontrarían en el tiempo indicado.

Había perdido el control sobre si mismo y sus caderas que no buscaban más que profundizar el contacto con las de ella, cada vez más y más, evidenciado en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba, estaba segura que mientras más se rozaban por dentro, él crecía y se expandía, hasta un punto que le aseguraba, todo estaba por terminar, mientras en su interior, la irradiación de miles de luces de colores la dominaban, cual se hubiera transformado en una bomba o una sorpresa explosiva.

—Soy… ¡Soy! ¡Soy! ¡Tan! ¡Afortunado! —le expresó en medio de su propio delirio

—Esa… soy yo… ¡Ash! —Las miradas se chocaron en medio del vaivén de subidas ya bajadas. —Todo estará… bien… No quiero… no puedo…no quiero estar sin ti…

—No lo estarás… —hundió su mano entre los cabellos de miel y la acercó lo más que pudo, para terminar besándola como sello a sus palabras. Beso del que casi inmediatamente se separaron al tratar cada uno de controlarse pero sin éxito ante el inminente éxtasis que se apoderó de ambos en un segundo, obligándolos a abrazarse con fuerza, al percibir la sensación de poder derrumbarse cuando pasara.

Se sintió invadida de una corriente de líquidos tibios que no la dejaban recuperarse de temblores y al sentirla tan frágil, de ninguna manera la soltaría, por lo que permanecieron abrazados fuertemente unos minutos más, mismo tiempo en el que percibían sus respiraciones agitadas, exhaladas desde la sonrisa que se les formó.

—…Gracias —pronunció la reina, acomodándose sobre su pecho, aún sentada sobre él.

—Siempre… eres tú la que agradece por las cosas buenas… esta vez soy yo… Serena… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… —besó sus cabellos y cerró los ojos aún aferrándola contra su pecho.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 **XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo 26 "Pago"**

OMG! Por fin! Jajajaj he venido atrasando y atrasando este momento en la trama hasta que por fin le encontré cabida perfecta! Uff un capítulo sólo para su amorsh xD pero se lo merecían, después de todo lo que han pasado!

Gracias por leer!


	26. Pago

Su aliento tibio y ligeramente agitado, la despertó. Pero no pudo moverse más allá de donde se encontraba apoyada, aferrada entre los brazos de su amado, recostada contra su pecho y abrazada a su espalda.

El despertar perfecto, con el que siempre soñó, tal vez las circunstancias no eran las idóneas, pero saberse suya y parte de una historia imborrable en él, la reconfortaba.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, cual tratara de conservar cada detalle para sí, hacerlo capaz de ser redactado de manera perfectamente descrita en un diario mental.

El contacto de su piel tan cercana le encantaba, delicada como la seda de las pijamas que alguna vez usó, deleitó los pulpejos de sus dedos con el toque sobre la espalda del campeón. Con lo que las cejas del joven se movieron un poco, junto a su cuerpo reafirmándose contra ella.

— _¿Es hermoso verdad?..._

¡Eh! ¿Quién había hablado? —se sentó rápidamente sobre la base donde reposaban y llevándose la manta a cubrir su cuerpo, buscó en todas direcciones con la mirada.

— _Soy yo…_ —La voz que retumbaba dentro de su cabeza, era su propia voz.

Los ojos color cielo, se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que tenía en frente. Idéntica a ella, con un semblante de paz y preocupación entremezclados, con la notoria falta del listón azul para sujetar el broche del cuello de su vestido.

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **Capítulo 26 "Pago"**

La mañana había llegado sin el mayor precedente, con la cotidianidad del día con día, el canto de los Fletchlings trinaba con suma dulzura como de costumbre en las montañas. Y en la Torre Prisma no era la excepción. El sol penetraba con fuerza por las rendijas de la ventana cerrada con maderas y clavos de un lado, mientras inundaba la totalidad de la habitación por la ventana que yacía despejada.

—Toc Toc —sumado al sonido que de por si su puño chocando contra la puerta ejercía, imitó el sonido con su voz, la rubia, Bonnie, la maestra Zygarde, mientras a su lado, sonreía la pequeña Bonnie, entrenadora Pokémon.

—¿Ash? —al escuchar el llamado, abrió los ojos despacio, se sentía desvelada y débil, cual el cansancio pudiera consumirla, por lo que se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de despejarse, al ver como el campeón, se movió suavemente, apartando el brazo, donde ella había yacido toda la noche.

—¿Sí? —respondió, para luego sonreírle a su amada, que recién lo miró, apenada pero en extremo dulce. Entonces llevó su mano al rostro de la chica, para apartar algunos rizos que juguetones habían ido a parar sobre su rostro.

—¿Está Serena contigo? —la pregunta les dejó con ojos petrificados a los dos presentes sobre aquel colchón improvisado, pero enseguida se relajaron.

—¿Sucede algo Bonnie?... —respondió la reina, conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de Ash, al sentirse delatado al instante.

—¡Así que sí estás ahí! ¡Kya! —No pudo con su emoción la más joven de las rubias, por lo que la mayor, le pegó en la cabeza, sacándole una lágrima aguada.

—¡No! ¡No es nada! Solo estábamos haciendo el recuento de las personas que estamos en la Torre, porque ni Clemont ni tú estaban. —habló la mayor.

—¿Clemont?... —Tras el sonido de la voz de Ash, se escucharon los pasos provenientes de la recámara, hasta que la puerta frente a ellas se abrió, dejando la estampa del campeón con la sábana a la cintura como atractivo máximo de sus miradas. —¿Cómo que Clemont no está?

—Estoy muy preocupada Ash… —el semblante de la joven Bonnie cambió al instante. —Desde que se enteró que la única forma es desarmar a Tesla… parece muy tenso… tengo miedo que finalmente haya decidido ir a arreglar las cosas por su cuenta.

—El muy idiota de mi hermano no entiende que lo que pasó con los Ash y Serena de mi tiempo no fue culpa de su yo mayor… —apretó los puños la maestra Zygarde.

El tiempo de espera se había terminado, el enfrentamiento estaría más cerca de lo que imaginaron, por lo que el campeón bajó la mirada, para luego voltear hacia Serena, quien asintió al verlo decidido.

—Alístense… nos vamos enseguida. —finalizó serio.

—Hicimos desayuno… —le indicó la mayor, a sabiendas que lo necesitaría.

—Te lo agradezco, lo llevaremos para el camino. —La mirada azul de la rubia mayor, no dejó de observarlo, hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede?... —la miró extrañada por su comportamiento la joven, mientras Dedenne, la miraba igual de intrigado, desde su cabeza.

—No es nada… es solo que… me encanta Ash… quiero decir… ¡Me encanta su manera de ser! —Al escucharla la pequeña entrenadora entrecerró los ojos, como si entendiera el sentimiento. —Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir la seguridad que me da estar con él…

—Te entiendo… —colocó la mano sobre la puerta, para quitarla rápidamente, cual comprendiera que ahí dentro estaban sus tesoros más grandes y nada debía pararla para llegar a alcanzar sus objetivos. —De ninguna manera permitiré que nada malo les pase… a ninguno de los dos…

—O de los tres… —sonrió mostrando los dientes la mayor, por lo que la pequeña se sonrojó.

—¿Qué dices?...

—Lo sé… ya lo viví… —arqueó los ojos para ella, sacándole una gota al lado de la cabeza.

.

.

.

Recogió sus pantalones y estaba abrochando su cinturón, sin voltear a verla. ¿Qué cara poner en una situación como esa?... No quería desanimarla y mucho menos después del momento inolvidable que pasaron la noche anterior, la unión de sus vidas completas, el amor que creció y se desbordó, ahora más que nunca le parecía imposible la idea de dejarla sola o descuidarla. La quería a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo la quería segura. Apretó los dientes, indeciso.

—No… —respondió sin que él moviera los labios ni un poco.

—¿Eh? —volteó hacia ella.

—Ni lo pienses…

—¿De qué estás hablando?... —sonrió divertido, al ver el rostro molesto de su amada, en un semipuchero encantador. Pero su sonrisa desapareció, al ver la decisión en la mirada azul.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?...

—¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?... te conozco demasiado… siempre quieres arriesgarte tú solo… dejando atrás a todos los demás, pero no lo harás conmigo, no señor.

—¿Aún y cuando te lo pidiera?... Que te pidiera por favor que te quedaras…

—En ese momento dejaría de ser yo… si debe pasar, pasará… Pero yo no voy a esconderme, no voy a alejarme de ti nunca. —lo tomó por una de las manos, obligándolo a arrodillarse con una pierna sobre el catre y ella irguiéndose un poco lo besó, provocándole un gemido de inconformidad ante la situación, lo acallaba con sus acercamientos pero él solo quería protegerla, el ímpetu de su decisión, lo llevó a rodearla con ambos brazos para sentirla por completo.

Se besaron un par de veces más, para luego abrazarse con fuerza.

—¿Crees que habrá funcionado?... —todo era tan nuevo y extraño que le asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo era tan tierno y lindo, que su corazón saltaba emocionado. Era verdad que por comunicarle a ella las palabras de Ho—oh es que habían llegado a esa situación, pero más que por eso… se daría seguro en algún momento, porque ambos se amaban. Sin embargo la idea que ahora dentro de ella creciera su hijo… no le gustaba nada pensar en exponerlos a ambos de esa forma.

Mientras ella no sabía que responderle. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, mientras sus ojos temblaron. Aunque sabía la respuesta y estaba segura de ella, puede que solo alimentara sus miedos.

Pero sabía que nada sería fácil y lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de una vez, con las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

—Sí Ash… —se separó de él, rodeando su nuca con sus dedos, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?... —las manos del campeón que rodeaban la espalda de la reina, descendieron sobre la manta que la cubría hasta posar una al lado de su cadera y la otra firme y temerosa sobre su pequeño vientre. —¿Pero cómo lo sabes?...

—Ella… —bajó la mirada, dubitativa si le creería, pero decidió aventurarse a averiguarlo. —Ella apareció frente a mí…

—¿Ella?... ¿Quién?... —la miró sin entender.

—La Serena de este tiempo…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice… no estoy segura si fue en un sueño… pero fue tan real… ¡Yo la vi!... Me dijo que podía comunicarse conmigo porque ahora yo… me había unido a ti… y era parte de este mundo también… me dijo… que todo volverá a repetirse si no hago algo… —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. —¡No quiero perderte! —se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose contra su pecho, por lo que el entrenador, sorprendido y nervioso la abrazó para contenerla.

—Eso no pasará… nada malo va a pasarte… no a ti… —su preocupación en aquellas palabras sobre la repetición de los sucesos no era otra más que lo que él conocía, que en ese tiempo Ash había perdido a su Serena y eso lo había llevado a la locura y ahora era capaz de comprenderlo a la perfección.

—Es que no lo entiendes… —se separó para tomarlo por el rostro. No soy yo la que está en peligro… —se le corrieron las lágrimas, por lo que él la miró sin comprender. —Vi lo que pasó… en los recuerdos de ella…

—¿Qué sucedió?... —preguntó casi sin aliento, en la espera de por fin comprender.

—Este Ash… el maestro Pokémon oscuro… no es el verdadero Ash… el Ash de este mundo… está muerto… —casi perdió el equilibrio con su declaración de la verdad, al sentirse destrozada por expresar todo lo que se le comunicó, pero debía decirlo, para que él entendiera.

—¿Muerto?... ¿Pero y entonces?... ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?!

—Es el pago por una vida… mi vida… —negó con la cabeza. —La vida de Serena… cuando ella… vio que nada más podía hacerse… convocó a Xerneas para rogar por su favor… pero como cada acción de ambos está conectada… el cobro por regresarlo a la vida, fue ser convertida en piedra por Yveltal…

Todo parecía un cuento de fantasía ante los ojos del entrenador de Paleta, que ante todo lo que ella decía negaba suave y despacio con la cabeza.

—Cuando… Ash despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido… intentó matarse de vuelta… pero Clemont que estaba presente se lo impidió… quedando herido de gravedad por el enfrentamiento y perdiendo su vida… —bajó la mirada la reina, sin deseos de continuar con aquel relato perturbador. —A partir de ese momento su alma empezó a contaminarse… demostrado en la corrupción de sus Pokémon…

—Sí… los he visto… negros como el humo. —Respondió casi en susurro, con la mirada baja y tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. Cuando un par de lágrimas, cayendo a las orillas de su rodilla sobre la cama, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, observando a su amada, con las lágrimas derramadas y destruida por los hechos.

—Ahora comprendo… —le sonrió tranquilo, colocándole una mano en la mejilla, con la que pasó barriendo sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

—¿Ash?...

—Debo deshacerme de su oscuridad… con esta luz… —miró su otro mano, temblando de a poco, por lo que Serena la atrapó con una de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Para luego mirarlo, transmitiéndole confianza, de que ella estaría ahí junto a él, pasara lo que pasara.

—Serena… cuando salgamos de esto… —su atención nunca lo abandonó, por lo que la mirada fija sobre él, lo puso un poco nervioso, por lo que pensaba decir. Pero sus labios fueron silenciados por un dedo de ella que se posó sobre ellos.

—Eso que vas a decir… —se sonrojó y sonrió al ver la expresión sonrojada de él, por la forma en que lo detuvo. —Dímelo cuando todo esto haya pasado… promete que lo harás… —las lágrimas se le dibujaron otra vez, pero no dejó de sonreír un segundo.

—Lo prometo…

.

.

.

Continuará…

Pokémon, XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo final: "Maestro Pokémon"

xDDDD OMGGGG Siento que exploto, bueno, cuando me senté a actualizar, tenía en mente avanzar en otra historia y cuando me di cuenta estaba escribiendo Hall, así que aquí está. Ya es justo darle su rienda final a esto.

Traaanquilos que suelo hacer capítulos finales muy largos para poder abarcar todos los cabos sueltos y que pueden llevarse dos o hasta tres partes así que el que el próximo capítulo sea el final no quiere decir que ahí terminará, o puede que sí, todo depende de como se acomode esto.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerrr

.

.

.

—Papá… parece que alguien viene… ¿Puedo jugar con él?


	27. Final Parte 1 Maestro Pokémon

—Cuando pensaba que ahora todo era gracias a la ciencia… la ciencia terminó por arrebatarme lo más preciado.

—Cuando deseaba dar amor… el amor terminó por segarme y perdí todo… incluso a mí misma.

—Cuando lo único que quería era superarlos… el futuro me enseñó que debía hacerlo por la fuerza si quería sobrevivir…

—Cuando lo único que deseaba era permanecer a su lado… Jamás pensé que fuera en la forma permanente de una estatua…

Por eso ahora sé…

—Que la ciencia tiene sus límites y lo más importante está en actuar con tu entero corazón.

—Que el amor no es querer retenerlo junto a mí… es brindarle todo mi apoyo y emoción hasta el final…

—Que más que superarlos… debo crecer junto a ellos… y disfrutar su compañía siempre…

—Que si ella estará junto a mí, será por el amor que nos une…

 **POKÉMON**

 **XYZ AND THE HALL OF FAME**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

" **Maestro Pokémon" Parte 1**

—¡No hay duda! ¡Es por aquí! ¡El olor se intensifica por aquí! —Las alas de guerrero celestial, se extendían mientras planeaba, cruzando en forma zigzagueante entre los árboles que por polinización migrada habían crecido frondosos en el bosque, ocultos más allá de lo que alguna vez se atrevieron a llegar.

Tras de él, las enredaderas hacían mayas en el camino, por lo que el movimiento corte, se volvió extremadamente útil.

La poca luz que se filtraba les ayudaba a enterar que aún era de día, pero pronto la puesta del sol se avecinaba por lo que si no querían pasar la noche en medio del bosque, debían salir de él, lo más pronto posible.

—¿Estás segura que puedes continuar?... —preguntó el campeón, al ver el rostro cansado de la reina, a quien, recién ayudó a cruzar una gran rama que tumbada por el movimiento, había quedado en el suelo. No la soltó de las manos en ningún momento, por lo que quedaron finalmente uno frente al otro.

—Estoy bien… —sonrió tranquila.

Un tanto más adelante, Kalm que había cruzado primero, vio la escena, extrañado. El acercamiento entre ellos, era más auténtico y natural de lo normal. ¿Qué había pasado?...

.

.

.

Una vez habían decidido, enfrentar al maestro Pokémon oscuro, todos los ocupantes de la Torre Prisma que habían sido traídos a ese tiempo por el cubo transformador de energía multifacética de Clemont del futuro, se pusieron en lo suyo, armando grupos de 5 personas para moverse por los alrededores y establecer frentes de ataque para apoyarse entre sí. Lo principal era recuperar a Clemont que había partido primero y sin ayuda. Por lo que los equipos quedaron divididos de la siguiente manera:

En el equipo de la derecha, estarían Ash, Serena, Kalm, Bonnie y Bonnie mayor, junto a ellos Shaymin, para el cual habían conseguido gracideas en las últimas semanas. Mientras que en el equipo de la izquierda quedarían Alain, Sawyer mayor, Mairin, Mairin mayor y Tierno.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que es por aquí! —la voz de Shaymin se escuchó demasiado fuerte en sus oídos, por lo que se llevó las manos hacia ellos, el campeón.

—¡Ya te oí, no tienes que gritar así! —respondió de la misma manera.

—¡Entonces muévete!

—¡Muévete tú!

La pelea entre los dos, no había cesado desde que salieron del punto de partida.

—¡Ya cállense los dos! —los sentenció la Bonnie mayor. —¡Tú Ash sigue caminando y tú Shaymin, cierra la boca! Ya sabemos que el aroma de Sasha está muy cerca…

— _¡Wow! Qué poderosa, femenina y hermosa es mi yo del futuro_ —la miró con ojos de corazón Bonnie.

—Sasha… —repitió Serena, al comprender el por qué de la presión ejercida por el Pokémon en forma cielo. —ella es… —miró hacia Ash que llevaba tomado de la mano.

—¿Sasha?... —Preguntó sin que le sonara siquiera el nombre. Después de todo, desde que todo comenzó, no había hecho más que enfrentarse contra su yo del futuro y apenas llegó a ese tiempo, prácticamente había hablado solo con Serena, antes de caer casi muerto por el drenaje del aura con causa de Tesla, tres años atrás.

Bonnie y Bonnie se miraron, la pequeña, ya sabía todos los acontecimientos por la historias que se habían relatado para todos en la Torre prisma, acerca de lo ocurrido años atrás, mientras Ash permanecía inconsciente.

—Ella es… la hija de los Ash y Serena de esta época… —Ash al escucharlo, abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. Entonces… habían tenido una hija… realmente… ¿Acaso ese futuro se relacionaría al suyo?... ¿Perdería a Serena en algún momento?

—No tenía idea… —bajó la mirada el campeón.

—Cuando yo lo supe también me sorprendí. —Acuñó Kalm.

Por lo intenso de la plática y la relación que puede llegar a tener con su propio futuro, la reina no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al vientre, de pensar que su bebé, del que apenas tenía noción de existencia pudiera pasar por un horrendo futuro como la pequeña hija de su yo del futuro, que no logró conocer a su madre y vivió alejada de su padre. Llevaban alrededor de 5 días en aquella trayectoria, que poco a poco los aproximaba más a su objetivo, por lo que no tenía ni una semana de haberse enterado de toda la verdad.

—¿Serena?... —la miró extrañado el entrenador de Boceto.

—Creo que estoy embarazada… —informó de sus presentimientos, que sabía confirmados por la aparición en sus sueños de su yo más adulta. Pero no podía seguirlo callando, todo aquello la perturbaba demasiado.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi se le fue encima el joven entrenador de Altaria, al escucharla, estiró el brazo hacia ella, pero al notar que el agarre de la mano de la reina con el campeón era firme, desistió. Todo era tan… delicado y profundo en ese contexto, que se limitó a apretar los dientes, no le interesaba ni el cómo ni el cuándo… pero era muy duro enterarse.

—¿Qué dices?... —se acercó a su amiga la pequeña Bonnie.

—¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué permitiste que viniera! —el reclamo era directo para Ash, que se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación. Él más que nadie sabía lo que todo eso significaría.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo… —respondió seco, lo que menos le interesaba era darle explicaciones de su actuar y más cuando él mismo no estaba conforme con la presencia de Serena ahí. Quería protegerla y mantenerla fuera de todo eso, pero era imposible que ella no se interesara en estar a su lado para apoyarlo.

—¡Sigues poniéndola en peligro! ¡Y más después de lo que le hiciste! ¡Me dijiste que cuidarías de ella y lo primero que haces es aprovecharte de ella! —No pudo más, se acercó a la pareja y se fue contra el campeón, en un segundo, tomándolo de la camisa y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró contra el piso.

—¡No Kalm! —se metieron las dos Bonnies.

—¡Ash! —se arrodilló a su lado Serena. —¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —gritó entonces hacia el joven frente a ella.

—…Serena… —chasqueó la lengua y frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué no lo entiendes?... ¡Tú no tienes por qué estar pasando por todo esto! Y menos así… —se llevó una mano al rostro y se dio vuelta, no podía soportar la idea de haberla perdido de manera tan abrupta.

—¿Así como?... ¿Embarazada?... ¡Esta fue mi decisión! —dejó en claro su punto.

—¿Tu decisión?... ¿Por qué Serena?... —la miró extrañada Bonnie. —¿Está pasando algo?... —miró contrariada hacia Ash.

—…Yo —estaba por hablar, iba a hacerlo, lo presentía, pero fue silenciada a tiempo por el entrenador de Paleta, que le puso la mano sobre la suya, en señal de control.

—Son…cosas que pasan… —dijo sin más y se levantó, ayudando entonces a la cabellos de miel, a pararse a su lado.

—¡Pero mira! ¡Si son tus amigos! —la voz infantil, llamó la atención de todos, al instante. Sabían que se encontraban cerca de la guarida pero…

Los ojos de todos temblaron incrédulos ante lo que tenían en frente.

Clemont había sido arrojado a sus pies, con varios golpes en el rostro y amarrado de manos, las ropas sucias y raspones en los brazos, cual hubiera sido arrastrado hasta ahí, desde muy lejos.

—¡Hermano! —corrió en su auxilio la pequeña rubia.

—¡Bonnie! —la recibió asustado el mayor.

—¿Qué significa esto?... —la mirada castaña del campeón no podía quitarse de encima de la chiquilla, que parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos les sonreía.

Los cabellos de miel, tan parecidos a los de…

—¿Sasha?... —se aventuró a preguntar la reina.

—¡Sally! —trató de ir con ella Shaymin, pero Bonnie actual lo agarró.

—No la escuchen… —cerró con fuerza los párpados Clemont.

—¿Eh?... —temblaron en lágrimas los ojos de la Bonnie mayor.

—Papá me dijo que podía jugar… —habló inocentemente. Ante los ojos de su tía, había crecido muchísimo, puesto que ahora era una niña de 7 años. Llevaba un vestido oscuro con zapatos tenis.

—¿Sasha?... —trató de adelantarse al grupo la Bonnie mayor.

—Tía Bonnie —le sonrió la pequeña. —Lo siento… —desapareció la sonrisa en un segundo, que todo se puso negro.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El día parecía gris. De esos días donde no estás seguro de salir de casa y si lo haces te llevas un paraguas. Lo único que tenía color en el ambiente era eso precisamente, la sombrilla rosa que llevaba al hombro._

 _Dio un paso, dos, hasta tres, cuando la corriente del aire, se volvió tan brusca que arrancó los parales de la sombrilla, doblándola hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que las gotas de aquel cielo gris, empezaron a caer suaves sobre su cabeza y hombros. Ya no había marcha atrás, había salido de casa rumbo a la escuela y debía completar el trayecto, no faltaba mucho. Después de todo era mejor estar ahí que en casa y su mamá regañándola. Lo único que quería era escapar._

 _Pero no estaba en sus planes, encontrarse con una escena como aquella… la sangre se perdía en medio del charco en el piso, pero la diferenciaba con claridad del agua. Ese muchacho estaba sangrando… la nariz le goteaba y parecía que aunque se levantara volvería a caer al instante, pero tenía miedo… ¿Por qué estaba así?... ¿Quién le había puesto así? ¿Si ayudaba le pasaría también?... ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?..._

 _Se detuvo en el camino a mirarlo desde lejos y pudo notar como se quitaba la sangre al pasar el dorso de su mano, bajo la nariz. Se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta hacia la escuela._

 _¿Él estudiaba ahí? ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?..._

 _Las gotas de lluvia arreciaron y el muchacho se detuvo._

— _¿Acaso… lo conozco?..._

— _No… a este yo no… —respondió desde lejos. —¿Ash?... —sus ojos recuperaron el tono azul que los caracterizaba y toda la estancia avivó en ávidos colores del amanecer._

— _¿Por qué?... —el viento movía sus cabellos de miel, mientras seguía viéndole las espaldas._

— _Porque jamás viste este lado de mí… —sonrió por lo bajo —Para ti… siempre fui aquel luchador que nunca se rinde o se cansa… Pero esto también soy… y Darkrai deseaba mostrártelo… tal vez… su objetivo era lograr que te decepcionaras de mí…_

— _Jamás… —estiró el brazo hacia él, mientras el sueño entero se quebró a pedazos a sus alrededores._

—¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué pudiste interferir con el poder de Darkrai-chan?! —se llevó ambas manos a la cintura molesta, la niña.

—Seguramente es el poder del aura —respondió la Bonnie mayor. —Gracias por sacarme de ahí… estaba soñando que mi hermano volvía… en forma de Zombie… —agradeció seria.

—¡¿Eh?! —se espantó la Bonnie menor. —Yo soñaba que Dedenne evolucionaba con una mega piedra, pero no podía volver a su forma original y no cabría más en mi bolsa. —narró horrorizada.

—Yo… —bajó la mirada Clemont. Mientras Kalm tragó saliva.

—Yo… —volvió a retomar la palabra Clemont. —Soñé lo mismo que me pasó… —apretó los ojos con fuerza y con ellos sus puños.

—No vas a lastimar a Tesla-chan… —lo sentenció la niña.

—Yo… creé una bomba… para desactivar las funciones de Tesla… pero no explotó… —compartió la vivencia avergonzado.

—Pero… si todo lo que haces explota… —lo miró confundida Bonnie. —¿Cómo que una bomba con ese fin no explotó?

—Porque simplemente no puedes destruir la vida… porque es energía… la de energía para ella… que al fin… después de todo el tiempo que tuvimos que esperar… está finalmente lista.

La voz de Ash, no había duda. Era de imaginarse, si su hija estaba ahí, él estaría cerca.

—Todo está como se planeó, reunido al fin… Alma, vida y mente en un mismo sitio…

—¿Alma, vida y mente?... —parpadeó Serena.

Ante la pregunta, el Ash oscuro se llevó un dedo bajo la nariz, emocionado. —Ella volverá —contestó feliz.

—¿De… qué está hablando?... —abrazó más a Shaymin, Bonnie.

—Ella me lo dijo… ¡Ella me contó todo lo que sucedió! ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer! —se adelantó un paso la reina, llamando la atención del maestro Pokémon oscuro.

—¿Ella?... —la miró indignado. —¡Nadie que no pertenezca a este tiempo podría verla! A menos que… haya una conexión… —entendió rápidamente que la Serena de su tiempo, su amada, se le había aparecido como varias veces le había pasado a él mismo en sueños. —¡Greninja! —lo invocó rápidamente, con lo que el Pokémon negro, se multiplicó y la tomó tal y como hizo la última vez, ante la mirada espantada de todos, no habían logrado ni darse cuenta en el momento en que se movió.

—¡Serenaaa! —Varias copias de Greninja, se interpusieron en el camino del campeón.

—¿Cuál es la conexión?... ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué puedes verla?! —la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra un árbol.

—¡Déjala! —gritó desesperado el entrenador de Pikachu, con el que se vieron y en un segundo, la agilidad del amarillo se activó, en un ataque rápido que sobrepasó la defensa de Greninjas oscuros.

—¡Pika! —le brincó encima al Maestro Pokémon oscuro, pero no obtuvo más que un golpe con el brazo que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡No te metas rata!

—…Pika —se sacudió el polvo y volvió a arremeter.

—¡Eso es Pikachu, cola de hierro! —lo comandó su entrenador. —¡Greninja sal! —llamó también a su Pokémon agua. —¡Greninja doble equipo! ¡Y Shuriken de agua!

—¡Yo también ayudaré! ¡Sal Kiki! —Bonnie tiró a su propio Greninja. —¡Ayuda con Shuriken de agua también!

—¡Ninja!

Aunque Bonnie mayor miraba la situación y parecía favorable si atacaban todos juntos, tocó sus pokébolas y las dejo sin sacar. Era el momento decisivo pero no se atrevía a atacar, cuántas veces había tenido que soportarlo… que escapar, que enfrentarse a su poder abrumador… Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… —cayó arrodillada, cerrando los ojos angustiada.

—Mis Pokémon están demasiado cansados como para pelear… —se excusó Clemont, al poner las manos contra la tierra, frustrado pero con esperanzas, al ver pelear a los demás.

—No nos quedaremos sin actuar… ¡Altaria! ¡Mewstick! —intervino Kalm.

Ash y Greninja habían logrado abrirse camino entre las copias del Greninja negro.

—¿Cómo?... —lo miró al llegar hasta él, el Ash mayor, pero no pudo más que recibir un puñetazo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, con lo que Ash retomó a Serena y la puso tras de sí. —¿Por qué el poder de Greninja ya no te afecta?... —¡¿Por qué si el aura de Tesla está activada no te afecta?!

—Respóndete tú mismo… ¿Te quedarías esperando a tu propia debilidad por siempre?...

Las palabras de su yo más joven, le revivieron el dolor terrible que lo fue consumiendo poco a poco al ser víctima del aura, hasta… dejar ese mundo. Entonces… ¿Había una solución?... —temblaron sus ojos ante la posibilidad.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él si pudo?... ¡¿Por qué yo tuve que morir?!

Las preguntas lo asaltaron al instante, sintiendo indignación y rabia de no haber podido vencer algo que su otro yo sí… dejando atrás a su amada esposa y su bebé…

—¡AHHHHHH! —se le fue encima a puño limpio, mientras Raichu se desorientó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Habían echo el juramento de seguirlo hasta el final, daría y haría lo que fuera por él, por cumplir sus deseos, heriría e incluso mataría pero… Ese… desesperado y fuera de lugar ya no era su amado entrenador… Había perdido por completo la esperanza en si mismo y sus ideales. Y sus yo más jóvenes tenían razón, lo supo desde el principio.

—¡Pika! ¡Pika chu! ¡Pikachu pi! (Yo sé que tú solo quieres lo mejor para él, debes hacer lo correcto—pi) —llegó a pararse frente a él, su yo más joven, al ver que había quedado dubitativo.

—Rai… rai… ¡Rai! (¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Pero lo amo y no puedo dejarlo!)

—Pika… (Lo sé…) —le sonrió

Acto siguiente la electricidad inundó la zona con el conocido grito de batalla de dos eléctricos.

—¡Pika! ¡Chupi! —la electrobola recorrió la distancia hasta acertar en el blanco. El Maestro Pokémon oscuro.

—¡Rai! ¡Chuuu! —El atactrueno rellenó todos los espacios y pegó directamente, por lo que Ash oscuro, levantó como pudo la mirada hacia su amigo, quien lo miraba con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento.

—¡Yooo! ¡Nuncaaaa! ¡Me rendiréeee! ¡Hasta el finaaaaal! —Ash aprovechó la distracción y le colocó ambas manos en el rostro, con lo que el brillo del aura se irradió por sus brazos hasta la cara del Maestro Pokémon. Derribándolo contra el suelo y levantando la tierra y el polvo, junto a la ventisca que provocó, ante las miradas atónitas de todos. ¿Qué rayos era eso?...

Aunque trató de quitárselo de encima, la energía del aura quemaba y ardía, por lo que le era imposible moverse demasiado, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad empezaba a abandonarlo, flotando en el aire a sus alrededores.

Cuando el temblor en las manos de Ash, daba a conocer que estaba por alcanzar su límite, casi cayó arrodillado al lado de su yo mayor, pero sin quitarle las manos brillantes de encima.

—¡La oscuridad! ¡Es demasiada oscuridad! —gritó desesperado, tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero la misma lo rodeaba cual millones de insectos desperdigados a su alrededor, punzante y penetrante en cada poro de su piel que parecía ser teñida a pinceladas por el intercambio de poder, en un tono tan oscuro que opacaba por completo la luz que hace unos momentos irradiaba. —¡Ahhhh! ¡AGGGHHH! —se llevó las manos a los oídos y cayó arrodillado al escuchar cual zumbido como todo entraba de golpe dentro de su ser.

Soportó… tanto como pudo, hasta que la misma esclerótica de sus ojos de tiñó de negro, doblegándolo, al caer inconsciente de lado, contra el suelo, en un azote que espantó a todos los presentes, al haber caído directamente con el rostro, para casi al instante despertar por el dolor que lo embargó, llevándolo a apretar los dientes y los párpados contra la tierra.

—Ash… —temblaron los ojos de la artista, al verlo tendido a unos cuantos metros, sus piernas temblaban y el paso más pequeño la llenó de terror, de pensar en que podría encontrar al llegar hasta él. Pero no se detuvo, dio otro paso y más, aún con los tobillos temblorosos y para el tercero, pudo apoyarse mejor y correr hasta él.

Al mismo tiempo que el Ash de esa época, abrió los ojos despacio, para luego mirar sus manos y las Pokébolas desperdigadas a sus pies, todas habían recuperado su color natural, al igual que Greninja que yacía aún parado a su lado.

—Gre…ninja… —los ojos castaños del maestro Pokémon, no podían asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, su amigo… su amado Pokémon… había vuelto a ser como antes… su corazón había sanado… y todo gracias a…

Buscó a su yo más joven y lo único que pudo hacer al encontrarlo, fue abrir la boca y fruncir el seño angustiado.

Estaba sufriendo… por su culpa…

Recostado sobre el pecho de la reina, el movimiento de sus piernas y brazos, arremetía con fuerza y profundidad contra el suelo, barriendo la tierra con sus pies y atrapándola entre sus puños y bajo sus uñas, mientras trataba de controlarse, trayendo a fuerzas la cabeza hacia adelante, cuando el dolor lo empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que llegó un punto en que ya no pudo contenerse y llevándose las manos al rostro, empezó a sacar todas las punzadas que lo recorrían en forma de gritos por su garganta lastimada.

Serena tuvo que dejarlo caer al suelo para que se poyara mejor, mientras la preocupación y la angustia la consumían al verlo así.

—¡Pika Pikaa! —lo llamaba también su amigo, que casi al instante que Serena se le acercó, él, Clemont y Bonnie también.

Al escucharlo, Ash bajó una de las manos que cubrían sus ojos, pero no logró siquiera sonreírle, de inmediato se volteó y vomitó una sustancia negra contra la tierra.

—¡Ash! —se espantaron aún más todos.

Al ver lo que le estaba sucediendo, trató de tomar control sobre si mismo y levantarse, apenas y podía sentirse consciente, pero los profundos sentimientos de tristeza e ira crecían desmesuradamente dentro de su pecho. Lo había absorbido todo y todo… estaba acabando con él… lograba razonar. — _A esto se refería Ho—Oh…_ lo que significaba que sus palabras eran ciertas… —un leve dejo de esperanza brilló dentro de su alma al pensarlo, entonces era verdad que Serena esperaba un hijo suyo.

Debía alejarse de ella.

—¡Ash! —lo llamó nuevamente la reina, al juntar las manos sobre su pecho, de espaldas a él, asustada por lo que estaba pasando. No iba a dejarlo ir.

—No vengas…

—¡Pika! ¡Pika pi! —el segundo llamado, lo llevó a entrecerrar los ojos, solo quería que ellos estuvieran bien y en su actual situación, estaba seguro que él mismo sería el causante del infortunio.

—¡Esto ya lo hablamos, Pikachu! —gritó entre dientes, por lo que los ojos del eléctrico temblaron entre lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que los suyos se cerraron abruptos, cual tratara de resistir el cambio que ocurría en él. Tras absorber la energía negativa de su yo del futuro y con ella toda la oscuridad de los Pokémon, la misma se había desbordado por sus poros en forma de tintura negra sobre su piel, mientras los iris cambiaron al rojo encendido de sus castaños fulgurantes, cual perdiera la consciencia, permaneciendo aún parado.

—De nuevo… todo… todo de nuevo es mi culpa… —cayó arrodillado el científico, al ver el resultado en el cuerpo de su amigo. —¡Si tan solo hubiera detenido a Tesla! —golpeó la tierra con los puños. Misma por la que vio pasar veloz, las botas de su amiga, llevándolo a levantar la mirada al frente y con ella las lágrimas que terminaron de brotarle.

La reina había corrido a las espaldas del campeón y lo abrazó fuerte, y con aquel simple contacto, su tiempo se congeló, quedando quieta.

—¡Serenaaa! —corrieron en su búsqueda Kalm y las Bonnies, pero fueron detenidos por un muro invisible, que los repelió al tocarlo, provocando la inmersión de la zona en una pantalla negra. El poder de la oscuridad era incontrolable para Ash y había empezado a brotar de vuelta hacia el exterior.

El campeón, al sentir que su amada, abrazada a él, no se movía, derramó un par de lágrimas rojas… y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo.

A pesar de ser un poco más tarde de medio día, apenas y podía verse, la pantalla oscura que se había formado sobre sus cabezas, daba la impresión de estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos en un bosque bajo el sol.

Las lágrimas de sangre no paraban.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al punto de quedarse jadeante por falta de aire. —¿Por qué no se moría?... ¿Por qué no olvidaba?... ¿No se supone que eso es lo que pasaría con él?... Que su yo desaparecería del mundo… —centró la mirada en sus manos y corroboró por si mismo que era verdad. Él como tal ya no lo era… se había convertido en un monstruo.

—No es así… —la voz de su amada… ¿Pero cómo era posible? Resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Serena?... —Aunque no la viera, podía sentirla. Tocaba su mejilla con su delicada mano, por lo que cerró los ojos. —¿Qué está pasando?... —pronunció entre lágrimas carmesí. —¿Qué fue lo que te hice?...

—Al principio… yo tampoco lo entendía… pero cuando te abracé… pude comprenderlo todo… verlo todo… la puerta a tu alma estaba abierta.

 _Sentía como si se sumergiera en la profundidad del mar, pero sin temor a ahogarse, cual todo lo que inhalara ahí dentro la llenara de él y lo que anhelaba saber. Sus miedos, sus virtudes, su felicidad y su locura, se mezclaban como burbujas contra ella que caía sin rumbo en la profundidad, cual la conexión especial que existía entre los dos, se ampliara de manera exponencial. La conexión que sobrevivió con el pasar de los años y la reencarnación. La unión de dos almas que resonaron juntas más de una vez y se mezclaron entre ellas como una sola._

La evolución del alma… —pronunciaron a la vez.

—Ahora comprendo… las palabras de Ho-oh… Ash dejaría de existir… porque Ash estaba solo… Pero tú… me tienes a mí… siempre me has tenido a mí… —sonrió en medio de las lágrimas la reina.

Sus palabras, le sacaron un par de lágrimas más al campeón que cerró los ojos, al sentir que lo abrazó por delante y lo besó, lo aferraba contra ella, sintiendo aquella extraña sensación de no estar rodeando nada… Había quedado inconsciente entre sus brazos tras el beso, recargado contra su cuerpo, llegando a quedar arrodillados los dos. En un punto donde nada parecía ser verdad.

— _Sere…na… —escuchó su voz como un murmullo que se llevó el viento. En aquel lugar que cual limbo no la dejaba terminar de caer, ahora estaba él también, recubierto de paz… pasara lo que pasara… ya no importaba, porque ella estaba ahí… apenas y pudiendo separarse. Desnudos como la pureza de sus almas que se recargaban entre sí._

 _Y en el momento en que elevó la mirada hacia ella, la hizo comprender._

 _Aquellos iris de tono azul plata en su amado se lo decían. El poder del aura había dominado por completo su ser, no podía evitar verlo aún más apuesto, aunque sabía que ese poder… le costaría más que la apariencia._

— _Debe haber… algo que yo pueda hacer… —sus orbes azulinos temblaban, al reconocerlo, pero sentirse temerosa del porvenir._

— _Has hecho…tanto… tanto… —cerró los ojos y sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, sorprendiéndola por aquella mirada profunda que le brindó._

 _El tiempo y el espacio no parecían transcurrir… simplemente se sentía perder en medio de todo aquello, arrojada al infinito junto a su amado y encontrando la verdadera felicidad entre sus brazos, que estaba segura no duraría por siempre. La sensación de la despedida era tan fuerte que desearía nunca haberla sentido._

.

.

.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban fuertemente abrazados en medio del bosque, la apariencia de Ash había regresado a la normalidad, a excepción de sus iris, que lucían el azul plata de la fuerza del aura reflejada en ellos. Al reconocerse volvieron a besarse.

.

.

.

Continuará…

Pokémon, XYZ and The Hall of Fame, Capítulo Final "Maestro Pokémon" Parte 2

xDD No tienen idea de como me ha costado escribir toda esta fumadez xDDD pero justo así la quería, un Ash todo místico con ojos de colores, qué más pedir xDDDD LO AMO

Así que a ver que pasa ahora xD

Todo lo que tenía pensado hasta ahora termina aquí, así que a darme otra quebradera de cerebro para soldar los cabos que faltan xDDD.

Y quedarán juntos? xDDD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ

En verdad son inspiración, ya sea que lean a lo fantasma o comenten, son geniales, LOS AMO

Y sí! Por supuesto que eso de la "evolución del alma" es un guiño a mi nuevo fic de Pareja ideal xD.


End file.
